Duas Realidades
by Snake Eyes BR
Summary: FINALIZADA. Viagem no tempo. Hermione e Snape vivem, ambos, duas realidades diferentes: Ela vive itensamente em 21 anos no passado enquanto seu corpo definha no presente; Ele entre Luz e Treva, Traidor e Aliado. Mas só pode haver 1 realidade p/ sobreviver
1. Dona de Si

** DUAS REALIDADES**

==================================================================================  
Resumo: Hermione está com 20 anos, cursa duas faculdades e continua grande amiga de Harry Potter, um fato que a coloca em grande perigo, pois Comensais da Morte, em plena guerra entre Luz e Trevas, planejam capturar a moça para poder atingir Harry e tentar derrubá-lo de uma vez por todas.  
Hermione é atacada por um Comensal, mas um acidente acontece e ela é remetida para 1980, durante o auge da ascensão de Voldemort. Lá, envolve-se com a versão jovem de alguém que ela pouco considera no presente...  
Baseado num episódio do mangá "Silent Möbius", de Kya Asamiya.  
==================================================================================  
  
==================================================================================

**Duas Realidades**  
**Episódio I – Dona de Si  
** ==================================================================================

  
Estavam todos reunidos em mais uma das constantes reuniões da Ordem da Fênix na Mansão Black: Rony, Harry, Hermione, todos agora com 20 anos, Alvo Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin e mais cinco novos membros, todos aurores, que aliaram-se às forças de Dumbledore, agora que a guerra contra Voldemort havia se intensificado.  
  
  
  
Enquanto Harry e Rony cursavam a Academia de Aurores, Hermione dedicava-se a duas faculdades ao mesmo tempo: cursava Sociologia na parte trouxa de Harvard e Transfiguração na parte bruxa da mesma faculdade. Esta escolha de Hermione, como de praxe, não agradava em nada seus dois amigos, que preferiam que ela estivesse na Academia de Aurores junto com eles. Numa época perigosa como aquela, ela deveria estar preparada para defender-se, no mínimo, e não preocupada com seu futuro intelectual. Mas, Hermione, tinha outros planos.  
  
  
  
Severus Snape, que, sabe-se lá como, ainda continuava a agir como espião de Dumbledore, passando-se por um dos comensais de Voldemort, havia trazido uma notícia que deixou todos em alvoroço, enquanto Rony e, principalmente, Harry, beiravam o pânico. Os comensais da morte, a mando de Voldemort, planejavam capturar Hermione, para chegar até Harry Potter e, assim, derrotá-lo de vez. Sabiam o quanto a moça era próxima de Potter, talvez fosse até uma namorada; sabiam que através do instinto heróico do rapaz que era muito bem conhecido de todos de longa data, ele faria qualquer coisa para resgatar a grande amiga... e, sabiam, para desespero de Harry, o quanto Hermione era uma presa fácil. Todos estavam alardeados com a notícia, mas, por incrível que pareça, menos a própria envolvida, que era o alvo do ataque. Hermione mantinha-se tranqüila, analisando o fato, buscando uma conclusão. Os estudos demasiados devem ter deixado Mione com um parafuso a menos... pensava Rony, enquanto a observava boquiaberto e com os olhos transparecendo seu terror.  
  
  
  
_Hermione, você ouviu isso, não ouviu? - Harry quebrava aquele silêncio que já durava alguns minutos, estava exasperado e encarava a amiga com uma fúria nos olhos.  
  
_Ouvi o quê exatamente, Harry? Foi dito mais alguma coisa depois da informação do Sr. Snape? - Perguntava com a maior calma do mundo, contrapondo-se a Harry, o que o deixou ainda mais furioso.  
  
_Rony está certo, Mione! Tantos estudos e finalmente estão surtindo efeito em você! O seu cérebro está derretendo! Será que você não consegue perceber a gravidade da situação, Mione?! - Harry termina quase num grito.  
  
  
  
Todos emprestavam toda a sua atenção para a discursão dos dois amigos, esperando que suas preocupações fossem assimiladas por Harry e este fizesse com que a idéia de perigo iminente entrasse na cabeça de Hermione. Não eram apenas Rony e Harry que achavam que Hermione se arriscava demais em levar uma vida normal como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo. Ela era um dos membros da Ordem e alguém muito ligada a Harry Potter e Alvo Dumbledore e, nem sequer, sabia duelar direito! Um absurdo! Ela devia ser realmente louca! Porém, a mesma preocupação não passava na mesma proporção aos membros mais antigos, principalmente a Dumbledore, que confiava plenamente nas convicções da moça e sabia que a missão dela seria de extrema importância e muito valiosa quando chegasse a hora dela agir. E Snape, parecia se divertir com o contraste da fúria de Harry com a tranqüilidade serena de Hermione.  
  
  
  
_É claro que percebi a gravidade do problema. E, francamente, é uma idéia ridícula! Parece historinha de filme americano. Não acredito que estamos travando uma guerra há mais de cinco anos contra seres com esse raciocínio! - Hermione estava, ao mesmo tempo sarcástica e intolerante. Esse tipo de coisinha a tirava do sério!  
  
_Mione! Acorda! Você pode ser raptada a qualquer momento! Um comensal pode agarrá-la enquanto você caminha tranqüilamente para suas aulinhas na faculdade trouxa! - Rony estava tão rubro quanto seus cabelos e gritava tão perto de menina que suas baforadas balançavam-lhe alguns cachos.  
  
_Que horror vocês dois! O que querem que eu faça? Encolha-me num canto desta casa e espere que a guerra termine?! Se eu fizer isso, para mim a guerra já terá sido vencida por eles! Deixar de viver, sucumbindo a um tolo terrorismo psicológico é pior do que morrer!  
  
  
  
_Você diz isso porque não é você que seria responsável por qualquer coisa ruim que te acontecesse... - Harry encarava a moça, mas agora com um tom ameno na voz, como se suas energias estivessem se exaurindo - Se te acontecer algo, a culpa será minha! É a mim que eles querem chegar. Será a minha culpa, da mesma forma que é a morte de Cedrico e de Sirius; por ter deixado Rabicho escapar naquela noite; por ter posto todos vocês em perigo; por você ter quase morrido no nosso quinto ano quando aquele comensal lançou-lhe aquela avada kedavra silenciosa! Você estaria morta hoje se aquele maldito tivesse conseguido expor a voz! E isso é minha culpa!  
Um silêncio constrangedor dominou a grande sala. Parecia que havia passado horas até que Hermione quebrasse aquele silêncio com sua voz doce e tranqüila.  
  
_Harry... você tem que parar de se culpar por tudo. O único e exclusivo culpado de tudo isso é Voldemort. - A menina aproximou-se de Harry, segurando docemente seu rosto para que ele a encarasse. _Ninguém aqui é ingênuo. Todos têm perfeita consciência dos riscos que correm, inclusive eu. - Hermione deu um sorriso confortante e continuava a encarar meigamente Harry, com suas mãos em seu rosto.   
  
_Tenha certeza que seria muito mais simples eu largar tudo isso e tocar minha vidinha sem me preocupar com guerra ou o que quer que seja. Eu conheço os riscos e estou pronta para eles... e não é de hoje!  
  
  
  
Hermione desvencilhou-se de Harry e ia em direção à mesa da sala, em busca de sua bolsa e livros.  
  
_Bom... não sei quanto a vocês, mas preciso ir, amanhã terei um dia longo pela frente. Terei que ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar uns livros, antes de ir pra faculdade para ver meus horários e buscar a relação de material de Sociologia.  
  
_A senhorita não gostaria de pernoitar aqui mesmo, Hermione? - Dumbledore lhe dirigia a palavra, mas seus olhos inspiravam a confiança que tinha pela moça e mostrava o quanto havia gostado do que ela acabara de falar para Harry. _É mais fácil ir ao Beco Diagonal daqui e algum dos membros poderia fazer-lhe companhia.  
  
_Não, professor Dumbledore. Muito obrigada pelo convite, mas realmente preciso ir. - Virava-se para Harry e Rony, que a olhavam crucificadamente. - Bichento pode ser um gato bruxo, mas precisa se alimentar também. O pobrezinho deve estar faminto!  
  
_Então Rony e eu iremos com você e passaremos a noite em sua casa! - Harry se prontificou.  
  
_Mas é claro que não! Sou uma moça solteira que mora sozinha! O que está pensando, afinal? - Hermione respondia divertida, e sorriu largamente ao ver os rostos dos dois amigos se enrubescerem. _Minha casa é tão segura quanto a de qualquer membro da Ordem, está protegida pelo feitiço fidelius e irei aparatar para lá! Não-há-perigo! Não-há-problema!  
Hermione pendura sua bolsa no ombro e abraça seus livros, enquanto se despede antes de desaparatar.  
  
_Beijos e boa noite para todos! Qualquer dia desses a gente se vê!  
E desaparata.  
  
  
  
Rony e Harry estão inconsoláveis. Não conseguem assimilar o fato de Hermione nunca se abalar com nada, parecendo uma cabeça-oca sem noção de perigo. Os outros membros mais jovens voltam a conversar enquanto outros também desaparatam. Remus dá risadinhas fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça, enquanto Snape abafa uma risada mais calorosa, porém sarcástica. Dumbledore apenas observa com olhar divertido.  
  
_Essa menina é um caso sério! - Exclama Remus entre uma risadinha e outra.  
  
_Ela realmente sabe o que faz... não precisamos nos preocupar com ela, não em demasia. - Dumbledore sorria enquanto respondia à Lupin.  
  
_Exatamente - dizia Snape em resposta a Dumbledore e dirigia seu olhar faiscante em direção à Rony e Harry. _Não é com ela que devemos nos preocupar... só com os tolos.  
  
Harry sente o sangue ferver e tenta se controlar para não voar no pescoço de Snape.  
  
_Qual é a tua, Snape? O que está querendo dizer, afinal?!  
  
_Que apenas os tolos se deixam levar pelas emoções, não conseguem manter a frieza necessária! Se a metade dos membros da Ordem tivesse o mesmo temperamento ponderado da Srta. Granger, essa guerra já teria se findado há tempos!  
  
  
  
Harry e Rony pensaram em retrucar mordazmente como Snape fizera dirigindo aquelas palavras, mas estavam em estado de choque ao ouvir um elogio daquela natureza à Hermione proferido por Snape!!  
  
_Alvo, também estou indo embora. Há muito que fazer agora que o ano letivo está preste a começar.  
  
_Claro, Severus. Amanhã nos veremos em Hogwarts.  


==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo I - continua  
By Snake Eye's - 2004  
==================================================================================  



	2. O Tempo Não Pode Parar

** DUAS REALIDADES**

  
==================================================================================  
Duas Realidades  
Episódio II – O Tempo Não Pode Parar  
==================================================================================  
  
  
Hermione já estava em casa. Morava num pequeno e aconchegante apartamento, que ficava próximo a faculdade. Quanto menos tempo perdesse em sua locomoção para o local, melhor! Queria usar as 24 horas normais de um dia, sem ter que esticá-lo, literalmente, como fizera por duas vezes na sua época de Hogwarts: na primeira vez, enquanto estava no terceiro ano; na segunda, quando estava no sétimo. Usar um vira-tempo é muito útil, mas o desgaste físico e mental é ainda maior do que se corresse naturalmente contra o tempo como qualquer outra pessoa fazia. Até mesmo os trouxas conseguiam fazê-lo!  
  
  
  
Havia despido seu blazer e estava descalça, sentindo grande alívio por sair de dentro daqueles sapatos finos de salto alto. Teria que deixar a vaidade de lado e começar a optar pelo conforto do trio sagrado tênis-jeans-camiseta. Estava preparando a comida de Bichento, que estava impaciente e faminto, roçando-lhe as pernas, quando a companhia do apartamento tocou.  
  
  
  
_Quem será a essa hora? - Olhava em direção à porta, acompanhada do olhar do gato, e voltando-se a ele: _Deve ser a vizinha novamente querendo que eu a ajude a abotoar o vestido!  
Saiu da cozinha para atender a porta, seguida por Bichento, enquanto ia divagando com seu gato.  
  
_Nós mulheres somos mesmo complicadas, né Bichento? Moramos sozinhas e compramos roupas com abotoamento nas costas! Vaidade é mesmo algo irracional!  
Divertia-se com suas próprias palavras, sendo ela própria experiente no assunto "Bom, pelo menos eu tenho uma varinha mágica!". Ao abrir a porta, seu sorriso desapareceu num susto.  
  
_Sr. Snape! O que faz aqui?! - Falou num sobressalto, ao ver aquele homem alto trajando negro da cabeça aos pés, parado diante de sua porta.  
  
_Detesto ter que admitir que eu estou errado e detesto ainda mais ter que concordar com Potter, mas... como a senhorita abre a porta sem ao menos verificar quem está chamando e, ainda por cima, sem ao menos portar sua varinha, Srta. Granger? - Snape falava baixo, porém estava bravio. Seus olhos negros pareciam querer fuzilar a moça.  
  
_Oras... entre, por favor! Não moro sozinha neste prédio! - Convidou secamente uma Hermione aborrecida com o que acabava de acontecer.  
  
  
  
Snape entrou em dois passos. Hermione fechava a porta sem olhá-lo, estava aborrecida pela visita inesperada e ainda mais de quem era.

  
Hermione o encarava, recostada à porta, sua voz era seca e entediada.  
  
_Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sr. Snape? Por que veio até aqui?  
  
_Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, Srta. Granger. Fui ingênuo em crer que a senhorita tinha frieza e ponderação, mas vejo que é mesmo uma cabeça-oca como seus amigos a chamam!  
  
_Pensei que fosse a vizinha que mora ao lado, isso é muito comum. Mas o senhor não veio até aqui para testar a minha segurança, não é? Ou será que veio aqui apenas para me ofender? Meus amigos podem chamar-me de cabeça-oca o quanto quiserem, mas não lhe dou esse direito, Sr Snape! Não sou mais sua aluna e aqui é minha casa!  
  
_Continua sem responder minha pergunta, senhorita! E se eu fosse um comensal que planeja raptá-la?  
  
_Mas o senhor é um comensal, ao menos um falso! - Hermione já demonstrava um profundo aborrecimento por aquela intromissão de Snape em sua casa. O que ele estava pensando afinal? Quem ele pensa que era para estar ali, em sua casa, sem ter sido convidado, passando-lhe um sermão?! _A menos que o senhor esteja se revelando um traidor da Ordem e seja o senhor a me raptar para atrair Harry! - Hermione o encarava enquanto seus olhos quase se fechavam com sua expressão raivosa.  
  
"Até que raptá-la não seria uma má idéia, Srta. Granger..." - Snape pensava consigo mesmo, deixando transparecer um leve sorriso no rosto. Hermione sentiu sua espinha gelar com aquela expressão que se formou no rosto de seu antigo professor.  
  
_Apenas vim lhe dizer que sei o quanto sabe precaver-se e como defender-se caso seja necessário, Srta. Granger... - a voz de Snape era baixa e macia, mas expressava algo que parecia ser ternura? Hermione não conseguiu disfarçar a expressão de surpresa enquanto olhava praquele homem parado no meio de sua sala.   
  
_... e confio na senhorita tanto quanto Alvo confia. Mesmo assim quero que tenha muito cuidado por onde andará e tenha muita cautela com o que for fazer nos próximos dias...  
  
_Por que está me dizendo isso? - Hermione gaguejou para falar, sua expressão era de surpresa e apreensão. _Há mais alguma coisa que o senhor não contou na reunião?  
  
Snape apenas a fitava, porém sua expressão estava como sempre, inalterada. Se Hermione não estivesse tão preocupada com a surpresa, veria que seus olhos exclamavam um grande carinho para com ela. Por fim, resolveu falar, no seu tom mais macio e grave de voz:  
  
_Há... há sim. Mas não posso lhe falar agora. Apenas quero que você não confie em aparências, não confie em tudo que ver. Eu irei protegê-la, Hermione. Estarei ao seu lado todo o tempo. - dito isso, Snape desaparatou, sem dar qualquer chance de pergunta à Hermione, que estava atônita.  
  
_Bichento! Acho que acabei de ter um delírio! Acho que Rony está certo: meu cérebro está derretendo!  
  
O gato olhava para sua mãe e voltava a roçar-lhe a perna, lembrando-lhe que ainda estava muito faminto.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Logo cedo, Hermione despertou ao som do rádio-relógio. Tocava uma de suas músicas favoritas, "She's Like The Wind"*, do ator trouxa Patrick Swaize. Era um flashback da longínqua década de 80, mas, mesmo assim, adorava. Achava as músicas antigas muito melhores do que essas que eram feitas nos dias atuais. Olhou a hora. O relógio marcava 7:02h. Tinha tantas coisas a serem feitas logo de manhã que nem se deu ao luxo de ficar remoendo aquele estranho acontecimento da noite anterior. Espreguiçou-se, levantou e foi direto pro chuveiro.  
  
Já eram quase nove horas quando chegou ao Caldeirão Furado, onde pegaria o atalho para o Beco Diagonal. Estava com o pergaminho que continha a lista de livros e materiais que usaria este ano na faculdade de transfiguração. Eram mais materiais pedidos do que na época de Hogwarts, e ainda tinha que ir buscar a lista de materiais da faculdade trouxa, ainda este dia.  
  
Caminhou diretamente pra livraria Floreio & Borrões, estava muito ansiosa para ver os livros e sedenta por novidades também. Há muito tempo estava esperando pelo lançamento de um romance bruxo, que havia chegado à livraria nesta semana. Era uma pena não ter tido tempo de ir à noite de autógrafos, estava na reunião da Ordem, neste momento. "Espero que tenham separado uma edição autografada para mim" - pensava, esperançosa e feliz.  
  
Comprara seus livros. Estava radiante com sua edição autografada do romance que tanto aguardara o lançamento. Ia pelas ruelas, admirando as capas dos livros. Ainda tinha que comprar os outros materiais que eram pedidos na lista. Como tudo tinha se resolvido o mais rápido do que havia previsto, iria dar-se ao luxo de passear um pouco pelo Beco e ver as novidades do mundo bruxo.  
  
Ao passar por uma ruazinha ainda menor que ficava paralela a rua principal, algo parecia ter-lhe chamado a atenção. Era uma grande placa ricamente trabalhada em madeira e ferro fundido, que pendia-se acima da entrada de uma lojinha. Não se lembrava de ter visto tal loja, devia ser nova ali. E foi em sua direção, atraída, principalmente, pela placa de adornos feitos esmerosamente, uma verdadeira obra-prima "Parece ser algo muito antigo". Ao aproximar-se pode ler que tratava-se de uma antiquário. Ficou maravilhada! Esse tipo de coisa sempre a encantou, mesmo os antiquários trouxas. "Todas as coisas antigas são mais belas! Eram feitas com amor, não é como hoje...". Parou em frente a vitrine e seu sorriso era largo. Muitos artefatos antigos para estudo estavam ali expostos: uma escrivaninha acompanhada de uma belíssima cadeira estofada, ambas um conjunto feito em madeira mágica, ricamente adornados em entalhes e metais, que ela julgava ser ouro. Ao seu redor, penas, tinteiros, pastas para pergaminhos, porta-penas... todos muito bem trabalhados manualmente, cada um sendo pequenas obras de arte. Seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade e resolveu dar uma entradinha na loja.  
  
A loja parecia desprovida de qualquer forma humana, não havia ninguém ali, nem atendente. Era melhor, pois ela poderia ficar admirando tudo que havia ali dentro sem um vendedor chato a importunando com perguntas bobas, como todos esse vendedores, sejam bruxos ou trouxas, faziam, achando-se gentis e servidores, o que eram apenas aborrecentes na verdade. Dentro, inúmeras peças antigas se apinhavam em todos os cantos. Na verdade, a loja era tão cheia de produtos antigos que só restavam pequenos espaços para a locomoção. As paredes estavam preenchidas com todos os tipos de quadros e adornos. O teto estava coberto por todos os tipos de lustres, cada um mais ricamente decorado que o outro, com cristais e diversos tipos de pedras preciosas. Num outro canto da loja, havia os mais diversos tipos de relógios bruxos, cobrindo inteiramente toda a parede. Abaixo, uma grande mobília sustentava diversos outros tipos: ampulhetas, relógios-de-sol, relógios-d'água. Hermione lembrou-se do tempo que sempre tenta esticar o máximo possível, e sentiu-se atraída por essa parede de relógios.   
  
Estava admirando cada um dos artefatos usados para medir o tempo, cada qual mais interessante que o outro. Questionava-se se aquelas ampulhetas eram para marcar o tempo ou se eram vira-tempos... "que bobagem, é claro que são apenas marcadores de tempo! Vira-tempos são artigos muito restritos e controlados pelo ministério, não ficariam expostos numa lojinha para quem quisesse ver..." Hermione estava tão distraída que não percebeu a entrada de uma pessoa na loja, tão sorrateira, com longas vestes negras e cabeça coberta por um capuz, que mais parecia um vulto, uma alma penada.  
  
_Hermoine Granger?

  
O vulto a chamava secamente. Hermione virou-se num salto, decerto era algum conhecido que a vira entrar na loja. Seu sangue gelou ao focalizar a figura sinistra que empunhava a varinha em sua direção. Neste mesmo momento, do interior da loja, saía um senhor franzino, calvo e de pequenos óculos de leitura, carregando alguns objetos de antiquário.  
  
Foi tudo muito rápido. O homem encapuzado lançou sobre Hermione uma maldição estuporante. Enquanto ela era arremessada contra a parede de relógios e antes de desfalecer completamente, ainda pode perceber coisas estranhas como o senhor da loja erguendo a mão nua em direção ao comensal, lançando-lhe longe, derrubando muito objetos no caminho; parece ter ouvido todos os relógios badalarem ao mesmo tempo, enquanto sentia a imagem dos mesmos rodarem a sua volta, tudo muito confuso, o barulho ensurdecedor dos relógios ia diminuindo, até não ouvir mais nada e só enxergar as trevas.  
  
N/A: É neste finalzinho deste capítulo que a trama pega emprestado a base do tal capítulo de Silent Möbius. Um resumão bem rapidinho pra vc saber qual é: uma das protagonistas da série, Nani (acho _,), é atraída para dentro de um antiquário, onde ela compra um antigo moedor de café manual - ela é dona de uma cefeteria. Nessa, Nani é atacada por um dos inimigos, seres extra-dimensionais chamados Lucifer Halk (acho tb _,,) e, por qualquer motivo, ambos são arremessados 30 anos no passado, indo parar no final da década de 90 - a série se passa pela década de 2020. Completamente perdida e sem noção alguma do que fazer naquele passado estranho, Nani conhece um rapaz, com quem acaba ficando por uns tempos...  
Bom, depois eu conto mais, senão estraga o resto da minha fic, afinal, ela é baseada nesse episodio {;-P}  
  
* - Usei essa música numa songfic sobre o shipper SS/HG, escrita anteriormente a esta fic aqui. Então, quis fazer uma pequena referência...  


==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo II - continua  
By Snake Eye's - 2004   
==================================================================================  



	3. À Mercê

** DUAS REALIDADES**

  
==================================================================================  
Duas Realidades  
Episódio III – À Merc  
==================================================================================

  
Estava tudo muito escuro e silencioso. Apenas uma luz fraca vinha de algum lugar um pouco mais distante. Estava frio, o ar quase álgido lhe doía os pulmões. Não, não era o ar gelado que lhe doía o peito... seu corpo estava todo dolorido. Sentiu que estava deitada em algo duro e frio. Com dificuldade, ergueu-se tentando colocar-se sentada.  
  
Respirando fundo e lentamente, Hermione tentava manter a calma para analisar com frieza o que estava acontecendo. Seu braço e ombro esquerdo estavam dormentes, certamente por ter estado na mesma posição por muito tempo; o pescoço também doía, uma dor que irradiava para os ombros e descia para as costas. Seu peito estava ardendo e doíam como se tivesse sido pisoteado... e a cabeça latejava numa dor aguda e profunda.  
  
Bateu-lhe um arrepio. Não saberia dizer se era medo ou frio. O ar estava gelado, mas as noites de fim de verão não são tão frescas assim. Parecia ser o final do outono. Então começou a lembrar-se do que aconteceu antes de estar ali caída. Olhou em volta e viu muitos objetos espalhados pelo lugar, pareciam móveis, mas a pouca luz não permitia distinguir com exatidão. Lembrou-se de ter sido atacada por um sujeito encapuzado "Droga! Mas que idiota eu fui! Deveria ter levado a sério o aviso de Snape!". Levantou-se com muita dificuldade, estava tonta e sentia muitas dores. Se lembrou de ter entrado na loja de antiquários e logo depois ser atacada por um feitiço estuporante. Não tinha certeza, mas lembrava-se de um senhor idoso que havia lançado um feitiço sem varinha contra o comensal. Lembrou-se do barulho ensurdecedor dos relógios badalando. Olhou em volta, apoiada a um balcão ou coisa parecida. Percebeu uma parede de vidro por onde passava uma fraca luz... não, não era parede, era uma vitrine. Respirou aliviada ao constatar isso. A visão já se acostumara com a pouca luz e pode perceber os objetos espalhados pelo lugar... estava dentro de uma loja, provavelmente a mesma loja que entrara. Felizmente, não estava presa em nenhuma cela ou coisa do tipo.  
  
"_O que será que aconteceu? Pra onde foi aquele comensal? Por que eu fiquei aqui caída? Isso não faz sentido algum!" - As indagações iam martelando em sua cabeça, só fazendo a dor latejante aumentar. Sentiu-se extremamente cansada, suas energias se exaurindo, estava com muito frio e dor, mas não suportava mais estar dentro daquele lugar, respirando aquelas coisas com odores de mofo e poeira. Precisava sair dali, encontrar ajuda.  
  
Com muita dificuldade, caminhou até a porta. Procurou por sua varinha nos bolsos de seu vestido, mas não encontrou. Não estava nem com ânimo e nem com energia para procurar pelo chão. Simplesmente colocou a mão na maçaneta e torceu para que a porta não estivesse trancada. Por sua sorte, a porta era dessas que se trancam apenas pelo lado de fora, podendo ser aberta normalmente pelo lado de dentro.  
  
Quando saiu, um arrepio passou por todo o seu corpo. Estava ainda mais frio lá fora, que chegava a formar leves nuvens de sua respiração e dos lampiões que iluminavam a ruela. Era o mesmo beco que havia entrado. Foi caminhando cambaleante, escorando-se nos muros, até a rua da frente, que julgava ser a rua principal do Beco Diagonal e que, de fato era. Ao chegar com muito esforço ali, seus ossos pareciam congelar com a rajada de vento frio que a recepcionou. Olhou para todos os lados e não viu absolutamente ninguém, nenhuma alma viva, nem um gato ou mesmo um rato. Um calafrio gelou-lhe a espinha. Estava com medo, mas tinha que controlar-se para não cair pânico.  
  
Foi andando, ainda se escorando pelos muros, a esmo pela rua principal. Precisava encontrar alguém, qualquer pessoa, até um fantasma serviria! As dores pareciam se intensificar com o ar gelado e suas energias estavam no fim. "Se eu cair desmaiada aqui, será meu fim! Preciso encontrar alguém! Por que está tudo tão deserto! Isso não é normal! Sempre há movimento no Beco durante toda a noite!". Tentou olhar em vão a hora no seu relógio de pulso, não havia claridade suficiente para enxergar os números... sentiu que sua vista estava falhando, que estava começando perder a consciência. Não podia deixar ser vencida pela exaustão. Tentou caminhar mais rápido, até conseguir virar uma esquina.  
  
Teve a impressão de ter visto dois vultos ao longe. Sentiu uma irracional felicidade de finalmente encontrar alguém. Mas, o último esforço que fez para chegar até ali, sugou todo o pouco de energia que continha e sentiu seu corpo desabando, embora tentasse inutilmente se manter firme apoiada no muro, mas logo estava caída, sentada no chão frio, sentiu como se estivesse sendo engolida pelas trevas, a visão e a audição sumindo. Mas, ainda precisava lutar para manter-se consciente e assim o fez, por um breve tempo, pelo menos.  
  
Os dois homens em longas vestes negras e capuzes chegaram rapidamente até aquele amontoado que não era possível identificar ao longe pela pouca luz do ambiente. Um deles parecia se divertir, pois não parava de falar alto e rir. O outro permanecia quieto, como se apenas se prestasse a ouvi-lo, mas sem dar-lhe atenção.  
  
Quando estavam bem próximos daquele amontoado de pano, puderam perceber que tratava-se de uma pessoa, que estava sentada e encolhida naquela calçada. O homem alegre aproximou-se, com varinha em punho, falando em tom de zombaria.  
_Ora, ora, o que é que temos aqui?  
A voz que Hermione ouvia parecia muito distante e parecia-lhe estranhamente familiar. Sentiu que algo levantavam-lhe os cachos que caiam sobre o rosto. Já não conseguia enxergar nada além do escuro e não conseguia ouvir nada mais além de um zumbido fraco. Teve um pressentimento ruim, que aumentou-lhe ainda mais o medo.  
  
  
  
_Hoje é nosso dia de sorte, Severus! Encontrar uma beldade como essa caidinha e tão indefesa assim... oh, que trouxa mais sem sorte!  
  
_Lumus! - O outro homem conjurou o feitiço que fez a ponta de sua varinha acender uma pequena luz, mas que era suficiente para iluminar ao seu redor. Abaixou-se em direção a moça e ao cara alegre.  
  
_Você é um idiota, Lucius! Estamos no Beco Diagonal, não há como ter trouxas aqui. Com certeza é uma bruxa!  
  
_E que diferença isso faz? É sangue-ruim do mesmo jeito!  
  
_Ela está muito mal... - Severus afastava os cabelos da moça para enxergar seu rosto. Felizmente, seu capuz cobria-lhe metade do rosto, ocultando-se, assim, sua expressão preocupada. _Ela deve ter sido atacada por um dos nossos... - apesar do temor, sua voz era fria, como sempre.  
  
_Então vamos acabar o serviço! O Lord não irá gostar nada de descobrir que houve um sobrevivente dos ataques de seus fiéis seguidores! Com certeza, foi um daqueles idiotas que deixaram o serviço inacabado.  
  
Lucius apontava a varinha para a moça e já conjurava uma maldição, quando Severus o interrompeu bruscamente.  
  
_Não! Não ainda!  
  
_O que foi, Severus! Amoleceu diante da beleza da sangue-ruim?!  
  
_Fácil pra você falar isso quando tem uma mulher como a Narcisa ao seu lado... - o rapaz dirigia um sorriso malicioso.  
  
_Ah, tá, entendi! Então, bom divertimento! O acompanharia nessa se eu não tivesse tantos pudores! - Lucius mantinha um largo sorriso numa voz falsete e sarcástica.  
  
_Pudores? Você?!  
  
_Qual é, duvida de minha dignidade?! Recém-casado e com a mulher grávida... bem, esse tipo de divertimento parece inadequado, agora. E depois, a garota tá mais morta do que viva! Vou deixá-la de presente para você, Severus. Até qualquer outro dia!  
  
Lucius desaparatou, para alívio de Severus.   
  
  
  
Ele retirou a luva da mão direita e espalmou sobre a face da garota, experimentando sua temperatura. Estava ardendo em febre. Estranhou as vestimentas da moça, pareciam vestimentas trouxas e eram leves demais praquele tempo frio. Retirou o casaco que usava por baixo da veste de comensal e envolveu a garota com ele. Em seguida, envolveu-a em seus braços e a ergueu para o colo, como se fosse uma carga extremamente preciosa. Hermione estava no fim de sua consciência, então ainda pode perceber todo aquele gesto. Sentiu-se aconchegada com o calor que estava recebendo e seus temores cessaram quase que completamente, deixando sua consciência cessar de vez... uma frase ecoava em sua mente até adormecer: "Eu irei protegê-la, Hermione. Estarei ao seu lado todo o tempo"...  
  
O homem desaparatou do local, levando consigo uma Hermione totalmente entregue a mercê do destino.  


==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo III - continua...  
By Snake Eye's - 2004  
==================================================================================  



	4. O Pior Sempre Pode Acontecer

** DUAS REALIDADES**

==================================================================================  
Duas Realidades  
Episódio IV – O Pior Sempre É Possível  
==================================================================================

  
"Oh! Foi só um pesadelo... que bom!"  
  
Foi a primeira coisa que veio a mente de Hermione quando ela meio que abriu os olhos e viu um ambiente mergulhado na penumbra, mas notadamente nítido que tratava-se de um quarto. Sentia-se confortável deitada sobre uma cama macia e coberta por grossas colchas que a aquecia. Sentia um perfume de ervas aromáticas. Certamente, o que passou era um tosco pesadelo, influenciado pelas notícias na Ordem da noite anterior e com o pânico daqueles dois bobos.  
  
  
  
Devia ter chegado muito exausta da reunião, pois dormira com seu relógio no pulso. Fez um pequeno esforço para enxergar as horas e pôs-se sentada na cama num salto de susto, ao ver que o relógio marcava 4 e 24 da tarde!  
  
_Ah, meu deus! Como dormi tanto assim?!  
  
  
  
Olhou em volta novamente e só então percebeu que não estava em seu quarto. Muito pelo contrário, estava num lugar totalmente estranho aos seus olhos! Era um quarto, certamente. O ambiente estava mergulhado na sombra devido às grossas cortinas escuras na janela, mas era possível ver com exatidão o que compunha aquele quarto. Era um lugar simples, com paredes claras e nuas, sem qualquer quadro decorando. Estava deitada numa cama estreita de solteiro. Num canto, sobre uma prateleira de vários andares, haviam muitos livros guardados. Ao lado, um pequeno armário de duas portas. Tudo estava muito arrumado e tinha um perfume agradável de ervas. A julgar pela simplicidade do local, achou que estava numa casa trouxa.  
  
  
  
Hermione se alarmou ao ver que a porta do aposento se abria. Decerto, o dono da casa e, talvez, a pessoa que a levara para lá, ouviu quando ela gritou espantada por ser encontrar num lugar estranho. Ficou apreensiva, principalmente quando se deu conta de que não se tratava droga nenhuma de um pesadelo! Aquilo aconteceu mesmo na noite anterior! Ela fora mesmo atacada por um comensal!  
  
  
  
_Boa tarde, senhorita. Como se sente? - a pessoa que entrou no quarto permanecia parada próxima a porta. Sua voz era muito calma e macia... Hermione achou a voz um tanto familiar, mas não saberia de quem se tratava.  
  
_Eu... eu estou bem, acho... - Hermione respondeu, voltando o seu rosto para seu colo coberto pela colcha. Era estranho, sentia-se encabulada. Ela estava deitada na cama de uma pessoa totalmente desconhecida e... deveria ser a cama daquele rapaz! Instintivamente, passou a mão pela blusa, para constatar de que tudo estava em seu lugar. Seus olhos se marejaram só de pensar que poderia ter sido abusada enquanto estava inconsciente.  
  
  
  
O rapaz se aproximou da cama, cautelosamente. Sentiu que a garota tinha ficado encabulada. Tinha que desfazer qualquer mal entendido antes que este se agravasse.  
  
_Qual o seu nome, senhorita? - perguntou docemente, sua voz tinha uma calma muito pouco vista por aí.  
  
_Eh... Hermione... Hermione Granger...  
  
_Srta Granger, a senhorita está em meu apartamento, eu a trouxe para cá na noite anterior. A senhorita estava com uma febre muito alta e parecia sentir muitas dores. Eu a mediquei e deixei que descansasse aqui. Sente-se melhor, não é?  
  
_Sim... o senhor é medico?  
  
_Não... ainda sou apenas um universitário. Mas pretendo tornar-me um mestre em poções.  
  
Dito isso o rapaz foi até a janela para abrir as cortinas e deixar a luz natural entrar, não muito, apenas o suficiente para clarear o ambiente. Hermione viu que tratava-se de um rapaz alto e magro, trajando camisa de mangas compridas e calças negras, pareciam vestes trouxas.  
  
  
  
_Mestre em poções... então o senhor é um bruxo? - Hermione foi criando coragem para perguntar tudo que precisava saber. Estranhamente, sentiu uma leve curiosidade sobre o rapaz e, afinal de contas, ele lhe salvara a vida... não devia ser má pessoa, de forma alguma.  
  
_Sim, eu sou. E suponho que a senhorita também seja, apesar da sua aparência e suas vestes trouxas.  
  
Hermione estranhou aquilo, teve a impressão de ter ouvido um pequeno rastro de preconceito naquelas palavras finais, o que começou a dar-lhe um leve temor. Respondeu cautelosamente e começava a planejar uma forma de sair dali o mais rápido possível, até mesmo uma fuga caso fosse necessário. Arrepiou-se ao se lembrar que estava totalmente indefesa, que havia perdido a sua varinha.  
  
_Isso mesmo... também sou uma bruxa...  
  
  
  
O rapaz ergueu sua varinha, o que fez Hermione congelar, sentindo como se seu coração tivesse parado de bater, mas aliviou-se logo em seguida quando viu que ele conjurava um banquinho e se ajeitava para sentar próximo à cama. Pelo jeito ele queria ter uma longa conversa com ela... mas, por que?  
  
_Me desculpe... eu te assustei? - o rapaz havia se sentado frente à cama e tinha um sorriso despretensioso. Hermione pode finalmente observar o rosto daquele rapaz. Levou a mão rapidamente ao peito, sentindo seu coração disparar. Ele lhe era familiarmente conhecido. Teve medo de tirar outras conclusões antes de saber de mais detalhes. Continuou a observá-lo. Ele tinha os cabelos repicados, com fios longos o suficiente para cobrir-lhe o pescoço. Seu cabelo era tão fino e solto que caia pela face com o mínimo movimento. Eram muito negros, chegavam a formar reflexos azulados com a luz... seus olhos eram negros e profundos iguais aos de... "oh, não! por Merlin!"  
  
_Q-qual... qual o seu nome? - Hermione controlava-se para não se desesperar. Odiava ter conclusões precipitadas e odiava ainda mais quando estas estavam certas quando deveriam estar erradas!  
  
O rapaz sorriu novamente... ao menos ele era simpático. _Snape... Severus Snape.  
  
Hermione levantou da cama num salto, jogando longe a colcha que a cobria. O rapaz assustou-se com a reação da garota, levantando abruptamente do banco, deixando-o cair. Ela parecia atordoada e parou em frente à janela. Abriu os vidros e sentiu um vento frio no rosto. Olhou a paisagem em volta e não reconheceu absolutamente nada!  
  
_Senhorita Granger! A senhorita está bem? É melhor eu levá-la ao hospital e...  
  
_NÃO! Por favor, não! - pela primeira vez Hermione conseguiu impor sua voz. Parecia que não falava há séculos. Reuniu toda a sua coragem e encarou o rapaz, que a olhava de forma alarmada. Olhou para o relógio de pulso, precisava confirmar se o tempo estava certo: eram 16:47h. O datador marcava 22 de agosto de 2001. Voltou a encarar o suposto jovem Snape:  
  
  
  
_Qual a data de hoje?  
  
O rapaz a olhava sem entender nada, mas precisava manter a situação controlada...  
  
_21 de novembro...  
Hermione respirou fundo, seus medos haviam se concretizado. Precisava saber mais?  
  
_E o ano?  
  
_O quê? - o rapaz pensou não ter ouvido direito. A garota estava perguntando em que ano estavam? Ela devia estar em piores condições do que supunha!  
  
_Em que ano estamos? - Hermione repetiu, firmando a voz, já demonstrando impaciência pela situação.  
  
"Ela realmente ESTÁ em piores condições do que eu supunha!" _1980...  
  
  
  
Hermione limitou-se a se apoiar na parede e tampar o rosto com as mãos. Aquilo não devia estar acontecendo! Era absurdo demais! Que diabos havia acontecido, afinal de contas?! Como ela pôde retornar no tempo daquela forma?! Aquilo era impossível! Mesmo os vira-tempos não são capazes de transportar pessoas por longos períodos de tempo... quando muito, retornava em dois ou três dias no passado. Mas ali havia passado vinte e um anos!  
  
  
  
Hermione estremeceu quando sentiu um toque leve em seu ombro. Severus afastou-se rapidamente, não queria piorar de forma alguma a situação que já estava bastante complicada. E o pior: a situação tomou um rumo totalmente esdrúxulo! Ele precisava acalmar a garota antes de poder levá-la para o hospital. Definitivamente, ela não estava nada bem!  
  
  
  
_Desculpe, senhorita, mas tente de acalmar. Por favor, volte para a cama, deite-se e tente relaxar. Eu irei preparar um chá enquanto isso...  
  
  
  
Severus usava o tom de voz mais suave possível. Sua expressão era preocupada e seus olhos transpareciam tristeza. Hermione se compadeceu com essa imagem, jamais esperaria em qualquer momento de sua vida, estar diante de um Severus Snape nessas condições... a menos que ambos não fossem a mesma pessoa... mas seria idiotice acreditar que tais coincidências existem. Havia muito a ser analisado e sua cabeça começava a doer. Respondeu ao rapaz apenas com um assentimento e esse prontificou-se a sair do quarto. Hermione andou em direção a cama e deixou-se cair sentada pesadamente. Mantinha a cabeça abaixada apoiada sobre as mãos. Cada pensamento que passava atordoado e rapidamente em sua cabeça a fazia doer cada vez mais forte.  
  
_Isso é absurdo! Isso não está acontecendo, não está!  
  
  
*  
  
  
_Como se sente? - perguntou Severus, olhando muito ternamente para aquela menina que estava ali, diante de si, sentada em sua cama. Ele havia trazido o chá que prometera.  
  
_Melhor, acho... esse chá é...  
  
_Maracujá. Apenas isso. Você estava muito transtornada, não podia deixá-la dessa forma. Se você estiver se sentindo melhor e se sentir confortável... poderá contar o que lhe aconteceu na noite anterior, se quiser, é claro...  
  
  
  
Por que ele a olhava tão docemente? Por que estava sendo tão gentil? Ele mal deve ter dormido a noite, cuidando dela, preparando poções para baixar a febre e sanar suas dores. Por que ele fazia tudo isso?  
  
  
  
Hermione lhe entregou a xícara vazia, olhava para ele desconfiada, mas ele não parecia se importar com isso, pelo contrário: estava sendo muito paciente e estava realmente disposto a ajudar. Agradeceu pelo chá e levantou-se, indo em direção à janela. Precisava ainda refletir muitas coisas, precisava medir suas palavras e tomar muito cuidado com o que poderia dizer. Severus achou melhor deixar a menina sozinha, talvez precisasse pensar sobre o que aconteceu, ela precisava ganhar confiança nele...  
  
_Eu estarei na sala, Srta Granger...  
  
Ela agradeceu intimamente por ele ser bastante perceptivo. Apenas concordou com a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso. Realmente ela precisava refletir muitas coisas.  
  
  
*  
  
  
_Por que diabos estou agindo desta maneira com aquela garota?! Uma sangue-ruim!! Eu devo estar ficando louco!  
  
Severus se questionava mordazmente enquanto observava o nada através da janela da sala. Estava se sentindo irritado consigo mesmo, por essa atitude tola! Mas algo dentro de si dizia para ampará-la, para não deixá-la sozinha... por que tantas dúvidas por causa de uma simples garota? Uma sangue-ruim que devia ter sido morta! Deveria ter deixado Lucius terminar o serviço! Por que temi por ela, por que me preocupei, a trouxe para casa, cuidei de seus ferimentos?!  
  
_Maldição! Que idiota! Se algum dos outros aliados de Voldemort descobrirem isso, eu serei tido como traidor e certamente o Lord me matará!  
  
  
  
Hermione observava sem real interesse os livros que estavam na prateleira. Todos livros sobre poções, magia negra e coisas do tipo. Isso era muito provável de encontrar de posse de Snape, é claro, mas o que lhe chamava a atenção mesmo era a organização: tudo estava em seu lugar, limpo e arrumado, sem poeira ou livros amontoados. Não só livros, mas todo o ambiente... sentiu vontade de conhecer o resto do apartamento. Jamais poderia ter imaginado e nem sequer visto em seus sonhos mais non senses, um Severus Snape como esse com quem estava sob o mesmo teto. Organizado, gentil, cavaleiro... seus olhos não continham a amargura do Severus do futuro. Mas...  
  
  
  
Apoiou-se na parede, dando-se conta que este Severus Snape deveria estar atualmente entre o círculo das trevas, deveria ser um legítimo comensal da morte! Mas por que então ele lhe ajudará? Será que a essa altura já havia traído Voldemort e agia como espião para Dumbledore? Como ela poderia vir a saber disso? Perguntando para ele certamente não seria possível...  
  
  
  
Lembrou-se da noite anterior, após a reunião da Ordem. Lembrou-se da visita inesperada de Snape e o quanto isso a irritou. Pôs a mão sobre o peito, tentando conter os batimentos cardíacos que aceleravam só de pensar na possibilidade de que... talvez...  
  
_Seria possível isso?!  
  
Lembrou-se o quanto Snape foi carinhoso ao dizer aquelas palavras antes de desaparatar... "Apenas quero que você não confie em aparências, não confie em tudo que ver. Eu irei protegê-la, Hermione. Estarei ao seu lado todo o tempo". Ele sabia! É claro que ele sabia que isso iria acontecer, de que eu iria, de alguma forma, pro passado! É óbvio que sabia! Então, por que ele não impediu que isso acontecesse? Talvez ele não quisesse? Será que isso foi importante para ele? Será que eu...  
  
Hermione caminhou pelo quarto, observando seus pés. Tinha medo da sua conclusão final... um sorriso passou por seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Uma sensação muito boa se formou em seu peito, era algo como esperança e otimismo...  
  
_Será que o fato de eu ter vindo ao passado interferiu na decisão dele de... será que foi por minha causa que Snape traiu Voldemort e se aliou à Dumbledore?  
  
Hermione virou-se para a porta do quarto e sorria, sabendo que o jovem Severus encontrava-se ali naquele cômodo após a porta...  
  
_Será que eu fui tão importante para ele a esse ponto? Sabendo disso, o que eu deveria fazer, como deveria agir? Que tudo se acertará, isso é óbvio... é provável que até eu mesma retorne de alguma forma para o meu próprio tempo, e Snape, bem... tenho que pensar ainda mais sobre isso...  
  
_Mas se eu tiver mesmo algo a ver com a decisão dele de trair Voldemort, o que eu deveria fazer? Contar tudo o que sei? Não... isso está absolutamente fora de cogitação! Persuadi-lo? Mostrá-lo algo bom sobre trouxas e sangue-ruins? Bom... talvez...  
  
  
  
Hermione fechou os olhos como se quisesse olhar para dentro de si mesma, buscando uma resposta de como deveria agir... talvez não fosse o mais correto agir racionalmente, mas sim de forma instintiva...  
  
Com as mãos sobre o peito, murmura para si mesma:  
  
_Deixarei que você me guie... pela primeira vez tentarei não ser tão sistemática e ponderada e deixarei que você me dê as dicas de como agir...  


==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo IV - continua...  
By Snake Eye's - 2004  
==================================================================================  
  



	5. Encarando a Situação

** DUAS REALIDADES**

  
==================================================================================  
**Duas Realidades  
Episódio V – Encarando a Situação**  
==================================================================================  
  
Por mais estranho, difícil e que lhe causasse medo, era preciso criar um laço de afeição com o jovem Snape, mesmo porque, de certa forma, sua vida dependia disso! Não poderia se apegar na teoria de que se as coisas no futuro eram de uma forma, quer dizer que no passado tudo deu certo. Não era porque o Snape de vinte e um anos à frente havia, num único momento em sua vida, tratado-a de forma mais humana, quer dizer que o Snape de hoje poupo-lhe a vida e tudo deu certo. Naquele momento, o seu presente era aquele e esse passado não existia para si... mas, agora que esse passado em particular tornou-se o seu presente, não quer dizer que nada de ruim e mais errado ainda poderia lhe acontecer, mesmo porque ela não conhecia o futuro, o dia seguinte de seu próprio tempo. Aquele dia em que foi atacada por um comensal dentro do antiquário do Beco Diagonal, bem poderia ser seu último dia de vida. Apesar de agora, neste momento, ela ainda estar viva, não significa muita coisa, pois ela simplesmente não existe em 1980...  
  
  
  
_Isso sempre dá dor de cabeça! É muito louco colocar passado, presente e futuro em seus lugares, ainda mais quando estes se misturam... argh!  
  
Hermione esfregou a cabeça com as duas mãos, como se quisesse desmanchar aqueles pensamentos que estavam latejando em sua mente.  
  
  
  
_Não é hora para isso! Agora preciso tentar alguma amizade com o jovem Snape antes que ele resolva me matar, até eu conseguir encontrar um meio de voltar pra 2001! Necessito desesperadamente de uma imensa biblioteca bruxa! – Terminou numa voz chorosa e murmurada.  
  
  
  
Prendeu a respiração e deu dois toques leves na porta antes de abri-la, apenas para deixar o jovem Snape preparado "Acho que não seria uma boa aparecer de repente na presença de Snape em nenhuma circunstância...".  
  
Ao abrir a porta, Snape já dirigia-lhe a atenção. Estava sentado próximo a janela, com um livro em suas mãos. Hermione sentiu-se congelar por dentro com o olhar que a recepcionou, lembrando-lhe imediatamente de um ocorrido longínquo, em que também presenciou esse mesmo olhar letal: quando o Prof. Snape descobriu que Sirius Black havia escapado de Hogwarts, em seu terceiro ano. Naquele momento, quando ela estava oculta pela capa de invisibilidade de Harry, jurava que aquele olhar poderia matar qualquer pessoa que o visse!  
  
Tremeu intimamente. Tinha certeza de que não conseguiu disfarçar o choque, mas tentou conter-se. "Coragem, Hermione! Você sempre fez jus a Grifinória! Não vai ser justo agora que irá fraquejar! É só um olhar típico de Snape... oh, Merlin! Se ele me odiar como odiava o Sirius, não terei muitas chances!"  
  
  
  
Severus sentiu-se desconcertado com a expressão de medo que viu no rosto da menina. Ele que muitas vezes se divertia com o medo que causava as suas vítimas quando saia em ataques com os outros comensais, sentiu um amargo na garganta e uma tristeza cortante no peito com aquele olhar desamparado. Ele não queria que ela lhe temesse, não queria que ela sofresse qualquer mal... mas por que?! Até descobrir a resposta certa e tomar a decisão de eliminá-la de vez, precisava ver até onde isso iria. Afinal, era a primeira vez que tinha um contato tão direto com uma legítima sangue-ruim... é, decerto, o que ele nutria por ela era uma imensa curiosidade...  
  
  
  
_Como se sente, Srta Granger? – falou num tom áspero, como era praxe do próprio Snape de seu tempo. Ele precisava, naquele momento, desfazer aquela atmosfera pesada que se formou com a presença dela.  
  
_Bem, pra falar a verdade, eu não sei, estou confusa... – Hermione evitava olhá-lo, então dirigia seu olhar ao piso corrido de madeira. _Quero dizer, fisicamente estou ótima, não sinto qualquer dor... muito obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo! Se não fosse por você... – terminou a frase olhando diretamente para Severus, mas não pode conter as lágrimas que se formaram, por mais que lutasse contra a vontade de cair em pranto profundo. Aquele olhar de ódio que a recepcionou a feriu, por mais que não quisesse admitir!  
  
  
  
"Droga! Por que ela tinha que me dizer isso! Não posso deixar minhas convicções caírem por terra! Ela é e sempre será uma sangue-ruim, a escória que devemos eliminar! Maldição!"  
  
_Eu fiz uma escolha, Srta. Granger... se a senhorita é o x da questão dessa escolha, isso não tem a mínima importância. Não me agradeça por isso...  
  
Severus levantava-se da cadeira e ia lentamente em direção à Hermione, que tentava a todo o custo não deixar transparecer o quanto aquelas palavras amargas ditas tão letalmente a machucaram, precisava quebrar aquele clima de alguma forma! "Onde foi parar toda a gentileza dele do início? Por acaso excedeu o limite diário?! Por Merlin! Tudo isso só porque desdenhei da preocupação de Harry e Rony... se eu tivesse levado a sério o que Snape falou, que ironia..."  
  
  
  
_Sou mesmo uma cabeça-oca... murmurou o que devia ter ficado apenas como pensamento, o que fez o jovem Snape parar no meio do caminho, intrigado:  
  
_Por que a senhorita seria uma cabeça-oca, Srta. Granger?  
"Ai, droga! Ele ouviu! Preciso disfarçar!" Hermione deu um sorriso forçado para poder responder qualquer coisa, mesmo correndo o sério risco de parecer idiota – "Droga! É minha vida que tá em jogo! Dane-se!"  
  
_É claro que o senhor teria feito a mesma coisa por qualquer outro que precisasse de ajuda, tenho certeza disso! Não quis ofendê-lo... mas, mesmo que isso lhe seja algo muito comum, creia que para mim o senhor fez uma grande diferença! "Ah! Péssimo, Hermione!"  
  
  
  
Snape deu uma risadinha, a garota estava mesmo nervosa, sem saber o que fazer. "Garota tola! Isso será divertido! Então vamos dar corda para ela se enforcar". Foi em direção ao quarto num só pé, passando rápido por Hermione sem ao menos olhá-la. Ela estremeceu novamente por dentro e caminhou até a pequena mesa da sala, onde apoiou-se para ganhar fôlego. Estava tudo tomando um péssimo rumo, a situação estava fora de seu controle e, por deus, como ela odiava aquilo! Se isso era um castigo por ela ter feito pouco caso da preocupação de seus amigos – e, ironicamente de Snape do seu próprio tempo – estava sendo um castigo cruel demais! Por mais metida e intragável que era, assim como muitos achavam, tinha certeza que não merecia tamanha pena.  
  
"_Por que isso tudo está acontecendo? Será que não é apenas alguma maldição, alguém brincando com a minha mente?!"  
  
  
  
Snape voltou até a sala. Havia vestido com um blazer negro e alcançava um casaco de lã também negro para Hermione, que se assustou com o aparecimento repentino, seus olhos estavam marejados e, embora tivesse sido notado pelo rapaz, este preferiu ignorar... "Não vamos começar com melodramas novamente, Severus!"  
  
  
  
_Vista isso Srta Granger. A França é um país muito mais quente que a Inglaterra, mas as noites têm sido um pouco frias. Creio que a senhorita não suporte tanto assim o frio, não é mesmo?  
  
Hermione arregalou os olhos! Ela havia se esquecido completamente de perguntar onde estavam exatamente! Por isso que não conseguia reconhecer a paisagem vista da janela!  
  
_O que?! França?! Estamos na França?!  
  
  
  
Desta vez Severus ficou realmente sem jeito. Também havia esquecido completamente de informar à garota onde estavam.  
  
_Oh! É mesmo! Desculpe-me, Srta Granger! Havia esquecido de lhe dizer isso.  
  
_Mas... mas por que estamos aqui?  
  
_Bem, estou morando por aqui enquanto concluo meu curso superior na Universidade de Lyon... é por isso que a trouxe para cá, além de ser mais seguro...  
  
_Seguro? – Hermione estava confusa. Com certeza esse jovem Snape não é um cara muito estável... ou não admite seus próprios sentimentos, o que seria bem típico!  
  
_Isso não importa agora! Vamos, ainda está cedo, mas podemos ir jantar... creio que esteja com fome, embora minhas poções a tenham sustentado até agora, mas a senhorita precisa de carboidratos e proteínas.  
  
  
  
_Você está me convidando para jantar... fora?! – Hermione estava incrédula. A menos que ele esteja tramando algo, ele realmente não é um cara estável.  
  
Snape ficou um pouco ruborizado e olhou para o outro canto da sala, tentando disfarçar o quanto ficou encabulado.  
  
_Eh... bom, eu sempre como fora, sabe... apesar de exímio em poções, culinária não é o meu forte...  
  
"Ah, claro, sem contar que provavelmente sua modéstia é a melhor do mundo!" Hermione riu de seu próprio pensamento e vestia o casaco que Snape a emprestara. O rapaz já a esperava com a porta da rua entreaberta.  
  
  
  
Hermione usava um longo vestido turquesa com minúsculas estampas de flores, muito bonito e em tecido leve para ser usado no verão. O contraste com aquele casaco de lã negro era enorme, isso sem contar que o casaco ficou imenso em si, cobrindo-lhe as mãos e o comprimento indo até quase seus joelhos; os ombros do casaco ficaram no meio de seus braços. Ficou olhando com certa admiração. A lã exalava um leve e gostoso perfume de ervas. Um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo ao se dar conta de que esse casaco era de Snape e que ele deveria sempre usá-lo. O arrepio se intensificou ao notar o quanto ele poderia ser grande, de ombros largos, coisa que ela jamais botou reparo, seja nesse jovem Snape e menos ainda no Snape de seu próprio tempo. Encarou-o instintivamente para constatar tal fato, mas deu de cara com o olhar divertido do rapaz sobre si, o que a fez corar.  
  
_É, realmente, não combina nem um pouco com você ou essas vestes trouxas. Mas não se preocupe com isso. A senhorita não precisa de artifícios para se mostrar bonita... – Severus devia ter mordido a própria língua depois de proferir tais palavras, pois virou-se rapidamente na direção do corredor do prédio, com uma carranca péssima.  
  
Mesmo estando com as faces em fogo de tão rubra, Hermione conseguiu achar graça da situação.  


==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo V - continua...  
By Snake Eye's - 2004  
==================================================================================  
  
N/A: a idéia do jovem Snape cursar nível superior na França pela Universidade de Lyon foi tirada da fanfic "Depois da Tempestade, a bonança" (www.sarahsnape.cjb.net) da minha mentora Sarah Snape. O mesmo acontece com o personagem John Michaelsen que é de autoria também de Sarah Snape para a mesma fanfic. Se esta nota permanecer aqui – junto com as idéias emprestadas – é porque a Sarinha deixou! ^___^  
  



	6. Jantar A Três

** DUAS REALIDADES**

  
  
==================================================================================  
**Duas Realidades  
Episódio VI – Jantar A Três**  
==================================================================================  
  
Os dois caminhavam lado-a-lado, em silêncio. Hermione apreciava a paisagem ao redor, com ruas bonitas, cheias de árvores e belas construções. As calçadas eram feitas de pedras lascadas, formando desenhos circulares. Era muito bonito ali, como não poderia deixar de ser em se tratando de França. Olhou para o céu. Viu bando de aves que deviam já estar migrando para lugares mais quentes, uma vez que o inverno se aproximava. O céu ainda azul mesclava-se com nuvens multicoloridas, em tons de cinza, vermelho e amarelo, devido aos últimos raios de sol daquele dia. Soprava uma brisa fresca que trazia um leve odor de folhas secas. As ruas eram pouco movimentadas, o que era ótimo, pois detestava barulho e multidão. Lembrou-se que nesta mesma época seus pais estariam fazendo uma longa viagem pela Europa, assim como sua mãe lhe contara, pois planejavam a gravidez para breve e queriam aproveitar o tempinho de liberdade que não teriam mais por um bom tempo depois que o bebê nascesse. Deixou escapar uma risadinha divertida ao imaginar que talvez ela tivesse sido 'feita' ali, neste país, "que foi durante essa viagem, com certeza!".  
  
  
  
Snape olhou-a curioso em saber o por que da risadinha. Sentiu seu coração descompassar ao ver o rosto daquela moça iluminado pela luz do fim de tarde, que lhe parecia que a noite anterior tivesse ocorrido há século, devido a vivacidade e alegria que ali se expressava. Seus olhos estavam muito brilhantes e eram de uma cor linda, como ele jamais havia visto - "Coisa da trouxas, com certeza!" Desdenhou em pensamentos. Ao menos, serviu para voltar a si.  
  
_A senhorita gostaria de compartilhar comigo o motivo da alegria? – Falou num tom macio, mas com uma gota de sarcasmo.  
  
Hermione mirou-o, saindo de seus pensamentos. Um brilho malicioso passou por seus olhos. Sentiu uma súbita coragem para brincar um pouco com o menino e, de certa forma, isso era necessário, para quebrar o clima que havia ser formado aquela hora na sala do rapaz. Precisava ganhar sua amizade.  
  
  
  
_Estava me lembrando de algo que minha mãe me contou...  
  
_Oh, sim... então não deva ser algo para se comentar com um estranho.  
  
"Estranho? Estranho só se for a situação, meu caro futuro professor Severus Snape"  
  
_Não é nada demais e você não é um estranho, Severus Snape.  
  
Aquela frase surtiu efeito no jovem Snape, o que ela falara e com o tom que falara realmente mexeram consigo e, pior, ele havia gostado! Hermione vibrou intimamente, conseguira alguma coisa, agora é só continuar... só esperava não decretar sua própria morte com essas brincadeirinhas, afinal, mesmo em seu tempo, Snape era um cara imprevisível e letal!  
  
  
  
_Estava me lembrando de que minha mãe contou sobre a viagem de três meses que fez com meu pai antes de eu nascer. Eles haviam decidido ter um bebê e antes disso fizeram um tipo de despedida a doce liberdade antes de me terem... – Hermione jogou um olhar de lado para ver se Snape estava lhe prestando atenção. Realmente estava, mas sua expressão era indefinível. Deu de ombros e continuou sua boçal conversinha.  
  
_... e estava imaginando... eles estiveram aqui mais ou menos nessa mesma época e, como faço aniversário em setembro... estava pensando se foi aqui na França que eu fui concebida...  
  
_Eu estava certo... não era um assunto para ser comentado com um estranho! – um Snape envergonhado tentou desconversar.  
  
  
  
_Bobagem, Severus... "Oh, Merlin! 'Severus'?! Eu estou indo longe demais!" _Já lhe disse que você não é um estranho...  
  
_Está se sentindo muito a vontade, não é 'Srta. Granger'? – o comentário mordaz que enfatizava o 'Srta Granger', demonstrou que o jovem Snape não gostara nem um pouco da súbita intimidade daquela garota. Pelo menos ele teria que mostrar a ela isso. Ele começou a desconfiar de que ela não era nada tola como havia julgado, muito pelo contrário, parecia que ela estava o testando!  
  
  
  
_E, sabe, é comum repetirmos os mesmos atos de nossos pais, às vezes cometendo os mesmo erros... será que isso poderá acontecer comigo também?  
  
_Acontecer exatamente o quê, Srta. Granger?  
  
_Ficar grávida! – disse num só impulso, contendo-se para não cair na risada com a expressão do rapaz. _Ora, afinal, estou na França, e foi mais ou menos nessa época que... bem, acho que seria muito legal fazer aniversário junto com meu filho!  
  
  
  
Snape engasgou-se com o próprio ar. Se essa garota atrevida estava de brincadeira com ele para saber qual seu derradeiro caráter, deve ter-se deliciado com sua reação. "Droga! Seu burro idiota!"  
  
Mas a atenção dos dois logo foi desviada para uma voz alegre que chamava por Severus. Tratava-se de John Michaelsen, um rapaz loiro, muito bonito, colega de faculdade de Snape.  
  
"Oh, não! Era tudo mais o que precisava!" – Snape olhava furioso para a direção da voz, com uma das mãos tampando fortemente sua boca, para conter a súbita tosse.  
  
  
  
_Meu grande amigo Severus! Te procurei a universidade inteira hoje, mas não te encontrei! O que houve? Pelo que sei, você prefere a morte à perder uma aula sequer!  
  
_John... como vai? – Falou secamente, torcendo para que o colega não demorasse com sua conversinha fiada. _Não pude ir hoje, tive um contratempo...  
  
  
  
Hermione sentiu-se extasiada. Severus Snape provavelmente faltou às aulas para ficar cuidando dela! Ela, sendo quem é, sabe o quanto uma aula é valiosa e que há muitos poucos motivos louváveis para justificar a cabulação. Ela lhe dirigia um olhar que era um misto de alegria, agradecimento e - por que não? - carinho.  
  
  
  
_Oh, sim! E vejo o quão belo foi seu contratempo! – John dirigia-se garboso a Hermione, já tomando-lhe as mãos.  
  
_ John Michaelsen, senhorita! Um amigo de faculdade do nosso grande Severus aqui! Estou encantado em conhecê-la...  
  
_Hermione! Hermione Granger, Sr. Michaelsen.  
  
_Pode me chamar só de John, querida Hermione! Belíssimo nome! "Sonhos de uma noite de verão" de Shakespeare... não é isso?  
  
_É, é isso mesmo! Vejo que o senhor conhece...  
  
_Literatura trouxa. Isso mesmo! Mesmo no mundo trouxa há diversas coisas interessantes, embora eu duvide muito que Shakespeare tenha sido um trouxa, mas, enfim...  
  
  
  
Snape resolve interromper aquela conversa tão animada. De certo modo, o jeito com que John estava se derretendo para com a Srta Granger estava o incomodando.  
  
_Posso saber o por que de que tanto me procurava hoje na Universidade, Sr. Michaelsen?  
  
John riu. Snape achou-se um perfeito idiota por deixar transparecer a ponta de ciúmes que estava sentindo. Aliás, seria capaz de lançar em si mesmo uma cruciatus por ter se permitido sentir algo em relação àquela situação presente!  
  
_Ora, ora, meu caro Severus... sempre soube que havia um humano debaixo de toda essa frieza e compostura...  
  
Se fosse possível lançar uma avada kedavra apenas com o olhar, a esta hora John Michaelsen estaria caído sem vida ao chão, devido como Snape o olhava. Para aliviar a tensão, Hermione resolveu interferir, mesmo porque era uma ótima oportunidade para conhecer mais sobre o jovem Snape, para ter armas para usar contra o que tivesse por vir. Afinal, quanto tempo permaneceria naquela época e, pior, em companhia de Snape?! Dumbledore era a sua maior solução, mas no momento não teria como ir até Hogwarts...  
  
  
  
_John... Severus e eu estávamos indo jantar. Não gostaria de nos acompanhar? Seria muito prazeroso continuar a nossa conversa enquanto jantamos.  
  
_Hermione! – Snape a repreendeu no mesmo instante em que se arrependera disso. Havia chamado a garota pelo nome! Droga! Estava perdendo o controle da situação.  
  
Hermione não pode impedir de se admirar com isso. Ele realmente se importava!  
  
_Uau! Estou realmente encantado, Hermione! Vamos, Severus! Conheço um restaurante ótimo! E hoje será por minha conta!  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Hermione estava muito surpresa com tudo que via. John havia levado eles para a parte bruxa de Lyon, e era muito diferente do Beco Diagonal ou mesmo de Hogsmeade. Tudo era glamuroso e parecia com aqueles cartazes publicitários da década de 20 e 30, com mulheres vestidas melindrosamente e homens com os típicos bigodinhos em curva e boinas. Havia músicos tocando nas ruas, que eram muito limpas e tudo era muito bem decorado. As calçadas traziam desenhos feitos em cacos de pedras, as lojas eram muito coloridas, mas de forma harmoniosa. Muitos arcos em metal fundido adornavam as calçadas e os postes dos lampiões. Ela própria poderia jurar que retrocedeu ainda mais no tempo, nuns sessenta anos pelo menos! Ao centro, onde todas as ruazinhas se encontravam, havia um largo com uma réplica em menor escala da Torre Eiffel, repleta de pequenas luzes que dançavam em torno da torre. Estava tão maravilhada com tudo o que via, que nem escutava uma palavra sequer do que os dois rapazes conversavam. Estivera algumas vezes na França de viagem, com os pais, mas jamais esteve em qualquer parte bruxa deste país. Além da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Beauxbatons, Hermione jamais imaginou que houvesse cidades mágicas como havia na Gran Bretanha. Aliás, por um motivo qualquer que desconhece, jamais sequer demonstrou qualquer interesse em descobrir isso.  
  
  
  
Ela ia um pouco adiante dos dois rapazes, olhando maravilhada para tudo. John ia com sua conversa fiada que irritava Severus, apoiado no ombro do mesmo. John Michaelsen era até um bom amigo, bruxo puro sangue de família tradicional, e era um dos caras mais inteligentes da universidade, com quem era possível passar algumas horas com uma conversa inteligível que não entediava... mas, o lado frívolo do rapaz irritava Snape, principalmente quando o assunto era mulher. Ele, Severus Snape, o comensal da morte que mais tinha a confiança e respeito do Lord das Trevas, certamente tinha coisas muitíssimo mais importantes para pensar e fazer do que se preocupar com mulheres. Para ele bastava saciar a parte orgânica, não era preciso perder tempo com relações fúteis.  
  
  
  
_Como eu havia dito, meu caro Severus, eu sempre soube que havia um ser humano debaixo dessa sua crosta de gelo... mas, o que mais me surpreende é saber que você tem um excelente bom gosto! Hermione é simplesmente linda!  
  
_Está falando bobagens como sempre, John! Hermione é apenas uma velha conhecida da época de Hogwarts... – dito isso, Snape deu-se conta de que... se a garota era uma bruxa inglesa, era muito provável que realmente estivessem estudado na mesma época em Hogwarts, pois ela devia ter a mesma idade que ele ou, ao menos, quase a mesma idade... mas, então como ele não se lembraria de alguém como ela? Era notória a sua beleza e algo assim não dá para esquecer...  
  
  
  
_Velha conhecida de Hogwarts? É claro, não duvido nem um pouco... mas o que estou falando é do momento atual, Severus... e, a propósito, o casaco que ela usa é seu, não é?  
  
Snape mais uma vez fuzilou com o olhar John, que se desvencilhava do colega e ia para junto de Hermione, chamando-lhe a atenção.  
  
_Hermione, querida, chegamos ao tal restaurante.  
  
A moça não respondeu nada, mas dirigia um sorriso sincero e feliz. Estava adorando tudo aquilo. Estava radiante e Snape sentiu seu coração disparar ao ver o semblante daquela menina, que ficava ainda mais linda com aquele ar feliz.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Entraram no pequeno restaurante. Havia poucas mesas, mas, por isso mesmo, muito aconchegante. Todas as mesas eram redondas e comportavam apenas três cadeiras, no máximo. Pelo visto, isso também influenciou John na escolha do local. O ambiente era mergulhado numa tênue luz, iluminado por velas, que deixava uma atmosfera um tanto romântica, algo tipicamente francês... como era esperado, a decoração do local era esmerosamente decorada, com quadros e flores, nada muito exagerado, deveras singelo. As mesas e cadeiras eram em armação de ferro fundido trabalhado e vime trançado. As toalhas eram em linho branco com belos bordados nas barras. Realmente, um lugarzinho muito gostoso de se estar.  
  
  
Como um perfeito cavalheiro, John puxou uma cadeira para Hermione sentar-se, que agradeceu apenas com um sorriso. A essa altura, toda a preocupação havia desaparecido. A noite anterior parecia jamais ter existido. Tudo era novo e atraente. Até mesmo a companhia de Snape parecia ser a melhor do mundo... apesar de sua expressão demonstrar exatamente o contrário de tudo que ela sentia no momento. Ela sentia-se segura de si, sabia que nada de ruim aconteceria naquelas horas... ao menos, era o que esperava. Já que estava presa num tempo que não pertencia a si, o mínimo que poderia fazer até encontrar um meio de retornar ao seu próprio tempo era tirar o melhor proveito da situação, vivê-la da melhor forma possível. Era uma experiência que poucos – ou mesmo ninguém – havia vivido. De certa forma e, mesmo sem qualquer motivo para isso, sentia-se felizarda por isso.  
  
  
  
Dirigiu seu olhar feliz e um largo sorriso ao jovem Snape, que o fez desmanchar de imediato a carranca que trazia estampada no rosto. O olhar dela sobre ele durou frações de segundo, mas para ele o tempo parecia parar por aquele momento... isso não era nada bom, mas seu espírito sonserino lhe dizia para perseguir nesse rumo para ver até onde isso daria. Talvez fosse um sabor diferente cuidar da presa antes do abate...  
  
  
_Le carte, senhorita. – John passava o cardápio para as mãos de Hermione. _Escolha o que quiser, querida.  
  
_Oh, sim, obrigada. Qualquer prato para mim está bom, desde que não sejam aquelas coisas esquisitas típicas da culinária francesa.  
  
_Ah, então somos três! Meu caro Severus aqui quase morreu no dia em que fomos experimentar escargot, haha!  
  
_E você quase morreu com as ostras! – Snape dirigia seu tom mordaz ao amigo, mas sua expressão era divertida, deve ter sido mesmo um episódio inusitado! _Esses bichos são excelentes em poções, não em pratos!  
  
_A propósito, Hermione... – Snape tentava se acostumar a chamá-la pelo primeiro nome, pelo menos enquanto estivessem com John. _Lembre-se de pedir para si algo que tenha proteínas e carboidratos.  
  
_Vejo que cuida muito bem da nossa querida Hermione, Severus... será que eu poderia saber o por que da recomendação?  
  
Severus, neste momento, gostaria de lançar em si mesmo uma cruciatus até desfalecer! Mais uma vez dera-se uma mancada diante de Michaelsen! Já previa semanas de perturbação por parte do amigo por causa deste dia infeliz. Pior ainda é todo esse esmero com essa maldita sangue-ruim! Ela merece um fim glorioso por fazê-lo passar por toda essa humilhação!  
  
Antes que Snape respondesse à pergunta de John, Hermione tomou a frente, principalmente por ter enxergado um fio do mesmo ódio que viu nos olhos do jovem Snape horas antes em sua casa. Não podia deixar-se abalar por essas coisinhas e precisava criar um laço afetivo com o rapaz, custasse o que fosse! Levando por base o Snape de seu próprio tempo, temia que esse jovem Snape, provavelmente um comensal ativo, pudesse vir a matá-la pelo mínimo deslize de sua parte ou apenas por vontade sem motivos do próprio!  
  
_Estou há mais de 24 horas sem me alimentar... – dizia Hermione, voltada para os dois rapazes, mantendo um falso sorriso tranqüilo para disfarçar seu súbito temor. _Cheguei ontem à França e a viagem foi bastante conturbada para mim... – não conseguiu evitar transparecer sua tristeza ao se lembrar da noite passada. Balançou levemente a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos e voltou-se novamente para os rapazes, com um sorriso, desta vez sincero. _Mas estou muito bem agora, realmente recuperada! Tudo graças à Severus que cuidou muito bem de mim com suas poções!  
  
_Aaah! Então vocês estão juntos desde ontem, certo? Sinceramente, jamais esperei isso de você, Severus! Você é realmente humano e dos bons! Por isso faltou às aulas: esteve cuidando de Hermione a noite toda, não é mesmo? – Michaelsen dirigia-se sorridente à Snape e havia admiração em sua voz. Era um fato muito novo o que estava presenciando, principalmente, por desconfiar que seu amigo taciturno fosse um daqueles estúpidos que se aliaram às trevas. Por fim, sentia-se aliviado por suas suspeitas serem infundadas, uma vez que a bela amiga de Severus era uma mestiça e de quem ele parecia gostar muito.  
  
Sua risada alegre foi interrompida pela atitude brusca de Severus, que lhe apontava a farinha para o peito e tinha um sorriso perverso nos lábios. Apesar do sorriso, Hermione temeu que não fosse apenas uma brincadeira, uma vez ter visto novamente aquele brilho de ódio em seus olhos.  
  
_O que prefere, Michaelsen? Crucius ou vamos direto pra kedavra?  
  
Um homem alto e magro vestindo um avental branco e gravata borboleta preta, com cabelo lambido por gel e bigodinho em curva, aproximou-se da mesa dos três, interrompendo a aparente brincadeira entre colegas com sua foz grave:  
_Os senhores gostariam de fazer o pedido agora, jovens?  
  
Os três olharam surpresos para o garçom. Estavam todos tão entretidos na 'brincadeira' que não perceberam a chegada do homem. John e Severus o olharam muito ruborizados. Severus guardou rapidamente sua varinha e Michaelsen se endireitou na cadeira, com o cardápio na mão, fazendo cara séria para fazer o pedido.  
  
O pedido não tardou a vir, então puseram-se a comer. Enquanto Snape e Michaelsen trocavam idéias, Hermione mantinha-se em silencio, envolta de seus pensamentos. Sua preocupação de outrora retornou e ela mal sentia o sabor da refeição, comendo-a apenas de forma lenta e mecânica. Indagava-se se realmente o passado era inalterável, se tudo isso foi realmente vivido por Snape, em seus mínimos detalhes. O pedaço de carne que engoliu parecia uma pedra arranhando sua garganta no momento que cogitou se conseguiria ou não retornar para seu próprio tempo. Sentiu-se ainda mais infeliz ao perceber que fora arremessada no tempo justo na mesma época do auge da primeira guerra entre luz e treva... como se já não fosse o suficiente ter que sobreviver a isso em seu próprio tempo.  
  
_Hermione, querida, tudo bem? Está tão quietinha... não está se sentindo mal novamente, está? – Michaelsen chamara-a de volta a realidade, de forma muito doce, o que fez Hermione corar levemente. Ela não se lembrava de algum rapaz tê-la tratado tão carinhosamente dessa forma alguma vez... "Pena que não pertençamos ao mesmo tempo..." Subitamente, lembrou-se de John Michaelsen de sua própria época, que vira apenas uma única vez e estava em companhia de Snape... lembrara-se de que ele era um pesquisador de renome e havia editado vários livros. Sorriu largamente para o rapaz, mais por constatar que ele era uma excelente influência para o jovem Snape do que para mostrar-se bem.  
  
_Estou muito bem, John! Agradeço a preocupação, mas não é necessária.  
  
_Nem era preciso dizer... só esse belo sorriso já mostra muito. – Michaelsen dirigia-lhe um sorriso de admiração, enquanto virava-se para Snape, mantendo o mesmo sorriso no rosto.  
  
_Severus havia me falado que vocês são velhos amigos de Hogwarts. Mas é uma lástima que jamais, antes de hoje, ele tenha falado qualquer coisa sobre a senhorita...  
  
Hermione e Severus se entreolharam por segundos; ele mantinha um olhar mau com que tentava lhe dizer para sustentar a história. Ela estava levemente assustada, pois o que fosse dizer ali poderia entregar muitas coisas e ela simplesmente, em hipótese alguma, poderia dizer que veio de 21 anos à frente, o resultado seria catastrófico. O negócio no momento era sustentar a idéia de Snape, para saciar a curiosidade de Michaelsen, depois ela veria como iria se sair com o próprio Snape, pois apostava sua vida de que ele iria questioná-la sobre isso.  
  
_Er... bem, não chegamos a ser amigos, isso nem seria possível... afinal, sendo eu uma grifinória e Severus um sonserino, logo inimigos mortais... – Ela terminara a frase olhando diretamente para Snape, que demonstrava estar surpreso com a informação. Se isso é mesmo verdade, se ela realmente estudou em Hogwarts e, pela sua idade, com certeza na mesma época que ele, por que diabos ele não lembrava absolutamente nada sobre ela?!  
  
_Inimigos mortais? – Estranhou Michaelsen. _Oh, sim, Severus me falou dessa bobagem de rivalidade entre casas. Sem querer ser infame com o trocadilho, mas é mesmo uma atitude medieval!  
  
_Certamente. – Hermione alegrou-se o suficiente para dar uma aumentada na história, uma vez que poderia usar exatamente essa 'rivalidade entre casas' para enrolar Snape, que com certeza iria fazer-lhe um inquérito sobre seu passado letivo. _Obviamente que não éramos inimigos mortais, mas, tampouco, poderíamos deixar transparecer nossa afinidade perante nossos colegas, que realmente eram inimigos declarados, ainda mais se tratando de James Potter, Sirius Black e Lucius Malfoy, que odiavam-se mutuamente!  
  
Agora Snape estava mesmo surpreso e muito curioso para ouvir o que mais ela tinha a dizer sobre a suposta amizade deles em Hogwarts. Cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e dispensava-lhe toda a atenção. Hermione se divertiu com a expressão de Snape, o que a faria continuar a conversa se fosse necessário. O inquérito dele podia vir a qualquer hora agora que ela já sabia qual a historinha que iria lhe contar!  
  
_Afinidade? Só isso mesmo? E uma amizade unida apenas por afinidades consegue sobreviver a mortais rivalidades? Pra mim isso é amor proibido, o que o tornaria ainda mais forte! – Michaelsen falava com um brilho malicioso nos olhos, olhando diretamente para Severus, esperando pela explosão do amigo. Ele simplesmente adorava medir o nível da crosta de gelo de Snape.  
  
_NÃO! – Snape e Hermione exclamaram juntos, um pouco alto demais, o que atraiu para a mesa um olhar fulminante do Chef da casa, que fez com que ambos encolhessem na cadeira, reduzindo sua exasperação.  
  
_Uma coleguinha de outra casa com quem se troca informações acerca das aulas é uma coisa, mas esperar que eu tivesse um romance com uma grifinória sangue-ruim é ridículo! – Snape falava baixo, mas seu típico tom mordaz e olhar cruciante faziam presença. Hermione sentiu seu sangue ferver de ódio, o que foi percebido por Snape, que continuava olhá-la em tom desafiador... mas ela precisava se controlar, não era hora nem lugar para uma briguinha infantil sobre algo que ela já estava mais que curtida de ouvi sobre si... 'sangue-ruim'...  
  
_Ficou doido Severus?! Por que ofender Hermione?! – Michaelsen estava indignado. Hermione apenas tocou-lhe no braço, dizendo silenciosamente que estava tudo bem.  
  
_Você ainda usa esse argumento, Snape? – Dizia uma bravia Hermione. _Não estamos mais em Hogwarts; John não é de Hogwarts e menos ainda um sonserino. Não é necessário usar esse argumento com ele. – dirigia-se a John, tentando manter uma expressão o mais amistosa possível. _Infelizmente, precisávamos manter as aparências, se não quiséssemos detonar uma guerra com a nossa amizade. E Snape sempre me fora muito mais útil do que qualquer outro colega da Grifinória. Graças a ele fui a melhor aluna de poções... depois dele, claro. "O que de todo não é nenhuma mentira, não é meu caro futuro professor Snape?".  
  
_Para mim chega, o meu limite diário de socialização se esgotou. Além do mais, a comida está fria e perdi o apetite. Arrevois, mon amis, je me va pour la menage ! – Snape levanta-se mal-humorado e fatigado de toda aquela conversa, largando alguns galeões sobre a mesa. Hermione e Michaelsen limitam-se a olhá-lo de uma forma um tanto indignada. John volta-se para a moça:  
  
_Mil perdões, Hermione. Acho que provoquei demais nosso amigo Severus. Eu sempre faço isso e achei que a sua presença poderia inibir o mal-humor dele. Mas, até que ele suportou bem, até demais ao nível de Severus Snape!  
  
_Bom, então devemos nos apressar para alcançá-lo. Além do mais, estou hospedada na casa dele e não gostaria de passar a noite num banquinho de praça.  
  
_Oh, jamais permitiria isso! Aliás, meu apartamento é maior e mais aconchegante que o dele, se quiser, pode se hospedar lá. Garanto-lhe que serei um perfeito cavalheiro!  
  
Hermione já estava de pé e alcançava uma mão na direção de Michaelsen, convidando-o a sair.  
_Ficaria realmente encantada. Agradeço-lhe muito, mas deixarei para uma próxima visita à França. Então, vamos?  
  
  
*  
  
  
Em poucos passos, Hermione e John alcançaram a figura de Snape ao longe, que não estava andando a passos largos como é seu costume. John deu um sorriso malicioso e sacou sua varinha em direção ao amigo:  
  
_Impedim....  
  
_ Expelliarmus! – Snape virou-se numa velocidade incrível, como se já houvesse antecedido a brincadeira de Michaelsen, cuja varinha voou até as mãos do rapaz que mantinha um sorriso glorioso no rosto. Portando as duas varinhas e uma postura altiva, Snape aproximou-se do par, ainda mantendo o largo sorriso no rosto. Hermione não sabia se ficava mais impressionada com a rápida reação de Snape ou com seu sorriso que lhe dava uma expressão muito diferente, algo entre saudável e feliz.  
  
_Nunca, John, nunca conseguirá me lançar um feitiço! Eu precisaria reencarnar como trouxa para você conseguir me lançar um simples impedimenta, meu caro!  
  
_Tá, eu sei disso! Meu negócio são ervas medicinais... agora, por favor, me devolva minha amiguinha que preciso dela para mexer as poções.  
  
  
O trio caminhou junto até certo ponto, onde Michaelsen rumou para outra direção. Apesar do mal-estar que havia se formado no restaurante, o duelo de brincadeira entre Snape e John deu nova vivacidade à conversa dos três. Snape estava incrivelmente não mau-humorado como de costume.  
  
  
_Srta Granger, creio que tenhamos algumas coisas a mais para conversarmos, realmente e, detesto admitir, mas fiquei intrigado com nossa conversa no restaurante. Gostaria muito de saber mais sobre a nossa suposta amizade em Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione sentiu um frio correr a espinha, devido mais ao tom decisivo na voz de Snape do que com a história que iria contar. Olhou de esgueira para o rapaz que mantinha seus olhos fixos no caminho. Aliviou-se ao perceber que ele ainda mantinha o mesmo ar amistoso de minutos atrás.  
_Claro que sim, Severus... mas só quando chegarmos em casa e depois do meu banho, por favor!   
  
_Como queira, senhorita...  
  
  
*  
  
Ao chegar em casa, Snape foi direto ao quarto, enquanto Hermione retirava calmamente o casaco de lã negra do rapaz. Olhava em torno daquele ambiente mergulhado na penumbra, com uma pouca luz que adentrava pela janela. Inevitavelmente, lembrou-se do ocorrido de horas antes e daquele olhar medonho de ódio que Snape lhe dirigiu. Precisava evitar o máximo possível a repetição daquela cena, precisava descobrir o que se passava no interior do jovem Snape e necessitava vitalmente de uma biblioteca bruxa... pensava em pedir para que Snape a levasse até a universidade, com certeza lá deveria ter uma biblioteca ainda mais respeitável do que a de Hogwarts. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela aparição do rapaz, que acendia uma fraca luz do teto, mas suficiente para iluminar o ambiente; havia um embrulho em suas mãos.  
  
_Fique com isso, senhorita. Está totalmente limpo e sem uso. Creio que a senhorita não vá querer ficar nessas vestes depois do banho.  
  
Mesmo surpresa, Hermione pegou e desembrulhou as roupas. Era um conjunto de calça larga e camiseta de mangas longas, de lã fina e muito macia, num adorável tom pastel de azul. Hermione sorriu, era um conjunto muito bonitinho, mas parecia ser feminino demais... por que Snape teria algo do tipo? Não tem nada a ver com ele!  
  
Snape pareceu ler os pensamentos da garota, pois respondeu-lhe de imediato, apenas pelo olhar curioso da menina.  
_Que bom que tenha gostado, senhorita. Pode ficar com ele. Lhe asseguro que é totalmente novo. Ganhei isso de uma garota da faculdade, que dizia que eu 'usava preto demais e que adoraria me ver em outras cores', vê se pode? Ela só devia estar de brincadeira comigo!  
  
_Er... não está enfeitiçado, não é? Algum feitiço para te amarrar ou coisa assim?  
  
_Ora, não seja ridícula. É claro que não está enfeitiçado! Jamais traria algo enfeitiçado para dentro de casa! Eu testei antes, não se preocupe. E, por favor, vá logo para o seu banho e pára de enrolar, que eu não me esqueci da nossa conversa sobre Hogwarts.  
  
_Não estou enrolando, seu chato! – Hermione foi na direção do banheiro, mas antes fez questão de deixar uma careta feia para Snape, que limitou-se a levantar uma das sobrancelhas.  


  
==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo VI - continua...  
By Snake Eye's - 2004   
==================================================================================

  
N/A: Desculpe por terminar mais um capítulo sem ação e só com falação. Creio que acabei de cair numa cilada e estou um pouco enrolado para sair dessa situação. Prometo que o falatório terminará no próximo capítulo, senão, nem eu agüento! Na verdade, esses dois últimos episódios e mais o próximo a seguir, são o mesmo capítulo, mas como ficaram muito extensos, dividi em capítulos para ficar menos entediante. Sorry! É falta de experiência mesmo! Essa é a terceira fic que escrevo, embora eu ainda esteja empacado com a 1ª!! Vê se pode um absurdo como esse?! Pelo jeito, essa 3ª fic aqui sairá antes da primeira que comecei a fazer duas semanas antes dessa e... bem, só peço desculpas por minha imaturidade e inexperiência ;,(  
  
OBS: O personagem John Michaelsen é de autoria de Sarah Snape – www.sarahsnape.cjb.net   
  
:~~~~~~Snake Eye's~~~~~~:  
  



	7. Mens Sanu In Corporis Sanu

** DUAS REALIDADES**

  
  
==================================================================================  
**Duas Realidades  
Episódio VII – "Mens Sanu In Corporis Sanu" (Mente Sadia Em Corpo Sadio – prov. latim)**  
==================================================================================

  
Snape permanecia sentado em seu sofá na sala, lendo um grosso livro encadernado em couro envelhecido. Em sua mão esquerda, uma fumegante xícara de chá. Sobre a pequena mesa de jantar da sala, havia uma travessa com bolinhos doces e croissants recheados com queijo cremoso, um bule de cerâmica e uma xícara vazia. Hermione chegava a sala, saida do banho. Seus dedos penteavam seus cabelos úmidos, formando grandes cachos. Trajava o conjuntinho de calça e camiseta largos azul pastel, que, apesar de marcar levemente suas curvas, a deixava com jeitinho de moleque.  
  
  
_Desculpe por ter demorado além do necessário... é que aproveitei para lavar minhas roupas. Coloquei para secar na área aberta ao lado do banheiro... tudo bem, né ?  
  
  
O banho morno deixou Hermione visivelmente mais relaxada e serena, dando-lhe um aspecto mais saudável. Suas faces e lábios estavam mais corados devido a água morna do banho e com aqueles cabelos compridos caindo em cachos por sobre seu ombro e colo, tirou o fôlego de Snape, que dirigia o olhar na direção da voz que lhe falara. Mesmo com o coração descompassado, manteve a mesma frieza habitual.  
  
  
_Não há problema nenhum, senhorita. É para isso mesmo que serve a tal área.  
  
  
_Por que você mora num prédio de trouxas, se detesta trouxas? Isso é estranho, jamais imaginei que Severus Snape se permitiria levar uma vida simples e comum como um trouxa qualquer... – Hermione só percebeu a sua bobagem quando terminou de proferir a frase. Levou a mão até a boca para abafar um gemido e virou-se pra qualquer lado, tentando disfarçar e rezando para que o jovem Snape não tivesse prestado atenção ao que estava lhe dizendo, o que realmente não foi o que aconteceu.  
  
  
_A senhorita parece me conhecer muito bem, Srta Granger. Jamais imaginei ter uma admiradora secreta em Hogwarts... ou será que a senhorita é muito mais que isso?  
  
  
Snape alcançava para a moça uma xícara fumegante de chá, que havia preparado para ela. Hermione gelou com a última parte da pergunta e pegou a xícara de forma trêmula. Snape a convidava para sentar-se à mesa e comer dos pães que ali estavam. A garota sentou-se, ainda trêmula, pois havia surgido um fato novo que não havia cogitado: será que o jovem Snape estaria achando que ela era alguma espiã, uma armadilha preparada para ele? Isso estava ficando sério demais e ela precisava urgentemente de uma saída. Até declarar-se uma admiradora apaixonada e platônica seria capaz, mas tinha que tirar essa idéia de 'muito mais que isso' da cabeça do rapaz!  
  
  
_O que você quer dizer com essa insinuação, Severus? – Tentava manter a voz calma e macia, mirando toda a sua atenção para o pedaço de croissant que partia com as mãos.  
  
  
_Qual delas ? A de admiradora apaixonada ou de espiã a serviço de Dumbledore ? – Falou secamente, enquanto um fio de ódio passava em seus olhos. Hermione não precisou olhar para ele para sentir esse ódio que começava a pulsar lentamente.  
  
  
Forçou uma risada sem muito ânimo, virando-se para ele, encarando-o :  
  
_Não seja ridículo, Snape ! É claro que sou uma espiã a serviço de Dumbledore – embora eu não saiba por que seria... er, bem, você acreditou mesmo que eu seria uma admiradora secreta sua, amargando por anos uma paixão recolhida ?!   
  
Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia evitar seus olhos se marejarem, mais por constatar que o jovem Snape diante de si era realmente um comensal da morte ativo, do que ele pudesse lhe fazer uma vez acreditando fervorosamente de que ela era uma espiã !  
  
  
O rapaz ficou desconsertado e levemente nervoso, pois estava quase certo de que ela talvez fosse uma armadilha preparada para si, pois já ouvira falar de casos semelhantes onde outros comensais foram pegos por aurores e aliados de Dumbledore desta maneira. Não esperava exatamente essa reação da garota, pois a formação de lágrimas em seus olhos denunciavam algo além de seu controle ! Ele não poderia simplesmente matar alguém que o conhecia e o amava por isso! Isso já seria demais!  
  
  
_Por que... por que essa pergunta tão estranha, Severus? – Hermione mantinha-se fixa sobre a caneca, apreciando a fumacinha que saía de seu interior e aquecendo suas mãos. Naquele momento, a temperatura parecia ter desabado para graus negativos! – Não era sobre isso que iríamos falar... por que... o que quis dizer com espiã de Dumbledore?  
  
  
Um lampejo de ousada coragem passou por Hermione... afinal, uma sabe-tudo pode se passar por uma tolinha também, desde que sua fama não seja conhecida pelo seu interlocutor.  
  
  
_Por acaso você... – olhando de forma inquisitiva para Snape, esse lhe dirigiu um olhar mordaz, mas demonstrava sua ansiedade com o que ela iria falar, tinha certeza que ela perguntaria se ele era um comensal, mas...  
  
  
_...Por acaso você saiu devendo alguma coisa em Hogwarts, Severus Snape? Aposto que pegou livros emprestados da biblioteca e não devolveu até hoje! – Até mesmo a própria Hermione achou graça do que falara, então abriu um sorriso alegre no fim da frase, deixando escapar umas risadinhas, o que fez quebrar totalmente a tensão que pairava no ar.  
  
  
"O que está pensando, Severus! Tá ficando louco, paranóico?! Você encontrou a garota quase morta e ela nem sequer porta uma varinha! Desde quando ela seria uma espiã?!"  
  
  
Snape apoiava a cabeça sobre as mãos, olhando para o topo da mesa. Não conseguiu disfarçar a leve risada, então resolveu encarar de vez a garota e acabar definitivamente com esse clima desagradável.  
  
  
_Garanto que todos os livros que possuo são propriedades minhas mesmo! Embora eu confesse que muito me tentou levar de lembrança alguns livros de lá, principalmente do...  
  
  
_...bibliotáfio, a seção reservada! – Hermione completou com um sorriso muito alegre. _É, eu sei como é isso! Me senti tentada diversas vezes também! E olha que Madame Pince gostava de mim!  
  
  
_E como não me lembro de você, garota? Nada, em absoluto...  
  
  
_Ah... bem, eu... simplesmente não existia...  
  
  
_Como assim, não existia?  
  
  
_Oras, Severus! Já chega por hoje, não acha? E eu duvido muito que você se lembre de algo além de livros ou de pessoas que lhe causaram ódio! Bom, não sou um livro e suponho não ser alguém que você tenha odiado, espero... por favor, gostaria muito de ir dormir, se você não se importa.  
  
  
_Tudo bem, Hermione! Pode dormir em minha cama... fique no quarto, é mais confortável.  
  
  
_Claro que não! Eu posso perfeitamente ficar no sofá. Não quero tirar seu conforto por mais uma vez!  
  
  
_O sofá é confortável e, já dormi em lugares muito piores que esse... além disso, gosto de ler até tarde e gosto de fazer isso na sala. Durma no quarto, boa noite e não se discute mais isso!  
  
  
_Tudo bem... muito obrigada por tudo, Severus...e boa noite.  
Hermione despedia-se cansadamente, mas com um leve sorriso no rosto... havia sobrevivido mais um dia, mas o futuro parecia ser mais otimista agora do que alguns minutos atrás. Snape limitou-se a observá-la até sumir atrás da porta do quarto. Algo estava estranho nele e isso era fato.  
  
  
  
Hospital St. Mungus  
14:25h – 21 de agosto de 2001  
  
  
Um rapaz alto e de cabelos negros rebeldes andava de um lado para o outro enraivecido, reclamando e xingando em altos brados. Na saleta branca e de decoração simples, como um vaso de planta e alguns quadros pequenos mostrando paisagens, estavam acompanhando-o um rapaz ruivo, que tentava a todo custo acalmar o moreno e um homem de cabelos longos e claros, presos num displicente rabo de cavalo que caia sobre seu colo, observava o nada através da janela da sala de estar, indiferente à raiva quase descontrolada de Harry.  
  
  
_Maldição! Por que ela tem que ser tão estúpida?! Caralho!! A vontade que tenho é de esbofeteá-la até que ela fique com a cara inchada!!  
  
  
_Calma, Harry! Porra! Você tá num hospital, cara! Esse teu nervosinho não vai melhorar em nada a situação!  
  
  
_Foda-se, Rony! O que quero saber é por que Hermione é tão idiota?! Aquela imbecil! De que vale o estudo dela?! De que adianta a nossa preocupação se ela não passa de uma imbecil!  
  
  
_Cala a boca, Harry! Hermione podia estar morta! E ela ainda pode morrer, diabos! Ela está mal, lá na UTI e você fica aqui xingando ela?!!  
  
  
Lupin aproxima-se dos garotos e segura Harry pelos ombros, na tentativa de acalmá-lo um pouco.  
  
_Harry, sei que está muito preocupado com Hermione e que está com raiva da imprudência dela, mas tente se controlar... isso não vai ajudá-la em nada.  
  
  
Harry tenta conter as lágrimas que se formam. Sua face está rubra por causa de sua alteração raivosa. Desvencilha-se de Lupin e vai até a porta da sala, olhando para o corredor.  
  
_E onde está aquele miserável do Snape?! Já era pra ele ter voltado! Por que tem que ir apenas uma pessoa por vez para vê-la?!  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
_Como é possível que ela tenha entrado em coma apenas por ter recebido um feitiço estuporante? – Snape olhava inquisitivamente para o medibruxo que carregava uma prancheta, juntamente com uma mulher, também medibruxa, aparentando uns 50 anos, que não desviava os olhos da paciente sobre o leito branco.  
  
  
_Por favor, Sr. Snape, pela última vez: nós ainda estamos analisando o caso dela! Não é muito comum alguém sofrer um coma depois de ser atingido por um feitiço estuporante... não é apenas incomum, não temos nenhum caso parecido relatado! Os outros medibruxos estão entrando em contato com todos os hospitais bruxos do mundo para ver se conseguimos alguma informação! – o medibruxo já estava impaciente e cogitando chamar a segurança para encaminhar Snape para fora do Hospital.  
  
  
_Enquanto vocês procuram por informações aí fora, Hermione continua sofrendo a ação do feitiço! Ela parece ter sofrido uma maldição imperdoável e vocês não estão sabendo identificar!! – Apesar de manter a voz baixa, Snape demonstrava ali todo o seu ódio pela suposta ineficiência dos medibruxos em relação ao estado de Hermione. Seus punhos estavam cerrados com tal força que os nós dos dedos estavam ficando azulados. Parece que toda a frieza que construiu e cultivou por tantos anos havia derretido-se por completo naquele momento, pois não era o mesmo Severus Snape, frio e insensível, que ali estava.  
  
  
_Já chega, Snape! Você não tem competência para julgar a nossa capacidade! Você sairá agora mesmo deste hospital pela for...  
  
  
O jovem medibruxo foi interrompido com um aceno pela senhora que os acompanhava.  
  
_Por favor, Ben... veja como estão indo os outros medibruxos em relação a nossa pesquisa e depois me espere na sala dos médicos, sim? Preciso esclarecer alguns pontos ao Sr Snape.  
  
  
_Sim, senhora! – Ben girou em seus calcanhares e saiu, ainda bufando com a insolência daquele bruxo antipático, sem questionar ordens – era o que mais queria fazer: ficar o mais distante possível de Snape!  
  
  
_Doutora, não precisa mais desperdiçar seu precioso tempo com a mesma explicação vazia! Eu mesmo irei procurar saber o que acometeu Hermione Granger pelos meus próprios meios! – Snape já dava as costas e saía, quando a medibruxa o interrompeu secamente e em tom decisivo.  
  
  
_Fique, Sr. Snape. Quero que veja algo.  
  
  
Snape apenas deu-se o trabalho de olhar por sobre os ombros quando viu a medibruxa apontar a varinha sobre Hermione e uma neblina acinzentada a envolver. Acima da cabeça da garota, formou-se um círculo azulado translúcido. Em poucos instantes, pequenas labaredas de luzes vermelhas, azuis e amarelas surgiram de dentro do círculo e se movimentavam freneticamente, com intensidades variadas, como se fosse um equalizador. Snape sabia do que se tratava, mas as atividades intensas das labaredas chamaram sua atenção.  
  
  
_Isso é a atividade cerebral dela... mas se ela está em coma, por que está tão intenso?  
  
  
_Não é apenas atividade cerebral, Sr. Snape. As labaredas vermelhas representam o organismo. Como Hermione está em sono profundo, sua atividade é menos intensa, porém suas labaredas são maiores, por motivos óbvios: seu organismo está vivo e saudável. As labaredas azuis representam sua mente, que está muito ativa, porém são menores, o que não é, nem de longe, algo que possa ser considerável o mínimo aceitável: sua atividade cerebral é a mesma de uma pessoa acordada e em atividade, mas a consistência é de alguém inconsciente... o que temos aqui é uma grande contradição. A mente de Hermione está ao mesmo tempo vaga e ativa, e não há termo médico que defina isso.  
  
  
_... e quanto às labaredas amarelas? – Snape sentia-se ainda mais atordoado do que minutos atrás. Ao menos as não-explicações do outro medibruxo eram mais aceitáveis do que essas que a mulher estava dizendo.  
  
  
_São as que mais me intrigam... – a medibruxa expirou fundo, expulsando todo o ar de seus pulmões, como para ganhar novo fôlego para encarar suas suspeitas.  
  
_As labaredas amarelas representam a atividade espiritual de Hermione. Como se sabe, mente e espírito caminham juntos, logo, a atividade de ambos devem estar sempre no mesmo nível, apenas a consistência sofre alteração, quando, por exemplo, a pessoa dorme, se distrai ou faça atividades que relaxam a mente. Tanto a atividade quanto a consistência do espírito de Hermione estão baixas demais, mesmo para alguém em coma. – a medibruxa interrompeu-se, olhando diretamente para o Mestre de Poções, que estava ainda mais pálido do que seu habitual. Ela própria temia o mais que tinha para informar.  
  
  
_Clara, por favor, o que significa isso? – Snape engoliu seco, temeroso pela resposta da medibruxa que talvez confirmaria sua suspeita.  
  
  
_Ah, Severus, gostaria que não tivesse me perguntado, mas... tanto a atividade e consistência do espírito de Hermione é notado apenas em pacientes que estão em estágio terminal de doenças, que nem sequer representam mais atividade cerebral significativa, pessoas em estado vegetativo, semi-mortas...  
  
  
Snape apoiou-se na parede, pois sentira o chão desaparecer debaixo de seus pés e a vista turvar. Levou as mãos ao rosto, apertando-o fortemente. Estava ofegante, mas a respiração era difícil. Sentiu como se o céu estivesse desabado naquele momento. Ele não podia acreditar naquilo, não queria acreditar que Hermione Granger estava morrendo de forma lenta e silenciosa!  
  
  
A medibruxa segurou Snape pelos braços, forçando-o a olhá-la. Sua expressão não era mais animadora do que daquele homem que acabava de jogar por terra toda a sua reputação de calculista gélido.  
  
_Ouça, Severus: É por isso que nós estamos insistindo que o mal que acomete a Srta Granger neste momento é o coma! Nós simplesmente não sabemos com absoluta certeza o que está acontecendo. Temos nossas teorias e estamos trabalhando o mais rápido possível para encontrar logo a solução, para trazê-la de volta ao mundo real! Por favor, não perca as esperanças! Essa menina precisa de muita fé, para continuar vivendo! Sei que é estranho e nada plausível, mas é a nossa mais provável teoria no momento!  
  
  
Snape encara a medibruxa com os olhos rasos d'água e uma voz embargada, quase sumindo:  
  
_E qual é essa teoria, Clara? Quero saber qual a suspeita de vocês, mesmo que não tenham a absoluta certeza, mas preciso saber!  
  
  
A medibruxa afasta-se de Snape, retira os pesados óculos e massageia o topo do nariz, uma forma de ganhar alguns instantes para formular sua resposta.  
  
_Um sábio trouxa disse certa vez: 'existe muito mais entre o céu e a terra do que supõe a nossa vã filosofia'. Isso também vale para nós bruxos. Apesar de toda a nossa magia, há bilhões de coisas que não entendemos, sequer temos idéia de sua existência. A nossa teoria sobre o estado da Srta Granger é a mais estapafúrdia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a mais provável: acreditamos que a menina esteja presa em alguma dimensão paralela a nossa. Porém, não sabemos como isso foi causado e, portanto, não sabemos como reverter a situação. Eu lhe asseguro, Severus, que estamos trabalhando com muito afinco para descobrirmos o porque, para sabermos o que fazer...  
  
  
_Presa em outra dimensão... realmente, não é a coisa mais brilhante que ouvi nos últimos anos... mas, é ainda melhor do que crer que ela esteja morrendo, em coma, que muitas vezes é irreversível...  
  
  
_Eu não acho. Ao menos, em coma, sabemos que o espírito permanece preso ao corpo, auxiliando a mente... lamento muito lhe dizer que o estado dela é ainda pior do que um simples coma. Sua mente física está em um lugar que não é o seu corpo, e isso a matará aos poucos... o corpo não sobrevive sem a mente...  
  
  
_Maldição, Clara! E você ainda quer que eu tenha alguma fé depois de me dizer isso?! – Snape voltava ao seu humor e estado típicos, certamente sua vontade era a de estrangular a medibruxa, precisava descarregar toda angústia e frustração que estava sentindo nesse momento!  
  
  
A medibruxa fazia um sinal com a mão para que Snape se acalmasse. Não era hora nem lugar para perder o controle da situação. Ela mesma já estava impaciente com tudo aquilo.  
  
_Precisamos da sua ajuda, Severus Snape. Não da ajuda do mestre de poções, mas da ajuda de um grande conhecedor de magia negra. Irei entregar-lhe cópias de nosso relatório a respeito do estado clínico da Srta Granger, inclusive o nosso relatório extra-oficial, onde consta todas as nossas teoria e análises a respeito do caso. Quero que você e, se possível, com a ajuda de Alvo Dumbledore, nos auxilie com a menina. Precisamos de toda a ajuda possível e precisamos correr contra o tempo. Não queremos que a menina torne-se um zumbi, isso seria muito pior do que a morte!  
  


==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo VII - continua...  
By Snake Eye's - 2004 

==================================================================================  
  
N/A: E aí, sentiu a viagem? Pois é, não podia ficar na conversa fiada todo o tempo, precisava de um argumento esdrúxulo para sustentar a história. Não queria que fosse mais uma fic em que Hermione fosse arremessada ao passado por causa de um acidente com o vira-tempo e se envolvesse lá com o jovem Snape. Pode até mesmo ser uma eca de idéia, mas pelo menos é menos básica, não é? Absolutamente nada contra tais histórias, tanto que a fic "Um pouco de seu tempo" de Serpentina Malfoy e traduzida para o português por Sarah Snape, é uma das melhores fics que já li! Mó show! Nota 10, mesmo! Mas não queria criar uma nova fic que fosse apenas o eco dessa. Mesmo que seja ruim, tem que ser original (bom slogan pra propaganda de refri, não é ^_^).  
  
O lance do "equalizador gráfico" que mostrava a intensidade cerebral, física e espiritual de Hermione, foi tirado do longa animado 'Akira', de Katsuhiro Otomo (que todo mundo conhece...). Essa parada aparece durante os exames que comparavam Tetsu com Akira. Eu sempre achei esse lance muito maneiro e sempre quis usar em alguma coisa...  
  
:~~~~~~Snake Eye's~~~~~~:  
  



	8. Universidade de Lyon

** DUAS REALIDADES**

  
==================================================================================  
**Duas Realidades  
Episódio VIII – Universidade de Lyon**  
==================================================================================  
  
Severus Snape saiu do Hospital St Mungus diretamente para Hogwarts, onde foi procurar Alvo Dumbledore imediatamente. Portava uma pasta com as cópias do laudo médico sobre Hermione Granger. Explicou todo o necessário ao diretor e entregou-lhe os papéis. Deixou Dumbledore entretido com seus próprios pensamentos e rumou rapidamente para seus aposentos nas masmorras, mas não antes de ter seu trajeto interrompido pela Professora Minerva McGonagall. A expressão da pobre bruxa era desoladora, pois já havia sabido sobre o que aconteceu a sua querida aluna, por quem nutria um amor maternal. Em qualquer outra situação, Snape teria sido rude como de costume, mas, talvez por ele mesmo estar abalado com o estado de saúde da Srta Granger, se condoeu com os olhos suplicantes e cheios de dor daquela velha senhora, que, por sua vez, também tinha a sua dose de rigidez e aspereza.  
  
  
_Snape! Você esteve em St. Mungus? Viu Hermione? Como ela está? Por favor, diga que não é nada grave, que ela está bem!  
  
  
_McGonagall... é melhor a senhora ir falar diretamente com Alvo. Logo que cheguei, fui até o escritório do diretor para relatar os acontecidos. Tudo o que sei, tudo o que vi, tudo o que me disseram, eu contei a ele. Não tenho mais qualquer ânimo para contar essa história toda novamente, por favor.  
  
  
_Severus, você está bem? – McGonagall ficou intrigada com a reação do mestre de poções, mesmo em situações críticas como essa ele conseguiria manter sua altivez mordaz, pronto para pisotear qualquer um que o incomodasse.  
  
  
Snape, que prosseguia seu caminho, parou ante a pergunta da professora, mas limitou-se a olhá-la levemente por sobre o ombro, sem muito interesse.  
  
_De forma geral, sim, Minerva... é estranho, não é? Nem a mais densa montanha de gelo suporta o calor do inferno...  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Snape entrou em seus aposentos, arrancando sua capa e jogando-a pra um canto qualquer. Jogou-se pesadamente sobre sua cama, usando os próprios pés para arrancar os sapatos. Levou suas mãos sobre o rosto, respirando profundamente como se há tempos não o fizesse. Permaneceu assim por alguns minutos.  
  
  
Subiu as mãos pela testa, enterrando seus dedos em seus cabelos, fitando inexpressivamente o dossel da cama.  
  
  
_Quem era você, menina? Como pôde ter tanto poder sobre mim e eu jamais soube de fato quem era? De onde surgiu, para onde se foi? Hermione ficou tão parecida com ela nos últimos anos, que cheguei a ter certeza de que fora a Srta. Granger que entrou em minha vida há 20 anos atrás...  
  
  
Levantou-se num salto, pondo-se sentado na cama. A cabeça abaixada apoiada em uma das mãos. Os cabelos negros e meio compridos cobriam-lhe a face, mas era possível ver o sorriso triste e doloroso em seus lábios.  
  
  
_Isso é insano! E Hermione está quase morta...  
  
  
Balançou a cabeça, querendo desmanchar seus pensamentos pessimistas. Pôs-se de pé, enxugando invisíveis lágrimas, ajeitando os cabelos e amarrando-os num rabo de cavalo. Rumou decidido para sua biblioteca particular, onde sabia que poderia encontrar respostas. Era extremamente necessário, era vital trazer Hermione de volta seja lá de onde estivesse. Vital para ela e também para si.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Hermione despertara de um sono pesado e sem sonhos. Sentia-se tão exausta que dormiu no mesmo instante que bateu a cabeça no travesseiro. Olhou seu relógio de pulso, marcava 6:20h da manhã. Mesmo com uma fraca iluminação, conseguiu enxergar os números menores, que marcavam a data de 23 de agosto de 2001. Apoiou-se sobre o braço, coçando os olhos com a mão livre. Estava lembrando do sonho esquisito que teve, de que estava na França em companhia de um rapaz que julgava ser Snape, era 1980. Lembrou-se do jantar e do duelo com um amigo muito bonito de Snape. Um barulho de algo se quebrando despertou-a de vez, levantando num salto da cama.  
  
  
_Ah, Bichento! O que esse gato quebrou dessa vez!?  
  
  
Quando estava próxima a porta, deu-se conta de onde realmente estava. Olhou assustada pra todos os lados. Correu até a janela e puxou violentamente as cortinas, mostrando uma paisagem estranha. Afastou-se de costa, lentamente, com as mãos sobre o rosto. Lágrimas brotavam intensamente de seus olhos e Hermione deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão! Soluçava descontroladamente, enquanto grossas lágrimas molhavam suas pernas cobertas pela calça azul. Seus cabelos caíam em grandes cachos, formando uma densa cortina para seu rosto. Ao constatar que tudo era real, de que estava presa num tempo que não lhe pertencia, que nada era só um mero pesadelo, sentiu como se o chão tivesse se aberto abaixo de si e a tragava para um abismo profundo e escuro.  
  
  
  
_Reparo!!  
  
O jovem Snape lançava um feitiço reparador aos cacos de cerâmica que estavam espalhados no chão, que juntaram-se, formando um bule novinho em folha.  
  
_Droga! É a terceira vez que esse bule quebra! Estou começando a achar que tem vida própria e que sai por aí, andando sozinho!  
  
  
Snape pegava o bule do chão e colocava-o sobre a pia da cozinha. Ainda olhando feio para a louça e resmungando:  
  
_Será que pelo menos a garota acordou com esse barulho? Preciso buscar roupas e livros para ir pra universidade! Ah, droga! Dane-se! É meu quarto, minha casa! Não vou ficar esperando a manhã inteira para ela acordar para poder pegar minhas coisas!  
  
  
Apesar de um tanto furioso, Snape pensou duas vezes antes de abrir a porta do quarto bruscamente. Ele não precisaria acordar ninguém para pegar seu material. Girou a maçaneta o mais suavemente possível, empurrando a porta sem fazer um ruído sequer. Ao adentrar o quarto, presenciou Hermione debruçada sobre o próprio corpo, caída ao chão, mantendo as mãos firmes atrás da nuca. Seus longos cachos impediam de ver seu rosto, mas o rapaz pode perceber que a menina estava chorando fortemente.  
  
  
_Hermione?  
  
  
Snape permanecia parado ao lado da porta, não se atrevendo a se aproximar da garota. Mantinha uma expressão dura no rosto, de quem não gostava do que via. O tom de voz era baixo, mas seco.  
  
  
Hermione virou-se rapidamente para a direção da voz. Tentou enxugar as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair e põe-se de pé num salto, dando às costas ao jovem Snape, indo pro fundo do quarto. A visão daquele rapaz era a pior de todas. Pois além de jogá-la diretamente na realidade que estava vivendo, era a lembrança de que ele não era uma pessoa estabilizada, que estava envolvido diretamente com as trevas e que podia ser um grande perigo para si. Seria mesmo uma ironia sarcástica do destino morrer numa época em que ainda nem existia!  
  
  
_O que aconteceu para você chorar desse jeito, Srta Granger? – Snape estava aborrecido. Além de ter dormido mal à noite, havia quebrado pela terceira vez seu bule de chá e ainda dava de cara com uma garotinha em prantos! Ele não era homem de aturar frescuras femininas! Ela que não esperasse algum consolo de sua parte!  
  
  
Com a voz embargada, Hermione respondeu pausadamente, sem se virar para encarar o rapaz. Já era o bastante aquele tom de voz frio e áspero, não precisava ver mais uma vez aquele brilho de ódio em seu olhar, também!  
  
_Não é nada, Snape... nada que tenha alguma importância... que mereça sua atenção.  
  
  
Snape estranhou a resposta, não era isso que esperava ouvir. Já viu muita garotinha choramingando pelos cantos na faculdade e até mesmo em Hogwarts, apenas para atrair a atenção masculina... mas essa garota era mesmo muito diferente. E seu tom de voz não havia nada de fragilizado, muito pelo contrário, parecia uma advertência para que não se aproximasse.  
  
  
O rapaz já pegava umas peças de roupas do armário e procurava por outras nas gavetas.  
  
_Se é o que acha... apenas vim aqui para pegar meu material. Estou indo pra universidade e devo retornar somente no fim da tarde, a senhorita pode ficar a vontade aqui. Há comida na geladeira e deixarei algum dinheiro caso queira comer fora, no mais não prec...  
  
  
Hermione o interrompeu, usando um tom de voz que parecia muito com o tom típico do próprio Snape. Um tom carregado de frieza e alguma amargura.  
  
_Eu posso ir com você?  
  
  
Snape a encarou de forma cética, achava que ela estava brincando, ir com ele para a universidade. Mas sua expressão mordaz o fez a encará-la seriamente. Algo de grave e sério aconteceu à garota, certamente.  
  
_O que a senhorita iria querer na faculdade? Eu não posso ter uma visita me acompanhando nas aulas.  
  
  
_Hunf! Não seja ridículo! Eu preciso de uma biblioteca! Preciso fazer umas pesquisas urgentemente, só não me pergunte para quê. Apenas me responda se posso ou não ir com você.  
  
  
Hermione demonstrava impaciência. Estava impaciente até mesmo para ser gentil com o jovem Snape. Deu-se conta de que não iria resolver seu problema ficar tentando manter alguma estabilidade com o garoto. Precisava agir e logo. Não sabia quanto tempo mais iria sustentar sua sanidade nessa situação.  
  
  
Snape aproximou-se, colocando-se frente à garota, que mantinha o rosto para outra direção, para não encará-lo. Segurou suavemente o rosto da menina, fazendo-a virar-se para ele. Hermione estranhou a delicadeza do rapaz, sentiu um arrepio passar por todo o corpo, mas não desfez sua expressão séria e fria. Apesar dos olhos inchados e muito vermelhos pelas lágrimas, Snape pode ver uma frieza incomum àquela garota. Ele riu levemente de satisfação, enquanto permanecia com sua mão sobre o rosto dela.  
  
  
_Você é ousada e corajosa, realmente é uma grifinória. Certamente que a levarei à biblioteca da universidade. E sei que gostará de saber que é ainda muito maior do que a de Hogwarts. E se a senhorita estiver disposta a me contar o que tanto precisa saber, talvez eu faça ainda mais que isso!  
  
  
Severus já estava de saída do quarto, com roupas e livros nos braços. Olhou por sobre os ombros para a garota parada nos fundos do quarto, de braços cruzados, ainda sustentando a mesma expressão brava.  
  
  
_Arrume-se e venha tomar café. Eu não ficarei esperando a senhorita o dia inteiro, Granger!  
  
  
*  
  
  
Os dois caminharam apenas algumas quadras até chegar à Universidade de Lyon, que era um imenso e luxuoso prédio, em estilo neoclássico. Hermione usava seu vestido turquesa de estampa miúda, que Snape fez a caridade de lançar um feitiço para secá-lo. O trajeto foi silencioso, sem que ambos trocassem uma palavra sequer. Hermione mantinha-se envolta de seus pensamentos, que iam e vinham do futuro para o passado, seu atual presente. Tentava juntar as peças desse complexo quebra-cabeça. Tentava absorver todos os elementos que fizeram parte daquele dia fatídico na loja de antiquários. Precisava procurar o mais especificadamente possível, para poupar-lhe tempo... tempo... isso era engraçado. Naquele momento, ela tinha todo o tempo do mundo e nenhum na mesma proporção. E aquele velho que ela supôs ter visto no antiquário? Será que ele lançou mesmo uma magia sem varinha? Não teria sido ele quem a retrocedeu 21 anos no tempo? Será que havia algum bruxo capaz de fazer tal proeza?  
"Isso seria um milagre! Somente um deus poderia..."  
  
  
Hermione estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que havia entrado no pátio da universidade. Apenas voltou a si quando Snape segurou-a pelo braço e murmurava qualquer coisa em seu ouvido.  
  
  
_Irei levá-la direto para a biblioteca, Srta. Granger. Lá há uma velha carrancuda que é a bibliotecária e consegue ser ainda mais antipática que Madame Pince. Se ela lhe perguntar quem é e o que quer e, certamente o fará, diga que é aluna do primeiro período e que é a primeira vez que está na biblioteca, pois precisa urgentemente fazer umas pesquisas pra um trabalho qualquer. Ela talvez lhe faça um inquérito, a respeito de qual cátedra você cursa, pode dizer qualquer uma, mas facilite sua vida se fingindo de burra.  
  
  
_Oh, assim você me ofende, Severus Snape. Quero ter bases para argumentação, não gosto de improvisos.   
  
  
_Oras, você não disse que era a melhor aluna em poções depois de mim? Então use isso como argumento. Um conhecimento de nível secundário está perfeito para uma aluna do primeiro período.  
  
  
_O que mais odeio do que me chamarem de 'sabe-tudo' é quando subjugam minha inteligência!  
  
  
_Não estou fazendo isso, sua tola! Apenas estou agilizando as coisas, mesmo porque já está encima da minha hora.  
  
Os dois paravam diante da grande porta de carvalho, com vários entalhes como adorno, com palavras em latim que diziam 'Templu Cognocere'(templo do conhecimento).  
  
  
_E outra coisa: há esta hora a biblioteca fica deserta, mas lá pelas 10, 11 horas começam a aparecer alunos para fazerem pesquisas. Não tente ser gentil e educada com ninguém. Se alguém puxar conversa, ignore arrogantemente. Principalmente se forem homens.  
  
  
_Uau, isso seria ciúmes, meu caro Snape? – Hermione não conseguiu conter sua veia sarcástica, dando um sorrisinho mau e arqueando uma das sobrancelhas em direção ao rapaz.  
  
  
_É óbvio que não, minha cara! Digamos que o contingente masculino dessa universidade seja um tanto quanto mulherengo e vendo uma presa nova como você, com certeza irão querer dar em cima e a senhorita não conseguirá fazer sua tão preciosa pesquisa. Mas não se preocupe, assim que eu tiver tempo livre, venho até aqui para ver como você está se saindo.  
  
  
Hermione apenas assente com a cabeça, lembrando-se que a boa e velha educação era necessária, às vezes, como em momentos como aquele.  
  
_Obrigado Severus! Apesar desse monte de maus-entendidos entre nós e algumas explosões de ambos os lados, você tem me ajudado muito! Muito obrigado mesmo! Espero poder retribuir tudo que está fazendo por mim...  
  
  
_E, certamente, estarei esperando por isso, minha cara!  
  
  
Snape já sumia por entre a multidão pelo longo corredor, quando Hermione abria a porta da biblioteca, dando um suspiro aborrecido!  
  
_Um pouco mais de delicadeza de sua parte não doeria em si, jovem Snape.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ao entrar na biblioteca, Hermione dá de cara com imensas estantes em madeira antiga e artisticamente entalhadas, que iam do chão ao teto repletas de livros. A disposição das estantes era a mesma usada em Hogwarts, uma após a outra, formando longos corredores. Em direção à porta, ficavam várias mesas e cadeiras. Era realmente um espaço muito grande, mas não tão maior assim do que a biblioteca de Hogwarts, mas certamente ali estariam disponíveis livros que na escola apenas ficavam amofinados na área reservada ou nas bibliotecas particulares dos professores. Pelo menos, é o que esperava. Duvidava muito que iria encontrar a resposta que procurava em simples livros didáticos.  
  
  
Entrou no primeiro corredor de livros, que ficava entre a parede da porta de entrada e a primeira prateleira. Olhando para todos os livros, seus olhos brilhavam como diamantes. Ela iria primeiro dar uma olhada geral em todas as prateleiras, para depois procurar o que precisa. A maioria dos livros eram escritos em francês e latim, mas para ela isso não era empecilho algum, pois por muitos anos dedicou-se a aprender, pelo menos, os idiomas mais usados no mundo, sendo, obviamente, o francês um deles. E pela magia, aprendeu outras línguas menos 'populares', como o latim, aramaico, sânscrito...  
  
  
Já apreciando o segundo corredor de livros, Hermione foi interrompida por uma voz grave de mulher, que lhe chamava a atenção, um tanto severa. Voltou-se para a direção da voz, vendo uma mulher baixa, de vestes longas e um grande coque no topo da cabeça, com as mãos na cintura – parecia que estava aborrecida por alguém estar ali na sua preciosa biblioteca.  
  
  
"_Nossa! Mas é muito parecida com Madame Pince! Será que é uma característica de todas as bibliotecárias?" – Com esse pensamento divertido, Hermione aproximou-se da mulher, sem conseguir esconder sua satisfação em estar naquela biblioteca. Por sua vez, a mulher se adiantou em direção à Hermione, encurtando o trajeto da garota.  
  
  
_Quem é você, menina? O que faz aqui? Não lembro de tê-la visto alguma vez dentro desta universidade? – A mulher estava zangada e, desta forma, a fazia ainda mais parecida com a bibliotecária de Hogwarts.  
  
  
_Bom dia, senhora! Sou Hermione Granger e acabei de ser transferida para Lyon. Como não conheço nada ainda da universidade, eu quis começar pelo melhor lugar de qualquer instituição de ensino!  
  
  
A mulher pareceu ter amansado um pouco, mas ainda permanecia um resquício de desconfiança... precisava saber mais sobre a moça.  
  
  
_Oh, bom... e de onde a senhorita foi transferida? Pelo que vejo, parece ser inglesa...  
  
  
_Sim, eu sou... vim de Harvard, quinto período de transfiguração e recém formada em sociologia pela Harvard trouxa.  
  
  
No alvo! A bibliotecária abriu um grande sorriso, mostrando dentes enormes que constatavam com o rosto fino.  
  
  
_Que maravilhoso, Srta Granger! É mesmo muito bom podermos contar com uma aluna com seu calibre aqui em Lyon! É preciso, no mínimo, ter 25 NIEMs para ser admitido pela Harvard! Eu estudei lá também, nos idos de 1960... fiz Biblioteconomia Bruxa... oh, bons tempos!  
  
  
_Eu tenho muita sorte! Que bom encontrar a senhora... é a superintendente da biblioteca, não é? A senhora me lembra muito Madame Pince, a bibliotecária de Hogwarts, onde cursei o nível médio. Graças aos livros, hoje somos grandes amigas.   
  
  
Hermione nem sequer precisava mentir, bastava agir como se sua época fosse mesmo aquela, afinal, nem mentir estava mentindo... exceto talvez por já ter se formado em Sociologia, mas isso foi só para dar mais pompa ao assunto e este estava rendendo exatamente o que esperava. Ademais, era ótimo poder conhecer pessoas com a mesma paixão por livros, para trocar idéias, mesmo que seja por pouquíssimo tempo.  
  
  
_Ah, sim, sim, querida! Pince! Eu a conheço! Estudamos juntas em Harvard! Eu amo livros, mas ela era uma verdadeira traça! E como ela está? Há muitos anos que não temos mais contato...  
  
  
_Ela está ótima, muito bem mesmo... – Hermione respirou fundo, esperava que Madame Pince não tenha sofrido nada de ruim nessa época, apesar de jamais ter falado qualquer coisa parecida, mas...  
  
  
_Bom, isso é bom... mas, venha querida, o tempo é curto e os livros são muitos! Tenho certeza de que não está aqui apenas para apreciar as dimensões das prateleiras... procuras por algo, certo? Eu a auxiliarei em tudo que for preciso e, a propósito, meu nome é Aghata.  
  
  
_Puxa, muito obrigada mesmo, Sra Aghata! Eu procuro por obras que descrevam sobre todas as formas conhecidas pela magia de viagens no tempo, dimensões, espaços... é para uma tese que pretendo desenvolver para fazer mestrado em Transfiguração. Sei que ainda é cedo, mas quero ter tudo muito bem formulado para minha apresentação...  
  
  
_É mesmo? Será mesmo uma tese muito interessante... então vamos até o bibliotáfio, lá há todos os livros que precisará para sua pesquisa. Você não teria problemas com idiomas, teria? Pois a maioria está em Latim Arcaico e Latim Medieval... temos dicionários para tal fim, caso precise.  
  
  
_Oh, sim, obrigada... tenho uma boa base de Latim, mas uma ajuda extra será necessária sim.  
  
  
Hermione acompanhou a mulher até o bibliotáfio, que era um salão quase tão grande quanto a própria biblioteca. As grandes estantes tinham vidros para proteger seu conteúdo de agentes externos. A iluminação da sala era precária. Havia, ao fundo, uma única mesa redonda, com um lampião sobre ela. Aghata ia pegando alguns livros e reservando-os numa pequena estante próximo a mesa, orientando Hermione a manusear um único livro por vez e que fizesse um esforço para usar apenas a chama azul do lampião, pois era proibido usar qualquer feitiço de iluminação, pois os pergaminhos de alguns livros poderiam ser danificados com a luz mais intensa, por serem muito antigos... mesmo sendo preservados com magia, todo o cuidado com o manuseio era necessário, afinal, eram relíquias ímpares.  
  


==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo VIII - continua...  
By Snake Eye's - 2004   
==================================================================================  
  



	9. Abismo do Tempo

** DUAS REALIDADES**

  
==================================================================================  
**Duas Realidades  
Episódio IX – Abismo do Tempo**  
==================================================================================  
  
Em aula, Snape parecia distante do que se passava na classe. Sua mente estava nos acontecimentos dos últimos dois dias. Tentava analisar suas reações e sentimentos, que sabia estar sendo contraditórios, mas também sabia o porque. Tinha receios em admitir, mesmo que para si apenas, que suas atividades nas trevas estavam começando a incomodá-lo, não via mais satisfação ou propósito no que fazia e, agora, com o aparecimento da estranha garota... justamente o tipo de pessoa que as trevas queriam livrar o mundo mágico. Snape sabia que estava dividido e teria que parar pra pensar seriamente nisso e tomar uma decisão definitiva! E Hermione era a sua maior preocupação, ela se tornou um mistério e, se de fato era alguma armadilha preparada para ele, queria ver qual era essa armadilha... ela própria era um caso mal contado, talvez tivesse que pressioná-la a falar ou, em último caso, usar veritaserum, a proibida poção da verdade.  
  
  
Seus pensamentos foram grosseiramente interrompidos com um minúsculo bolinho de pergaminho, que lhe acertou a face esquerda. Olhando por cima do ombro, viu John Michaelsen com aquele típico sorrisinho jubiloso, que estava sentado numa classe acima. Com apenas um suspiro entediado, voltou-se para frente.  
  
  
_Ah, você, Michaelsen? O que quer?  
  
  
_Saber onde anda o velho Severus Snape, pois, com certeza, não é aqui...  
  
  
John desaparatou e aparatou na carteira desocupada ao lado de Severus, aproveitando uma distração do professor abaixo no tablado. As aulas teóricas eram ministradas em sala idênticas a anfiteatros.  
  
  
_Por onde a adorável Srta Hermione Granger tem levado o nosso caríssimo Severus Snape, heim? – Troçava Michaelsen, sorrindo. _Já havia reparado que você estava meio estranho nos últimos tempos, mas o aparecimento da antiga amiga de escola, realmente tem tirado você de órbita, Severus...  
  
  
Snape apenas olhou indagador para Michaelsen, afinal, o que ele dizia era verdade... Como havia coisa demais a ser explicada e o 'assunto Hermione' ia além da presença dela em sua vida, preferiu manter-se calado. Se quem cala consente, por outro lado quem se cala se defende mais...  
  
  
_Eh... Hermione, uma menina muito especial, não é mesmo? Conheço você há três anos e é primeira vez que o vejo tão absorto em pensamentos, como se não soubesse o que fazer...  
  
  
_John, se você não tem nada de útil para me dizer, mantenha-se calado, por favor! Não gosto dessa sua mania de ficar me observando, não sabia que despertava esse tipo de interesse em você... – Snape falava tedioso, sem voltar seu olhar para o amigo.  
  
  
_Uuuh! O que é isso? Ego ferido?  
  
  
_Não, tolerância quase zero, paciência no fim... se é a Srta Granger que tanto te interessa, gostará de saber que ela está aqui na faculdade. Agora volte pro seu lugar e não me encha mais o saco!  
  
  
  
Beco Diagonal - 22 de agosto de 2001  
  
  
Pelas ruelas do Beco Diagonal, ouvia-se alguns burburinhos. Bruxos e bruxas comentavam a notícia que saíra no jornal 'O Profeta Diário' aquela manhã. Noticiava que uma jovem bruxa havia sido atacada na manhã anterior, em uma das lojas do centro comercial da Londres bruxa. Pelas novas leis adotadas pelo Ministério da Magia, era terminantemente proibida a imprensa divulgar nomes sem o devido consentimento por escrito dos envolvidos, o que deixava os repórteres bruxos fulos da vida, mas que a maioria da comunidade bruxa concordava impassivelmente. A medida foi tomada pelo Ministério já há alguns anos, depois de muitas complicações e aborrecimentos causados por fatos enganosos, injúrias, calúnias e difamações por parte da imprensa. Portanto, a vítima do ataque estava incógnita, sob a alegação clichê de 'para não comprometer as investigações' e, para tranqüilidade do Sr Blossom, sua pequena lojinha de antiquários também não foi mencionada no artigo de capa do Profeta Diário.  
  
  
O Sr Cherry Blossom – pura e simplesmente como ele gostava de dizer – é um senhor franzino, com o rosto muito marcado pela idade, calvo, com seus poucos cabelos totalmente brancos. Gostava de se vestir como os trouxas da pós-guerra: calça, camisa, colete, suspensórios, gravata borboleta. Usava um óculos para leitura de aros grossos e escuros. Andava meio curvado para frente, por causa da idade avançada, mas sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto. Um senhor muito humilde e muito alegre, de fala mansa e baixa. Também era uma pessoa muito versátil. De tempos em tempos, gostava a se dedicar a uma atividade. Neste momento, dedicava-se a sua recém inaugurada lojinha de antiquários.  
  
  
_E já começamos muito bem... – referia-se ao ocorrido do dia anterior, quando a bela menina fora agredida pelo rapaz tolo.  
  
  
Estava ajeitando as mobílias e outros objetos de sua loja, tirando o pó, arrumando de forma adequada para não atrapalhar os visitantes, mesmo porque o ataque de ontem deixou metade da loja de pernas para o ar. Sr Blosson espanava a poeira invisível de uma bela cadeira forrada em veludo vermelho, ornamentada com folhas de ouro. O barulho do movimento o Beco era abafado pelos tique-taques de dezenas de relógios antigos expostos na parede. Os relógios eram os grandes xodós do velho Sr Blossom que, apesar de ali estarem expostos, não eram vendidos a nenhum preço. O velho virava-se para a parede dos relógios, como se algo anormal ali chamasse a sua atenção, aproximando-se dos objetos e olhando-os muito atentamente.  
  
  
Eram relógios de todos os tipos e formas, mas todos muito antigos. Alguns pareciam com antigos relógios trouxas, outros eram diversos artefatos para a medição do tempo, como as ampulhetas. Havia um grande, que parecia o grande astro de todos ali, que ficavam no centro da parede, rodeado por outros diversos relógios. Apesar da ornamentação rica, com figuras de pequenos animais e seres místicos entalhados na madeira escura, parecia um relógio trouxa comum. Além de marcar as horas, também marcava a data exata, com dia, mês e ano. Não era o único relógio que trazia um datador, mas era o que mais chamava a atenção.  
  
  
Sr Blossom aproximou-se tanto do relógio, que quase bateu o nariz no vidro abobadado no mesmo. Ajeitando seu óculos de leitura sobre o nariz, franzia os olhos para melhor enxergar. A hora era exata e coincidia com todos os outros relógios... eram 9:27h da manhã e a data... 21 de novembro de 1980! Blossom sobressaltou-se com a data, quase derrubando os outros artefatos que estavam expostos na cômoda abaixo. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo! Seus maravilhosos relógios jamais erravam seja as horas ou a data, jamais atrazavam, jamais adiantavam! Mostravam o tempo exato da Terra, dependendo apenas em que espaço estava. E ali era Londres, Inglaterra. Seu horário era 9:27h e sua data era 22 de agosto de 2001... o que acontecia de errado, afinal? Procurou pelos outros relógios com datadores, havia mais uns dez com essa característica. Olhou atentamente um a um, e o coração acelerava a cada um que consultava e descobria a mesma data: 21 de novembro de 1980. Blossom empalideceu e foi andando para trás até deixar-se cair pesadamente sobre a poltrona de veludo vermelho. Retirou do bolso um lenço e começou a secar o suor que se formava em sua testa e têmpora. Olhou novamente para a parede de relógios, quase incrédulo. Isso não podia estar acontecendo!  
  
  
_Sou mesmo um velho imprudente! Nem mesmo o tempo consegue ensinar algo a uma cabeça dura como a minha! Por que fui vaidoso a ponto de expor meus preciosos marcadores de tempo na loja?! Que imprudência a minha, meu senhor Jehovah!  
  
  
Blossom retirava os óculos e limpava as lentes com o lenço, meditando a respeito do que acabava de tomar ciência. Repôs os óculos e voltou-se novamente para a parede de relógios. Tudo realmente parecia normal, exceto pela data que os relógios marcavam. Eram objetos fabulosos que estavam ainda acima da magia. Nada e ninguém, nem o mais poderoso bruxo, poderia alterar a marcação das horas ou datas... mas algo de muito grave aconteceu...  
  
  
_Provavelmente, foi por causa do ocorrido ontem... a bela menina recebeu um feitiço forte... ela estava entre meus preciosos auxiliares...  
  
  
O senhor mantinha a mãos sobre o queixo, fitando o nada no chão, distante em pensamentos, analisando os fatos ocorridos há quase 24 horas. Voltou seu olhar para o grande relógio do centro, com ar grave, apertando as sobrancelhas.  
  
  
_Meu Deus, meu senhor Jehovah! A menina caiu num abismo do tempo! Preciso ir até o hospital para ver o que posso fazer por ela... pobre criança!  
  
==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo IX - continua...  
By Snake Eye's - 2004   
==================================================================================

  
OBS: O personagem John Michaelsen é de autoria de Sarah Snape – www.sarahsnape.cjb.net   
  
  



	10. A Situação Se Agrava

** DUAS REALIDADES**

  
==================================================================================  
**Duas Realidades  
Episódio X – A Situação Se Agrava**  
==================================================================================  
  
Eram 6:17h da manhã quando Severus Snape despertou com um susto naquela manhã de 22 de agosto, um dia após Hermione Granger sofrer o ataque de um comensal no Beco Diagonal, na manhã anterior. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que acontecera e o que se passava com a menina, mas ela caíra num sono profundo que nenhum dos métodos mágicos para despertá-la funcionaram. Agora estava internada no Hospital St Mungus, sob severa observação de medibruxos. Os dados clínicos sobre seu estado não eram nada otimistas...  
  
  
Snape dormira na escrivaninha, sobre os livros em que estava pesquisando na sua biblioteca particular. O corpo inteiro doía pela noite desconfortável numa cadeira, pois caíra no sono sem sentir. Procurava em seus antigos livros sobre magia negra algo que esclarecesse o estado clínico da Srta Granger. Mas não foram as dores no corpo pela noite mal dormida que o despertaram... mas um sonho muito estranho, que ele julgava ser uma lembrança alterada.  
  
  
Sonhou com sua época de trevas, quando era um legítimo Comensal da Morte. Trabalhava, na maioria das vezes, junto de Lucius Malfoy e, neste sonho especificadamente, rondava com Lucius pelo Beco Diagonal, que na época, vivia completamente deserto após o sol se pôr. As trevas estavam tomando conta de tudo rapidamente e as pessoas se precaviam de todas as formas possíveis. Parecia ser quase inverno devido a friagem dolorosa que tomava conta do ar...  
  
  
_A garota... não foi um sonho, foi uma lembrança! Mas por que eu me lembraria disso agora?!  
  
  
Severus levantou-se da escrivaninha. Começou a arrancar a camisa que vestia, pois, apesar das masmorras serem um lugar frio, sentia como se estivesse ardendo em febre, seu corpo estava muito quente e suava demais. Ele jamais poderia imaginar o quanto o incidente com a Srta Granger poderia afetá-lo, mas agora ele via o quanto ainda não conhecia de seu próprio coração. Estava atordoado com a lembrança que lhe veio em forma de sonho. Estava começando a ficar furioso que tais lembranças ainda continuassem a nublar-lhe a vista como um filme antigo, lento e disforme...  
  
  
_Preciso de um banho gelado!  
  
  
E foi o que fez. Ainda acompanhado daquelas imagens em sua mente, enfiou-se debaixo de uma forte ducha de água gelada, que para ele lhe foi misericordiosa. Seu corpo estava tão quente que sentia algumas partes arderem, como as costas. Achou-se imprudente em se enfiar debaixo daquela água fria com a temperatura corpórea elevada daquele jeito, poderia causar um choque térmico tão forte que acabaria estatelado no piso de mármore negro do chão do banheiro. Achou graça do pensamento seguinte, imaginando que o encontrariam ali, caído nu e, provavelmente, afogado. Ao menos, o pensamento idiota sobressaiu-se às lembranças que não paravam de lhe perturbar a mente, ao menos por alguns instantes...  
  
  
Apoiou a cabeça na parede do boxe, deixando que a água fria deslizasse dos ombros pra as costas, diminuindo sua temperatura e relaxando seus músculos. Agora tinha plena certeza de que eram lembranças legítimas suas e não apenas sonhos... aquele fora o dia em que encontrou a garota trouxa, há 21 anos... a garota que fora a responsável por sua traição às trevas. A garota trouxa que Lucius iria matar, mas ele impediu e... mas, espere um pouco, há algo de errado!  
  
  
_...eu jamais me esqueci os poucos dias em que ela esteve comigo, mas no entanto... tenho toda a certeza do mundo que não a encontrei quase morta no Beco Diagonal... aliás, nem sequer fora no Beco Diagonal que a encontrei... fora próximo ao Caldeirão Furado, na parte trouxa de Londres!  
  
  
Snape levantou a cabeça, deixando o forte jato d'água cair sobre seu rosto. Precisava espairecer, sabia que sua mente estava lhe pregando peças. A moça que entrou em sua vida há 21 anos era muito parecida, sim, com Hermione Granger, ao menos é o que ele sentia, pois, depois de tantos anos e depois de tudo que já passou, seu rosto lhe fugia a mente, mas... a moça com que sonhara agora e que povoava aquelas "lembranças" que o estavam perturbando, era exatamente a Srta Granger!  
  
  
Fechou o chuveiro e saiu do boxe. Pegou um roupão negro de banho e vestiu-o, jogando uma toalha branca sobre a cabeça, enxugando o rosto e esfregando vigorosamente os cabelos. Parou por alguns instantes observando a própria imagem refletida no espelho que ficava acima da pia, procurando encontrar algum traço físico de insanidade... atordoado, ao menos, sabia que estava.  
  
  
Saiu da suíte e jogou-se pesadamente sobre sua cama de dossel, que estava intacta, já que não dormira ali aquela noite. Deixou a toalha caída sobre os ombros, enquanto apoiava seus braços sobre os joelhos e fitava o nada no chão de pedra. Tentava ordenar seus pensamentos, separando aquilo que eram lembranças daquilo que era fato recente. A explicação mais lógica para esse devaneio era que o ataque a Srta Granger o abalara tão profundamente que ele estava, instintivamente, misturando as coisas. Afinal, nos últimos tempos, Hermione ficou tão parecida com aquela moça especial que entrou em sua vida e lhe mostrou um caminho certo a seguir, que ele começou a nutrir o desejo de que fora ela mesma quem esteve em sua vida, há 21 anos atrás, por ter sofrido algum acidente com um vira-tempo talvez... lembrava-se o quanto aquela moça era misteriosa, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão sincera... jamais chegaram sequer a trocar um afago, um beijo... mas se apaixonara por ela pela possibilidade que ela lhe apresentou, de que poderia mudar sua vida, não se entregando às trevas... "Nada é tão nobre que valha a sua vida! Viva, Severus!" fora a última coisa que ela lhe disse, antes de partir para sempre. Depois disso, reuniu toda a coragem que nem supunha ter aquele momento e foi procurar Alvo Dumbledore, que lhe deu uma segunda chance.  
  
  
_... mas o seu nome... ARGH!! Maldição!  
  
  
Snape colocava as duas mãos sobre a cabeça, apertando-a firmemente, esperando que a dor latejante passasse. Era sempre assim, toda vez que tentava se lembrar do nome daquela moça, sua cabeça doía como estivesse sendo perfurada. Quanto mais se esforçava para lembrar mais a dor culminava, mas passava tão instantaneamente como que surgia, no instante que desistia daquela insistência de lembrar o nome dela... talvez alguém tenha lançado um fortíssimo feitiço de memória, pois sentia que havia outras coisas desse passado que estavam ocultas, sentia que havia muitas crateras em suas lembranças... talvez até mesmo o que se lembrava não fosse exatamente o que aconteceu...  
  
  
_...então ainda há a possibilidade de ser mesmo Hermione Granger que entrou em minha vida tão subitamente quanto desapareceu há 21 anos atrás...  
  
  
_Idiota, Severus! Que espécie de imbecil é você?!  
  
  
Snape atirava a toalha que estava sobre os ombros para longe, no mesmo momento em que se levantava bruscamente da cama. Caminhou até o grande armário de madeira escura, dando um soco forte na porta.  
  
  
_A Srta Granger está quase morta em St Mungus! Não interessa o que aqueles medibruxos estúpidos dizem! É tudo desconexo! O que Clara falou é totalmente improvável! Hermione não viajou no tempo, Severus! Ela está em St Mungus, quase morta!  
  
  
Recostou sua cabeça na porta do armário; os cabelos ainda molhados, pingavam junto com as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos. A dor da impotência, da distância, do medo do futuro daquela menina que tanto ama, rasgavam-lhe a alma.  
  
  
*  
  
  
A realidade do passado, agora presente, de Severus Snape, mostrava absolutamente o contrário do que parecia ser 21 anos à frente. Hermione Granger estava bem viva e saudável, um pouco aborrecida, mas viva. Continuava dentro da sala do bibliotáfio da Universidade de Lyon, pesquisando livros antiqüíssimos que traziam textos e estudos sobre viagens no tempo. Já estava ali há duas horas e, apesar de já estar mais que acostumada de passar horas e horas imóvel diante de livros, sentia-se exausta. Seus ombros doíam, seus olhos estavam lacrimejando por causa da fraca iluminação que a obrigava a forçar a vista, e sua cabeça começava a doer. Procurara algo que fosse viagens no tempo deliberadas, mas tudo que tinha encontrado até então ou ela já sabia ou eram apenas teorias infundadas e retóricas. Talvez não seja o melhor procurar em livros de 500, 1000, 2000 anos atrás, apesar de terem sido escritos por bruxos, havia, de fato, muita fantasia a respeito. E a dificuldade do idioma, todos em latim medieval ou arcaico, deixava muitas coisas incompreensíveis, muitas parábolas, muita história pra boi dormir...  
  
  
_Eu não vou encontrar isso em livros! Nem ao menos sei exatamente o que me aconteceu... como eu teria conseguido viajar no tempo sem qualquer artefato, sem um vira-tempo, pó de flu... como eu consegui regressar vinte anos?!  
  
  
Hermione fechava com raiva o grosso livro, levantando uma leve poeira que a fez tossir. Precisava sair dali, não agüentava mais aquele cheiro de poeira e mofo. Estava sentindo-se exausta, a cabeça já latejando, um zumbido estranho nos ouvidos.  
  
  
Naquele momento, entram dois bonitos rapazes na biblioteca, que agora acomodava algumas pessoas nas mesinhas dispostas pelo grande salão. Aghata, a bibliotecária, que estava arrumando alguns livros na prateleira próxima à porta de entrada, olhou de esguelha para os dois, que ela sabia ser John Michaelsen e o intragável Severus Snape. No entanto, Michaelsen viu a bibliotecária e se dirigiu a ela todo sorrisos.  
  
  
_Minha adorável Srta Aghata! Como vai esta vida maravilhosa?  
  
  
A bibliotecária bufou, dando-lhe um ar de desprezo: _Sr. Michaelsen, esse seu galantismo barato não me comove nem um pouco! Pode ir perguntando logo o que quer saber!  
  
  
Enquanto o amigo e a bibliotecária conversavam "amigavelmente", o jovem Snape percorria o salão, procurando por Hermione por entre as prateleiras, não a encontrando... talvez não tenha encontrado o que queria e já não estivesse mais ali... ou seria algum truquezinho da garota que ele, tão burramente, acabara de cair? Talvez a garota apenas estivesse sondando sua vida de perto e...  
  
  
John chamava a atenção de Snape, que se surpreendeu ao ver a bibliotecária num largo sorriso contente. Será que finalmente o amigo conseguiu dobrar a velha megera? Andou rapidamente até ambos, movido mais pela curiosidade do fato do que qualquer outra coisa.  
  
  
_Severus, Hermione está no bibliotáfio... você nem sequer me falou que ela estuda em Havard! Grande amigo é você, heim?! – John finalizava com um falso soco no peito de Snape, que o olhava atônito.  
  
  
_Oh, sim! É uma menina maravilhosa! Reconheço uma grande pessoa assim que a vejo! E espero que sendo amiga de vocês, coloque-os no bom caminho que tanto precisam, principalmente você, Sr Snape! – Aghata dirigia um olhar mordaz ao jovem Snape, que ainda olhava tudo sem entender nada.  
  
  
Hermione levantara-se da escrivaninha, sentia-se estranha. Talvez aquele ambiente escuro e mofado não estivesse lhe fazendo bem. Seus ouvidos zuniam e a respiração lhe doía a garganta, além da dor de cabeça conseguida por forçar a vista naquela penumbra. Passou as mãos pelo vestido, para espaná-lo e desamarrotá-lo e seguiu para a saída. Ao abrir a porta para a biblioteca, a luz do ambiente feriu ainda mais sua vista, turvando-a. Apoiou-se no batente da porta, levando uma das mãos sobre os olhos. Estava começando a suar frio, sentiu seu coração acelerando e a respiração ainda mais difícil. O zumbido do ouvido abafava o som externo, mas parece que ouviu alguém chamar-lhe o nome...  
  
  
Snape apressava-se em sua direção, com John e Aghata em seu encalço. Hermione apenas pode perceber as imagens desfocadas, mas julgava ser por causa da sua exposição àquela fraca luz do bibliotáfio. Parecia que Severus estava preocupado com algo, então deu dois passos para se adiantar a ele. Ao fazer isso, sentiu tudo girar ao seu redor velozmente que lhe chegava a doer ainda mais a cabeça, e ouvia sons estranhos, como que de despertadores, lhe abafando a audição. Parecia com o que lhe aconteceu dentro do Antiquário quando fora atacada pelo comensal, se repetia.  
  
  
Hermione ia desabando ao chão, quando Snape se adiantou numa passada mais longa e abraçou-a, antes que se estatelasse. A menina, no entanto, ainda estava consciente, apesar de não ver e nem ouvir quase nada. Sussurrou algo como "vai acontecer tudo de novo", fazendo com que a espinha de Snape se gelasse. Ele ajeitou-a em seus braços, apoiando sua a cabeça de Hermione em seu ombro, enquanto retirava alguns cachos que caiam sobre o rosto pálido e muito suado da menina. John e Aghata alcançaram Snape nessa hora, olhando afoitos para a garota. A bibliotecária espalma sua mão sobre a testa de Hermione, assustando-se ainda mais.  
  
  
_Por Merlin! Ela está gelada! Levem-na imediatamente para a enfermaria! A pressão dela deve ter desabado!  
  
  
Sem pensar duas vezes, Snape desaparata com Hermione semiconsciente em seus braços para a enfermaria. John aparata instantes seguintes a ele.  
  
  
A enfermaria era uma pequena sala com apenas dois leitos e Snape foi recepcionado imediatamente por uma jovem medibruxa assustada com seu repentino aparecimento. O rapaz deitou Hermione em um dos leitos. A menina estava ensopada de suor e muito fria. Sentiu a mão gelada como de um cadáver, quando ela segurou com força as suas mãos. Ela parecia com medo. Algumas lágrimas desciam por seu rosto.  
  
  
_Por favor, não me deixe! Não quero passar por isso de novo! – Hermione sussurrava com dificuldade, apertando firmemente a mão de Severus, que a olhava atônito, sem muita certeza do que se ouvia era certo.  
  
  
A medibruxa se armava com alguns artefatos bruxos que pareciam simples tiras grossas e curtas de couro, que ela pôs sobre a testa suada de Hermione e envolveu os pulsos da menina.  
  
  
_Afinal, o que aconteceu? Onde você estava, senhorita? – perguntava a medibruxa.  
  
  
John, que estava muito nervoso, respondeu tropeçando nas próprias palavras, enquanto Snape não desviava os olhos da menina e apertava firmemente sua mão.  
  
_Estávamos na biblioteca quando encontramos Hermione nesse estado! Meus deus! Ela parece ter acabado de sair de uma cruciatus!  
  
  
Snape estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo... será que alguém teria feito algo à garota dentro do bibliotáfio? Ou havia algum livro amaldiçoado? Lembrou-se com certa amargura da noite que a encontrou no Beco Diagonal, enquanto voltava de um ataque de comensais... deveria ter levado a garota ao hospital, ele não é medibruxo e a medicou apenas por suposições.  
  
  
A medibruxa arfou ao ver os gráficos de luzes coloridas que se formavam no artefato que pôs sobre a testa de Hermione, que ainda estava consciente. Os gráficos em forma de pequenas barras, como um equalizador, mostravam a temperatura, pulsação e pressão do paciente. Sem conseguir disfarçar, exclamou num tom um pouco alto demais...  
  
  
_OH, Merlin! Essa menina não pode estar viva! – Sentindo a estupidez dita, a medibruxa leva a mão à boca, deixando os dois rapazes ainda mais assustados. Apesar do zumbido, Hermione conseguiu ouvir vagamente, mas o suficiente para alastrar-lhe um temor. Subitamente, reunindo todas as forças restantes, pôs-se sentada na maca, agarrando-se ao pescoço do jovem Snape que, atordoado, instintivamente a abraçou, apertando-a contra si, mas lançando um olhar mordaz à jovem medibruxa.  
  
  
_Você enlouqueceu, Chris?! – Perguntava um ainda mais exasperado John Michalesen, em tom de reprovação. _Isso é coisa que se diga a um paciente?! Que medibruxa é você, heim?!  
  
  
_Perdão, perdão! – Tentava se consertar, a medibruxa. _É que ainda sou estagiária e, bem, algumas coisas ainda me surpreendem...  
  
  
A jovem coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Hermione, tentando confortá-la e colocá-la de volta a maca. Snape, calmamente, deita Hermione de volta ao leito, mas a menina ainda segura firmemente sua mão. Já conseguia ver nitidamente, apesar da vista embaçada pelas lágrimas, e ouvir também. Não estava mais suando, mas as raízes de seus cabelos estavam molhados, assim como seu vestido, na altura do peito. Aos poucos, sua respiração também se normalizava e o ar entrava mais facilmente pelos pulmões.  
  
  
_Oh, querida, me perdoe! Esses aparelhinhos estúpidos devem estar começando a dar defeito... mas você se sente melhor, não é? Vejo que os equalizadores estão se normalizando... você teve uma queda violenta de pressão. Tem se alimentado direito? Dormido bem? Você está... hã... naqueles dias?  
  
  
Hermione pôs-se sentada novamente na maca, sentindo-se quase normal. Retirava os aparelhinhos da testa e dos pulsos, olhando diretamente para a medibruxa, que parecia ainda nervosa.  
  
  
_Me diga o que você viu, pra dizer que não era possível eu estar viva? – Hermione falava duramente com a estagiaria, num tom que fez Snape lembrar-se do fato ocorrido pela manhã, quando encontrou a garota em prantos.  
  
  
_Bom, n-não se preocupe com isso, deve ser defeitos dessas coisas, já são bem velhinhas... – Chris gaguejava ao pegar os artefatos, jogado-os sobre sua mesa, apressando-se para pegar uma garrafa com um líquido escuro.  
  
  
_Tudo bem... Chris –Hermione tentava ser o mais dócil possível. Ela sabia que aquilo poderia ser importante, afinal, ela viajara num espaço de tempo muito longo e isso pode ter afetado seu organismo.  
  
  
_Mas, por favor, me diga o que você viu? Como você espera que eu conte a todos o que me aconteceu sem esses detalhes? – terminava esboçando um sorriso falso.  
  
  
Snape e Michaelsen olhavam estupefatos para Hermione, pela facilidade de representar para persuadir alguém. Já Severus, constatava isso mais uma vez, pois ela usara de mesma artimanha para com ele, na noite passada. Sua desconfiança, antes esquecida pelo fato recente, voltava a palpitar-lhe. A medibruxa virava-se para Hermione, lhe alcançando uma taça de metal com o líquido escuro dentro, que fumegava um pouco. Hermione reconheceu aquilo como um revitalizante a base de cacau e café.  
  
  
_Tome, senhorita, beba isso... se sentirá bem melhor! E sugiro que depois vá até a lanchonete e coma algo salgado acompanhado de um chocolate quente...  
  
  
Hermione ao pegar a taça, segura firmemente a mão de Chris, que ainda está vacilante com o que lhe dizer.  
  
_Por favor, Chris... o que tinha de tão estranho nos equalizadores?  
  
  
_Olha, senhorita... você já está bem, sua pressão, pulsação e temperatura se normalizaram, então não é pra se preocupar com isso, tá bom? Bem... é que o equalizador mostrou a sua temperatura em 17°, isto é, temperatura ambiente e... a pulsação e pressão estavam a quase zero. Com certeza, foi um erro do aparelho. Me desculpe por assustá-la desse jeito.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Hermione caminhava lentamente pelo corredor principal da universidade, acompanhada por Severus e John. Estava distraída em pensamentos, olhando para os pés enquanto andava, alheia ao seu redor. Lembrava-se do dia que foi atacada no Antiquário e todos aqueles sons de relógios despertando e ensurdecendo, deixando-a tonta. Das dores e da tontura que sentiu ao acordar dentro da loja ainda, mas com o ar tão frio que lhe doía a pele. Constatou que desde esse dia, tem estado exausta, cansando-se facilmente e, agora, teve essa queda de pressão... justamente ela que sempre gozara de saúde perfeita, sem sequer pegar um resfriado qualquer.  
  
  
_Estamos encima da próxima aula, Severus... o que faremos?  
  
  
_Você, eu não sei, mas eu irei faltar... levarei a Srta Granger para casa, ela precisa descansar...  
  
  
Apenas a menção de seu nome fez com que Hermione despertasse para o que acontecia ali, mesmo assim ainda incapaz de compreender qualquer outra coisa dita por aqueles dois, que ela apenas via-os falando e gesticulando, mas sem entender qualquer palavra. John aproximou-se dela, colocando a mão em seu ombro e lhe dirigindo um olhar desamparado.  
  
  
_Você está bem mesmo, não é Hermione? Quero que se cuide, entendeu? Mandarei uma coruja mais tarde pedindo notícias...  
  
  
John afastou-se alguns centímetros da menina, desaparatando logo em seguida. Snape voltava sua a atenção à Hermione, com um olhar que era um misto de preocupação e desconfiança. Passou o braço pelos ombros da garota, puxando-a para mais junto de si. Enquanto sua expressão era séria e dura, a de Hermione era de surpresa, pois tinha a impressão de que ele tinha outras intenções naquele abraço...  
  
  
_Vamos para casa, Srta Granger.  
  
  
Ambos desaparataram em meio ao corredor da universidade, que começava a se encher de alunos que saiam e entravam nas diversas salas.  
  
==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo X - continua...  
By Snake Eye's - 2004   
==================================================================================

  
OBS: O personagem John Michaelsen é de autoria de Sarah Snape – www.sarahsnape.cjb.net   
  
  



	11. Cherry Blossom

** DUAS REALIDADES**

  
==================================================================================  
**Duas Realidades  
Episódio XI – Cherry Blossom**  
==================================================================================  
  
  
Acreditando que estava perdendo um pouco de sua sanidade com o incidente ocorrido com Hermione, Severus Snape, nesta manhã, resolve ir visitá-la em St Mungus. Queria estar a par de tudo. Queria estar ali quando ela despertasse. E, por Merlin, ela tinha que despertar! Não poderia ficar daquele jeito para sempre! Ela não poderia morrer!  
  
  
Odiou-se por tê-la deixado sozinha. Ele sabia que algo iria lhe acontecer naquele 21 de agosto de 2001, mas acreditava veemente de que ela seria transportada através do tempo, indo de encontro a seu passado, e não o que aconteceu! Não! Definitivamente, ele próprio não estava bem! Como ele poderia saber sobre essa data? Desde quando ele criou essa fantasia ridícula de que Hermione Granger viajou no tempo e entrou em sua vida há 21 anos atrás? Tudo era tão ridículo e mal contado para si mesmo. Talvez ele próprio deveria fazer uns exames em St Mungus para constatar sua sanidade mental. Ele estava fantasiando coisas, inventando fatos que não existiram... assim estava raciocinando. Mas, intimamente, ele tinha muitas impressões. E eram essas malditas impressões que estavam culminando nestas fantasias tolas e absurdas. E, a principal impressão que tinha era que alguém há muito tempo atrás, bagunçara totalmente suas lembranças, tanto que, embora ele guardasse com carinho as lembranças daquela garota que entrou em sua vida no fim do outono de 1980, ele sempre sentia que algo ali não era de todo verdadeiro, pois sabia ter muitas falhas. Sentia que aquele pequeno pedaço do seu passado era um imenso quebra-cabeça onde várias peças foram escondidas e algumas que tinha eram trocadas. Agora, após os sonhos que teve esta noite, essas tais 'impressões' começavam a pulsar-lhe com vontade no peito, pois estava completamente certo de que esses sonhos são, na verdade, as suas verdadeiras lembranças que, algum dia, lhe foram roubadas... ou alteradas.  
  
  
Tudo estaria muito claro e nítido não fosse o fato de Hermione estar semimorta num leito em St Mungus e os medibruxos não saberem absolutamente nada sobre seu estado, apenas que, talvez, sua mente ou espírito ou o que seja, esteja preso numa 'outra dimensão'... que ridículo! O que era isso afinal? Filme de ficção cientifica de quinta categoria, como os trouxas adoram fazer aos montes?!  
  
  
Foi permitida sua permanência por um tempo junto ao leito de Hermione. Ali, naquele leito, num espaço demarcado por uma longa cortina branca que separava e dava privacidade aos leitos nos quartos, jazia o corpo de Hermione, que parecia dormir tranqüila e profundamente.  
  
  
Acariciou o rosto da menina, olhando fixamente e de forma muito terna. Mesmo pálida, ela continuava linda, com seus longos e fofos cachos emoldurando um rosto bem desenhado. Imagens invadiam sua mente, enquanto a olhava com tanta atenção, como se quisesse reconhecer algo nela. Pareciam lembranças e sentia que vivia um deja vu... lembrou-se do pequeno apartamento num prédio trouxa que morou por quatro anos na França, enquanto estudava na Universidade de Lyon. Lembrou-se de ver o mesmo rosto, a mesma Hermione diante dos seus olhos, igualmente desacordada, deitada em sua cama, enquanto ele cuidava dela com poções que passou todo o resto da noite preparando, depois que a encontrou caída no Beco Diagonal e...  
  
  
Sentindo-se tonto, atordoado, Snape senta-se na cadeira próxima ao leito, tapando o rosto com as mãos e permanecendo dessa forma. Sentia-se muito desconfortável e uma leve náusea enquanto imagens passavam por sua vista como se fosse um filme muito real, onde era até possível sentir aromas e sabores. E, o mais incrível era que o protagonista desse filme era ele próprio, no auge dos seus 20 anos! Por deus! Era possível até mesmo ouvir os pensamentos desse seu suposto Eu do passado, que se questionava o tempo inteiro por que estava fazendo tudo isso por uma sangue-ruim quando o mais certo era odiá-la e matá-la! Mas, contrapondo-se a esse pensamento era o sentimento em relação ao que se passava: o quanto ele estava gostando de fazer algo que jamais fizera, que era cuidar de alguém. Sentia o turbilhão de emoções e sentimentos que afloraram naquele protagonista do filme que passava sem parar em sua mente...  
  
  
Permaneceria muito mais tempo nessas alucinações se não fosse por um tumulto se aproximando daquele quarto chamar-lhe a atenção. Ouvia a voz suave e baixa de alguém que parecia ser muito idoso e a voz impaciente de alguém muito mais jovem. Sentindo-se incomodado com a situação, embora não sabendo exatamente o porque, levanta-se e abre as cortinas, afim de averiguar o que se passava ali próximo.  
  
  
Um velhinho muito calvo, andando em passos curtos e apressados, de suspensórios coloridos e uma gravata borboleta vermelha, gesticulava impaciente para o enfermeiro que vinha em seu encalço, tentando impedi-lo de entrar no quarto onde estava Hermione. Quando Snape focalizou o rosto marcado pela idade daquele homem que se aproximava, algo muito estranho lhe acontecia; sentia-se como se fosse hipnotizado apenas pela imagem daquele velhinho e sentiu uma áurea muito poderosa que vinha de si, algo imensamente superior ao que já sentiu vindo de Alvo Dumbledore ou mesmo de Voldemort! Quem seria aquele homem? Snape, de algum modo, sentia conhecê-lo... sentia como, se de alguma forma, ele fizesse parte de seu passado.  
  
  
Logo se interrompeu quando o velhinho chegou até o leito de Hermione, ainda sob protestos do enfermeiro, que, por alguma razão desconhecida, não conseguia aproximar-se muito do homem franzino, pois, senão, já teria o agarrado e tirado a força dali. Mas com seu típico sorriso alegre e sincero, virou-se para o enfermeiro e lhe disse numa voz muito serena:  
  
  
_Por favor, criança, peça que o médico responsável pela bela menina, se ele poderia fazer-me a gentileza de vir até aqui... gostaria muito de lhe falar, sim?  
  
  
O enfermeiro, que pareceu se hipnotizar com o olhar bondoso e alegre do velhinho, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e virou sobre seus calcanhares, em busca do medibruxo responsável por Hermione Granger.  
  
  
Com o mesmo sorriso, virou-se para Snape, que ainda o olhava atônito, como se tentasse lembrar de algo, pondo uma mão em seu braço, cumprimentando-o.  
  
  
_Bom dia, meu jovem! Vejo que está muito preocupado com a bela menina.. ela é mesmo muito importante para você. Que bom encontrar alguém como você aqui!  
  
  
Enquanto o velhinho se aproximava do leito de Hermione, olhando-a fixamente no rosto enquanto ajeitava os óculos de leitura sobre o nariz, Snape parecia finalmente sair do transe e se dirigia ao homem franzino, mas com um tom de voz desprovido de qualquer sarcasmo, quase sussurrando num tom de curiosidade, mas respeitosamente.  
  
  
_Quem é o senhor? Parece que eu o conheço, mas.. não estou muito certo. Talvez já tenhamos nos conhecido há muito tempo...  
  
  
_Blossom, Cherry Blossom.. pura e simplesmente. – com um sorriso e olhando fixamente nos olhos negros de Snape, lhe estende uma mão, apresentando-se.  
  
  
Snape, sem se desviar dos olhos azuis de Blossom, estende imediatamente sua mão, apertando a mão do homem, sentindo uma estranha energia vinda desse velhinho, algo muito poderoso, porém muito bom, algo como energia estática no ar durante uma tempestade, talvez... com certeza absoluta, não era alguém a se temer, a se desconfiar, mas alguém a quem se poderia pedir ajuda... alguém como se fosse Dumbledore elevado a décima potência!   
  
  
_Eu tenho quase certeza que conheço o senhor, embora não tenha uma lembrança muito nítida.. é algo que sinto, somente e... por favor, não me interprete mal, Sr Blossom. E, a propósito, meu nome é Severus Snape.  
  
  
_Bem, talvez eu possa sanar essa sua dúvida.. ou talvez não. Neste exato momento eu tenho a absoluta certeza que estou vendo-o pela primeira vez, filho.   
  
  
Soltando a mão de Snape, Blossom apenas fica parado diante do Mestre de Poção, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos, como se quisesse lhe enxergar a alma. Estranhamente, Snape não se sentia desconfortável com isso e apenas retribuía o olhar, sem se desviar dos olhos do homem.  
  
  
_E.. só uma perguntinha, Severus... O fato de você sentir que me conhece tem, de algum modo, algo relacionado a nossa bela menina que aqui está dormindo?  
  
  
_C-como assim? – Snape sentiu-se atordoado. _Se o fato de eu a impressão de conhecê-lo tem a ver com Hermione?  
  
_Acalme-se, jovem.. não é algo para se responder assim. Consulte seu coração e depois me dê a resposta... ela será necessária.  
  
  
Neste mesmo momento, a medibruxa Clara, que é a responsável pelo caso de Hermione, entra no quarto carregando sua prancheta.  
  
  
_Pois não? Foi o senhor que me mandou chamar? – a medibruxa dirigia-se diretamente para o velhinho.  
  
  
_Bom, não gosto dessa palavra 'mandar', mas simplificando as coisas... sim, fui eu. – Assim como fez com Snape, Blossom estendeu a mão à medibruxa, com seu costumeiro sorriso. _Sou Cherry Blossom, proprietário do Antiquário onde a bela menina foi agredida, na manhã de ontem.  
  
  
_Oh! Sim! Foi o senhor que a trouxe imediatamente para St Mungus. E ouvir dizer que o senhor nocauteou o comensal que a atacou... é verdade?  
  
  
Parecendo muito encabulado, Blossom levava a mão na nuca e dava umas leves gargalhadas, se ruborizando.  
  
  
_Como correm as notícias, não é mesmo? É, infelizmente tive que fazer o garoto travesso dormir um pouco, mas tenho certeza que ele será um novo menino assim que acordar!  
  
  
_Na verdade, ele estava internado aqui também, mas já recebeu alta e foi levado ao ministério. Com certeza ele será um 'novo menino' depois de algum tempo em Azkaban.  
  
  
_Isso é lamentável, mas não há ação sem reação. Mas estamos aqui pela menina. Como está sendo o tratamento dela?  
  
  
_Bem... estamos mantendo-a nutrida e revitalizada com poções, até descobrirmos realmente o mal que está acometendo-a.  
  
  
Blossom se aproxima da medibruxa, pegando-a pela mão e olhando-a diretamente nos olhos, desta vez de forma séria e firme. Snape observava aquele estranho homem com um misto de surpresa e admiração.  
  
  
_Filha, não faça nada além do que já estava fazendo pela bela menina, está bem? Não procure mais por formas alternativas, apenas cuide da saúde do corpo, mantenha-a totalmente saudável. Agora, por gentileza, poderia ver os pertences da menina?  
  
  
Snape estava estupefato com o que acabara de ver. Aquele homem parecia estar usando hipnose na medibruxa? A aura que se formou vinda dele envolvendo ambos era quase palpável, que ele conseguira enxergar como uma leve névoa. Blossom percebeu a confusão e surpresa de Snape, e sorriu-lhe, piscando um dos olhos, passando-lhe confiança. Ele realmente lembrava muito Alvo Dumbledore. A medibruxa, por sua vez, foi até um armário nos fundos da sala de onde pegou uma caixa e trazia para junto do leito de Hermione, depositando a caixa sobre um criado-mudo.  
  
  
_Estes são os pertences de Hermione, senhor. Há algo em especial que esteja procurando?  
  
  
_Sim, minha querida... e você, meu jovem, por favor, aproxime-se e veja se reconhece algo desses pertences.  
  
  
Mesmo sem entender o porque, Snape apenas obedeceu e olhou dentro da caixa. Blossom segurava o pequeno relógio de pulso de Hermione enquanto Snape sentia seu coração parar no momento em que viu aquele tecido de seda dentro da caixa. Sem se conter, retira-o da caixa, para analisá-lo melhor... era o vestido azul turquesa de estampa miúda que Hermione usava no dia do ataque... o mesmo vestido que aquela moça misteriosa usava 21 anos atrás.  
  
  
Por impulso, Snape abraça o vestido, levando-o ao rosto. Com os olhos fechados, respirando profundamente pode sentir aquele perfume de lírios... o mesmo perfume que aquela moça usava, o mesmo perfume que acabava de se lembrar instantes atrás, quando achava que estava tempo um surto de delírio, com imagens, lembranças se formando como um filme muito real diante dos seus olhos... Mas, o que estava acontecendo afinal? Que loucura toda era essa?  
  
  
Snape abriu seus olhos, que estavam rasos d'água, e olhava para um sorridente Cherry Blossom, que ainda segurava o relógio de pulso de Hermione. Seus olhos pareciam transmitir muito otimismo e esperança e Snape sentiu sua alma confortada com a áurea daquele homem tão estranho.  
  
  
_E então, meu jovem.. já está apto a me responder a pergunta?  
  
  
Alcançando o relógio de pulso à medibruxa, Blossom já se despedia:  
_Mantenha este relógio no pulso da menina, minha cara. E mantenha o mesmo procedimento, mantenha-a saudável. Tudo poderá se resolver agora.  
  
  
Antes de sair, Blossom pega Snape pelo braço, convidando para um passeio. Ali estava a chave de que precisava para trazer a bela menina de volta do abismo do tempo.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Há 21 anos atrás, uma outra realidade era vivida. Onde Severus Snape e Hermione Granger começavam a experimentar emoções e sentimentos jamais vividos até então por ambos. E era só o comecinho...  
  
  
O jovem Snape aparata com Hermione em seu apartamento, em Lyon, França, após um súbito mal estar da menina, que o acompanhava na universidade onde estuda. Pela primeira vez, Hermione encontra a devida coragem de encarar Severus diretamente nos olhos e o que via parecia refletir a confusão de sentimentos que ele devia estar vivendo. Seu olhar era um misto de ternura, preocupação e desconfiança.  
  
  
Ainda abraçado a ela, Severus espalma sua mão sobre a face da menina, afastando alguns cachos que caiam em sua testa. De forma lenta e relutante, separa-se dela, desviando seu olhar para o chão.  
  
  
_Há muitas coisas que gostaria de saber.. precisamos conversar, Srta Grang...  
  
  
_...Hermione, por favor, me chame pelo nome. Não vamos manter essas formalidades frias entre nós, Severus.  
  
  
Severus voltava a encará-la e com um raro sorriso.  
  
  
_Hermione... você se sente melhor? Poderia ficar alguns minutos sozinha enquanto eu busco algo para almoçarmos? Lembra da recomendação da Chris, o fiasco de medibruxa, que você precisa de alimentos salgados? Me espere que já voltarei.  
  
  
Severus sai normalmente pela porta, enquanto Hermione deixa-se cair pesadamente sobre o sofá da sala, fechando os olhos e dando um longo suspiro. Mirando o nada no teto branco, seus pensamentos estavam tão desordenados que não sabia por onde começar. Estava cansada, embora não tivesse feito nada para isso. Temia estar sofrendo as conseqüências de uma viagem tão longa no tempo. Como isso pode acontecer? Essa pergunta não queria se calar na cabeça de Hermione e, por mais medo que isso lhe causasse, talvez sua única opção de descobrir tudo que aconteceu de verdade seja o jovem Severus Snape.  
  
  
Deitou-se no sofá, pondo sua cabeça sobre uma pequena almofada que ali estava. Com uma careta, tentou se ajeitar melhor e sentiu uma grande pena por Severus estar sendo obrigado a dormir naquele sofá duro e desconfortável por sua causa. Mesmo ele sendo um legítimo comensal da morte – e estava quase certa disso – ele estava sendo muito bom para ela. Ela sentia que ele travava constantemente uma guerra interna, que ele estava nitidamente confuso e, certamente, isso devia se dar a insatisfação que ele estava começando a desenvolver pelas trevas, ele devia já estar sentindo os sintomas do arrependimento... mas, se ela fazia parte de seu passado e ele a tratava desta forma, até mesmo muito carinhosa em alguns momentos, por que o Severus de seu próprio tempo jamais a tratou com um mínimo de bondade? Quantas vezes ele até a desrespeitara chamando-a constantemente de 'sabe-tudo'? Eles nunca sequer conversaram amigavelmente...  
  
  
Tentando engolir a tristeza de se lembrar no que Snape se transformara, Hermione se mantinha fixa naquelas últimas palavras que ele lhe dissera, em seu apartamento, há 21 anos à frente: "Eu irei protegê-la, Hermione. Estarei ao seu lado todo o tempo".  
  
  
  
_Isso foi o máximo de carinhoso que ele já me dissera em todos aqueles anos que nos conhecemos... não consigo entender que se ele sabia que eu fazia parte de seu passado, por que diabos ele nunca se aproximou de mim que não fosse com desprezo e sarcasmo?!  
  
  
Estava tão exausta, que acabou adormecendo ali mesmo. Minutos depois, o jovem Snape aparece carregando um embrulho nas mãos. Ao ver que Hermione dormia, deixa o embrulho sobre a pequena mesa e vai até ela. Constatando que ela realmente dormia, desdobra uma colcha fina que estava sobre o encosto do sofá e a cobre até a altura do queixo. Ela parecia muito abatida. Cuidadosamente, afasta de seu rosto aqueles cachos que teimam em cair sobre a testa, acariciando delicadamente a face da menina sem o menor temor de acordá-la e flagrá-lo. Dentro de si ia uma maré de sentimentos dúbios que só se firmaram ainda mais com o aparecimento dessa garota tão estranha. O seu lado das trevas se debatia violentamente com uma parte que sempre oprimiu, por achar que isso o enfraqueceria e que jamais traria a glória e o poder que sempre quis.  
  
  
Não, isso não era verídico... nem sempre sua ambição fora glória e poder. Sua maior ambição sempre fora o conhecimento. Estudar e aprender tudo o que fosse o possível. Conhecer intimamente todo o mundo da magia. Ocasionalmente a magia negra sempre o fascinou. E esse fascínio traduziu-se em ganância. Se tivesse mais poder, teria mais respeito. E mais respeito lhe traria a glória.  
  
  
Mas... que poder seria esse? E para quê? Mais poder seria ter mais dinheiro, para assim comprar um respeito hipócrita da sociedade? E qual a glória sairia disso? Se a fé sem obras é morta, qual a glória sairia de algo que não foi construído pedra por pedra?  
  
  
Mas ele, naturalmente, sempre tivera todas as bases para construir sua própria obra sem auxílio de nada e de ninguém. Sempre fora uma pessoa brilhante. Sempre fora dedicado. Com a obra de seu próprio sacrifício poderia alcançar sua glória, sem dever nada a ninguém, sem ter que reparti-la ou creditá-la a alguém. E poder? Quanto mais de poder? Tinha ciência de ser um bruxo poderoso, não tanto quanto Alvo Dumbledore ou o Lorde das Trevas, mas era muito mais poderoso que a grande maioria. O que ele faria com mais que isso? Matar e ferir pessoas inocentes? Tentar alcançar a imortalidade para permanecer preso pra sempre neste mundo tão diminuto e frágil? Era pra isso que ele usava o poder que tinha, para ferir e matar pessoas como Hermione? Se tivesse a matado, nunca teria experimentado essa luz que parece emanar dela, não estaria sentido essas sensações boas em seu peito, embora tentasse a todo o custo oprimi-las o máximo possível, mas quanto mais o fazia, mais elas se expandiam, se inflavam.  
  
  
Olhando-a deitada nesse sofá, dormindo tão serenamente, é que se via o quanto ela era frágil, o quanto estava desprotegida. E quantas pessoas como ela, ele já havia matado e torturado? O que se dizer disso? Busca por glória e poder ou pura e simplesmente covardia? Sim, era nisso que as trevas o estavam transformando: num humano covarde e miserável.  
  
  
Sentado no chão, Severus acariciava o rosto daquela menina que o deixava tão confuso acerca de tudo. Ela era justamente alguém a quem ele deveria odiar, desprezar. Mas por que? Apenas porque ela vinha de família não mágica? E isso não deveria ser encarado como algo especial? Alguém que sobressaiu-se à natureza de seus ascendentes?  
  
  
Controlava seu impulso de beijá-la e ir mais além. Estava começando a desejá-la e isso não era nada bom. Cessou os carinhos em seu rosto e levantou-se num salto, afastando-se de Hermione. Foi até a janela observar a paisagem e respirar algo que não fosse aquele perfume de lírios que vinha dela. Precisava se controlar, se acalmar. Talvez fosse a hora de levá-la embora, levá-la para sua família. Não faria nada contra ela, mas entre eles até a amizade era algo impossível. Ele era um sangue-puro de uma das mais tradicionais famílias bruxa do Reino Unido... uma família das trevas e ele, um comensal da morte. Jamais poderia ter qualquer relacionamento com alguém como ela, uma sangue-ruim.  
  
  
  
_Droga! Por que as coisas têm que ser desta maneira? Eu posso ter qualquer garota que quiser, puro-sangue, de boa família, mas por que justo ela está me despertando todos esses sentimentos?! – Sussurrava, enquanto observava dois pássaros fazendo malabarismo no ar, sobre as copas das árvores.  
  
  
*  
  
  
_Diga-me, meu jovem? Já é capaz de responder a pergunta que fiz? Se a impressão que tem de já me conhecer tem alguma ligação com a bela menina que dorme neste hospital?  
  
  
  
Snape e Blossom andam calmamente pelos imensos jardins de St Mungus, que ficam nos fundos do hospital, onde alguns pacientes passeiam ou ficam descansando sob as sombras frescas das árvores, respirando ar puro ou mesmo aquecendo-se ao sol. Snape apenas olha com certa cautela para o velho homem, que ainda mantém o sorriso e otimismo no rosto. Mas a vista daquele olhar, daquela áurea que emana de si, parece desanuviar qualquer pensamento obscuro, qualquer temor ou desconfiança. A verdade era que ele se sentia tão bem e tão confiante quanto estava na presença de Dumbledore.  
  
  
_É... pode parecer loucura, mas sinto sim essa ligação. O pressentimento que tenho é que o senhor já passou pela minha vida alguma vez e... me tirou algo muito importante... é muito estranho pois, se sinto isso, não sinto qualquer rancor a seu respeito e, digamos, que eu sempre fui um homem que viveu em meio ao ódio... – Snape termina com a voz falhando, desviando seu olhar em direção ao chão, sentindo-se estranhamente envergonhado. Sentia-se muito pequeno diante daquele homem, embora ela fosse quase metade de sua estatura.  
  
  
_Isso não é loucura, acredite. Pode ser tudo muito confuso agora, mas tudo se encaixa no seu devido tempo. Filho, o tempo é a mola-mestre deste universo aqui em que estamos, é ele que rege a vida de todos que habitam este mundo. E só ele é capaz de consertar, só ele é capaz de curar...  
  
  
Intrigado, Snape levanta seu olhar novamente para Blossom.  
  
  
_Tempo? O que o senhor quer dizer com isso, Sr Blossom?  
  
  
_Bem, a bela menina caiu no que chamo de abismo do tempo, um rasgo na contagem de tempo que é regida neste mundo. Não sou capaz de descobrir o exato porquê isso aconteceu, isso é algo superior a mim, mas posso lhe afirmar, com certeza, que neste momento ela está vivendo uma outra realidade em novembro de 1980... isso lhe diz algo, meu jovem?  
  
  
==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo XI - continua...  
By Snake Eye's - 2004   
==================================================================================  
  
  



	12. O Que Importa É O Presente

** DUAS REALIDADES**

==================================================================================  
**Duas Realidades  
Episódio XII – O Que Importa É O Presente**  
==================================================================================  
  
  
_O que?! Como é possível? Hermione em 1980? Mas como ela poderia se ela está aqui, quase morta neste hospital?!   
  
  
Snape estava chocado, e parecia querer desesperar-se, mas não conseguia distinguir se sentia assim porque achava aquilo um absurdo ou se porque sua louca tese fora confirmada. Blossom apenas o olhava divertido, afinal, ele não poderia exigir muito de alguém que tem uma notícia como essa que, a primeira vista, é totalmente estapafúrdia.  
  
  
_Realmente, a bela menina também está aqui. Ao cair no abismo, ela sofreu uma dobra temporal, que a permite viver duas realidades, embora uma dessas realidades seja apenas o reflexo da verdadeira.  
  
  
_E qual seria a verdadeira?  
  
  
_A verdadeira é onde está a mente física ou espírito. No caso, em 1980. A bela menina que aqui está é apenas um invólucro, um meio condutor da alma, mas extremamente necessário para esse mundo.  
  
  
_Hunf! Eu sempre me considerei um homem frio e calculista e, no entanto... não consigo compreender muito bem o que o senhor está dizendo. Como alguém pode estar ao mesmo tempo em dois lugares?  
  
  
_Filho, deixe a compreensão disso para depois. Há algo muito vital a ser feito. Eu preciso trazer a menina de volta o quanto antes e preciso que você me diga se ela está vivendo no seu passado agora?  
  
  
_Tudo bem. Vou jogar esse jogo. Desconsiderando todas as opiniões a respeito da sanidade mental... sim, ela está vivendo meu passado agora. Eu ainda acho que é tudo uma loucura e mesmo esse meu suposto passado é uma incógnita para mim, mas... é isso em que acredito... desde antes isso tudo acontecer.  
  
  
_Então essa parte está explicada. Você realmente me conhece, pois, de certa forma, faço parte do seu passado, embora você não faça parte do meu, não neste momento.  
  
  
_Como isso pode ser possível?  
  
  
_Eu irei até onde ela está, para trazê-la de volta. Lamento tirá-la de você, meu jovem. Suponho que ela tenha sido de vital importância na sua vida, mas... vocês terão a sua própria época juntos, no tempo devido.  
  
  
_Como o senhor irá? Como conseguirá recriar a mesma situação que a arremessou 21 atrás no tempo, se o senhor acabou de dizer que não sabe como isso aconteceu? E será que... ela não poderia permanecer comigo? Se o senhor diz ainda não ter vivido esse momento, isso pode ainda ser alterado, não?  
  
  
_Realmente, não sei o exato motivo que a fez cair no Abismo. Suponho que seja algum capricho do meu Superior... quanto ir até ela, não preciso criar condições para isso, basta apenas que ela esteja no exato lugar onde sofreu a dobra temporal. E, definitivamente não, meu caro. Cada qual no seu tempo. É a regra.  
  
  
_Parece que cada vez entendo menos, Sr Blossom... como o senhor conseguiria ir até ela? Não conheço nenhum meio mágico que transporte as pessoas num longo período de tempo como esse, é praticamente impossível.  
  
  
_Digamos que eu tenho passe livre, garoto. Bem, tenho que ir. O tempo corre contra ela.  
  
  
Blossom já dava as costas à Snape, dando-lhe um tchauzinho. Snape tentou impedi-lo, segurando-o pelo ombro. Ele parecia ainda mais confuso. Parecia com medo de crer numa nova realidade, de coisas ainda mais absurdas e incompreensíveis, que ainda estavam acima da magia. Foram com olhos cheios de confusão e suplica que Blossom se enterneceu.  
  
  
_Quem é o senhor afinal? Se é um bruxo tão poderoso, como jamais foi ouvido falar do senhor?  
  
  
_Filho, eu não sou um bruxo... nem sequer sou um ser humano. Sou o que meu Superior chama de Regente. E minha função é reger pelo tempo deste mundo. Por isso posso me locomover pelo tempo, mas não pelo espaço. Eu trarei a sua bela menina de volta e vocês viverão a sua própria época juntos, se assim o quiserem. É uma promessa e não uma profecia. Mas ela precisa voltar ao ponto de partida para que eu possa trazê-la de volta.  
  
  
Com essa incrível afirmativa, Blossom deixou um largo sorriso para Snape, que estava muito atônito, tentando assimilar o que acabava de ouvir. Ficou observando o homem franzino e curvado desaparecer pela vegetação do jardim bem cuidado do hospital. Como Clara havia lhe dito: há muito entre o Céu e a Terra do que sonha nossa vã filosofia... E, certamente, isso tudo estava acima do Céu e da Terra, inconcebível para nossas filosofias, nossas ciências.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Severus estava sentado numa cadeira lendo um livro, ao lado da janela, quando Hermione finalmente acorda. Sentia-se um pouco tonta e a costas doloridas por ter dormido naquele sofá desconfortável. Após sentar-se e passar as mãos sobre o rosto afim de espantar qualquer resquício do sono, é que percebe que Severus está sentado próximo de si e lhe dirigia um leve sorriso, mas muito convidativo.  
  
  
_Oh.. desculpe por ter dormido assim, de repente, mas é que... – Hermione olhava seu relógio de pulso e quase caiu do sofá com a hora. _ por Merlin! São quase cinco horas! Como eu consegui dormir tanto?!  
  
  
_Boa pergunta! Suponho que você encontrou uma nova tangente pra se livrar de mais uma conversa séria entre nós. Mas isso não importa...  
  
  
O rapaz deixava o livro sobre a mesa e ia até a menina, ajoelhando-se em frente a ela para manter a mesma altura dos olhos. Espalmou sua mão sobre a testa de Hermione, que estava muito surpresa com a reação dele. Havia decidido que levaria o que sentia adiante e pra começar, precisava tratá-la melhor. Sua mão ainda deslizou pela face da garota, afastando os cachos que caiam sobre o ombro. Hermione estava tão estupefata que sequer conseguia se esquivar. Era como se tivesse se hipnotizado pelo toque e os olhos negros e profundos de Severus.  
  
  
_Como está se sentido? Se você tiver mais algum mal-estar, levarei imediatamente para o hospital, ouviu?  
  
  
_Er.. estou bem, muito mesmo! Acho que o sono me revitalizou... e, me desculpe! Esse sofá é horrível! Coitado de você, dormindo aqui por minha causa!  
  
  
Severus levantava-se, puxando Hermione pela mão, para que ela se levantasse também. Ela parecia muito melhor, suas faces coradas novamente e os olhos cor de mel muito brilhantes devido a ter acabado de acordar. A vontade que tinha naquele momento era consumar aqueles sentimentos que estavam lhe queimando no peito, estavam próximos o suficiente para isso. Estava plenamente consciente do quanto a desejava e de que não queria mais oprimir esse desejo e sentimentos, mas não queria tomar nenhuma iniciativa sem antes ter a certeza absoluta de que ela talvez quisesse o mesmo. Não queria nada forçado, nem persuadido. Até então ela não havia demonstrado nenhum interesse, embora tivesse falado algo a respeito... mas ele queria ter certeza, queria com seu pleno consentimento.  
  
  
_Você precisa se alimentar, Hermione. O seu almoço está esperando há horas, mas o mantive aquecido com magia.  
  
  
_A-aconteceu alguma coisa, Severus? – Hermione ainda estava surpresa com o súbito comportamento carinhoso do rapaz. Será que seu mal-estar amoleceu seu coração?  
  
  
_Aconteceu.. você teve um mal súbito que poderia tê-la matado. Eu senti como você ficou fria. Eu tive medo... posso ser um cara estranho, que mantém atividades obscuras, mas não quero o seu mal. Não me arrisquei trazendo-a para cá, cuidando de você para vê-la sofrer.  
  
  
_E por que o fez, Severus? Por que se arriscar por alguém que você nunca viu? Você me encontrou abatida no Beco Diagonal, sabe que fui atacada por um comensal, não sabe? Eu não estava totalmente inconsciente, sei que estava com alguém... por que se arriscou a me salvar?  
  
  
Severus estava sério e tenso, encarando Hermione. Sua expressão era indecifrável, mas ela finalmente queria abrir o jogo? Talvez finalmente iria saber quem ela realmente era e o quanto sabia de si...  
  
  
_Talvez porque não me perdoaria se deixasse você morrer... tenho certeza de jamais tê-la visto em minha vida, até aquele dia, mas algo parecia sussurrar em meus ouvidos, que dizia para ampará-la. Eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre você além do que você própria disse e ainda assim não sei até onde vai a sinceridade disso... mas gostaria de saber o quanto sabe sobre mim.  
  
  
_Não se preocupe, em linhas gerais eu não menti para você... estou ocultando, sim, algumas coisas... mas estou disposta a responder as perguntas que me fizer. Quanto a você... eu o conheço mais do que imagina e quase nada ao mesmo tempo.. esquisito, não? Você, definitivamente, é muito diferente do Severus Snape que eu conhecia.  
  
  
_E essa diferença é melhor ou pior... ou simplesmente diferente?  
  
  
Severus, ainda segurando a mão da menina, abaixava sua cabeça, beijando levemente a testa de Hermione, escorregando lentamente seus lábios pela face da menina. Hermione estava estática de tensão. Seu lado coerente e ponderado ordenava que ela se esquivasse, que impedisse que aquilo continuasse. Mas esse lado estava com sua voz debilitada. O desejo de que aquilo continuasse gritava mais alto. Ela realmente queria viver esse momento e não queria nem supor um pensamento a respeito da conseqüência que isso poderia ter no futuro, afinal, seu futuro com Prof Snape não poderia ser ainda pior do que fora de fato em sua própria época. Respondeu ao jovem Snape numa voz fraca, quase sussurrada.  
  
  
_Certamente... muito melhor...  
  
  
Ele apenas sorriu de contentamento, afastando-se um pouco da menina para encarar aqueles olhos cor de mel que tanto o encantavam. Levou a mão à testa de Hermione, para mais uma vez afastar aqueles cachos chatos que teimavam em ocultar partes daquele rosto tão bonito. Passou seu braço pelos ombros e outro pela cintura da menina, abraçando-a fortemente contra seu corpo, se inebriando com aquele perfume de lírios que emanava dela, respirando profundamente como se quisesse encher seus pulmões com aquele perfume. Hermione, ainda um pouco assustada e relutante, tenta corresponder àquele abraço tão terno e caloroso, envolvendo seus braços em torno do corpo dele, escondendo o rosto sobre o peito de Severus, sentindo o perfume amadeirado, quase uma seiva, lhe confortando e acalmando. Pouco importava qualquer coisa neste momento. Não interessava se estava vivendo o passado do Prof Snape e menos ainda importava a conseqüência deste ato no futuro. Tudo que mais importava era aquele presente que ali estava vivendo com aquele rapaz que tinha ainda muito pouco do que seu futuro Eu teria. Tentou evitar a todo o custo a idéia de que sua presença ali poderia tê-lo transformado naquele tirano injusto... não poderia ter sido ela, poderia?  
  
  
_Lírios... você é um anjo, não é? Apareceu assim quase do nada... bagunçando minha vida desta forma...  
  
  
_E o que isso quer dizer...?  
  
  
Severus afasta um pouco Hermione de si, para poder encará-la, espalmando sua mão sobre o rosto da menina, levantando seu rosto até que seus olhos se encontrassem. Sua expressão era séria, mas seu olhar era livre de qualquer sarcasmo ou desconfiança, o que lhe era muito típico. Muito pelo contrario, havia muita ternura e carinho.  
  
  
_Quer dizer que você, a sua presença, vai contra todos os ideais que eu acreditava serem os certos a seguir. O que você é, tem me mostrado a estupidez que eu venho cometendo em nome desse ideal absurdo...  
  
  
O rapaz faz um breve pausa e aproxima seus lábios dos de Hermione, quase tocando-os.  
  
  
_...e justamente alguém como você me fez despertar sentimentos que jamais imaginei possuir, como se algo em mim voltasse a viver... e não quero que isso pare...  
  
  
Seu sussurro foi falhando até ser interrompido pelo esboço de um beijo, tocando seus lábios levemente nos de Hermione, que estava totalmente entregue a este momento. Um beijo tímido e sem pressa, onde tudo que queria era experimentar o calor e textura daqueles lábios. Envolveu a menina ainda mais num abraço aconchegante, aprofundando o beijo que se tornava mais apaixonado. Se o tempo era o principal regente de tudo, certamente para ambos esse mesmo tempo havia parado, de tão entregues estavam um ao outro. Nem tempo e nem espaço pareciam mais existir, até esse momento precioso ser quebrado abruptamente por uma dor repentina e aguda.  
  
  
_AAARGH!! MALDIÇÃO! Por que isso justo agora??!  
  
  
Severus se afasta de Hermione quase num salto, curvando-se para frente a fim de amenizar a dor que lhe queimava o braço esquerdo. Tentando em vão disfarçar o que acabava de acontecer, afastava-se de Hermione, dando-lhe as costas e indo para um outro canto da sala.  
  
  
Hermione, a princípio, sentiu-se atordoada, até se dar conta do porque Severus se esquivou daquela forma tão abrupta. Seus olhos marejaram ao ver o desespero do rapaz, que segurava o braço esquerdo como se houvesse ali um grave ferimento. Sabia do que se tratava aquela dor e, se possível, iria impedi-lo de obedecer aquele maldito chamado. Ela parecia sentir a confusão de pensamentos e sentimentos que vinha dele. Conseguia perceber a batalha interior que ele travava consigo mesmo. Ela aproximou-se dele em dois passos, tentando abraçá-lo, mas ele reagiu mais rápido, a pegando pelo braço e a encostando na parede. Seus olhos negros pareciam ofuscados e toda a ternura de outrora havia desaparecido, dando lugar a um misto de tristeza e ódio.  
  
  
_Severus! Não aceite isso! Lute contra isso, por favor! Isso só o machuca, não permita qu...  
  
  
_Cale-se e me escute! John deverá mandar um coruja no início da noite. Quero que envie um recado a ele, mandando que ele venha buscá-la! Não quero você por aqui quando eu voltar, entendeu Hermione?!  
  
  
_Mas, Severus, eu...  
  
  
_VOCÊ FARÁ O QUE ESTOU MANDANDO!! Não quero encontrá-la aqui quando eu voltar! Fique com John até que eu vá buscá-la e resolveremos isso depois!  
  
  
Severus se afastava de Hermione, ainda olhando-a nos olhos. Ela estava assustada e não conteve as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. O rapaz a olhava com muita amargura. Ele queria que isso nunca mais acontecesse, mas essa era a sua única realidade, a qual havia escolhido para si.  
  
  
_Obrigado, Hermione... e me desculpe...  
  
  
O jovem Snape, com a manga da camisa erguida, aperta a mão firmemente sobre a marca negra em seu braço, desaparatando logo em seguida. Hermione deixa-se escorregar na parede onde ainda estava encostada, até cair no chão, onde abraçava fortemente as próprias pernas. Suas lágrimas caiam em abundância e um turbilhão de sentimentos e incertezas lhe queimavam o peito. Era a dor de ver, pela primeira vez em sua vida, aquele homem tão forte e seguro de si sendo subjugado. Aqueles olhos que se tornariam, algum dia tão gélidos e obscuros, demonstrando todo o temor e angústia que iam dentro dele. Aquele momento tão sublime ser interrompido por aquela maldita força monstruosa!  
  
  
==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo XII - continua...  
By Snake Eye's - 2004   
==================================================================================  
  



	13. Sentimentos Contraditórios

** DUAS REALIDADES**

  
==================================================================================  
**Duas Realidades  
Episódio XIII – Sentimentos Contraditórios**  
==================================================================================  


  
_Isso tudo é mesmo muito interessante, Severus... muito interessante mesmo, quase inacreditável.  
  
  
_Realmente... e lembrando agora, parecia que eu estava vivendo um sonho ou algo do tipo. Aquele senhor Cherry Blossom é tão incrível quanto ao que me contou. Mas a verdade é essa e agora tudo faz sentido. A Srta Granger está vivendo duas realidades neste momento, sendo que uma delas é.. bem, é comigo, em 1980.  
  
  
_Então você sempre soube o que ia acontecer, não Severus? Afinal, é o seu passado...  
  
  
_Não desta maneira, Alvo... as lembranças que carreguei até então sofreram alguma alteração e o que me lembrava não é exatamente o que está acontecendo agora. Suponho que este Sr Blossom tenha alterado minha memória na época, embora não lembre isso agora... talvez o tenha feito para proteger o futuro da Srta Granger... só não entendo muito bem porque agora estou me lembrando de tudo nitidamente.  
  
  
_Bem, Severus... suponho porque seja que esta sua realidade esteja sendo vivida novamente e desta vez faz parte do presente de Hermione com o seu passado. Aquela moça que fez com que você viesse até mim há 21 anos atrás, arrependendo-se de tudo que fizera pelas trevas, foi alguém extremamente importante em sua vida... há um laço muito forte entre vocês.  
  
  
_Mesmo assim, ainda é difícil crer... mas eu sinto, eu vejo que minhas lembranças daquela época estão sendo desbloqueadas aos poucos, como se estivesse revivendo-as neste momento.  
  
  
_Mesmo? E.. poderia dizer o que você e a Srta Granger fazem neste momento? – Dumbledore alargava um sorriso malicioso, olhando marotamente para Snape sobre os óculos de meia lua.  
  
  
Embora não tivesse o que esconder, nem do que se envergonhar, Snape corara com a pergunta de Dumbledore. Com um meio sorriso sarcástico, concentrando-se em suas lembranças que rolavam em sua mente como um filme, falou pausadamente.  
  
  
_... estávamos discutindo, pra variar... estávamos.. estamos em meu apartamento em Lyon. Hermione bebia o chá que eu havia preparado para nós... eu, paranóico, a havia acusado de espionagem a seu serviço, Alvo...  
  
  
_E mais alguma coisa, meu jovem? – Dumbledore estava achando tudo muito divertido.  
  
  
_...bem, ela estava nervosa.. e agora entendo o porque. Ela dizia que estudou comigo aqui em Hogwarts.. que era uma admiradora secreta...  
  
  
Dumbledore riria por Severus, pela situação que vivera. Mas a realidade nada tinha de engraçado. Imaginava a aflição que a menina estava passando, sendo quem é e estando em companhia de um comensal da morte que a estava acusando de ser uma espiã. O semblante de Dumbledore se desmanchou numa expressão de densa preocupação, deixando muitos sulcos em seu rosto, aparentando toda a sua velhice.  
  
  
_Filho, me diga uma coisa... você jamais machucou essa menina, não é?  
  
  
Snape sobressaltou-se, pois ele nem sequer poderia responder tal pergunta com qualquer precisão. Se o havia feito, não havia chegado a hora de se lembrar de tal coisa. Um frio muito desagradável invadiu seu estômago, pois algo que ele se lembrava muito bem é que ele não era um cara estável naquela época, devido a toda pressão que estava vivendo.  
  
  
_Não, Alvo, creio que não... - Falou muito hesitante. _Esse meu eu do passado, ele.. agora sinto, como uma lembrança, o quanto ele estava se afeiçoando aquela menina... ela o encanta. Ele.. não poderia fazer nada de mal a ela... se ele estiver.. apaixonado por ela.  
  
  
*  
  
Hermione resolve tomar um banho quente, do pés à cabeça, a fim de relaxar toda a tensão vivida momentos antes. Uma tensão dúbia vivida, por assim dizer. Aquele momento tão precioso que exalava tanto carinho e afeto fora algo extasiante, como se tivesse se realizando um desejo há muito contido. Todo o carinho, o calor do corpo e lábios de Severus a envolvendo, aquele perfume amadeirado a inebriando... certamente eles teriam ido muito além, teriam consumado todo aquele desejo que ardia em ambos, se não fosse por aquele maldito chamado!  
  
  
O jato forte e quente que saída do chuveiro escorria pelo corpo de Hermione, acalmando-a. Ainda estava trêmula quando entrou no chuveiro. Deixou a água cair fortemente sobre seu rosto, lavando todas as lágrimas. Severus, neste momento, estava entre os comensais da morte, possivelmente diante de Voldemort. Como ele deveria estar se sentindo, o que se passava em sua cabeça naquele momento? O que será que ele seria mandado a fazer naquela noite. Hermione pedia a Deus que fosse uma mera reunião das trevas, que não houvesse nenhum ataque naquele dia. Não queria que Severus se ferisse... e não queria que ele ferisse ninguém. Agora ela tinha a mais absoluta certeza de quem ele realmente era nesta época. E jurava pra si mesma que o convenceria a abandonar as trevas.  
  
  
Fechou o chuveiro e se enrolou num roupão negro, quase duas vezes maior do que ela. O perfume amadeirado de Severus estava impregnado nele, e Hermione sentia-se como envolta dele próprio, com seu cheiro, seu calor. Muitas coisas passavam em sua cabeça neste momento. Seus pensamentos estavam caóticos, indo e vindo do futuro, sua própria época, para o passado, agora seu presente. Uma vez que conhecia todos os fatos e como esses se desenrolaram, ela não devia fazer absolutamente nada, pois qualquer coisa alteraria o futuro. Mas só a mera presença dela ali já alterara o futuro. Por que Snape jamais falou sobre isso? Por que ele nunca se aproximou dela e lhe falou sobre isso? Ele jamais a tratou de qualquer forma além daquela forma desagradável, tão típica dele próprio. Ela sempre fora tratada por ele como todos os outros. E pior: ele a detestava! Quantas vezes ele a humilhou e destratou em sala de aula?  
  
  
Mas agora, esse passado, que ainda estava num futuro distante, parecia ainda mais longínquo, quase como se nem houvesse existido. Era uma outra época, outra vida. E neste momento, mais do que tudo, sentia-se totalmente envolvida, como se tudo fosse sua própria vida em seu próprio tempo.  
  
  
E era, não era? Afinal, aquilo ali era tão real e cru, tão palpável. Ela estava vivendo o presente que fora o passado de Snape. Eles dois estavam vivendo juntos um tempo que só pertencera a ele e agora não mais. Era a sua vida também e sentia-se totalmente envolvida. Sentia-se responsável. E sentia toda a dor e angustia que aquele rapaz tão adorável e confuso estava vivendo. Ela não suportaria outras vezes vê-lo passar por isso. Dane-se o futuro dela. Dane-se sua vida em sua própria época! Estava decidida a tirar Severus do Círculo das Trevas. Era hora de esquecer os fatos futuros. Estes ainda estariam por vir e não sabia como estes viriam. O que importava era o momento atual, o aqui e agora. E ela decidira viver plenamente este momento. E agora que experimentara um momento de tanta ternura e paixão ao lado dele, não queria mais perder isso. Não iria querer viver sem isso. Agora percebia que estava completamente apaixonada pelo jovem Snape e o queria com todas as suas forças. Mesmo que o futuro de ambos ficasse de pernas para o ar, ela queria viver esta paixão intensamente. Se entregaria de corpo e alma a isso... e o tiraria das garras de Voldemort.  
  
  
*  
  
  
O dia seguinte logo chegara. Não houvera sonhos com suas lembranças, afinal, segundo a conclusão que chegara, as lembranças só apareciam quando estas envolviam a Srta Granger e... certamente eles não passaram a noite juntos. Graças a essa alteração de memória que provavelmente fora feita por Cherry Blossom em seu passado, a vida de ambos como professor e aluna jamais fora alterada por isso... teria sido quase desastroso. Se isso fora um feitiço, fora muito bem formulado. Pois ela lhe alterara sua vida que, apesar dos pesares, melhorara muito depois dela, mas as lembranças alteradas não permitiram confusões, na mais suave das hipóteses, na vida de ambos em suas próprias épocas. Mas assim que o Sr Blossom retornasse com Hermione, aí sim ambos teriam uma certa confusão para consertar... e o que será que ela pensava a respeito de tudo isso? Ela era muito inteligente e estava conduzindo a situação muito bem, em vista de todo o desespero de estar presa numa época que não a pertencia. Sabia de que aquele rapaz se tratava dele, seu detestável futuro ex-professor de poções.  
  
  
Será que ele teria uma segunda chance de viver aquele amor inocente de 21 anos atrás? Será que ela lhe permitiria uma aproximação? Independente do que estava acontecendo, ele a amava, mesmo que tal sentimento tenha vindo se aflorar quando ele começou a perceber em Hermione Granger aquela moça especial que entrou em sua vida e lhe tirou dos braços das trevas. Ele a amava, independente disso. E ele a conheceu muito melhor após ela terminar seus estudos e graças à Ordem da Fênix, ainda mantiveram contato. E ele pode conhecer melhor aquela moça que fora sua aluna. E por não mais enxergá-la como uma aluna intragável e irritante, pode ver nela qualidades que ele tanto preza... o que fez com que se apaixonasse completamente.  
  
  
Enquanto se vestia para ir pro café da manhã no Salão Principal, Snape estancara no movimento, assombrado por uma repentina lembrança... algo estava acontecendo entre ele e Hermione neste momento, há 21 anos atrás...  
  
  
Ele a viu nitidamente, como se estivesse diante de seus olhos agora em seu quarto. Ela estava caída no chão, chorando muito. Sentiu-se muito desconfortável com isso, pois sentiu o desdenho de seu Eu do passado. Ele odiara a cena ao abrir a porta de seu quarto.  
  
  
Um turbilhão nervoso e desconcertante tomou conta de seu peito, que parecia estar encolhendo, de tão apertado parecia estar, lhe dificultando a respiração. Sentia um misto louco de emoções lhe transbordando. Um caos de sentimentos que se misturavam de forma tão desagradavelmente heterogênea. O seu Eu do passado estava irritado com a situação que presenciava, com um fio de ódio passando por si, enquanto ele ali, o agora do presente, sentia uma angustia martirizadora e a dor da impotência. Aquela visão de Hermione chorando desesperada daquela forma estava lhe rasgando a alma, enquanto o seu Eu do passado tinha vontade de surrá-la por isso. Mas agora ele sabia o porque daquele choro: ela devia estar agoniada com aquela realidade, sozinha, sem saber o que fazer! Ela devia ter acabado de acordar e encarado a dura realidade de estar perdida num tempo que não a pertencia.  
  
  
Snape cambaleou até sua cama, caindo sentado pesadamente. Apoio o rosto nas mãos, tentando controlar sua respiração e pulsação descompassados. Precisava se acalmar. Um remorso furioso subia-lhe a cabeça e fervia nas veias. Ele não fizera nada por ela. Ela estava caída no chão, desesperada, e ele apenas a desdenhava, a zombava intimamente.  
  
  
Jogou-se pra trás, deitando na cama. Enxugava com as mãos o suor que formou em seu rosto. Enquanto a cena trespassava por sua mente. Seu coração e sua respiração voltavam lentamente ao seu ritmo normal. Hermione era muito forte. Muito mais forte do que ele supunha. E essa força estava-lhe acalmando.  
  
  
_Hermione precisa voltar o mais rápido possível. Isso tudo é muita loucura e não sei até quando poderei manter minha sanidade a respeito. Essa mistura de emoções e sentimentos é quase insustentável!  
  
  
_... ah! Então você está agindo por conta própria também? – Snape sorria com a cena de sua lembrança seguinte. _Se está querendo ir até a biblioteca, provavelmente é porque está querendo pesquisar meios de como voltar para cá...  
  
  
_Definitivamente, isso é muita loucura. É provável que estarei fazendo companhia aos Longbottons e Lockhart quando Hermione regressar...  
  
  
Com este último pensamento e as lembranças que passavam como um filme antigo, Snape terminou de se arrumar e saiu para o salão principal.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Snape passou boa parte da manhã liberto daquelas lembranças. A esta hora, há 21 anos atrás, ele estava em aula, na Universidade de Lyon, enquanto Hermione estava em sua 'pesquisa secreta' na biblioteca. Como ele não estava vivendo aquele momento com ela, não havia lembranças para importuná-lo.  
  
  
Rabiscava alguns pergaminhos e folheava os novos livros que iriam se usados pelos alunos das sete séries deste ano. Preparava tranqüilamente seu roteiro para as aulas, embora já estivesse mais do que saturado de sempre ensinar as mesmas coisas, ano após ano, há mais de quinze anos. Mas ele gostava de estar sempre com tudo certo e organizado. Não era adepto de eventualidades e improvisos desnecessários, mas algo fez interromper sua tranqüila atividade. Uma lembrança de Hermione, que o deixou ainda mais chocado.  
  
  
Hermione desfalecia diante de si, em seus braços, dentro da biblioteca de Lyon. Ela estava pálida e gelada como se estivesse morta! Snape levou a mão ao peito como se temesse que seu coração pulasse fora, de tão violento e dolorido que ele batia. Por Deus! Ela estava morrendo?! Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos. Levantou-se abruptamente da cadeira e pôs-se a andar impacientemente de um lado a outro em seu gabinete, analisando a cena, tentando manter a calma para perceber todos os fatos que estavam ocorrendo em sua lembrança. Ao menos, desta vez, a mesma angústia que sentia era compartilhada por seu Eu passado. O jovem Severus estava mesmo muito preocupado com a menina, assim como ele o estava agora, neste momento.  
  
  
Felizmente, tudo passara muito rápido, talvez apenas quinze minutos. Sentiu um alívio na alma ao constatar, em suas lembranças, que Hermione apenas sofrera um mal súbito e que estava bem, por ora, ao menos. Mas ainda estava muito preocupado, embora aliviado por ver que seu passado também se preocupava com ela e tudo que queria era tê-la em seus braços e protegê-la de todas as coisas. Neste momento ele percebeu o quanto estava apaixonado por ela, seu Eu do passado. Mas agora, neste momento, uma dúvida inquietante o desconcertava, uma aflição crescente não o deixaria em paz até que visse, por seus próprios olhos, que Hermione estava realmente bem.  
  
  
Lembrou-se do que Clara falou, de que o corpo não sobrevive sem a alma, ou mente. E lembrou-se do que Blossom falara: cada qual a seu tempo. Ele precisa ver se a realidade de Hermione desta época estava bem. Precisava ir para St Mungus ver Hermione. Talvez aquele mal súbito tenha sido provocado nesta época... era estranho, mas tinha essa terrível impressão. Precisava vê-la imediatamente. E assim o faria.  
  


==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo XIII - continua...  
By Snake Eye's - 2004   
==================================================================================  
  



	14. Elos

** DUAS REALIDADES**

  
==================================================================================  
Duas Realidades  
Episódio XIV – Elos  
==================================================================================  
  
================================================================================  
Este capítulo é dedicado à memória de Polaca, Shinka, Patra e Urara, mortas em 3 de abril de 2004, de forma torpe e covarde. Infelizmente, ainda não descobrimos os criminosos.  
================================================================================  
  
  
Snape chegou ao hospital St Mungus através de pó de fluxo. Ao contactar Clara, a medibruxa responsável por Hermione, Snape rumou para a CTI. A medibruxa explicara que algo desagradável acontecera à paciente, mas que tudo estava perfeitamente bem agora. Ele mal ouvia Clara. Tudo que queria era ver Hermione. Ver com seus próprios olhos que ela estava bem, embora realmente não estivesse.  
  
  
Ao chegar na unidade, percebeu que as cortinas em torno do leito de Hermione estavam abertas e que havia uma pessoa lá, sentada na cadeira com a cabeça apoiada sobre o leito. Por estar com a cabeça abaixada, Snape não pode perceber de imediato de quem se tratava, mas um súbito ódio lhe subiu a cabeça, pois este deveria ser o culpado do mal estar da menina.   
  
  
Com o susto da aproximação repentina e abrupta de alguém, o rapaz que segurava a mão de Hermione, onde apoiava sua testa, olhou assustado para a figura alta e magra que trajava negro da cabeça aos pés. Sentiu uma onda de calor e ódio em sua direção, antes de conseguir focalizar e processar com precisão quem era a tal figura sinistra.  
  
  
_Potter! O que faz aqui?! – Perguntou Snape no seu tom mais mordaz e frio.  
  
  
_Snape?! O que quer aqui? Veio averiguar se Hermione ainda não morreu?!  
  
  
Isso pareceu ter atingido Snape como um balde de gelo. Ele estava agindo irracionalmente, descontando a sua aflição no rapaz. Mas por que maldição tinha que estar aqui justo o infeliz do Potter?!  
  
  
_Clara me falou algo sobre o mal estar dela, mas não prestei bem atenção... o que aconteceu à Srta Granger? – Snape falava num tom mais ameno, sem desviar o olhar do rosto pálido da menina. Só a visão dela já o acalmava como fosse um bálsamo. Ela não merecia presenciar nenhuma cena desagradável, e ele não queria isso.  
  
  
_Eu... eu acho que cometi um erro... em trazer os pais dela aqui, para a verem... – Harry murmurava com muita amargura em sua voz. Era notável que ele não estava dormindo e se alimentando direito depois do que aconteceu à amiga. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, provavelmente por ter chorado por muito tempo. Ele deveria estar sentindo-se totalmente culpado... o que, em parte, era verdade.  
  
  
_Trazer os pais para ver a filha não é um erro, Potter. Eles têm esse direito. Mas, afinal, o que aconteceu?  
  
  
_Snape, eu preciso de um café forte e ar puro... me acompanharia até a lanchonete externa do hospital?  
  
  
*  


  
No grande jardim bem cuidado do hospital, algumas pessoas circulavam por ali. Pacientes curtiam o frescor das sombras das árvores, outros distraiam-se com partidas de xadrez sob um gazebo. Harry parecia apreciar a vista do quiosque, com o queixo apoiado numa das mãos enquanto a outra se aquecia na xícara fumegante de café.  


  
_Potter, não tenho o dia todo. Não me chamou até aqui só para apreciar a paisagem, não é? – Apesar da impaciência, Snape mantinha a voz calma, apreciando do seu próprio café.  


  
_Não, Snape, claro que não... – Harry estava abalado demais pra se importar até mesmo com os sarcasmos de seu detestável ex-professor; respondia sem desviar o olhar do movimento no jardim.  


  
_Então.. o que aconteceu à Srta Granger? Clara me falou qualquer coisa a respeito, mas não estava com cabeça pra ouvir o que ela dizia.  


  
_Por que se preocupa, Snape? Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que você até gosta de Mione. – Harry encarava em tom de desafio, bebendo do café em seguida.  


  
_E eu deveria odiá-la? Apesar da intragável personalidade dela, creio que não mereça isso.  


  
_E algum de nós merece, Mestre de Poções?  


  
Snape levanta da mesa com raiva, já dando as costas à Harry, esbravejando contra o garoto.  


  
_Vai pro inferno, Auror! Eu tenho mais o que fazer pra ouvir suas ladainhas!  


  
_Mione morreu, Snape! Ela esteve clinicamente morta por quinze minutos!  


  
Snape estancou o movimento, sentindo um aperto doloroso no peito. Suas mãos gelaram e umedeceram. Muito relutantemente virou pra Harry. Sua expressão era de desalento, o que Harry percebeu, arregalando os olhos com essa surpresa, mas preferiu ignorar suas conclusões por ora.  


  
_Como... como isso aconteceu? – Snape voltava pra sua cadeira, escondendo as mãos trêmulas e úmidas sob a mesa.  


  
Harry voltou seu olhar para fora, de forma a se distrair com o movimento no jardim. Ele não queria que Snape o visse chorar.  


  
_Eu.. trouxe os pais de Mione, para visitá-la... eles.. eles ficaram muito transtornados...  


  
_Isso é de se esperar, Potter. O que isso teria a ver com o que aconteceu à.. Srta Granger?  


  
Harry ignorou completamente o comentário e continuava seu relato em voz baixa com se estivesse repassando a notícia apenas para si mesmo.  


  
_Cometi um erro em fazer isso.. não esperava que fossem agir daquela forma... eles são trouxas, não entendem nossos métodos de medicina... eles ficaram mesmo muito transtornados em vê-la deitada no leito aparentemente sem qualquer assistência...  


  
Pausou por instantes para terminar sua xícara de café que já estava quase frio. Seus olhos estavam marejados e controlava-se para não deixar as lágrimas desabarem. Snape estava mais complacente e esperou pacientemente para que Harry tomasse novo fôlego.  


  
_Eles esperavam encontrá-la coberta de equipamentos, como é em hospitais trouxas... o pai dela ficou tão fora de si que era impossível fazê-lo compreender de que nosso método era diferente.. e eficiente...  


  
_O que é isso, Potter? Não acredito que o pai dela tenha feito algo para prejudicá-la, ele não faria isso!  


  
_Eu não disse que ele fez algo para prejudicá-la... o que aconteceu, ninguém esperava. O pai dela a pegou no colo, xingando a todos e ao tratamento que ela estava recebendo... dizia que ia levá-la pra um hospital 'de verdade'... só que...  


  
_Só que?  


  
_Aquela movimentação brusca que Mione sofreu... fez com que a.. pulsação dela parasse! Droga! Levou quinze minutos para os medibruxos conseguirem trazê-la de volta! Ela esteve morta, Snape, morta!  


  
Harry abaixou a cabeça levando as mãos ao rosto, controlando-se para as lágrimas não desabarem. Mais uma vez sentia-se culpado por alguém próximo a si sofrer por sua causa. Não importa que Hermione tenha feito pouco caso de sua preocupação. Ela estava certa: não poderia deixar de viver por causa de ameaças... a culpa era de Voldemort, dessa maldita guerra!  


  
Snape abaixou os olhos apreciando o nada sobre a pequena mesa da lanchonete. Seus pensamentos iam e viam das duas realidades que presenciava de Hermione. Nesta onde jaze no leito do hospital e em seu passado, onde ela vive, apesar dos pesares.

  
  
Juntou os dois fatos e chegou a conclusão de que o mal súbito que a acometera na biblioteca de sua antiga faculdade foi causado pelo ocorrido de hoje. Lembrou-se das palavras de Clara, que dizia que o corpo não sobrevive sem o espírito. Lembrou-se de quando a encontrou no Beco Diagonal... ela estava muito mal, quase morta para ser mais exato. E hoje, em suas lembranças, ela teve aquele mal súbito... em ambos os casos ela fora removida do local onde descansava...  


  
Outra coisa que veio a sua mente fora algo que leu há muito tempo sobre viagem astral, quando a pessoa adquire a capacidade de sair do corpo quando bem entender; dizia que o corpo não poderia ser removido do local, pois era a ligação direta do espírito com o mundo dos 'vivos'.. se isso acontecesse talvez fosse impossível o espírito retornar ao corpo.

  
  
Juntou os fatos, chagando a uma conclusão. E precisava falar com um certo alguém sobre isso. Mas algo era certo: o tempo de Hermione estava se findando. Qualquer alteração em seu corpo causaria graves conseqüências a sua mente física, presa em 1980... e o corpo não sobrevive sem a mente! A situação estava tão delicada que qualquer coisa agora poderia matá-la!  


  
Precisava falar com Cherry Blossom sobre isso. Precisava saber o quanto ele já havia progredido para trazê-la de volta.  


  
Levantou num impulso, trazendo Harry de volta à realidade. O rapaz o olhava sem entender nada. Seus olhos e rosto estavam rubros pelo soluço sufocado.  


  
_Potter, cuide para que ninguém mais toque na Srta Granger. Não permita que ninguém a remova de onde esta, para nada.  


  
_Por quê? Não entendo o que isso tem a ver...  


  
_Simples, garoto: a mente física ou espírito dela não está em seu corpo, isto quer dizer que qualquer alteração poderá matá-la. Ela não pode perder a referência espacial.  


  
_Vá até Clara e lhe diga exatamente isso, diga-lhe que fui eu quem disse. Ela saberá perfeitamente do que se trata.  


  
Snape desaparatou logo em seguida, deixando Harry muito confuso, tanto pela declaração quanto pela reação de Snape. Ele realmente se preocupava com Hermione e isso era muito estranho.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Aparatando no Beco Diagonal, Snape põe-se a procurar pelo tal Antiquário. Certamente Blossom estaria lá, trabalhando para trazer Hermione de volta – pelo menos assim esperava.  


  
Desceu a rua principal, olhando em todos os becos que ficavam paralelos a ela. Já um pouco distante do início da rua, avista algo num pequeno beco, que chama-lhe a atenção: uma grande placa adornada, muito antiga. Aproximando-se, vê com alegria que trata-se do tal Antiquário.  


  
Abre a porta que tilinta com os sininhos pendurados nela, adentrando a loja totalmente desprovida de qualquer pessoa, mas abarrotada de coisas antigas, sendo algumas muito luxuosas.   


  
Seus olhos percorrem por todo o interior da loja em busca do velhinho mirrado escondido em meio aquele monte de tranqueiras. Detém-se numa parede recoberta dos mais variados tipos de relógios, que lhe desperta uma grande atenção.  


  
Aproxima-se da tal parede e começa a olhar com estranha curiosidade cada um dos artefatos ali expostos. Sente seu coração descompassar ao perceber a data mostrada no maior dos relógios, um de pêndulos, que parecia reinar absoluto no centro da parede. A data marcava 22 de novembro de 1980.  


  
_Encontrou algo que o agradasse, meu jovem? – Saído de trás do balcão, carregado com algumas caixinhas de música e um grande espanador, aparecia um sorridente Cherry Blossom, fitando Snape sobre os óculos de leitura de aros grossos.  


  
_Sr Blossom?! – Snape sobressaltou-se com o súbito aparecimento do homem. Ele sequer havia pressentido qualquer coisa.

  
  
_Essa data.. 22 de novembro de 1980... – Snape apontava para o grande relógio. _... é a data em que...  


  
_Exatamente, filho.. é a data em que a bela moça vive hoje.  


  
_Mas, por que eles marcam exatamente esse tempo?  


  
_Porque foi aqui que ela sofreu a dobra temporal. Um misto de elementos ocasionais culminaram na abertura por frações de segundo do Abismo, por onde ela foi tragada.  


  
_Esses relógios... tem a ver com isso, não é? Sinto uma força vinda deles, uma áurea... igual a do senhor, eu diria.  


  
Blossom deu um leve e baixa gargalhada, aproximando-se de Snape e dando-lhe tapinhas no ombro.  


  
_Você é mesmo muito especial, garoto!  


  
Snape sentiu-se um verdadeiro garoto ante aquele homem tão singular. Sentiu-se muito orgulhoso do que ele lhe dissera, mas a lembrança do que ocorreu com Hermione fez com que voltasse a realidade.  


  
_Sr Blossom, aconteceu algo à Hermione hoje, no Hospital, que surtiu efeito nela, no meu passado. Ela foi removida do leito de forma abrupta, que ocasionou até a morte momentânea dela agora, neste tempo, e quase a matou, no meu passado. Por que isso aconteceu?  


  
_Corpo e espírito estão separados e fora de sincronia. Qualquer alteração no espaço físico surtirá efeito imediato. É como um copo cheio d'água: se o copo sofrer qualquer alteração que lhe derrame a água... bem, a água derramada não pode ser reposta.  


  
Snape permaneceu em silêncio, assimilando aquelas palavras, tentando chegar a uma conclusão. Se o corpo é o invólucro que contém a alma, que é o conteúdo, logo o corpo é o 'copo' e a força vital a 'água'. E esse invólucro sofreu dois impactos, o primeiro quando Hermione foi removida para o hospital e, certamente, isso lhe esvaiu a maior parte de suas forças... e agora, por seu pai. Isso sem contar por todas as vezes que os enfermeiros têm que cuidar dela.  


  
Mas o corpo dela não pode ficar intocado, isso lhe acometeria diversas complicações. Ela precisava ser medicada, alimentada, higienizada... sem isso seu corpo também morreria.  


  
_Por Merlin! Ela pode já estar no fim de sua vida!  


  
_Eu temo que sim, Severus. Como eu lhe disse, eu apenas posso me locomover pelo tempo e não pelo espaço. Só poderei trazê-la de volta se ela vier até aqui. Ela precisa retornar ao ponto de partida.  


  
_Mas, mas... nós estamos em Lyon! Estamos na França! Há centenas de quilômetro daqui! Meu deus! Eu a levei para lá! Eu acabei a matando com isso!  


  
_Acalme-se, filho. Sente-se aqui e tente relaxar...  


  
Snape sentou-se numa cadeira adornada de forma suntuosa. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre as pernas escondendo o rosto sobre as mãos. Blossom ajeitou-se num banquinho muito humilde, em frente ao professor, esperando pacientemente que o jovem homem se recuperasse.  


  
_Blossom... o senhor disse que pode se locomover por qualquer tempo que seja... eu.. eu prefiro sacrificar tudo o que esse incidente me trouxe do que deixar que Hermione morra. Eu prefiro morrer pelas trevas, naquela época e perder esses últimos vinte anos de vida... por favor, volte em três dias atrás e evite o que aconteceu, evite que ela caia nesse abismo!  


  
Seus olhos estava rasos d'água e a voz embargada pelas lágrimas que teimava em oprimir. Blossom o olhava tristemente, balançando levemente a cabeça em negativa.  


  
_Perdão, filho, mas não posso.  


  
_Mas por quê? O senhor é poderoso! Tem o tempo em suas mãos! Pode fazer qualquer coisa!  


  
_Não, não posso. Não possuo livre arbítrio. Não posso mudar o que aconteceu, mesmo que eu quisesse... e acredite, amarguei isso milhares de vezes nestes seis mil anos que rejo pelo tempo dos homens na Terra.  


  
Blossom levantou-se, postando-se em frente a Snape, segurando-o pelos ombros. Snape olhava para o alto, para alcançar o olhar bondoso de velho Regente. Sentia-se miserável, diminuto, frágil. Ele há vinte anos atrás havia decretado a morte daquela pessoa que salvou sua vida e sua alma. Maldita ironia trágica!  


  
_Ainda temos tempo.. traga-a até mim.  


  
_Como farei isso? Como poderia me comunicar com meu eu passado?  


  
_Não com ele, mas com ela. Existe um elo que prende a bela menina nesta realidade: o seu corpo. Use este elo para entrar em contato com ela.  


  
_Desculpe Sr Blossom, mas não estou entendendo. – Snape estava ficando impaciente. Por que esses grandes sábios nunca são diretos?  


  
_Converse com ela. Passe algumas horas durante a noite ao lado de seu corpo no Hospital, diga-lhe para vir para a Inglaterra, para vir exatamente de onde ela saiu. Enquanto ela estiver dormindo em sua outra realidade, seu subconsciente estará livre e será fácil de ser contactado.  


  
_Lembre-se: tempo e espaço não existem, isso é apenas uma manifestação do mundo em que vivemos. Ela está aqui, perto de você, sempre esteve.  
  
  


==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo XIV - continua...  
By Snake Eye's - 2004   
==================================================================================


	15. Prostrado Pela Dor

** DUAS REALIDADES**

==================================================================================  
Duas Realidades  
Episódio XV – Prostrado Pela Dor  
==================================================================================  
  
Uma grande coruja marrom entrava pela pequena janela do apartamento. Lá fora, a noite já ia alto. Nuvens, estrelas e uma lua crescente disputavam espaço no manto de azul enegrecido.  
  
Já vestida com seu conjuntinho em azul pastel, Hermione assustou-se com o repentino aparecimento da coruja que pousou diante dela, sobre a mesa. Estava tão absorta pelas lembranças do que ocorreu entre ela e Severus algumas horas antes que havia até se esquecido que receberia uma coruja de Michaelsen.  
  
Retirou de um pequeno tubo de cobre preso à perninha da coruja um rolinho de papel de seda, que trazia o bilhete de John Michaelsen. Leu sem muito interesse a breve carta, que continha o humor e o galantismo típico do rapaz. Sorriu com as palavras finais e fechou os olhos, ponderando qual a resposta que lhe daria.  
  
Tudo que vinha a sua mente eram as palavras de Severus, que lhe diziam para não estar ali quando ele voltasse. Deveria pedir a John para que viesse buscá-la, alegando uma desculpa qualquer para isso. Talvez até seja uma estada agradável.  
  
Hermione foi até o quarto, procurar na prateleira papel e caneta. A coruja já se mostrava impaciente com a demora da garota em dispensá-la. Hermione retornou com pergaminho e uma caneta-tinteiro, sentando-se à mesa e pondo-se a escrever um breve bilhete a John.  
  
Ao terminar, a garota sorriu tristemente, enrolando o pedaço de pergaminho e depositando-o dentro do tubinho de cobre da coruja que alçou vôo e desapareceu pela noite tão rápido quanto surgiu.  
  
Hermione, com um suspiro triste de enfado, apoiou a testa sobre as costas das mãos entrelaçadas. Tudo que teria que fazer agora era esperar, e gostaria que ele viesse o mais breve possível.  
  
Após a conversa com Cherry Blossom, Snape passou algumas horas perambulando pelas ruas da Londres trouxa, a fim de espairecer seus pensamentos sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo hoje e há 21 anos atrás. Sabia que, pelo menos ali naquela Londres, suas chances de encontrar algum conhecido eram quase nulas e poderia ficar perdido em seus pensamentos por horas a fio.  
  
Sentado num banco às margens do rio Tamisa, Snape distrai-se por alguns instantes depreciando as construções que apenas mostram a superestima patológica que os trouxas carregam. O que os trouxas chamam de grandes obras da engenharia arquitetônica do século, para os bruxos não passam de um ato desesperado para compensar suas incapacidades e insignificância.  
  
Diante de si, um gigantesco esqueleto metálico em forma de círculo recém inaugurado, que os trouxas chamam de London Eye e dizem ser o cartão postal da Inglaterra do século 21. Um pouco mais distante, uma ponte de pedestre chamada de Hungerford Bridge, que apenas serve para que seus passantes possam ver o tal Palácio de Westminster...  
  
Snape teve que rir. Nada daquelas tolices megalomaníacas chegavam próximas da menor das maravilhas que a magia poderia proporcionar, embora em termos de morte e destruição, Voldemort era um moleque com estilingue diante do poder bélico dos trouxas.  
  
Recostou a cabeça no encosto do banco, mantendo os olhos fechados. O local estava muito tranqüilo àquela hora, ainda era horário de trabalho dos trouxas. Mantinha-se calmo, apenas apreciando a brisa leve que corria no lugar. Apesar do tempo nublado e úmido, o ar estava quente.  
  
As lembranças começaram a formar em sua mente. Era a hora da seção nostalgia de seu filme particular... de seu passado agora tão distante.  
  
Abriu os olhos com certa urgência, pois o que via e ouvia fez com que seu coração se acelerasse. Como água morna transbordando dentro de seu peito, sente a emoção lhe invadir, compartilhando com seu Eu passado um momento que ele jamais imaginou ter existido.  
  
Mas existiu. E aquele momento de tanta ternura fora totalmente bloqueado em sua mente. Fora-lhe negado por tanto tempo a lembrança de algo tão bom que ocorreu entre ele e aquela moça tão especial, entre o Jovem Snape e Hermione.  
  
Será que eu merecia esse castigo, esquecer de algo tão bom?  
  
Levantou o corpo, apoiando os braços sobre os joelhos, fitando o nada no chão a sua frente. Com um sorriso de agrado em seu rosto, que lhe conferia um semblante quase de adolescente, vê a cena se passando diante de seus olhos, sentindo as mesmas emoções e expectativas, como se vivesse tudo isso apenas agora.  
  
Não conseguiu conter uma risada mais calorosa, levando as mãos ao rosto, deslizando-as até os cabelos que caiam soltos e um pouco emaranhados sobre sua face. Uma imensa felicidade invadia seu ser, lhe aquecendo e confortando. Estaria ele vivendo isso pela sua segunda vez?  
  
Aquela felicidade que sentia, como se ainda fosse o mesmo garoto de vinte anos, lhe preenchia de certa forma que ele não sabia distinguir o porquê: se era pelo sentimento que seu Eu passado finalmente externava e assumia ou se pela correspondência de Hermione. Afinal, ela sabia muito bem quem era aquele rapaz ou, melhor, quem ele viria a ser em seu próprio tempo, mas mesmo assim havia se entregado àquele beijo.  
  
Mas assim como veio, a emoção se esvaiu por completo ao ver aquele momento tão importante ser interrompido pela dor queimando em seu braço esquerdo. Justo naquele momento ele havia sido convocado por Voldemort.  
  
Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos pelo desfecho tão triste que teve aquele breve ato de ternura. Deixou-se chorar, derramando as lágrimas que foram oprimidas por seu jovem Eu. Chorou por ele e por si também, por presenciar tamanha angústia que se formou não apenas no jovem Severus, mas também a angústia que via estampada nitidamente nos olhos cor de mel de Hermione.  
  
Escondeu o rosto sobre as mãos, soluçando como se alguém muito querido houvesse falecido. Não quis impedir aquele pranto que lhe descia dolorosamente. Lágrimas que estavam trancafiadas em seu coração há mais de duas décadas. Sentia toda a tristeza e desespero que o jovem Severus vivia aquele momento, e que nada podia fazer a não ser atender ao maldito chamado... era essa a sua realidade.  
  
Algumas lágrimas ainda caiam mesmo após ter-se passado alguns minutos que tudo aconteceu e as lembranças lhe fugiam novamente. Seus pensamentos eram confusos, mas sabia que tudo o que queria era que Hermione estivesse aqui e agora com ele, neste momento em que as coisas poderiam ser mais fáceis de serem vividas... ou não, talvez.  
  
Isso é insano... viver essas lembranças como se fosse um fato real e imediato... sentir as mesmas emoções ou o conflito quando estas se contradizem... ah, Hermione, você precisa voltar, antes que eu enlouqueça!  
  
Num lugar sombrio, onde árvores mortas pendiam seus galhos secos e a terra úmida pelo ambiente frio e chuvoso, cerca de quinze indivíduos vestidos com mantos negros e capuzes formavam um círculo em torno de outro indivíduo de porte onipotente.  
  
Uma voz grave vinda do sujeito ao centro do círculo, retumbava naquele lugar de aspecto mórbido, como se toda vida ali tivesse sido evaporada numa guerra atômica. O vento frio castigava com suas rajadas constantes, jogando aos rostos de cada um ali a chuva fina que caia sem parar.  
  
Voldemort, que nesse tempo desfrutava o auge de sua ascensão ao poder das Trevas, passava todas as instruções do novo ataque aos seus leais seguidores... talvez não tão leais assim.  
  
Um deles não conseguia concentrar-se em absolutamente nada do que acontecia naquele lugar, por mais que tentasse limpar sua mente do que havia acontecido pouco tempo antes de estar ali, agora.  
  
Riu intimamente de si mesmo, com sarcasmo. Ria da ironia que sua vida se tornou nos últimos dias. Quase não acreditava que alguns tantos minutos atrás tinha em seus braços a garota que se tornou tão especial para si quase instantaneamente, logo que a encontrou no Beco Diagonal.. e agora, ele estava ali, sob a chuva fina e fria, com o vento tão álgido que parecia retalhar a pele de seu rosto... e estava prestes a atacar, torturar e matar pessoas como ela.  
  
Aquele mal-estar, o mau agouro sempre presente nessas malditas reuniões e a atmosfera carregada de sentimentos ruins e energia negativa, só faziam aumentar a angústia de seu coração, que sentia comprimir-se tão forte que lhe doía o peito. Não, definitivamente, não era aquele breve momento de carinho que teve com Hermione que era inacreditável... era este momento que não dava pra acreditar que acontecia.. que era a sua vida.. que era o que se tornou...  
  
Os vários estampidos de seus companheiros desaparatando daquele lugar tétrico fizeram com que Severus saísse de seus devaneios e encarasse a sua terrível realidade: a realidade de um Comensal da Morte que tortura e mata apenas por um ideal que perde cada vez mais seu sentido a cada dia que passa. Sente um calafrio subir por sua coluna vertebral ao ouvir aquela voz grave e fria chamar-lhe por seu nome.  
  
Mesmo com medo, encara seu mestre, que o observa atentamente com um sorriso de escárnio naquele rosto deformado por diversas experiências de magia negra que sofreu ao longo de sua vida. Com um pequeno gesto de sua mão, ordena que seu comensal se aproxime e, mesmo a contragosto, Severus obedece de imediato.  
  
Parou próximo de Voldemort em apenas dois passos, mantendo sua cabeça abaixada, mirando o solo enlameado, demonstrando respeito ao mesmo tempo em que evitava encará-lo tão de perto, coisa que sempre lhe dava náuseas. Sentiu dedos finos e gelados lhe segurarem o queixo, obrigando-o a olhar para frente.  
  
Eu também já tive meus vinte anos, caro Severus... e sei como questões tão superficiais podem ganhar status de relevância que elas jamais teriam na realidade...  
  
O jovem apenas arregalou os olhos, não entendendo do que seu mestre falava. Sentia aqueles olhos vermelhos lhe invadirem a alma... queria gritar, correr, fugir dali, mas mantinha-se prostrado no mesmo lugar, como se estivesse sofrendo uma hipnose.  
  
Não posso culpá-lo por ser humano, jovem... mas, me admira você, Severus, deixar-se levar por uma mulher.. e mais, deixar-se levar por uma maldita sangue-ruim! Por acaso o feromônio dela o enfeitiçou?  
  
Severus abriu a boca para replicar o que acabava de ouvir. Era uma atitude tola, de proporção suicida, mas não poderia ouvir aquilo calado. Antes que saísse qualquer palavra de sua boca, Voldemort, que ainda o segurava pelo queixo, comprimiu sua mão com força na mandíbula do rapaz, fazendo-o soltar um leve gemido de dor, aproximando o rosto do rapaz do seu, quase o tocando.  
  
Apesar de tudo, você é só um moleque, Severus! E pra sua sorte, eu sou compreensível quando quero! Eu quero que você mate a sangue-ruim! Não o quero com os pensamentos e objetivos desviados por causa de uma paixonite infantil!  
  
Voldemort soltou Severus com um empurrão, que cambaleou em alguns passos para trás, segurando o próprio queixo que quase foi deslocado por seu mestre. Apontando sua varinha para o rapaz, Voldemort sorri novamente, enquanto seus olhos vermelhos queimavam de sadismo.  
  
Severus.. veja com quem está a sua lealdade, garoto! Veja quem lhe dará toda a riqueza e poder que quer! Quero a sangue-ruim fora de sua vida! Quero você pensando com a cabeça certa, moleque!  
  
CRUCIUS!  
  
Um feixe de finíssimos raios vermelhos saíram da varinha de Voldemort, atingindo Severus em cheio no peito. O rapaz caiu para trás, contorcendo-se em dores atrozes, sentindo com se seus nervos estivessem se dilacerando. A lama, a chuva fria e o vento cortante só faziam aumentar ainda mais seu sofrimento.  
  
Alguns minutos se passaram até que Voldemort se desse por satisfeito com a tortura que havia empregado ao seu jovem comensal. Ainda deleitava-se com a dor e sofrimento do rapaz quando finalmente terminou o feitiço.  
  
Concerte-se, garoto, e vá juntar-se aos seus companheiros! E não se esqueça de fazer o que lhe ordenei.. você não terá uma segunda chance, Severus Snape. – Voldemort falou, olhando o rapaz por sobre o ombro, desaparatando logo em seguida.  
  
Ainda caído de bruços sobre a lama, com muita dificuldade Severus vira-se para encarar o céu escuro e tenebroso. A chuva havia se intensificado, tornando-se mais forte e mais fria. O vento parecia querer arrancar as árvores secas que ali ainda estava, resistindo em riste, heroicamente.  
  
Não saberia dizer se era a chuva que escorria quente por seu rosto, mas sentia algo deslizando por suas faces. Levou as mãos ainda trêmulas a sua testa, deslizando-as por seus cabelos ensopados e enlameados. Alguns raios cortavam o céu naquele momento e tudo o que iluminavam eram trevas, morte, aridez.  
  
A sua vida se resumia naquilo... era a única realidade que existia para si. O inferno jamais será quente... o inferno era aquilo: dor, sofrimento, angústia, medo... o inferno era frio e úmido.  
  
E a morte agora seria muito bem-vinda.  
  
A matar aquele que se ama...

==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo XV - continua...  
By Snake Eye's - 2004   
==================================================================================


	16. Redenção

** DUAS REALIDADES**

=================================================================================  
Duas Realidades  
Episódio XVI – Redenção  
=================================================================================  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Fogem do vento que ruge  
As nuvens aurinevadas,  
Como ovelhas assustadas  
Dum fero lobo cerval;  
Estilham-se como as velas  
Que no alto-mar apanha,  
Ardendo na usada sanha,  
Subitâneo vendaval.  
  
Bem como serpentes que o frio  
Em nós emaranha – salgadas  
As ondas s'estanham, pesadas  
Batendo no frouxo areal.  
Disseras que viras vagando  
Nas furnas do céu entreabertas  
Que mudas fuzilam, - incertas  
Fantasmas do gênio do mal!  
  
E no túrgido ocaso se avista  
Entre a cinza que o céu apolvilha,  
Um clarão momentâneo que brilha,  
Sem das nuvens o seio rasgar;  
Logo um raio cintila e mais outro,  
Ainda outro veloz, fascinante,  
Qual centelha que em rápido instante  
Se converte d'incêndios em mar.  
  
Um som longínquo cavernoso e oco  
Rouqueja, e n'amplidão do espaço morre;  
Eis outro inda mais perto, inda mais rouco,  
Que alpestres cimos mais veloz percorre,  
Troveja, estoura, atroa; e dentro em pouco  
Do Norte ao Sul, - dum ponto a outro corre:  
Devorador incêndio alastra os ares,  
Enquanto a noite pesa sobre os mares."  
  
(Fragmentos do Poema "A Tempestade", de Gonçalves Dias 1823 1864)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A tormenta desabava sem piedade naquele lugar obscuro. Toda a luz dali havia sido sugada pelas Trevas que se fazia presente através de seus cavaleiros apocalípticos. Lama e sangue se misturavam sobre a calçada de pedras. Risadas e gritos de horror ainda se ouvia ao longe, apesar do barulho quase ensurdecedor da tempestade que castigava impiedosamente.  
  
Impiedade. Era o que realmente fazia parte de si ou lhe havia sido impregnado? O que sentia seu coração naquela hora? Sentia-se totalmente gelado, não pela chuva que caia sem parar, mas sentia-se congelado por dentro, como se não houvesse qualquer sinal de vida em seu interior. Apenas um veneno negro corria por suas veias... estava envenenado pelas trevas.  
  
Caído aos seus pés jazia um corpo inerte sem mais qualquer suspiro de vida. Nos olhos estava impresso o horror de sua morte. Era uma moça jovem que tinha tanto ainda a viver. Severus havia parado no tempo, observando o rosto de sua vítima, ainda quase uma menina. Estava prostrado diante do que fizera, da vida inocente que ceifou, mas talvez não enxergasse aquele corpo, apesar de seus olhos estarem fixos nele.  
  
Respirou profundamente de forma falha, erguendo sua cabeça e encarando o céu negro da tormenta. Raios nervosos retalhavam as densas nuvens e iluminava o caos presente naquele lugar.  
  
A revolta do Céu seria contra o terror que suas criaturas causavam na Terra? Deixou que as gotas pesadas e dolorosas batessem em seu rosto inexpressivo... seria, ao menos, algum dia em sua existência, merecedor de uma tentativa de redenção?  
  
Severus permaneceria horas naquela prostração, como uma estátua oca e sem vida que sentia ser, não fosse pela importunação alheia.  
  
--Acorda, Severus! Tu tá esquisito hoje, cara! Vambora que já acabou! – um companheiro comensal batia pesadamente no ombro do rapaz, despertando-o de seu estado de comoção.  
  
--Deve tá assim por causa do ego inflado... quantos você acertou hoje, Severus? Três, quatro? – um outro comensal dirigia a palavra de forma muito animada.  
  
--Pelo menos poderemos dizer que muitos ali morreram felizes, não? Afinal, a festa parecia animada!  
  
--É, mas acho que havia alguns puros-sangues ali no meio também...  
  
--E tinha mesmo! Mas, foda-se! Quem se mistura com mestiços e sangues-ruins merece o mesmo fim!  
  
Os dois comensais saiam na frente de Severus, conversando muito animadamente, fazendo brincadeiras e piadinhas enquanto passavam por corpos estendidos no chão de pedras. A chuva forte tratava de lavar o sangue e as marcas da destruição daquele lugar.  
  
Severus mirava na direção que iam seus companheiros das Trevas, alguns desaparatando logo em seguida, outros contornavam esquinas e mudavam seu rumo. Mais uma noite de terror havia chegado ao fim. Mais uma vez deixou-se contaminar mortalmente pelas Trevas. O veneno estava tão impregnado em seu âmago que seria impossível limpá-lo de suas veias e de sua alma em algum momento de sua vida.  
  
Era madrugada e a tormenta não dava sinais de que iria parar. Não poderia ir pra casa agora... aquela casa representava para si uma outra realidade, uma máscara de falsidade e mentira... mas que ele pediria a deus que fosse a verdadeira, se ao menos este existisse.  
  
Severus caminhou lentamente pelas ruas completamente desertas até chegar a uma pequena praça sem muitos atrativos. Sentou-se num banco de madeira. Com os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos, descansou a cabeça sobre as mãos espalmadas. Em sua mente e seu coração havia um imenso vazio.  
  
::::  
  
A noite havia descido apenas há poucas horas quando Snape retornou para St Mungus. Sentia-se muito amargurado. Um gosto de fel em sua boca. A lembrança do que ocorreu há vinte e um anos atrás ainda martelava dolorosamente em sua cabeça... nem aquele beijo, nem o ato de carinho eram suficientes para apagar o que vira depois.  
  
As Trevas inundavam e consumiam a alma de todos que entravam em contato com ela. E lembrava-se o quanto envenenado e absorto pelo mal ficava após aquelas malditas reuniões. Tão absorto e envenenado que poderia causar algum mal até para aquele que lhe fosse caro... e aí estava o seu grande medo.  
  
Rezava a Deus que Hermione tenha acatado a ordem de seu jovem Eu, de que não estivesse naquele apartamento quando ele regressasse. Ela não era tola e não poderia ser justamente agora. Rezava para que ela não se deixasse influenciar pela forma gentil com que seu jovem Eu a estava tratando, que não se deixasse influenciar por aquele beijo, por aquele brevíssimo momento terno... fora verdadeiro, mas talvez não fosse suficientemente forte para se opor ao sangue contaminado pelas Trevas.  
  
Chegou à sala de estar dos medibruxos, encontrando Clara, a medibruxa responsável por Hermione. Precisava ter uma longa conversa com ela, precisava contar-lhe sobre o que Cherry Blossom havia dito e recomendado. Como responsável, ela precisava estar a par de tudo e assim poderia zelar ainda mais pelo bem estar de Hermione ali, naquele hospital.  
  
::::  
  
A pequena loja parecia desabitada há anos. Muita poeira e lixo entulhado espalhavam-se por todos os cantos. Apenas um tímido feixe de luz adentrava aquele lugar através da vitrine que ocupava quase toda a extensão da parede de frente, onde ficava a porta de entrada. Lá fora, uma tempestade desabava violentamente. Gotas de chuva batiam ruidosamente na vidraça e estava tão intensa que parecia formar uma pequena cachoeira. A luz se difundia pela água que escorria ali, dando um aspecto bonito e nostálgico, apesar de tudo.  
  
--Ilumine-se!  
  
Com o simples comando daquela voz mansa, todo o ambiente se iluminou, deixando a mostra toda a sujeira do local. Próximo à porta de entrada, havia um vestígio no chão, como se algo tivesse sido arrastado ali. A parte levemente limpa no chão denunciava a silhueta do corpo de Hermione, enquanto ela esteve desacordada por horas, caída naquele chão poeirento.  
  
--Está inidentificável... ninguém diria hoje que você será uma graciosa lojinha de antiguidades... – O velho Cherry Blossom falava às paredes, percorrendo com seus olhos de azul límpido por todo o ambiente, fixando em seguida na parte levemente limpa no chão diante da porta de entrada.  
  
--Oh, bela menina... você precisa retornar ao seu ponto de partida... este tempo não a pertence...  
  
Entrelaçou os dedos, cerrando-se as mãos calejadas e levando-as até sob o queixo. Como se esquecesse de sua alegria habitual, suspira profundamente um suspiro de exaustão. Fechando os olhos, deixa sua mente divagar para longe daquele mundo, para o plano real.  
  
--Jehovah, meu mestre, meu senhor... O seu capricho já foi atendido... permita que a bela moça retorne ao seu tempo de fato...  
  
...  
  
--Acha-te mesmo que és um capricho, caríssimo Regente Hubble?  
  
Blossom saiu de seu devaneio sobressaltado ao ouvir aquela voz de criança falar-lhe marotamente. Após o breve susto, seu típico sorriso se alargou ao focalizar aquela pequena figura mirrada e de aparência andrógena lhe sorrindo, sentada sobre o balcão às costas do velho regente.  
  
--Perdão, Sr Puppet Master, mas é essa a impressão que tenho...  
  
--E estás certo, Hubble... mas não apenas um capricho, tu bem sabes...  
  
--Sim, eu sei, meu Senhor... mas, já não é o momento da bela moça retornar para seu tempo real?  
  
A criança de cabelos branco-azulados em cachos e olhos de azul tão claro que se confundiria com a córnea se não fosse pelo círculo azulado que envolvia a sua íris, alargou ainda mais o sorriso, deixando escapar uma leve e gostosa gargalhada. Entrelaçou os dedos, esticando os braços a sua frente, se espreguiçando. Salta do balcão empoeirado e leva as mãos entrelaçadas à nuca, como um apoio à cabeça, num típico gesto de desdenho e comodismo. Vira-se para encarar Cherry Blossom, que a olhava inexpressivamente.  
  
--Todo o tempo é real uma vez que o tempo absoluto inexiste... o ciclo ainda não se fechou e minhas crianças escolhidas ainda não completaram o ato dessa cena. Continues a fazer teu trabalho, Caro Hubble... és também uma personagem dessa peça.  
  
O ente caminhou até a porta, transpassando-a como se não fosse sólida. Blossom recostou-se ao balcão, alisando os pouquíssimos fios de cabelo que ainda resistiam no alto da cabeça. Soltou um muxoxo, dando uma leve risada em seguida.  
  
--Então sou uma personagem dessa peça... então é por isso que estou tão envolvido com tudo. O Senhor realmente escreve certo por linhas tortas...  
  
::::  
  
Após a conversa com a medibruxa Clara e uma refeição rápida e leve, Snape foi até o leito onde jazia Hermione. A palidez anormal de sua pele lhe comprimiu o peito. Queria espantar qualquer pensamento sobre a possibilidade de ela nunca retornar, de ela acabar morrendo por conta disso. Mas não conseguia. E ainda havia o medo, o medo de seu Eu passado ter feito qualquer mal a ela... esperava que o amor que sabia que aflorava no jovem Severus fosse mais forte que as Trevas, fosse mais forte que o veneno que o dominava.  
  
Postou-se sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama. Ainda olhava atentamente o rosto sem vivacidade da moça, condoendo-se com cada pensamento pessimista que tinha a respeito de tudo que estava acontecendo. Levou a mão ao rosto de Hermione, tocando-o levemente com a ponta dos dedos, ajeitando os cachos que repousavam sobre o travesseiro de fronha branca.  
  
Era necessário, vital, entrar em contato com ela, assim como sugeriu Cherry Blossom. Talvez ainda fosse cedo demais para ela estar dormindo, para estar com seu subconsciente liberto da matéria, mas precisava fazê-lo, não importando o tempo e por quanto tempo. Precisava fazer com que Hermione tivesse o estalo de ir até à Inglaterra, ir ao Beco Diagonal, ir até a loja que um dia seria o antiquário, onde tudo aconteceu...  
  
Sua mão deslizou do rosto de Hermione para o ombro, fazendo o caminho de seu braço direito até encontrar a mão da moça sob a colcha grossa de tecido esverdeado, descobrindo-a.  
  
Com muito cuidado, envolve a delicada e fria mão de Hermione entre as suas, levando-a até seus lábios, mas sem beijá-la. Sentia que se o fizesse, seria como um beijo amargo de despedida. Não conseguia se desvencilhar desses pensamentos tão desafortunados. Permaneceu por alguns minutos dessa forma, os olhos cerrados, envolto de um certa tristeza. Mas ainda sentia o perfume de lírios, que deveria ser a fragrância natural dela.  
  
--Você é um anjo, não é? – repetiu num sussurro a mesma frase de seu jovem Eu.  
  
Levantou a cabeça, levando uma das mãos de volta ao rosto de Hermione, acariciando-o levemente, enquanto a outra mão segurava a pequena mão da garota.  
  
--Você precisa voltar, Hermione, precisa ir até ao antiquário... precisa voltar pra Inglaterra o quanto antes... por favor, retorne... você tem muito o que viver ainda, muito...  
  
::::  
  
Retornou para casa. Não havia lógica em ficar adiando isso. Mesmo sendo uma mentira, essa falsa vida também lhe fazia parte, e se por algum acaso do destino ele conseguisse livrar-se das Trevas, seria essa falsa vida que lhe restaria.. e essa farsa, essa mentira se tornaria finalmente verdadeira.  
  
Sua veste de comensal estava lastimável. Estava molhada, enlameada, fria. Algumas partes estavam rasgadas. Havia ferimentos em seu rosto e braços. Poderia ter se recomposto, com sempre fazia, mas naquele momento preferia manter-se daquele jeito, como se fosse um ínfimo castigo, uma forma de não esquecer em poucas horas o que havia feito naquela noite.  
  
A prova que seu mestre também podia ser benevolente quando quisesse, seguida de uma cruciatus para lembrar-se disso... o ataque ao um pequeno vilarejo próximo ao Beco Diagonal... a tortura daquelas pessoas que se divertiam despreocupadamente numa festa infantil... os assassinatos... uma menina sangue-ruim morta como seu mestre ordenou que fizesse... ele precisava dar um fim naquela brincadeira... ele precisava matar Hermione!  
  
Ao aparatar dentro de seu apartamento em Lyon, França, retirou de imediato o capuz, como se fosse aquilo a pesar em sua cabeça. As ordens de Voldemort pulsavam em sua mente e ele deveria provar mais uma vez com quem estava a sua lealdade... a vida de Hermione serviria como mais uma prova dessa lealdade. Ela era realmente valiosa.  
  
--Severus...  
  
Com um sobressalto e olhos arregalados pela surpresa, Severus vira-se bruscamente para a direção daquela voz doce e triste que chamava-lhe num sussurro. A escuridão do lugar foi quebrada com o acender do abajur que ficava ao lado do sofá, no canto da parede. A luz fraca era suficiente para iluminar o ambiente e deixar quem ali estava perceptível aos olhos.  
  
Hermione levantou-se da poltrona no canto, pondo-se em riste diante de Severus em apenas alguns passos. A luz fraca permitia que fosse visto quanta dor e amargura estavam formados no semblante daquela garota.  
  
Severus estava estupefato. Esperava não encontrá-la em casa. Esperava que ela estivesse com John Michaelsen bem longe dali. Sentiu o sangue envenenado pelas Trevas correr mais rápido e forte em suas veias. Cerrou os punhos com raiva.  
  
--O que diabos você faz aqui?! – Severus falou entre os dentes.  
  
--Esperando por você... eu não poderia deixá-lo sozinho, não quando você mais precisa de algum apoio.  
  
--Esperando por mim?! Apoio?!! Você é idiota?! Não entendeu o que eu falei antes de sair daqui, garota burra?!  
  
Severus afastou-se mais, recostando-se à parede oposta onde estava Hermione. Leva as mãos à cabeça, sentido-a pulsar furiosamente. Ele não poderia lutar contra aquilo... ele teria que matá-la, mesmo que uma parte de si, muito debilitada, teimasse em lhe dizer que a amava, que ela era a Luz que tanto procurava!  
  
Aquele veneno levaria algum tempo ainda para se dissipar, seria o tempo necessário para voltar ao seu total controle e não cometer qualquer maldade contra Hermione, mas ela não poderia estar ali, não agora, não nesse momento enquanto as Trevas ainda fluíam dentro de si!  
  
--Por que está aqui, sua idiota?! Por que não foi com Michaelsen?! EU MANDEI QUE FOSSE EMBORA?!!  
  
--NÃO! – Hermione engolia uma lágrima, que descia amarga pela garganta. Tudo aquilo era doloroso demais, mas não poderia fraquejar. --Você precisa de apoio, Severus! Você não pode continuar nessa vida!  
  
Severus soca com força a parede com as duas mãos, segurando-se para não avançar para cima da garota. Mantinha as mãos dolorosamente serradas em punho, como se tentasse impedir que elas cometessem um crime.  
  
--O QUE VOCÊ SABE SOBRE MINHA VIDA, MALDITA SANGUE-RUIM?! QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE É PARA DECIDIR QUALQUER COISA SOBRE A MINHA VIDA?!  
  
Hermione não conseguiu suprimir um soluço com aquelas palavras, com aquela atitude. Aquele não era o Severus que conhecia. Não podia ser o mesmo Severus que havia tratado-a com tanto carinho horas antes.. não podia ser o mesmo que havia lhe beijado de forma tão apaixonada naquela mesma tarde! Aquele Severus diante de si, acuado, era muito diferente. Era evidente que aconteceram coisas muito ruins. A Treva que o envenenava e envolvia como uma neblina esparsa, era quase palpável.  
  
Engoliu novamente o pranto. Não era hora para se acovardar e desistir. Teria sido mais fácil e simples se tivesse feito o que ele falou antes de partir, mas preferiu o mais difícil: ficar e tentar lhe dar algum apoio. Agora, precisava arcar com as conseqüências que sequer previra.  
  
--Severus, desista de uma vez por todas das Trevas.. não vê o quanto isso lhe faz mal?  
  
A garota aproximava-se lenta e cautelosamente. Precisava trazer Severus de volta, precisava tirar-lhe do meio daquela névoa de Trevas.  
  
A tristeza nitidamente estampada no rosto da garota, a sua voz doce e suave a lhe dizer exatamente que uma pequena parte sua lhe gritava desesperadamente, colocavam Severus numa batalha interna dolorosa, com sentimentos opostos se chocando mutuamente. Empurrou-se contra a parede ainda mais, tentando impedir a si mesmo de cometer um terrível erro.  
  
--Você é completamente estúpida! Não tem noção do perigo que está correndo? Você se acha importante? A brincadeira acabou, sangue-ruim! Meu mestre não pode duvidar da minha lealdade!  
  
Severus mantinha a cabeça abaixada, mirando o chão enquanto falava de forma cansada para Hermione. Subiu o olhar apenas para ver as lágrimas que vertiam pelo rosto da garota, lembrando-se de tudo que aconteceu até então entre eles. Suas lágrimas, seu mal-súbito, o estado em que a encontrou no Beco Diagonal... e lembrou-se daqueles olhos vermelhos lhe invadindo a alma, da desconfiança e ordens de seu mestre, da dor pela cruciatus, o ataque cometido, a tortura até a morte de gente como ela...  
  
E por que com ela seria diferente?  
  
Ela era uma maldita sangue-ruim e por sua culpa perdeu um pouco de credibilidade com seu mestre.  
  
Ela não era ninguém. Era uma mísera desconhecida envolta de segredos e mentiras... talvez lhe fosse mesmo uma armadilha.  
  
Avançou lentamente na direção da garota, que o encarava. Hermione sentiu o coração falhar. Havia finalmente chegado a sua hora? Já estivera próxima da morte outras vezes, mas nenhuma lhe causava tanta angústia como essa. Acabou. Tudo parecia ser uma maldita ironia do destino. Havia sido jogada no passado, numa época em que sequer ainda havia nascido... ela seria morta antes mesmo de nascer. Acabou se envolvendo e se apaixonando justamente pela pessoa que ela menos apreciava em seu próprio tempo. Mas, ao menos, essa angústia de se estar presa em outro tempo terminaria, finalmente.  
  
Abaixou a cabeça. As lágrimas ainda rolavam em seu rosto. Ainda havia uma última esperança de tirar Severus Snape das Trevas. Ele sairia das Trevas de qualquer forma, mas talvez ela fosse a responsável por isso. Se o acaso fez com que tudo isso acontecesse, deveria haver um propósito por trás disso. E sentia ser esse o propósito: libertar Snape das trevas!  
  
--Você é uma pessoa brilhante, Severus... pode facilmente conseguir tudo que quer apenas com sua própria dedicação...  
  
Severus parou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ao ouvir a mesma opinião que havia desenvolvido sobre si mesmo já algum tempo... como ela poderia saber sobre isso? Estaria brincando com ele? Estaria dizendo isso apenas por estar desesperada por sua morte iminente, embora não demonstrasse tal coisa?  
  
Hermione o encarou, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. Sua expressão era amarga e mostrava toda a força que continha dentro de si, apesar das manchas de lágrimas em seu rosto.  
  
--...não se deixe enganar, Severus! Tudo o que as Trevas dá ela tira em dobro! Voldemort não dará poder e riqueza a ninguém! Ele está preste a sucumbir pelo próprio erro de acreditar numa profecia pela metade! E se você estiver vivo depois disso, só lhe restará os restos de uma vida miserável!  
  
Um turbilhão de emoções e pensamentos invadia a cabeça de Severus ao ouvir aquelas palavras ditas com tanta força e convicção! Não, a garota não era mesmo uma pessoa qualquer! E havia verdade no que ela dizia! Verdade? Sua cabeça começou a latejar dolorosamente, o sangue esquentando nas veias de novo. A maldita sangue-ruim era mesmo uma ameaça! E ela sequer tinha respeito por seu mestre! Aquela maldita língua imunda tinha a audácia de pronunciar o nome do Lord das Trevas!  
  
Com uma veia pulsando furiosamente em sua temporã e olhos flamejando de ódio, Severus saca sua varinha, apontando-a diretamente sobre o coração de Hermione.  
  
A garota não pode conter a surpresa e o medo que tentava ocultar. Arregalou os olhos, mas logo abrandou sua expressão, desfazendo-se num leve sorriso afetado.  
  
--Nós ainda nos veremos por muito tempo numa outra época, Severus!  
  
--AVADRA KE...  
  
Filetes de raio verde se formaram na ponta da varinha de Severus, que prensou ainda mais em sua mão. Estava preste a cometer o maior erro de sua vida. Seu coração batia descompassado, doendo-lhe o peito. A dor em sua cabeça latejada cada vez mais forte. Sentiu sua respiração travar na garganta e algo escorrer por seu rosto. Não podia fraquejar!  
  
--AVADRA KED-droga! maldição! ... DORMIRE!  
  
Os filetes verdes mudaram subitamente para um azul translúcido que atingiram Hermione em cheio no peito, formando uma névoa brilhante e azulada que a envolveu por completo. A garota perdeu os sentidos de imediato e antes que caísse no chão em sono profundo, Severus correu até ela, abraçando-a com força.  
  
O rapaz deixou-se cair sentado no chão, abraçado fortemente à Hermione. Apertou-a ainda mais contra seu corpo e deitou sua cabeça no peito da garota a fim de ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos. Queria ter a certeza de não tê-la matado.  
  
A pulsação e respiração de Hermione estavam plácidas como alguém que dorme profundamente. Manteve-a por muito tempo ainda aconchegada em seu colo, como se a ninasse. Deixou que todos seus sentimentos fluíssem naquela hora. Estava cansado, muito cansado de oprimir toda a dor e angustia que dilaceravam sua alma. E deixou que lágrimas vertessem, mergulhado entre os cabelos da garota.  
  
E sentia algo sendo aliviado em seu coração.  
  
Sentia como se o peso do mundo saísse de seus ombros.  
  
E, pela primeira vez, sentia que era possível adquirir sua liberdade e sua redenção.  
  
Agora que ele havia vencido o veneno das Trevas que corroia sua alma.  
  
================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo XVI – continua...  
By Snake Eyes – 2004  
================================================================================  
  
N/A: Dedicando este capítulo à Avoada, leitora constante e fiel... enquanto ela gostar desse tipo de leitura, nunca estaremos a sós! ,  
  
Sobre o poema de Gonçalves Dias: Os fragmentos do poema "A Tempestade" (usados da 6ª à 9ª estrofe) foram para se encaixar na ambientação da cena do início deste cap, sendo que há um porém muito interessante que apenas vi depois que já havia inserido justamente tais estrofes no cap da fic. No livro de onde retirei o texto, vem uma dissertação a respeito da obra: "A associação Amor/Morte, que se dá no poema a partir da 7ª estrofe, é uma constante no Romantismo. Neste caso, o poeta sente-se infeliz por não morrer, uma vez que a 'ruína do viver do coração', isto é, o amor impossível, é pior que a própria morte." Então, podemos encarar os fragmentos não apenas como pano de fundo para o cenário em que ocorre o fato neste cap, mas também como uma figuração para os sentimentos do nosso jovem Snape. Mas sem olhar pra isso buscando alguma 'profundidez', isso é só uma reles fic; encare isso só como curiosidade, falô!?   
  
Hubble: expressão de Cosmologia, ciência que estuda o espaço. "Tempo de Hubble" é o nome que se dá à idade estimada do Universo com base no bigue-bangue (explosão que deu início ao Universo). 


	17. Nova Realidade

** DUAS REALIDADES**

* * *

**Duas Realidades  
Episódio XVII –** **Nova Realidade**

* * *

Snape saiu apressado para os jardins do Hospital St Mungus, buscando desesperadamente por ar fresco. O coração batia dolorosamente descompassado, estava trêmulo e sua respiração estava travada na garganta.  
  
Os jardins estavam desertos àquela hora da noite. Os lampiões acesos jogavam uma fraca luminosidade bucólica sobre a vegetação do lugar. O manto estrelado daquele céu negro e profundo parecia derramar-se sobre o mundo. A brisa fresca que corria brincava junto com o silêncio pelas plantas e construções do lugar.  
  
O Mestre de Poções ergue sua cabeça, encarando o céu noturno de olhos cerrados, absorvendo todo o oxigênio que conseguia, acalmando-se aos poucos. O coração lentamente voltava ao seu ritmo normal. O ar entrava mais fácil em seus pulmões. Com as mãos ainda trêmulas, enxuga o suor que formou em seu rosto, deslizando-as para os cabelos e afastando os fios que caiam em sua testa.  
  
Agora mais calmo, abre os olhos sem querer enxergar o que há em sua volta, sentando-se sobre uma pedra, mantendo a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos.  
  
Desta vez foi por pouco, por muito pouco.  
  
Por muito pouco não termina com a vida de Hermione. Por muito pouco seu Eu passado comete o maior de todos seus erros, um erro irreparável.  
  
— Isso é insano! É loucura demais! Meu deus, eu não tinha a mínima noção de ter quase cometido essa tragédia!  
  
Snape se levanta e caminha pela trilha de pedras irregulares do jardim, a fim de espairecer. As mãos seguravam com firmeza sua nuca. Sentia-se cansado, uma leve enxaqueca a aborrecer-lhe. Mais uma vez, passado e presente se confundiam. Mais uma vez a tormenta das lembranças esquecidas que surgiam do nada com a força de uma represa rompida. Mais uma vez os sentimentos contraditórios se chocavam. A dor da impotência. O medo do pior.  
  
Mas agora havia, pela primeira vez, o alívio. Foi ali, nesse dia, que finalmente voltou-se contra às Trevas. Foi nesse dia que começava a sua traição a Voldemort. Uma data tão importante e completamente esquecida. E ele estava certo: fora Hermione que fizera isso.  
  
::::  
  
Severus, com muito cuidado, ergue-se do chão com Hermione em seus braços, que dormia placidamente como se nada absolutamente ruim tivesse acontecido minutos antes. Ela ali em seus braços poderia estar agora morta, fora apenas uma questão de escolha... e sentia-se muito leve pela escolha que fizera.  
  
Não apenas uma questão de escolha. Fora, principalmente, uma questão de força de vontade para sobrepujar uma força sinistra e maléfica que lhe dominava a alma e lhe consumia, lhe destruía dia após dia.  
  
E a Luz que inconscientemente buscou de forma desesperada por tanto tempo, finalmente aclarou seu caminho, aclarou sua mente e seu coração.  
  
Com muito jeito, deita Hermione em sua cama, ajeitando o travesseiro sob a cabeça da moça. Busca uma manta de lã em seu armário, cobrindo a garota até o queixo, para que ela se mantivesse aquecida e aconchegada. Muito exausto, deixa-se cair de joelhos no chão ao lado da cama e, por alguns minutos, ainda ficou a observar o rosto plácido e de traços delicados de Hermione.  
  
Não havia mais nada em sua mente. Ele agora precisava descansar, precisava descansar muito. Deixaria para depois a árdua tarefa que tinha pela frente... o que fazer de sua vida e como sustentar a sua traição às Trevas?  
  
Levantou-se e foi direto para o banheiro. Seu corpo estava cansado, mas sua mente e seu coração estavam incrivelmente leves, sentindo-se como se flutuasse... nada lhe parecia mais tão negro, tão escuro.  
  
Arrancou de si, enojado, a veste de comensal, atirando-a no chão num canto vazio do banheiro. Empunhando sua varinha, murmura um feitiço e a veste se incendeia em chamas azuladas. Lentamente é consumida pelo fogo e Severus observa cada centímetro do tecido desaparecer em pó, os olhos fixos, vidrados, como se estivesse hipnotizado pelo bailar das chamas.  
  
Isso lhe representava muita coisa. O fogo que consumia sua roupa, consumia junto aquele ideal insano. Jamais voltaria atrás. Aquela raríssima sensação de refrigério, de finalmente ter decidido pelo caminho certo, era algo que ele gostaria de manter consigo para sempre... nem que fosse necessário morrer por isso, mas, nunca mais se deixaria aprisionar novamente pelas Trevas.  
  
Alívio. Liberdade. Luz.  
  
Ainda que durasse muito pouco, sentia-se feliz como nunca se sentira, por poder vivenciar tais sensações.  
  
Acendeu o aquecimento a gás do chuveiro e girou a torneira, logo todo o boxe se preenchia pelo vapor da água quente que ali caía com força. Entrou de cabeça e deixou que a água caísse livremente por seu corpo, lavando se si toda a lama e limpando seus ferimentos. E sentia muito mais que isso sendo lavado de si. E a lama e o sangue que escorriam pelo ralo, levavam junto consigo o veneno negro das Trevas.  
  
Redenção. Conseguiu o que tanto buscava. Mas ainda havia muito pela frente. Ele próprio jamais se permitiria sair impune de todo mal que causou. Buscaria agora a sua expiação.  
  
::::  
  
Hermione despertou ao sentir raios mornos de sol batendo em seu corpo, como era todo dia, já que mantinha as cortinas de seu quarto abertas exatamente para isso: para ser acordada pela luz natural do novo dia que surgia.  
  
O estranho sonho que tivera ainda estava vivo em sua memória, como fosse algo real, como não fosse um sonho, como se tivesse mesmo acontecido. Olhou para seu lado direito da cama encontrando uma decoração completamente diferente da decoração de seu quarto. Arregalou os olhos e engoliu a respiração e, de súbito, jogou a manta que a cobria para longe e levantou num salto, correndo até a sala do apartamento.  
  
Desesperada, busca por Severus nos outros cômodos da casa, não o encontrando em nenhum lugar. Olhando para o relógio na parede da sala, via que eram quatro e quarenta e dois... da tarde! Assustou-se com a hora e, achando que o relógio podia estar errado, olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, encontrando a mesma hora com alguns minutos de atraso e a data... ela havia dormido dois dias inteiros!  
  
As pernas fraquejaram e a garota puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se à mesa. Apoiou-se nos braços e levou a mão à testa, deixando a vista se perder pelas ranhuras do mogno. Muitas coisas estavam misturadas e confusas em sua mente e para entender o que realmente estava acontecendo, precisava organizar suas memórias.  
  
O que parecia ser um pesadelo terrível fora mesmo verdade e as lembranças do ocorrido estavam impressas nitidamente em sua memória, cada ato, cada palavra, cada sentimento... ela, por muito pouco, não fora morta pelo jovem Severus Snape.  
  
Quase. Mas ele não o fez... apesar de tudo, apesar daquela neblina de Trevas que o envolvia, apesar da situação de insanidade que ele se encontrava... ele não o fez, ele não a matou.  
  
Ele havia empunhado sua varinha contra ela e havia apontado para o lado esquerdo de seu peito. E ainda se lembrava com toda a nitidez dos filetes do raio esverdeado da avada kedavra que se formaram na sua direção... e ainda mais nítido a pronúncia daquela maldição na voz rouca, tensa e amarga de Severus, por duas vezes, as duas vezes incompletas... ele não a matou, ele conseguiu sobressair-se às Trevas que o envolvia... será que ele teria finalmente se libertado?  
  
Ele usou um feitiço forte para fazê-la dormir por tanto tempo, deixando-a desta forma certamente para poder pôr sua própria cabeça em ordem...  
  
Em suas lembranças, ainda havia algo de estranho... a voz de Severus ecoava em sua mente, dizendo-a para voltar à Inglaterra, para ir até onde ela havia saído, para voltar ao ponto em que tudo isso começou. Isso era muito estranho. Certamente que fora apenas um sonho, mas parecia ser um sonho tão real... a voz era de Severus, mas do Severus de seu próprio tempo, a voz grave e macia de um homem maduro, era a voz do Prof Snape.  
  
Hermione, confusa, levantou-se, sacudindo a cabeça, incrédula. Era um sonho, mas sentia não sê-lo... isso era loucura, talvez já estivesse mesmo surtando, coisa para a qual não faltavam motivos.  
  
— Oh, Deus! O que devo fazer?  
  
::::  
  
Eram por volta das dezenove horas quando Severus resolve voltar para casa após um dia inteiro na faculdade. Não que ele tivesse aulas durante todo o dia, mas não sentia-se muito seguro de encarar Hermione depois de tudo que aconteceu, depois do imenso absurdo que quase cometeu contra ela.  
  
Depois de dois dias, o fim de semana inteiro que ela passou desacordada devido à magia que lhe aplicou, a garota já deveria estar acordada nesse momento, o que lhe causava grande ansiedade e até um temor infantil, irracional, que o fez passar todo o dia fora de casa, espairecendo, ponderando e especulando sobre a sua vida... principalmente sobre quem realmente era Hermione Granger.  
  
E isso ele teria que descobrir, embora sustentasse uma quase absurda hipótese... mas que precisaria ouvir da própria garota.  
  
Apenas gostaria de saber sua verdade, fosse ela qual fosse. Não importava. Ela era a sua Luz que surgiu repentinamente em sua vida para guiá-lo para fora daquele mar revolto de Trevas, cujas águas negras e ácidas consumiam sua alma.. e o consumiria até não restar mais nada de si.  
  
Involuntariamente sorriu, embora um sorriso tímido, um sorriso de quem pouco costuma fazer isso. E agora ansiava por chegar logo em casa e encontrar a sua Luz desperta, queria poder falar-lhe, conversar com ela, saber quem realmente era. E principalmente, tentar buscar-lhe seu perdão, pelo que fez a ela, pelo que fez Hermione passar, pela dor que viu em seus olhos, dor que ele causou, pelas lágrimas que ela verteu por ele, por sua culpa.  
  
::::  
  
Hermione, para se distrair daquele turbilhão de pensamentos que não lhe abandonavam, revolveu preparar uma refeição com os ingredientes que dispunham na geladeira e armário da cozinha. Embora fosse excelente em preparo de poções, não tinha a mesma destreza para a culinária, ainda mais da típica culinária trouxa da qual ela, literalmente, tinha que pôr a mão na massa, mesmo. Mas podia gabar-se de preparar um talharim ao molho branco como poucos, já que fora um dos pratos que fez questão de aprender e reaprender devido ao requinte e praticidade, quando fora morar sozinha quando entrou para a faculdade.  
  
Parou de súbito, a melancolia lhe dominando pela saudade que já sentia de casa, de seus amigos cabeças-duras.. se ao menos tivesse lhes ouvido... Será que já teriam percebido a sua ausência? O que estariam fazendo agora para encontrá-la?  
  
Sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. Era sim um mistério que a envolvia, do por que de ela ter atravessado um longo período de tempo no passado, o por que de isso ter acontecido, mas, no fundo, não se arrependia de não ter dado ouvidos a Harry e a Rony, muito pelo contrário... sentia-se irracionalmente feliz por estar vivendo essa experiência tão fascinante ao mesmo tempo em que era absurda, esdrúxula...  
  
A garota assustou-se com o barulho da porta da sala se abrindo, tirando-a subitamente de seus pensamentos, quase deixando que o macarrão caísse ralo abaixo juntamente com a água que escorria na pia. Ajeitou-se de prontidão e ficou na expectativa de rever Severus.  
  
O rapaz estava parado, estático, diante da porta da cozinha, como se não acreditasse no que via, mesmo que, o que via, fosse algo tão trivial como uma mulher na cozinha. Logo ao abrir a porta se deparou com o aroma que tomava conta do apartamento, um aroma raro de comida caseira.  
  
Hermione devolveu a massa à panela e visivelmente sem graça, esboça um sorriso pouco convincente a Severus que a olhava de forma estranha, e talvez lhe fosse mesmo estranho ver alguém preparar uma refeição ao bom e velho estilo trouxa, principalmente em sua cozinha, o que deveria ser pela primeira vez.  
  
—Eeh, espero que não se importe com.. bem, por eu ter tomado a liberdade de.. cozinhar sem a sua permissão e...  
  
A própria garota interrompeu sua frase, desviando seu olhar de Severus e olhando um ponto qualquer no chão de piso frio da cozinha, levando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha.  
  
Severus nada disse, mas sua expressão de surpresa desmanchou-se num raro sorriso divertido, balançando levemente a cabeça em negativa, murmurando um 'tudo bem' e voltando para a sala em seguida.  
  
Que refeição, que nada. Ela não poderia ficar de rodeios, tentando tapar o sol com peneira. Eles precisavam ter uma conversa séria a respeito de tudo o que aconteceu... mas seria agora o momento ideal para isso?  
  
Hermione olhou com pena para a panela com a massa quentinha, ainda fumegando. O molho, já pronto, exalava um aroma que dominava todo o lugar... não poderia deixar a refeição de lado, talvez isso ajudasse a abrandar o assunto, a dar uma melhor expectativa dos fatos.  
  
E aquela expressão tão rara de Severus, mesmo nesse jovem Snape, significava um bom presságio... não havia mais o que temer. O que estivesse por vir, ambos enfrentariam isso juntos.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo XVII – continua...  
By **Snake Eye's** – 2004

* * *

N/A: Esse cap ficou meio podrão devido ao meu maldito travamento, embora nenhuma de vocês acreditem nisso... apesar de ser esfarrapada, não é uma desculpa... é verdade verdadeira, sim, sim, sim!

Além de podrão, o cap está incompleto, pois não era somente isso que seria escrito aqui, mas como já faz muito tempo que não coloco um novo cap no site (uns dois meses ou -) então resolvi, para desespero de vocês, usar o que já tinha escrito como um novo cap. E como tenho recebido muitos reviews por essa fic, estou no débito com as respostas, então aí vão elas:

* * *

** ♥ Agradecendo aos Reviews! ♥**

** VALEU! VALEU! VALEU! VALEU! VALEU! VALEU! VALEU! VALEU! VALEU! VALEU! VALEU! VALEU!**

* * *

Oie, **Mione Lupin**!

Que ótimo que esta ficzinha aqui está entre as suas favoritas **♥ **e ainda por cima lado a lado com "A Filha do Comensal"??! NO,Ossa!! /o/ Eeeeeh!

Se vc já se acostumou com o meu estilão canastrão de escrivinhar, já deve saber que exagero nos dramas e acabo por judiar dos personagens e até eu acabo com pena dos coitados. Eu tb sou super a favor dos happy end's, pois de final triste e coisas que nunca dão certo já basta o mundo real... então torceremos juntas para que a Mione e o Sevvie-chan fiquem juntos :)

Há outras fics em que o Snape aparece novinho - e ele tá muito show na fic "Um pouco do seu tempo", de Serpentina Malfoy e traduzido pela Sarah Snape - então a idéia não é originalmente minha, buá :( mas é uma idéia que dá pra ser muito explorada (sem ser naquelas fics em que aparecem os marotos e o pobre Snape é sempre detonado!).

Tb gosto do Blossom :) Ele é meio Dumbledore sim, mas me baseei nele em "Deus" num filme (antigo) em que Deus vem a Terra e passa uma semana com um cara, vendo de perto como as coisas andavam e tal (e não tô falando daquele filme brasileiro que fizeram agora, esse que falo é gringo, lá da década de 80), e tinha uns lances legais, tipo ele dizia que não podia prever o futuro, só sabia das coisas um segundo depois que elas aconteciam... no final, pelo que lembro, ele foi passar um tempo entre os animais nas selvas da África. Era um belo filme, desses que não fazem mais...

Eu é quem agradeço por vc estar escrevendo a "Traições" e agradeceria muito mais se vc atualizasse mais vezes a sua fic... heheh, tb sei ser leitor chato :P

Bjinhos!

* * *

Hai **Kiki-chan**!

Que bom que começou a ler essa fic aqui tb :) mas pena que parece que não te agradou a ponto de continuar a leitura :(

A fic ainda não acabou, mas já estamos na reta final - e se não fosse essa minha palhaçada de bloqueio, a dita cuja já teria acabado!

Bom, espero que vc apareça de novo por aqui! Sei que o início da fic não é lá essas coisas, mas ela dá uma melhorada lá pelo meio (e desanda nesse cap, buaaaa!)

Bjus!

* * *

Oi, **AvOaDa**!

Vc anda sumida! Tb é minha culpa, já que nunca mais atualizei as fics que vc lê :-/

O nome do personagem era pra ser "Mestre dos Fantoches" e que em inglês ficaria "Master of Puppet", mas não achei sonoro e optei por Puppet Master, que por acaso é o mesmo nome do inimigo virtual de Ghost in the Shell... bem, ele é lindinho sim e... é Deus, o criador de tudo, por isso quis chamá-lo de "Mestre dos Fantoches", que, no caso, os fantoches somos nós (ou melhor, os personagens da fic), com quem ele brinca e se diverte a seu bel prazer, heheh.

Infelizmente, esse cap não é como o esperado por quem lê o cap 16... é tudo minha culpa, sei disso... será que eu consigo superar essa crise???

Beijinhos!

* * *

Oi di novu **Mione Lupin**!

Espero que eu tenha conseguido passar toda a tensão no momento em que Snape iria matar Hermione no cap anterior... é, ele se regenerou e isso significa... que a minha participação metendo o bedelho na história do Prof Snape está acabando!!!

Eu iria te dizer para não ficar com peninha do Snape, que tudo vai se resolver, mas... o mestre de poções é digno de muita pena msm, infelizmente, pois é essa lástima que a Tia Jô fez dele, né?

Mas nas fics a gente dá uma aliviada, né?

Bjinhos!

* * *

Oi, **Elisa**!

Não abandonei a fic, embora pareça isso, é que tô com bloqueio msm quanto a isso (e já tô mais que enchendo o saco com essa conversa de bloqueio, não é?). Agora só não dá pra te contar o que vai acontecer pq senão vai estragar a surpresa, heheh XD tenho que manter minhas leitoras presas à fic!

Que bom que vc gosta de SS/HG e que tb tenha gostado dessa fic aqui :)

Bjss!

* * *

Oi, **Anita McGonagall**!!

Obrigadãozão pelos parabéns e pelo elogio :D

Isso faz o mó bem pro ego, heheh XD

Fique sempre conosco por aqui!

Bjs!!

* * *

Oie, **Lilibeth**!

Uau! Posso ter a pretensão de dizer que vc é a minha mais nova fã?? Afinal, tenho recebido vários reviews seus nas outras fics tb, oba, oba /o/

Eu estou inflado com todos esses elogios!! Sem palavras... então, obrigadãozão!!

E eu tenho que me esmerar nos próximos caps da fic!

Bjs!!

* * *

Oie! **Mélany**!!

Fico muito honrado de ser o primeirão a receber o seu review (o primeiro no ffnet)!!

Eu sei que vcs não acreditam ou acham que é frescura de minha parte (e isso deve ser msm!), mas o tal bloqueio não é desculpa, eu juro! Acho que é pq essa fic aqui tá chegando ao final e eu tô meio que amarelando quanto a isso. Sempre que tá pra ter algo importante nas fics, eu fico vacilante... vide a Animago...

Não vou te deixar no vácuo e vou dar um jeito nessa minha mariquice, prometo!

Beijos! E obrigadão pelo primeiro review ser meu :D

* * *

Oi, **Lunna**!

Obrigadão pelo elogio, mas não escrevo assim a ponto de dizer que é dom... puxa, quem dera... Mas se vc tá dizendo, eu acredito XD

Bem, mas como dizem por aí, tudo é 10% inspiração e 90% transpiração, então se vc escolher uns escritores legais para se deixar influenciar, tenho certeza que vc fará coisas maravilhosas, pois é só querer e... escrever!

Bjss!

* * *

Oi, **Alininha**!

A fic já está na sua reta final, mas tem continuação sim :)

Essa parte de Snape e Mione tendo que se explicar um pro outro.... acho que é isso que tá me bloqueando, afinal é chegada a hora de ela revelar para o jovem Snape que ela veio do futuro... ai, que difícil!

E obrigado por gostar da fic ;)

Beijos!

* * *


	18. A Intensidade Do Presente

** DUAS REALIDADES**

* * *

** Duas Realidades  
Episódio XVIII – A Intensidade Do Presente**

* * *

Hermione e o jovem Snape passaram toda a refeição praticamente em silêncio. Era estranha a sensação que pairava sobre ambos, talvez fingindo que nada havia acontecido ou temerosos de tocar no assunto, mas alguém tinha que começar e Severus sentia-se nessa obrigação, só não sabia muito bem como fazê-lo.  
  
Terminada toda a refeição, Severus tornou a encher sua taça com vinho francês, recostando-se na cadeira, tentando não olhar diretamente para Hermione, para não intimidá-la ainda mais. A garota, que também havia terminado sua refeição, não sentindo ainda a devida coragem de tocar no assunto sobre o que aconteceu há dois dias atrás, tenta dar mais um tempo a si mesma e levanta-se, começando a recolher a louça para levá-la de volta à cozinha, mas é impedida pelo rapaz, que mantinha um ar indignado.  
  
—Deixe isso.. a Senhorita já fez muito em preparar a comida...  
  
Com um aceno quase imperceptível de sua varinha, Severus fez desaparecer toda a louça e o jogo-americano que estavam sobre a mesa, deixando apenas as duas taças e a garrafa recém-aberta de vinho tinto.  
  
Severus encheu a segunda taça e entregou-a à Hermione, que se sentia ainda muito pouco à vontade até mesmo para voltar a se sentar à mesa. O rapaz, que não queria, em hipótese nenhuma, pressionar ainda mais a garota, e foi até a pequena janela da sala, encostando-se no batente o observando a paisagem de início de noite, buscando a devida coragem de expor de uma vez por todas as suas suspeitas e tentar conseguir de Hermione a verdade sobre ela.  
  
—Hermione... – Severus pronunciou o nome da menina de forma baixa e calma, chamando a atenção dela, e que a ela muito lembrou o tom de voz do Prof Snape. O jovem continuava ainda a olhar para fora da janela.  
  
—...quando você esteve na Biblioteca da Universidade, procurava por livros sobre viagens no tempo, não é mesmo? Foi o que a 'velha rabugenta' me falou e disse que encontrou outros livros sobre o assunto que poderiam lhe interessar...  
  
Hermione nada disse de imediato. Estava estática observando Severus com muita expectativa. Sentia-se nervosa, a respiração e pulsação alteradas; suas mãos estavam se umedecendo envoltas da taça de vinho que se aquecia e que ela sequer bebeu uma gota. A hora de esclarecer tudo que a envolvia naquela época finalmente havia chegado.  
  
Severus, percebendo a insegurança da menina – embora ele próprio também o estivesse – tenta abrandar a situação, falando-lhe cautelosamente e o mais suave possível. Virou-se para Hermione, surpreendendo a menina com uma atípica expressão relaxada, quase serena, o que a lembrou muito aquele momento que antecedeu o beijo entre eles. Isso, de certa forma, a acalmou muito, encorajando-a.  
  
—... e também, naquele momento em que eu... estava dominado pelas Trevas... você havia dito que... nos veríamos em outra época ainda... Bem.. acho que, ao menos, você poderia me dizer de 'quando' veio, não? Pois, agora eu tenho a certeza absoluta que não é de Hogwarts que nos conhecemos.. quero dizer, que você me conhece...  
  
Hermione sorriu um sorriso triste ante isso, abaixando sua vista para a taça de vinho ainda intocada, levantando seu olhar para encarar o jovem Snape a sua frente, que esperava pacientemente por sua resposta. Mesmo tenso, o momento era engraçado, e Hermione não conseguiu disfarçar seu sorriso alegre, porém ainda tímido.  
  
—É isso mesmo, mas... é de Hogwarts, sim.  
  
Severus virou-se de frente para a garota, muito interessado no que acaba de ouvir. Sentia-se estranhamente confortável com a situação de ter diante de si uma pessoa que viera do 'futuro' e saber de muitas coisas que ainda estão por vir... talvez por, intimamente, isso não ter uma real importância, afinal, o que lhe era mesmo importante e caro era a presença de Hermione ali, não lhe interessando de onde, quando e como ela surgiu... ela estava ali sob o mesmo teto que ele, e isso bastava.  
  
—E como poderia me conhecer de Hogwarts? Quando é que eu poderia voltar para lá? Dumbledore jamais permitiria minha ida para lá de qualquer forma, ele sabe que sou um comensal! – As palavras finais saíram amargas de sua garganta e Severus desviou novamente seu olhar para fora da janela, de onde podia se observar a noite maculada pelas luzes bucólicas dos postes.  
  
Não era mais hora para vacilar e esconder o que sabia, e o que era.. ou de quando viera. Achava prudente não contar tudo que sabia tão logo de início, mas não podia deixar o jovem Snape mergulhado no pesar de sua condição.  
  
Hermione aproximou-se do rapaz, tocando levemente em seu braço coberto pela manga da camisa negra que trajava. Severus virou-se num súbito, observando a garota com expectativa, sentindo a garganta travar e coração acelerar com tal proximidade, mas se havia algo que poderia acalmá-lo e confortá-lo, era a docilidade daquele olhar.  
  
—Você voltará e Alvo Dumbledore o receberá como um filho.. e é com ele que estará a sua lealdade, para toda a vida, suponho...  
  
—Isso... isso... – Severus ficou perturbado por instantes.. era muito estranho ouvir algo sobre o seu futuro. E era tão confuso que sequer cogitava em acreditar ou duvidar. —...isso é tão estranho, inacreditável! Mas.. se há um jeito de eu sustentar minha traição contra o Lord, será apenas ao lado de Dumbledore.. é lógico...  
  
Severus voltar a encarar a moça, que ainda segurava com delicadeza o seu antebraço esquerdo.  
  
—Quando?... quando acontecerá?  
  
—De você aliar-se a Dumbledore?  
  
O rapaz apenas assentiu com a cabeça.  
  
—Não sei ao certo.. breve, eu suponho... na verdade, não sei quase nada sobre o que diz respeito a sua vida... – Hermione abaixou a cabeça, soltando o braço do rapaz. Essa constatação, a de não saber nada sobre a vida de Snape, a remetia de volta à realidade de seu próprio tempo, onde o futuro Eu desta pessoa a sua frente a menospreza como a qualquer outro... mesmo ela fazendo "parte" de seu 'passado'... agora sendo o seu próprio presente.  
  
O jovem Snape condoeu-se com a apatia que se abateu sobre Hermione, não compreendendo exatamente o porque e, principalmente, não compreendendo como ela poderia saber quase nada sobre sua vida... não é possível que ela e seu 'Eu futuro' sejam apenas meros conhecidos.  
  
—Mas.. como assim? Aquele dia no restaurante, você parecia saber muito bem sobre mim. – Tentou ser otimista, esboçando um sorriso, porém um sorriso de incredulidade. Era estranho para si, mas não conseguia admitir a possibilidade de não terem uma relação mais íntima, no 'futuro'...  
  
—A-aquilo que sei.. apenas sei por histórias de terceiros... não por você.. nunca por você...  
  
—Eu não consigo entender isso... EU.. ele.. tentou poupá-la da minha infeliz história, é isso? Mas você sabia que eu era um comensal e se há algo que eu realmente faria questão de esconder de alguém, é isso!  
  
Severus se alterou um pouco, assustando Hermione que, instintivamente, afastou-se dele em dois passos. Sentia uma crescente raiva em seu peito, mas uma irracional raiva de si mesmo. Qual o relacionamento que seu Eu futuro teria com a pessoa que hoje é a mais importante de toda a sua vida, para que ela se refira a ele com tantas reservas e até com uma ponta de tristeza?!  
  
—Quando, Hermione? Quando tudo isso vai acontecer? Quando eu a conhecerei então? Nesse futuro de onde veio.. o que você e eu somos um do outro, afinal?  
  
Já era mais que a hora de parar com rodeios e falar de vez sobre esse futuro em que ambos viverão a mesma época. Intimamente estava feliz pelo Jovem Snape estar mais preocupado sobre seu pressuposto relacionamento consigo do que a de querer saber sobre o futuro propriamente dito... apesar de tudo, ela deveria manter em mente que não poderia sair falando tudo o que sabe, pois isso poderia vir a ter um efeito desastroso mais adiante. Seria, sim, maravilhoso tentar evitar tantas tragédias que estão por vir, mas isso poderia acarretar em tragédias ainda maiores e... por mais terrível que tenha sido, talvez fatos ainda muito piores tenham deixado de acontecer por causa de sua intromissão no passado e...  
  
Hermione chacoalhou a cabeça com força, obrigando-se a parar de pensar nesses assuntos que só lhe dariam dor de cabeça e não conseguiria chegar a nenhuma conclusão. O futuro a que ela conhece ainda estaria por vir e no momento era ainda o 'futuro', então muita coisa poderia ser alterada e, logo, já não seria mais o mesmo que ela conheceu e não poderia prever agora...  
  
—Vai acontecer assim: você buscará o apoio de Dumbledore e o terá e se tornará seu braço direito e será o Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts... satisfeito? E será dessa forma que nos conheceremos, mas só daqui a muito tempo ainda.  
  
Severus ficou estupefato com a notícia, era como receber a notícia de que era herdeiro de uma grande fortuna... não, muito mais que isso... saber que teria uma segunda chance e se tornaria algo tão relevante quanto um professor de Hogwarts, era um tesouro maior que todos os galeões do mundo!  
  
—Isso é maravilhoso demais! Saber que finalmente poderei ter minha verdadeira redenção, poder expiar meus erros, ser útil... mas, e quanto a você, Hermione? E... quanto a nós?  
  
Nova ansiedade, nova expectativa. E um temor pela resposta.  
  
—Eu.. obviamente, serei mais uma aluna de Hogwarts... e serei sua aluna também... mas.. só daqui a... doze anos....  
  
Agora foi a vez de Hermione ficar na expectativa da reação de Severus, que ainda mantinha-se estático, assimilando o que acabava de ouvir, até que sua expressão se tornou um misto de surpresa e incredulidade.  
  
—Não... isso.. isso é impossível! Como pode? Daqui a doze anos??! Mas isso é impossível, Hermione! Eu até esperava que você tivesse vindo de alguns meses ou até um ano à frente, mas não doze anos! É impossível se atravessar um espaço tão grande de tempo!  
  
—...na verdade... – Hermione inspirou fundo, segurando o fôlego para a próxima reação do rapaz. —...eu atravessei um período de vinte e um anos à frente.....  
  
::::  
  
Snape, buscando oxigênio e isolação, se refugiou nos jardins quase desertos do Hospital St Mungus, assim que as lembranças, que outrora foram totalmente bloqueadas em sua memória, começaram a surgir diante de seus olhos como um filme muito real e quase palpável.  
  
Mesmo o que via não fosse algo a que se preocupar, a ansiedade e angústia tomavam conta de si. Ansiedade de finalmente ver Hermione contar o que sabe ao seu jovem Eu, embora condenasse fatalmente tal atitude... angústia por finalmente se lembrar do que sabia com tanta antecedência e não ter sido capaz de evitar o pior, por não ter evitado tantas mortes e tantos equívocos.  
  
E uma angústia ainda maior... de ver aqueles grandes e lindos olhos cor de mel expressarem toda a tristeza que sentia ao constatar que ele, hoje, e Hermione não passam de meros conhecidos e, quando muito, colegas militantes da Ordem da Fênix.  
  
Abaixou as mãos que espalmavam seu rosto. Respirava profunda e lentamente, sofrendo com os sentimentos dúbios que lhe invadiam junto das memórias que se reavivavam... mas, conforme o tempo passava, mais seus sentimentos se tornavam iguais aos sentimentos de seu Eu passado e, neste momento, como ao Jovem Severus, odiava-se por não ser algo a mais de Hermione... odiava-se por ter sido um verdadeiro imbecil por toda uma vida e, principalmente, por ter tratado da forma como tratou a pessoa mais especial deste mundo... por ter tratado Hermione com tanto desprezo e tanto desdém... E mesmo quando, há dois anos, descobriu-se apaixonado pela garota, não mudou em praticamente nada as suas atitudes para com ela...  
  
—Imbecil Severus... é tudo que você é: um verdadeiro imbecil!  
  
Snape desencostou-se da árvore onde ocultava-se dos quase imperceptíveis transeuntes daqueles jardins. Seguiu um caminho de pedras caminhando cabisbaixo, com as mãos entrelaçadas as suas costas... ainda tinha muito a ver de seu filme particular, ainda tinha muito a lembrar... e ver o quanto foi estúpido por todos esses anos.  
  
::::  
  
—Isso é im-pos-sí-vel! Pura e simplesmente! Não é viável, não mesmo! Em mais de dez mil anos da história da magia, nenhum bruxo conseguiu tal façanha, nem Merlin! Não seria em vinte anos que isso se tornaria possível!  
  
—Bem, os trouxas levaram o mesmo tempo para conseguir voar, mas conseguiram... mas, eu me sinto da mesma forma que você, Severus! Acha que ainda consigo acreditar que estou numa época em que ainda nem nasci?!  
  
Severus, mais uma vez, olhou para Hermione estupefato... e era verdade... a sua frente não estava apenas uma pessoa que veio do futuro, mas também alguém que sequer ainda existe!  
  
Subitamente, a melancolia tomou conta de si e não conseguiu desviar seus olhos tristes de Hermione, que também o observava com um leve pesar. Tudo isso era louco demais, era como um delírio, um sonho lisérgico... como poderia isso? Como poderia ter acontecido?... Teria mesmo que ser alguém de outro mundo para libertá-lo das Trevas?? E esse sentimento tão forte que sente por ela?... tudo isso só poderia ser mesmo uma grande brincadeira do destino...  
  
O rapaz aproximou-se de Hermione, ficando apenas a um passo de distância dela, encarando-a diretamente nos olhos. Queria saber, queria entender muitas coisas... mas, o que mais desejava era tê-la consigo para sempre e, pelo visto, terá muito tempo e muita chance para isso no futuro... e não o fará! Por quê, afinal? A menos que a moça diante de si odeie o seu Eu futuro por algum motivo.  
  
—Como, então, Hermione? Como você atravessou vinte anos do seu tempo? Foi.. alguma experiência louca com algum vira-tempo? – Severus esboçava um sorriso, tentando quebrar aquela atmosfera melancólica que pairava sobre ambos.  
  
Hermione abaixou novamente a cabeça, sentindo a garganta arder. Essa pergunta a remetia às lembranças de tudo que antecedeu a sua vinda para cá... e a lembrança de que, possivelmente, todos estavam preocupados com seu desaparecimento e nada poderiam fazer para ajudá-la.  
  
—E-eu.. estava num Antiquário, no Beco Diagonal... quando fui surpreendida por um comensal que me lançou um feitiço e... depois disso, tudo que me lembro é de um barulho ensurdecedor de sinos, até que tudo se apagasse e eu acordasse dentro da loja e.. bem, daí você sabe o resto.. depois disso você me encontrou semiconsciente e... tudo que aconteceu até aqui...  
  
Severus fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, lembrando-se de tudo que havia acontecido desde que a encontrou... e nem mesmo ela sabe o porque de estar ali, num passado tão longe de seu verdadeiro presente. Já havia ouvido demais para um só dia e pretendia não mais fazer qualquer pergunta para a garota por ora, mas algo ainda o incomodava profundamente... o fato de eles não serem absolutamente nada um do outro nesse futuro a que ela pertence.  
  
—Além de aluna e professor... ao menos somos amigos, não? – Severus voltava encarar a garota, porém não havia mais qualquer rastro de esperança de uma resposta positiva sobre isso... afinal, sendo como é, é provável que a tenha mantido afastada de si por puro orgulho ferino, e tenha feito com que ela o odiasse.  
  
Hermione balançou lentamente a cabeça em negativa... jamais, em qualquer outra época de sua vida, poderia imaginar o quanto essa verdade seria dolorosa, a de que, apesar de tudo que viveram juntos, Snape a odiasse como a todos os outros, simplesmente.  
  
—Pra falar a verdade, nem amigos, nem bons conhecidos... Snape, simplesmente, me odeia.. e sempre foi assim... para voc- ELE.. eu sempre fui e serei a intragável Srta Sabe-tudo Granger!  
  
O jovem Snape balançou a cabeça em negativa, não aceitando o que ouvia, não acreditando que será capaz de odiá-la algum dia... isso era quase tão impossível quanto toda essa história... mas o que estavam vivendo era real, logo não tão impossível assim.  
  
Levou as duas mãos ao rosto de Hermione, envolvendo-o. A garota o olhava surpresa, mas não esboçou qualquer reação que impedisse isso ou que estivesse por vir.  
  
Estava confuso com tudo isso... como poderá odiá-la?! Se ela lhe é tão importante, ela é a sua Luz! Como poderá vir a odiar aquela que, hoje, tanto ama?! E depois de tudo... isso seria, no mínimo, uma imensa falta de consideração!  
  
—Existe a... possibilidade de ele e eu.. não sermos a mesma pessoa?  
  
O rapaz perguntava sério, estava mesmo muito preocupado com isso. Hermione sorriu ante o quase desespero de Severus, mas não por sarcasmo, mas por ver nele certa ingenuidade que jamais ousaria sequer sonhar de que isso era possível a Severus Snape.  
  
—Se.. isso serve de consolo... o desprezo de seu futuro Eu não é exclusivo para mim... ele assim o é para com quase todos...  
  
—Não, não serve de consolo... não serve porque o que você representa para mim é algo muito maior do que o fato mais significativo que já tenha me ocorrido de bom... você me fez subjugar as Trevas, me fez despertar uma força que jamais julguei possuir... não espero que você entenda isso, mas...  
  
Severus envolveu Hermione em seus braços, apertando-a com força e tendo aquele abraço prontamente correspondido na mesma intensidade. Mergulhou seu rosto entre os cachos macios e sedosos da moça, deixando que seus pulmões se preenchessem com aquele perfume de lírios que tanto sentia falta, embora somente uma vez pôde experimentá-lo assim tão intensamente.  
  
—... é preciso viver algo ruim para saber o quanto vale ter paz... eu me achava poderoso e capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ser um bruxo das Trevas.. mas quando você entrou em minha vida é que finalmente percebi o quanto era fraco e vulnerável.. e que não passava de um prisioneiro, um refém de Voldemort.....  
  
Hermione firmou seus braços ainda mais em torno do corpo de Severus, enterrando seu rosto no peito do rapaz. Sentiu os olhos se marejarem, mas, desta vez, ao menos, essas lágrimas eram de felicidade.  
  
Neste momento, para ambos, nada importava além deles próprios. Não importava se um pertencia ao passado e o outro ao futuro. O que vitalmente importava era que partilhavam o mesmo momento presente... e se Deus realmente existe e este estranho acaso fosse dádiva Sua, não seriam eles a desdenhar de tamanho presente de valor inestimável.  
  
Passado e futuro deixaram de existir e tudo que havia agora era o presente... e o presente em sua mais ampla forma, em sua mais plena essência... O presente de viver aquilo que ambos desejaram por toda uma vida, sozinhos, mas que nunca sentiram necessário realizar até que esse momento chegasse.  
  
Severus afastou os cabelos de Hermione, deixando seu pescoço nu e vulnerável aos seus beijos que eram ora suaves, ora cálidos.  
  
Hermione sentiu um frio congelá-la por dentro e por frações de segundo ponderou entre impedir que aquilo continuasse ou se entregar definitivamente àquele momento apaixonado que, intimamente, desejava há tanto tempo... e temeu ao se lembrar como havia se acabado da primeira vez, mas todos seus medos e receios se dissiparam quando sentiu os lábios de Severus percorrendo seu pescoço e rosto, buscando seus próprios lábios.  
  
A principio os beijos foram suaves e superficiais, apenas para que um sentisse o calor e textura do outro, revivendo novamente as mesmas emoções que tomaram conta de ambos da primeira vez... mas, desta vez nem Severus e nem Hermione permitiriam que aquele momento ímpar fosse interrompido seja lá por qualquer coisa que fosse. Agora havia um laço muito intenso entre eles e juntos poderiam sobrepujar o que fosse, juntos eram mais fortes que as Trevas.  
  
Os beijos, que antes eram apenas para reviver as sensações, tornaram-se mais urgentes e a necessidade de sentir ainda mais um do outro fez com que se intensificassem e se tornassem mais apaixonados e profundos, e que só cessaram quando o oxigênio se tornou ainda mais necessário do que ter um ao outro naquele momento.  
  
Afastaram seus rostos o suficiente apenas para recuperar o fôlego, pertos o suficiente para respirar do mesmo ar que o outro, sentir o calor que emanava da face um do outro. Olhos brilhantes mergulhavam dentro uns dos outros, e a paz e o silêncio apenas eram quebrados pelo chiar de suas respirações. Hermione subiu suas mãos com delicadeza pelo pescoço de Severus até encontrar sua nuca e enterrar seus dedos em seus cabelos negros de fios tão finos e soltos que voavam com a mais mínima brisa.  
  
Severus encostou seus lábios na testa de Hermione, selando um beijo suave e desaparatando junto com a garota dali daquela sala.  
  
Não fosse pelo estampido da materialização, Hermione sequer teria percebido que ambos haviam mudado de ambiente. Olhando de soslaio, apenas pela curiosidade, percebe que está no quarto de Severus. Volta seu olhar para o rapaz e sorri em cumplicidade, entregando-se novamente aos beijos enquanto suas mãos pequenas percorriam pelo tecido negro da camisa, sentindo sua textura sedosa e soltando os botões um a um, da forma mais calma e suave possível, afinal, ambos tinham todo o tempo do mundo a seu favor.  
  
Despiu a camisa negra de Severus, deixando que caísse solta ao chão. Deslizou suas mãos pelo tórax de pele alva do rapaz até voltar a entrelaçá-las sobre os ombros largos, entregando-se novamente aos beijos apaixonados e profundos de outrora.  
  
Os fios negros e fino dos cabelos de Severus se misturavam aos castanhos lanosos de Hermione, e formavam uma cortina tênue para aquele beijo que teimava em querer ser eterno. Com delicadeza, o Jovem Snape conduziu a garota até a sua cama, deitando-a sem cessar seus beijos que se tornaram ainda mais intensos e atrevidos, descendo para a orelha, pescoço, colo, enquanto suas mãos buscavam por cada botão do vestido de tecido sedoso que Hermione trajava, cobrindo cada centímetro de sua pele bronzeada com o toque suave de seus lábios, até que não restasse mais nenhuma barreira entre suas peles.  
  
Não havia mais qualquer empecilho que impedisse que ambos consumassem o desejo desperto através daquele amor planejado pelo destino. Como se um fosse a metade perfeita que faltava ao outro, seus corpos uniam-se pelo mesmo objetivo e ante um sussurro em tom plangente, o beijo que manteria o silêncio daquele quarto mergulhado na penumbra.  
  
E mesmo um leito estreito toma dimensões oceânicas quando usado para amar. E na desordem de lençóis-sussurros-beijos e braços e pernas que se entrelaçam, aqueles dois seres viviam em sua plenitude uma união praticamente impossível pela ordem do tempo em cada um pertencia, mas que a dádiva do destino assim proporcionava... a dádiva de ser presente, de se viver o Presente.  
  
E o tempo absoluto inexiste. Passado e futuro são meramente referências...

* * *

Fim do Capítulo XVIII – continua...  
By **Snake Eye's** – 2004

* * *

N/A: Eu e minhas metáforas de quinta categoria... bem, é isso aê! Acho que esse é o máximo que chego perto de uma "enecê deze7" - ao menos fica breguíssima à la Julia ou Sabrina, mas não fica pornográfica, né? E depois, não preciso fazer muito mais além de sugerir, afinal, como já li por aí em algum lugar que não lembro, "o leitor pode ser bastante criativo quando quer", heheh...

E tem mais outra: cheguei ao meu limite com essa fic e ela não passará mais disso, então vos profetizo o seu fim, dentro de um ou dois caps no máximo! Já enrolei bastante, não? Ainda tem tanta besteira para se escrever e fico aqui eu, enrolando com essa daqui...

Abraço apertado de cobra!

**Snake Eye's**: 

* * *

Respondendo aos reviews!!

* * *

Oi **Luna**! Como tá?

Nossa, o cap anterior tava curtinho e podrinho tb... como conseguiu gostar?! Mas, meus parabéns por isso e obrigado tb ;)

Aqui está o cap 18, mais longo, mas não sei se menos podre...

Bjusss!

* * *

Oi, **Elisa Moony**! Como vai?

Hãaa.. deu pra matar a ansiedade desta vez? Ou ainda quer mais? Agora é só o final msm que tá por vir, já que cheguei ao meu limite com a Duas Realidades... :,(

E obrigadão pelos parabéns! E o Jovem Snape vai gostar de saber que ganhou a vez do Lupin :)

Bjusss!

* * *

Oi, **Alininha**! Tudo bem?

Raramente acesso o PDL agora... aquele site meio que me encheu, só vou lá msm para baixar ebooks, mas nós podemos nos encontrar no Orkut (que tb tá ficando chatão pra mim, mas, enfim...)

Acho que já respondi as suas mensagens lá do site, não?

Apareça sempre por aqui tb!

E as fics fazem sucesso? Sei não... e aí, pessoal? As minhas fics fazem sucesso msm aqui no FFnet ou vocês é que são maníacos depressivos masoquistas e com tendências negativas sobre a própria vida??

Bjusss, Alininha!

* * *

Hi, **Shadow Maid**! Como vai 'quase futura esposa'? (Ainda tô pensando na sua proposta XD)

Ouch! Snape mata a Mione e eu é que pago o pato?! Oxente! Mata o Snape, não eu! Tadinho de eu!

Hehehe... acho que vc não tá lendo muitas fics por aqui não, né?

Desculpo sumiço nenhum! Quando sou eu, levo logo uma cruciatus! Portanto, pra sua própria saúde física-mental-espiritual: NÃO SUMA!! E isto É uma ameaça!

É... ok, vcs venceram e nem precisa mais da moedinha... eu sou um 'cara'... mas tb posso ser uma cobra, um cachorro, uma moçoila virginal, o próprio Lord das Trevas... afinal, sou um iscrivinhadô!

Bjusss, noivinha!

* * *

Boa Noite, ** Lilibeth**! Como estás?

Hehehe... o problema é que NENHUMA de minhas fics e de seus caps são de ação... :( E acho que isso deve torrar um pouco a pasciência de quem lê.

Hãaa... o que é 'timing'?! (Snake analfabeto em ingreix)

É mesmo? Dexoeu perguntar:

A TODAS AS LEITORAS - e alguns leitores tb:

É verdade que vocês preferem uma estória bem feita, a uma feita rápido para os contentar??

Sei não, Lili... o povo é bastante exigente e creio que eles queiram sempre caps perfeitos, longos e diários (senão, pelo menos de 2 em 2 dias).

Ih... será que vc ainda é fã? Acho que cometi uma falta gravíssima com vc dia desses, não? (Snake com a consciência MUITO pesada... conseqüência de ser um víbora venenoso T-T)

Namorado da Sione? Sexy Snape?? Que é isso? (Tô boiando geral em tudo, ultimamente...)

Bjusss!

* * *

Oi, **Jenny**! E aí, blz?

É, aquele review pra Serpentina foi meu desabafo desesperado! Mas se eu enviar outro xingando do que ela merece, talvez surta efeito, não?!

Cara! Não me conformo com isso! A mulher tem mais de 1400 reviews (isso msm, caro leitor: de 1400!!) e simplesmente abandona a fic pela metade! Faz um ano que a vagabinha não atualiza!! Bitch!

Ela tá merecendo é que roubem a fic dela, isso sim! E eu to quase fazendo isso: continuando de onde ela parou!

Hahah! Conhece Macaé? Pois é, é um Cafundó do Judas do Brasil como o seu, fica no msm estado (e, por acaso, é servido da msm estrada, a Amaral Peixoto, mas a uns 150 km daí de SG). Meus pais moram em Sta Tereza e sempre me pergunto pq arranjei trampo por aqui... (ah, sim, pq lá eu quase levei um teco num assalto...)

Bem, a fic tá no fim, então realmente virá uma coisa muito boa: o finalmente fim dela, heheh

Mas não precisa se preocupar, que não darei um de Serpentina, não (bitch . )

Eu ODEIO a Serpentina!! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!

E quanto a você, eu ADORO! Um obrigadaum pelas mensagens de apoio moral e, se quiser jogar conversa fora, pode tentar o msn (embora seja raro eu acessar) ou o email msm (tb serve orkut, que vc deve ter recebido meu convite)

Bjusss! E bem vinda ao maravilhoso mundo da fics de Snake Eye's BR (do Brasil - o FFnet tá cheio desse nick e não sobrou exclusividade pra mim . )

* * *

Hi, **Kirina-Li**! Kumé ki tá? (ia escrever isso em japa, mas não lembro se é 'orishima te' ou que o valha... ah, deixa pra lá!)

o/ Wow! Tô esperando o mega review, heim!

E que ótimo que esteja por aqui tb!

Nossa, essa fic é tão perfeita assim?

Huuum, acho que tenho que abusar mais dessa coisa de 'bad-boy' XD

'Jocas!

* * *

**Noctivague**! Oh! Noctivague! É vc msm, é? Noctivague??

(Que saco Snake! Pára, retardado!!)

Recuperando o fôlego!

Moça, eu já tinha perdido todas as esperanças de algum dia vê-la por aqui! Que aconteceu? A deprê bateu fundo dessa vez?

Pelo menos aquele Multiply serviu pra alguma coisa :)))

O cap tá msm bem escrito? Ou é a sua deprê que tá msm mto forte? Esse foi um dos primeiros escritos, eh, bem...

Mas se a Mestra tá dizendo... :)))

Quanto a minha nova 'pit'... é, já tô adaptado - afinal, não tenho escolha. É um muquifozinho, mas é uma boa economizar quase 50 por cento no valor do aluguel... e finalmente voltar a morar numa cidade que tem a infra estrutura básica e comércio decentemente aceitável.

Bjusss!

E obrigadaum por estar por aqui!!!

Minha ídala!!

* * *

OI, **Noctivague**! Di novu!!

Então, pra não ficar mto repetitivo, vou juntar as respostas nesse msm post, ok?

Valeu por lutar tão bravamente com o sono e conseguir chegar na leitura até o cap 8! Pra mim isso é heróico, visto que sou fraquíssimo com o sono, meu negócio é cama msm XD

E tentar botar o sono em dia justo no finde não é boa idéia... é qdo temos tempo para pôr em dia nossa vidinha íntima.

Provavelmente, vc deve ter se lembrando de algum antiquário que já tenha visto, aí foi fácil de visualizá-lo - não é que minhas descrições sejam lá essas coisas. Se eu tivesse que, por exemplo, descrever a sala de Dumbie (que é uma coisa diferente para todos nós), creio que ninguém iria conseguir visualizar... :(

Valeuzão de novo!

E se vc tivesse lido essa fic antes, será que teria gostado tb? Há tempo para tudo, e o nosso tempo juntos aqui chegou XD Vamos aproveitar então!

Aah, vc se refere ao jovem Snape no fim do cap, não é? Engraçado é que na época eu tava cheio de dúvidas como eu conduziria essa fic; estava em dúvida se colocaria ou não Snape já como traidor de Voldemort - coisa que só decidi mais pra frente, então a fic tomou um rumo bem diferente do que tomaria caso eu tivesse sustentado o argumento de que Snape já era um agente duplo nessa época... bom, acho que, apesar de tudo, ter escolhido o inverso rendeu uma história menos entediante e pude trabalhar com o momento em que o Sevvie se volta contra as Trevas - embora tenha saído um quase fiasco :,(

Uau! Quanto tempo não ouço que um cap meu é fofo! Desde aquela época daquela minha viadisse com a 'Ela é como o vento' (e, só pra me complicar ainda mais, Patricia, my darling, que montou o meu site, deu um visú pra lá de afeminado nas páginas das minhas fics... fazer o quê? Eu que viro "cute"... T-T)

Ah! Então tá resolvido esse mistério! O fato de vc estar "adorando" a fic é por causa do sono! Tá explicado então! E tá explicado do pq vc não ter voltado mais... sabia! Vcs mulheres de hoje em dia só querem passar uma noite e sumir no dia seguinte... snif!

Não, não vou abandonar esta fic na metade... VOU ABANDONAR NO PENÚLTIMO CAP!!! BWAHAHAHA!! O Lestrange mau e torturador de inocentes leitoras está de voltaaa!!

Uai, o sono passou?

Foi a fic que ficou interessante ou o papo com o amigão do icq?

Putz! Me culpando novamente??

Tadinho de eu!

E eu não me lamento a toa, não, Srta Nocty! Eu me lamento esperando pela massageada de ego, como a sua XD O cobrinha aqui gosta de um cafuné, ora pois!

Ah, sim, o cap eu que eu começo a viajar... não é a toa que está entendendo menos do que quando começou a ler a fic... vai levar ainda uns 5 caps pra coisa se encaixar!

Sabe que é isso? Muletas! Me perdi na geral e tive que inventar pra sustentar a base, mas só lá pelo cap 11 é que dou a minha cartada mais lisergicamente desesperada: meto até Deus no meio! Heheh - sem comentários.................

É, esse negócio de "o corpo não sobrevive sem a mente", provavelmente eu tirei de umas leituras doidas que eu fazia há alguns anos, de umas revistas que eu colecionava (Ano Zero) e falava sobre coisas como espíritos, encanações, ovnis... parece que uma teoria (e P'E teoria nisso) de que as almas penadas sejam os espíritos que não conseguiram seguir adiante e perderam a sua identidade/individualidade, enquecendo-se do que eram/são, daí sofrendo com uma segunda e eterna morte... Bão, mais ou menos isso. Tenho certeza que foi dessas doideras que eu tirei essas idéias (idiotas, por assim dizer...)

É, e lembra alguma coisa de Matrix, sim... afinal, a teoria matrix é um bom filão pra ser explorado XD

O QUÊ?! Vc não conhece Akira de Katsuhiro Otomo?! Meu Merlin, que absurdo! E vc não tá perdendo quase nada, heheh

E SE uma ova! A Senhorita vai terminar aquela tradução nem que eu tenha que usar a imperius em vc! Já basta a Serpentina ( e agora tb a Sarah!) Qual é, mulheril?! Que cês tão pensando?! Assim não dá, assim não pode!

Olha, quanto mais vc demora pra jogar pra galera uma idéia, mais ela se desatualiza... e sempre resta o próximo ano pra passar na faculdade... então, as fics são mto mais importantes, pois são urgentes. Simples.

Vc chegou a ler o cap 8?

Decepção... vc me decepcionou profundamente, Nocty! Eu esperava receber um review com uma seqüência de z... pôxa, num veio...

Beijãozinho, minha querida (e isso não é irônico, como vc teima em achar!)

Obrigado por estar por aqui tb :D

* * *

Oi, **Sakura Scatena**! E aê?

Que bom que gostou do cap msm ele sendo... 'podre', e curto!

É... mas acho que demorei um bocado de novo, não? Putz! Quase 2 meses desde o cap 17! Caraca!

Bem, vou tentar não demorar mto de novo, viu?

Bjusss!

* * *

Meu caro **Bruno Horta**! Não acredito que VOCÊ tb está por aqui!!

Se com a Nocty eu tinha perdido as esperanças de tê-la com leitora dessa fic, com vc eu sequer cogitava tal possibilidade!

Estou estupefato!

Leitoras, vos apresento o GM Horta, meu segundo leitor off-line - e meu rival pela mão da princesa húngara, claro...

E vc é mto modesto... creio que, nesse quesito, até eu perco pra vc (afinal, qdo quero, sei manter minha magnífica modéstia XD)

Vem cá, rapá: se desperta curiosidade, pq não leu antes?! Todas as minhas fics estão na máquina da Patricia...

Putz! Tô perdendo a linha! E leitor off-line é perigoso! Falando nisso, tá lendo isso aqui na net msm, né? Bom, até vc chegar a esse cap e ler esta resposta, eu já terei sumido do mapa há mto tempo, heheh!

A base do tal cap de Silent Mobius é vista apenas no cap 3 e o próximo será no último cap... qdo vc chegar lá talvez se lembre. Nem de longe sou fã de SM, mas, ironicamente, tal cap é um dos melhores que já assisti em termos de anime.

É, Hermione é msm irritante... E aqui ela ainda tá metida a gostosa!

Hahah! Quem dera! Não tenho cacife para bancar uma fic sobre terrorismo... mas até que seria mto interessante, ainda mais que é um assunto tão em voga ultimamente...

Antes de Animago Mortis... e pra quem já tá no cap 29 de AM, deve tá bem tosco esse início de 2 Real, não?

É, o cap tá curtinho msm. São mto mal 4 páginas em word...

Bem, é isso brow! Abraços!

E valeu por se tornar mais um leitor daqui tb!

* * *

E a todas as minhas maravilhosas leitoras ( e os caras legais que tb leem), meu abraço a cada um(a) e até a próxima atualização que, espero, será breve...

Xaus!

By Snake Eye's - 23/09/2004 - 21h50.

* * *


	19. Quase No Fim

* * *

** Episódio XIX – Quase No Fim.**

* * *

Severus despertou pela manhã um pouco mais tarde do que costuma sempre fazer. A princípio estranhou a penumbra menos densa de seu quarto e logo em seguida o peso sobre seu peito e o perfume adocicado de Lírios, foi então que percebeu que não estava só na cama.

Hermione dormia placidamente com a cabeça sobre o peito de Severus e seu braço direito o enlaçando. Seus cachos caiam displicentes sobre seu rosto e se espalhavam pelo tórax e ombro do rapaz e cobriam parcialmente o corpo da moça, cujos quadris e pernas estavam mal ocultas por um leve lençol de algodão branco.

O rapaz ajeitou-se na cama com cuidado, temendo por acordá-la. Instintivamente procurava pelo despertador para ver as horas, mas este estava sobre o criado-mudo e ele acordaria Hermione se fosse pegar o relógio. Quando pensou em desistir e voltar a dormir, percebeu que a moça ainda usava seu relógio de pulso no braço que ela o envolvia. Com jeito, ergue o pulso de Hermione e, embora com dificuldade, consegue ver que já passam das sete da manhã e sua primeira aula na Universidade já havia começado há mais de vinte minutos.

O desenho do relógio de Hermione despertou-lhe a curiosidade. O relógio em metal era retangular e fino, preso por pulseiras finas de tecido grosso e rosado. As horas eram mostradas de forma analógica enquanto, abaixo dos ponteiros, vinha um retângulo mínimo em digital, onde deveria ser o datador. Severus forçou um pouco mais sua vista e conseguiu perceber os números, que o surpreendeu no primeiro instante. Os digitais marcavam uma data que não cogitava ver em um calendário tão logo: 29 Agosto de 2001!

Severus sorriu ante o sarcasmo do destino que lhes havia pregado uma peça completamente absurda, mas desejava que jamais se acabasse. Buscou os minúsculos botões de comando do relógio e alterou a data para 28 de Novembro de 1980.

Seu braço direito estava sob a cabeça de Hermione e quando se remexeu para se ajeitar na cama, acabou por acordá-la. A garota estranhou a primeira vista o que encontrou em seu despertar, mas a noite que passara não era algo que esqueceria tão breve, aliás, que jamais esqueceria.

Hermione ergueu sua cabeça e encontrou aqueles olhos negros a observando de forma tão serena e doce, que existia apenas para si. Severus esboçou um sorriso e levou sua mão esquerda ao rosto da garota, deslizando seus dedos pela tez e afastando os cachos de cabelo que caíam pela face.

—Me desculpe, não queria acordá-la... – Severus falou quase num sussurro.

Hermione apenas sorriu docemente e ergueu-se mais um pouco na cama, para encarar melhor o Jovem Snape, que acariciava-lhe os cabelos com seus dedos entrelaçados nos fios acobreados da moça. A garota falou-lhe num falso tom de bravo, mas sem conseguir disfarçar o sorriso maroto dos lábios.

—Se desculpa resolvesse, não haveria tribunais... você vai ter que pagar por isso..

Severus sorriu em cumplicidade e puxou Hermione para cima de seu corpo em que deslizou até que seus rostos ficassem separados apenas pelo espaço de milímetros, onde suas respirações se confundiam.

Hermione manteve-se parcialmente erguida pelos braços que entrelaçou sob o pescoço e travesseiro do Jovem Snape. Seus cachos lanosos escorregaram por seu rosto e ombros delicados, acortinando as faces de ambos. O duelo silencioso que seus olhares travavam já durava mais que era suportado e Severus, com sua mão enterrada nos fios de cabelos da nuca de Hermione, empurra-a com delicadeza para si, encontrando seus lábios úmidos e saciando ali sua sede.

E o despertar se tornaria ainda mais longo e o dia, de fato, tardaria ainda mais para começar.

* * *

Snape depositava um terno beijo na testa de Hermione que jazia ainda imóvel no leito da CTI do Hospital St Mungus. Põe-se em riste, as pontas dos dedos se apoiando sobre a cama. O olhar de ternura que há muito havia se perdido reaparecera com um brilho ímpar àqueles olhos negros.

O homem trajado de negro inspirou profundamente, cerrando seus olhos para o presente e apenas enxergando seu passado. A tímida luz da manhã iluminava todo o ambiente de cores claras, dando, de certa forma, um aspecto alegre ao lugar. Snape girou em seus calcanhares e parou à porta voltando-se novamente para o rosto pálido de Hermione, e olhou-a com uma ponta de tristeza.

—Agora eu entendo por que é necessário esquecer... essas lembranças, por mais maravilhosas que sejam, poderiam complicar nossas vidas... seria doloroso demais vê-la e não poder tocá-la...

Snape deixou cair a mão que segurava na divisória do pequeno quarto, inspirando profundamente mais uma vez.

—Me perdoe por ter que esquecê-la, minha querida...

Cabisbaixo, Snape retira-se do quarto de Hermione, que ainda permanece dormindo imóvel como se não lhe houvesse mais qualquer vida, como fosse apenas uma boneca inanimada e sem alma. O Mestre de Poções toma o rumo dos jardins do Hospital, onde desaparata diante de alguns pacientes, medibruxos e acompanhantes que aproveitavam as primeiras horas daquele sol e calor aconchegantes, alheios e ignorantes sobre uma vida que vivia duas realidades naquele momento e outra que recuperava as memórias tão preciosas e que foram perdidas daquela realidade que deveria ter sido mais presente.

* * *

Já em Hogwarts, Snape caminha pelos corredores desertos e silenciosos do castelo. Apenas o baque seco de seus sapatos sobre o piso quebrava aquela tranqüilidade monótona. A luz do Sol matutino adentrava através dos vitrais das longas e delgadas janelas que preenchiam toda a parede direita do longo corredor principal. As imagens de luzes multicoloridas brincavam nas formas irregulares do chão de pedras polidas pelos passos dos séculos. Os fragmentos de poeira se eriçavam com o caminhar decidido daquele homem soturno cujas vestes negras e de tecido nobre e sedoso se esvoaçavam as suas costas.

Como se já houvesse antecedido a chegada de seu Mestre de Poções, o Diretor Alvo Dumbledore aguardava-o pacientemente em frente à gárgula de pedra que dava acesso ao seu gabinete. Os braços cruzados sob as mangas largas de sua veste, o velho mago mantinha um ar sério e altivo.

Snape contorna a esquina e encontra logo em seguida o seu antigo Professor que lhe sorri em boas vindas. A atmosfera carregada que pairava sobre o Mestre de Poções lhe permitiu apenas um aceno leve de cabeça em retribuição ao sorriso de Dumbledore.

—Bom dia, Alvo... eu vim apenas porque preciso fazer algo em meu laboratório e talvez não seja possível almoçar no Salão Principal, então peço-lhe desculpas desde já por minha ausência.

—É algo a ver com a Srta Granger?

—Sim, mas... é algo principalmente comigo.

Snape já dava as costas a Dumbledore, indo em direção às Masmorras, quando pára a alguns passos à frente, crendo que devia ainda alguma satisfação ao seu mentor. Numa voz quase embargada, Snape apenas virou seu rosto a meio flanco para externar parte daquilo que o angustiava.

—...jamais imaginei que seria de vital importância esquecer uma lembrança boa... o irônico é que serei eu mesmo o responsável por destruir as memórias dos únicos momentos realmente bons que vivi...

—Você sabe que não é necessário destruir isso, não é Severus?

Snape vira-se um pouco mais, observando em vista baixa por sobre o ombro. Um esboço de sorriso amargo e sarcástico se desenha em seu semblante taciturno.

—Sei disso, Alvo... mas ao alterar essas lembranças será como destruí-las. Não poderei me lembrar de Hermione da forma real em que vivi com ela nesse passado... é prudente que eu sequer me lembre que se trata de Hermione Granger.

Decidido, Severus Snape ergue sua cabeça e retoma seu caminho para as Masmorras, mas é brevemente interrompido pela voz otimista de Dumbledore, que lhe fala com um sorriso alegre nos lábios.

—Temos todo um passado de provas que essa sua decisão é a mais acertada, meu caro. E você tem de volta suas preciosas lembranças e justamente numa época em que você e Hermione têm a devida maturidade para compreender o que tudo isso significa. Não tenha receios, meu filho.

Severus esboça um sorriso em retribuição, levando um último olhar ao velho mago por sobre o ombro e voltando ao seu caminho, desta vez totalmente decidido pela atitude que deve tomar... seu Eu passado compreenderia isso.

* * *

Na bela praça arborizada que fica à margem do Rio Rhôde, Hermione e Severus esperam pelos minutos finais do dia, onde corria uma brisa fria que tremulava harmonicamente as águas. As formas alaranjadas das nuvens se refletiam no espelho tremulante de águas, enquanto bandos de pequenos pássaros buscavam os abrigos das árvores para passar a noite que já se avizinhava.

O casal estava sentando de fronte ao rio, num banco esverdeado composto por ripas de madeira. Hermione descansava sua cabeça no ombro de Severus, que brincava com alguns de seus cachos enrolando-os em seus dedos. Como que se hipnotizada pelas marolas das águas, o olhar da moça se perdia imóvel e ela permanecia muda como se não estivesse ali de fato. Esse silêncio atípico amedrontou um pouco o jovem Snape.

—...preocupada com algo? Se arrependeu do que aconteceu entre nós?

Hermione estremeceu levemente a cabeça e piscou rápido algumas vezes, até se dar conta que Severus lhe falava já algum tempo. Ergueu sua cabeça para ver o rapaz que permanecia com a expressão séria, mas seu olhar continha a mesma serenidade da noite passada.

—É bobagem, mas... estou preocupa com minha varinha. Eu a deixei perdida naquele lugar onde acordei nesta época e, bem... eu tenho muita estima por ela, a tenho desde que entrei pra Hogwarts.

Severus sorriu e puxou a cabeça de Hermione para mais perto de si, depositando-lhe um beijo em sua testa. A garota se aconchegou ainda mais no ombro do rapaz, passando-lhe, ainda, o braço direito por sua cintura.

—Não é bobagem. A varinha é a extensão do poder de um bruxo. Podemos ir até esse lugar e procurar por ela, não será problema algum.

—Mas.. não seria perigoso se nos vissem juntos no Beco Diagonal? Nem você mesmo poderá se expor dessa forma.. se é que você se decidiu mesmo em se voltar contra as Trev...

As palavras de Hermione foram abafadas por um beijo inesperado de Severus, calando-a de imediato. Como se quisesse arrancar a dúvida que ainda insistia junto à moça, Severus aprofundou o beijo com urgência, enquanto sua mão direita segura-lhe o rosto. Ainda mais inesperado de que quando surgiu, o beijo foi interrompido. O rapaz pouco afastou o seu rosto de Hermione, que ainda permanecia de olhos fechados.

Ao abrir os olhos encontrou o semblante sério e cerrado do Jovem Snape. Sentiu-se confusa e ajeitou-se sobre o banco, sentando-se ereta e preparada para o que estava por vir dele. Foram apenas questão de centésimos de segundos, até que o rapaz abrandou sua expressão e lhe falou num tom calmo e com meio sorriso nos lábios.

—Esta foi a decisão mais importante de minha vida, Hermione.. e uma vez decidida é para sempre. Não sei como poderei sobreviver a isso, mas não pretendo, em hipótese alguma, voltar atrás... mesmo porque, não há volta para os traidores.

Sem graça, Hermione ajeitou-se no banco, virando-se para a direção do rio. Sobre seu colo, suas mãos torciam uma a outra.

—Eu sei disso, eu sei perfeitamente disso... foi apenas uma frase tola.

—Ora, não fique assim...

Severus envolveu as mãos de Hermione com a sua, fazendo com que ela se acalmasse. A garota desviou seu olhar novamente para Severus, que estava com uma atípica expressão marota, deixando seus traços de ainda quase garoto bastante evidentes.

—Você falou que não sabe basicamente nada sobre o Severus do futuro... então você desconhece se ele é comprometido, se tem uma família, não?

Hermione arregalou os olhos de surpresa e expectativa... realmente não sabia nada sobre a vida particular de seu ex-professor de poções e Severus Snape sempre fora muito reservado... talvez o fato de ele ter sempre a mantido à distância, mesmo depois de tudo o que passaram juntos, fosse porque...

—A resposta é sim, certo? Então há a possibilidade de permanecermos juntos até a sua época presente... talvez seja este o motivo de ele ter a evitado por todo este tempo...

—E há a possibilidade de eu viver duas vezes a mesma época! – Hermione vira-se para o jovem Snape, seus olhos castanhos brilhando ante a perspectiva tão absurda, mas tão ao alcance. Só poderia ser este o motivo de ter sido desdenhada por toda a vida pelo Severus Snape de sua própria época.

Hermione leva os dedos sobre a boca que se abre num largo sorriso que mistura alegria, ansiedade e incredulidade. A outra mão segura firme a mão de Severus em seu colo.

—Isso seria a prova cabal do quanto a Física Quântica é verossímil.. hahahah! Isso seria muito...

—Maravilhoso! Com certeza! Pois se a Senhorita pretende mesmo ficar aqui comigo, terá que ser como a Sra Snape!

—Nossa! Mas que arcaico! Você está me pedindo em casamento, Sr Snape?

—Isso mesmo, Srta Moderninha! E para quando você quiser.

Severus e Hermione sorriram um para o outro em cumplicidade. Apesar da situação absurda, tudo estava se encaixando da melhor forma possível. Se isto realmente se concretizou, talvez ninguém esteja preocupado com o desaparecimento da garota, pois, certamente, a outra Hermione do futuro já tenha resolvido todos os impasses que devem ter surgido na época de seu desaparecimento.

Quando ambos se preparavam para selar o compromisso com um novo beijo, são interrompidos bruscamente com um aplauso que vinha na direção de suas costas. Sentindo o sangue gelar, instintivamente Severus materializou sua varinha em sua mão e já se preparava para um ataque, virando-se exasperado no banco.

A atitude brusca e felina de Severus assustou tanto a Hermione quanto ao aplaudente, que se afastou em dois passos para trás, com as mãos espalmadas a sua frente, gaguejando qualquer coisa:

—E-ei! Calma aí, meu caro! S-sei que fui inconveniente, mas não é pra tanto, não é mesmo?!

Severus, com raiva, cerra os olhos franzindo o sobrecenho e batendo com força o punho com a varinha em sua perna, amaldiçoando em palavras ininteligíveis o atrevido expectador. Hermione, após se recuperar do susto, leva as mãos à boca na inútil tentativa de inibir uma risada calorosa.

O rapaz, agora aliviado por saber que escapou de uma imperdoável qualquer que seria, certamente, desferida pelo jovem Snape, aproxima-se sorridente e um tanto vacilante do banco onde o casal está sentado.

—Eu não sei se morro de ciúmes ou se morro de felicidade... Severus, meu caro, todo aquele jogo duro era apenas um teatro, afinal de contas? Quer dizer que o tempo inteiro vocês já estavam namorando e com planos de casamento?!

Como resposta, Severus agarra com força o rapaz pelo colarinho, fazendo-o quase se desequilibrar e cair à frente do banco onde se apoiava com as mãos.

—Michaelsen! Quantas vezes eu já lhe falei para não me surpreender desta forma?! Eu não me responsabilizarei pelos danos que minha cruciatus poderá lhe causar! Nunca mais faça isso!

John Michaelsen, juntamente com uma sorridente Hermione, tenta desvencilhar o punho cerrado de Severus de sua gola. Apesar do tom divertido da moça e do amigo, o Jovem Snape estava mesmo furioso e seu olhar mordaz poderia até lançar uma avada kedavra, se isso fosse possível.

Snape largou a gola do amigo, mas ainda estava furioso e levanta-se abruptamente do banco e vai até a murada baixa que separa a praça do rio, a fim de espairecer e se acalmar. Ouve Hermione e Michaelsen conversarem animadamente, mas a compreensão das palavras não chega até ele.

Ainda rindo, Hermione abraça o Jovem Snape pela cintura e recosta a sua cabeça em seu peito. Michaelsen pousa sua mão por instantes no ombro do amigo, dando uma seqüência de tapinhas em seguida, felicitando-o pela decisão de casamento ou qualquer coisa que o valha. Snape retribui o abraço à Hermione e descansa seu queixo sobre a cabeça da moça, mirando a paisagem à frente sem enxergá-la de fato. Sua fúria e preocupação não eram despropositais, e agora começava a raciocinar todos os contras que estariam por vir por causa de sua deserção às Trevas.

Nunca, nem agora e nem depois, ele poderia ficar em paz. Isso, provavelmente, era algo que jamais teria em sua vida: paz. E o que acabou de acontecer era a prova contundente que nunca estariam seguros e tranqüilos. Ele, principalmente. Sempre estaria em alerta, sempre estaria esperando pelo pior. Mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu nas últimas horas que fez com que seu espírito se aliviasse de toneladas, mesmo estando a milhares de quilômetros dos domínios de Voldemort, ele se desesperou, crendo veemente que seria atacado por algum ex-companheiro das Trevas.

E não havia motivos para relaxar e crer no contrário. Agora, mais do que qualquer outra vez, sua vida corria sério perigo. Ele era um Traidor. Um apóstata. E nenhum traidor de Voldemort sairia ileso. E aqueles que são queridos pelo traidor são os que mais caro ainda pagam...

Hermione, a sua Luz. Ele a amava intensamente, disso tinha a mais absoluta das certezas e, talvez, por isso mesmo, não seja justo que ela tenha uma vida conturbada por sua culpa...

E o mais correto a ser feito é separar-se dela, por mais que isso lhe adoentasse. O melhor é saber que está bem e viva que mantê-la consigo apenas por egoísmo... e ela teria que entender isso...

E isso lhe doía e lhe consumia terrivelmente!

* * *

Sentado em sua escrivaninha, a testa apoiada sobre as mãos em dedos entrelaçados, Snape se recupera do susto e espera que seu coração volte aos seus compassos normais, respirando profundamente.

Ergue sua cabeça, pondo-se ereto na cadeira. Com as mãos, enxuga o suor do rosto e desliza seus dedos por seus fios de cabelos e torcendo-os como se fosse prendê-los num rabo-de-cavalo. Ao fazer isso a marca negra em seu antebraço esquerdo, cuja manga da camisa branca que usava estava enrolada até acima do cotovelo, lhe chama a atenção, da qual dispensa com muita amargura.

Recoloca os cotovelos novamente sobre o tampo de madeira negra de sua escrivaninha, deixando que sua vista e seus pensamentos se percam pelas formas queimadas do desenho do crânio com a serpente.

Ele estava certo quanto a isso: Paz é algo que ele jamais teve!

E quanto à Hermione? Seu passado agora tornava-se também seu futuro, uma vez que sentia ser parte da garota... o que acontecerá com ela?!

Sim, eles tinham toda a possibilidade do mundo de ficarem juntos e até mesmo constituído uma família, não fosse o fato que ambos, aquela época, ignoravam totalmente: de que aquela Hermione era uma mente física materializada. Apesar de seu corpo e sua presença serem algo palpável, aquela não era uma existência real... era uma existência incompleta que não suportaria ainda mais tempo tal sobrevida.

Snape abaixa novamente sua cabeça, escondendo seus olhos que ardiam em rasos d'água nas palmas de suas mãos. Tantas possibilidades e nenhuma ao alcance. A maior chance de ter sido feliz que não foi concretizada, nunca. Ao menos tinha o pequeno consolo de saber, somente agora, que foi amado alguma vez em sua vida... melhor, saber que seu amor fora correspondido. Mas, nada disso chegou a se concretizar; nunca houve um casamento, uma jovem Sra Hermione Granger Snape, nunca houve uma família constituída...

—Deus.. o que acontecerá à Hermione?

O forte cheiro que provinha de seu caldeirão despertou-lhe de seus devaneios e lembranças. Snape levantou-se e rumou até o fogareiro onde ardia um pequeno caldeirão em ferro fundido. A fumaça em tom prateado indicava que a poção que ali cozia já estava pronta. Com um aceno de sua varinha, a temperatura do conteúdo do caldeirãozinho se abrandou e um frasco de cristal translúcido foi cheio até o gargalo, sendo fechado com uma rolha de cortiça.

Segurando o pequeno frasco entre seu polegar e o dedo indicador, Snape leva-o até a altura de seus olhos, onde contempla com um brilho orgulhoso nos olhos o líquido espesso e perolado em cor de prata... ali havia sido depositado a poção feita a partir de suas lembranças diluídas na Penseira, mas as sua falsas lembranças, aquelas que, até pouco tempo atrás, julgava ter vivido ao lado daquela moça tão especial que guiou-lhe para a Luz.

—Eu preciso acreditar que Cherry Blossom trará Hermione sã e salva de volta ao nosso tempo... ela já demonstrou que tem me ouvido em seus sonhos, então preciso acreditar que ela irá até o Beco Diagonal e se encontrará com o velho Regente...

Snape baixa sua mão e o pequeno vidro fica aconchegado em sua palma, para o qual ele olha com tristeza e um certo carinho.

—Eu jamais a esquecerei de fato, Hermione, jamais... mas não posso permitir que o garoto Severus permaneça com todas as suas memórias... isso, certamente, acabaria em desastre.

Colocando com cuidado o frasco no bolso direito de sua calça, Snape busca seu balandrau negro que descansava no cabideiro de madeira ao canto próximo a sua escrivaninha. O que tinha que fazer agora é buscar pelo velho Regente Cherry Blossom... esperava encontrá-lo nesta época.

Agora sentia que breve tudo isso acabaria e que essa angústia se findaria. Não sofreria mais com a tormenta de suas lembranças rompidas do invólucro que ele próprio forjou... ao menos, assim o acreditava.

Mas o destino de Hermione ainda era uma incógnita... mesmo ela pertencendo ao passado neste momento, o desfecho que sua existência teria estava no futuro, num futuro que não havia chegado ainda para nenhum deles e que não poderia ser previsto, apenas especulado.

Rezava aos Céus de que ela retornasse sem seqüelas, sem pesares, talvez lhe desprezando ainda mais, mas que voltasse bem e viva.

E isso pertencia ao Futuro que ainda não foi vivido e que era mais inalterável que o Passado, pois, como é dito, o Futuro apenas a Deus pertence...

* * *

Fim do Capítulo XIX – continua...  
By Snake Eye's – 2004

* * *

N/A: O personagem John Michaelsen é de autoria de Sarah Snape ).

O próximo capítulo é o último, encerrando essa fic... portanto, ameaças: não postarei o último episódio por menos de 50 reviews, falô? Aquele que lê a fic mas nunca postou comentário, eis a grande oportunidade, huhuhu!!

E tem FanArts novas de Duas Realidades!! Acesse: www.iespana.es/snake-eyes e vá pra seção de capas e fanarts! São duas artes do velho Snape feitas pela lindinha Anita McGonagall! Valeu, garota!!

E mais um recado: Como já falei, estou encerrando esta fic; a próxima a ser encerrada (assim espero!!!) será a Celeidoscópio. Como acabei acumulando trabalho (se é que fic é "trabalho"), eu não consigo me dedicar direito a nenhuma delas, então farei o seguinte: para desespero de algumas fãs (XD): Animago Mortis ficará no freezer por mais algum tempo, até que eu elimine duas das minhas fics. Pretendo voltar a publicar a Animago somente lá pelas férias do pessoal, assim você terão tempo e disposição para ler a fic e COMENTAR(!!!). Então peço desculpas por demorar ainda mais um tempo em postar cap novo de Nico & Cia.

E propaganda: ANJO AVERNAL, conhecem? Não. E até agora só recebi um review de uma boa moça que não era a minha conhecida de antes... isso quer dizer que minhas adoráveis fãs me ignoraram totalmente nesta nova fic?!? Ah, não, isso não! Acesse lá o meu profile (é só clicar no meu nome lá no topo da página) e procurar pela fic. Snape e Dumbledore. E não, não é slash.

É isso!

Abraço de cobra! E bjus pra meninas!

#Snake Eyes#

---Ao som do álbum de And One, Aggresor.---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Agradecimentos pelos Reviews: Valews!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OI, **Luna-br**!

Eu falava sério... depois que eu terminar todas essas pendência, vou dar um tempo com os romances...

Bjs!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OI, **Tutuzinha**!

Tudo que é bom dura pouco e o bom tem que acabar no seu apogeu para deixar lembranças (boas).

É, o próximo cap é o último, cabô! Mas teremos outras por aí...

Bjinhus!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oi, **Anita McGonagall**!

Antes de tudo: VALEU PELAS FANARTS!! Te adoro, menina!!

Que bom que gostou do cap anterior, pq, eu, bem... achei "sabriniano" demais - inda bem que foi breve...

Beijão!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oi, **Alininha**!

1º - É, agora tô desbloqueado, mas sem tempo suficiente... legal, né? Oh, vida!

Se eu não separar a Mione do Snape, quem separará será a morte... lembra que ela não pode permanecer por muito tempo no passado? Bem, vejamos o que vai acontecer, afinal.... mas eu sempre achei as melhores histórias aquelas em que o mocinho morre no final, tipo o Cowboy Bebop, cuja última cena é o close do protagonista morto... maneiraço!

2º - Isso que dizer que a fic é boa??

3º - Foi a Shadow que me pediu em casamento! Se entenda lá com ela o.O!! E como é que você fica? Bom, se você não for muito ciumenta... XD

Beijos!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oi, **Shadow Maid**!

Leu a resposta de cima? Agora entenda-se com a Alininha... não tenho nada a ver com isso - além de ser o pivô. Ai, como é chato ser gostoso!

E o que vc me faria se me lançasse uma Imperius? Eu não deveria perguntar isso, mas meu lado NC tá louco pra saber XD

Ah, minha querida, eu sempre me viro com as muletas... nem que eu tenha que inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada. E aí, que achou dessa (do cap)?

Quem disse que querer ser como vc é se menosprezar??

Se nos casarmos em regime de comunhão de bens, talvez eu consiga ficar com a Possuidos e sua continuação XDDD

Bjokas!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oi, **Jenny**!

Heheh... nesse ponto sou caretão e fico meio que com vergonha de reler o que escrevi sobre os 'finalmentes'... cada louco com sua neurose.

Eu senti um tom de perversão nessa sua sugestão de fazer o Snape aparatar em casa para curtir sossegado a tal lembrança... ou sou eu, o que é mais provável, o pervertido aqui, já que só havia um jeito dele curtir a lembrança.... felizmente, o FFnet não permite mais enecês17 XDD

Bem, acho que já expliquei sobre essa de acabar a fic qdo ela começa a ficar na boa... é que chegou a hora e tudo o que viesse depois disso seria meramente recheio de lingüiça, sorry! Mas veja pelo lado bom: poderei iniciar outras novas fics :)

Bjokas!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oi, **Sheyla Snape**!

Bem, atendi ao seu pedido, porém não foi "logo"... mas tá aqui a atualização, espero que goste como gostou do cap anterior!

Pois é, mulher carente é um perigo! Espero que nesta parte eu tenha te saciado XD

Valeu pelo apoio moral! E sabe que nós somos o trio sagrado, não? (Sarah-Nocty-Snake XDDD)

Bjusss e brigadaum pelo comente (se não me engano, vc é leitora nova, não?)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oi, **Estrela Vespertina**!

"Moço sumido" reaparece!

Vc tb é nova por aqui, não? Seja bem vinda (e me adicione como autor favorito XDDD)

Acontece que o 'meu' Snape é mto rox! É por isso que vc gosta dele, pois nem eu suporto aquele Snape Eca do livro - na verdade, aprendi a apreciar o personagem por causa das fics.

É, a gente especula sobre o motivo de Snape ter virado-casaca.. e a minha foi essa. Mto legal, não?

Ainda tô te devendo uma visita. Vamos ver se resolvo isso ainda hoje. Não é má vontade ou preguiça, é falta de tempo msm - e fim de ano só toma tempo!

Bjuss e brigadaum pelo comente!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oi, **Sheyla Lopes**! Di novu!

Já tô quase acabando, como vc já pode apreciar neste cap, então o próximo é mesmo o fim, então não se preocupe que está não será mais uma dessas fics inacabadas :)

As "férias" a que me referi foram férias das fics, não propriamente minhas (buáaa!).

Bem, isso pq eu sou meio careta pra essas coisas e realmente não tenho coragem de pôr algo explícito - além de não gostar, pois isso vira pornografia, logo é vulgarisse.

Espero q tenha apreciado este cap tb!

Bjus do Snake!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oi, **Lílian Teixeira**!

Mais uma nova leitora, weba!

No início eu postava uma vez por semana, agora a minha freqüência de postagem é infreqüênte msm XD

Pra ficar mais fácil de vc saber se tem ou não cap novo, vc pode se cadastrar no ffnet e adicionar um "autor alert" das fics que vc quiser e vc será imediatamente notificada por email. É um recurso mto legal do site (embora eu não use mais, pois não gosto de confundir com o "review alert" que recebo.).

Bjus e obrigadaum pelo comente!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
E a todos que leram e não comentaram o cap passado, o meu terno abraço... mas se não comentarem este, não teremos o cap final XD - e eu não estou brincando :)

Abraços de Sucuri pra todos!!

Snake Eyes - The Best Autor XDDD


	20. Se Existe A Despedida, Há O Reencontro

* * *

** Episódio XX – "Se Existe A Despedida, Há O Reencontro..."**

* * *

A noite já ia alto quando Snape aparatou no Beco Diagonal, em frente à pequena loja de Antiquários que ficava escondida numa ruela ainda mais estreita. A vitrine estava fracamente iluminada, apenas o suficiente para deixar os móveis e artefatos ali expostos visíveis aos transeuntes.

Snape estava vacilante. Ele não queria fazer isso, mas era necessário, muito necessário. Suas doces lembranças poderiam até mesmo causa a morte de Hermione Granger em sua própria época, afinal ela foi a responsável pela traição de Severus. Obvio que isso não aconteceu, mas isso é devido, muito provavelmente, por agora ele tomar essa devida providência.

Ainda vacilante, Snape mantém sua mão parada no ar a milímetros de distância da maçaneta de bronze envelhecido. Respira fundo e põe sua frieza de volta ao lugar e só então segura e gira a maçaneta com determinação.

A porta de carvalho e vidro tilinta com seus sininhos ao ser aberta. Cautelosamente, Snape apenas dá uma espiada no interior da loja, abarrotada de móveis e bugigangas antigas, como sempre. A iluminação interna era fraca, mas que tornava o lugar aprazível a quem ali entrasse... esse conforto era, provavelmente, provindo da energia que ali circulava, uma energia poderosa e discreta ao mesmo tempo.

Com calma, Snape entra e fecha a porta as suas costa, que volta a tilintar com o leve baque. O homem anda alguns passos até ser atraído novamente pela parede repleta de relógios dos mais diversos formatos. Como que hipnotizado, seus olhos serpenteiam por cada um dos relógios, surpreendendo-se com algo estranho. Alguns traziam datas diferentes: uns traziam a data de 20 anos atrás, da época em que Hermione agora se encontrava; e outros traziam a data do dia atual. E as horas estavam igualmente alteradas, onde em alguns relógios os minutos estavam defasados enquanto em outros o horário estava religiosamente correto.

Seus olhos se arregalaram pela surpresa de encontrar no maior dos relógios, o que ficava ao centro da parede, o datador apagado; apenas um vazio branco ocupava o lugar onde antes ficavam os números de cobre que representavam o dia, mês e ano.

—O tempo individual da bela menina está entrando em colapso...

Sobressaltado, Snape vira-se bruscamente para a direção da voz mansa, encontrando Cherry Blossom num atípico tom carregado. O Regente acabara de sair da salinha do interior da loja e olhava duramente para o bruxo.

—Sr Blossom... o que quer dizer com isso?

—Exatamente o que disse, meu jovem: o tempo de Hermione está entrando em colapso. Se corpo e espírito não retornarem para a mesma unidade de tempo e espaço, ambos morrerão. Como seria letal e quase impossível levar o corpo até o espírito, é necessário que a mente física da moça retorne... eu já falei isso.

—Sim, eu sei, mas... eu tenho feito o que falou, Sr Blossom, tenho me comunicado com ela através de seu sono e sei que ela tem me ouvido! É só uma questão de tempo, apenas mais um pouco e tenho certeza que ela irá até o ponto de partida!

Snape falou num tom de urgência e cansaço... ele próprio tentava manter o otimismo e crer que tudo daria certo e voltaria a ser como antes. Mas era difícil, muito difícil.

—Tudo aqui é uma questão de tempo, desde o início. Eu tenho aguardado por ela, mas não posso fazer mais que isso. Eu apenas posso servir-lhe de elo entre as duas épocas.

—Eu tenho certeza de que ela irá até o Senhor e, pelo que tenho.. lembrado, certamente ela fará isso o mais breve possível. Ela viverá! Eu sinto que sim..

—É o que desejamos. E o que quer que eu diga ao seu ontem, Severus?

O sorriso de sempre voltou ao rosto de Cherry Blossom, servindo como conforto a um confuso Severus Snape, que levou a mão ao bolso direito de seu balandrau, tirando de lá um pequeno frasco de vidro e estendendo até o Regente, que o olhava com paciente curiosidade.

—Diga apenas que... se há alguém em que ele possa confiar plenamente, é nele mesmo. E dê esta poção a ele, diga-lhe que o ajudará a suportar a separação.

—Seja como quiser, Severus... o passado só pode ser alterado em sua própria mente, pois ele próprio é imutável. Está tomando a decisão certa, rapaz. Para tudo existe um tempo e certamente o seu e da bela menina juntos não está no passado.

Cherry Blossom pegou o frasco delgado em sua mão calejada e de fortes sulcos marcados, subindo sua visão até os olhos negros de Snape. Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais ao se despedir do bruxo, deslizando até desaparecer no véu negro que supunha ser uma simples porta para um outro cômodo da loja.

—O Futuro está eternamente em construção, quanto antes você trouxer a bela menina ao ponto de partida, mais este Futuro se concretiza e torna-se o Presente. A hora é agora... traga-os até mim.

Snape fitou o velho Regente até que ele desaparecesse completamente, engolido por um escuro total. Volta-se para os relógios que demonstravam o colapso que o tempo de Hermione estava sofrendo e que poderia se tornar ruínas em muito breve. Inspirou profundamente, buscando fôlego para uma nova jornada e dessa vez seria a mais árdua, pois deveria ser a derradeira. Usaria toda a força que tinha e não tinha para entrar em contato com o subconsciente de Hermione e convencê-la, decisivamente, a ir até a loja de Blossom no Beco Diagonal.

* * *

Madrugada. Como um pássaro noturno, Severus mantinha-se sentado sobre o parapeito da janela sem grades de seu quarto. A brisa fria que já se tornava constante naquela época do ano parecia não lhe incomodar. Vestido apenas com uma calça de tecido negro e macio, deixava que o frio batesse contra seu peito nu, enquanto o ar em movimento brincava com os fios negros e finos de seus cabelos que caiam pelo rosto e já alcançavam o pescoço em comprimento.

Seus olhos negros perdiam-se imóveis pela paisagem noturna, salpicada de fraca luz ora vinda dos postes, ora por algum raro automóvel que passava preguiçoso pela estrada. As nuvens densas caminhavam nervosas pelo céu de azul-negro, abrindo brechas vez ou outra e deixando transparecer algumas estrelas e uma tímida Lua em seu quarto minguante.

O ambiente do cômodo resfriou-se com a brisa que adentrava através da janela aberta. O lençol fino que cobria parcialmente Hermione não era suficiente para manter o corpo nu da moça aquecido. A garota acordou sentindo-se gelada; esticou o braço sobre a cama encontrando-a vazia. Apesar de muito recentemente ter passado a dividir a mesma cama com Severus, sua ausência ali já lhe fazia imensa falta. Com dificuldade, por causa do corpo pesado pelo sono, apoiou-se sobre o cotovelo direito, erguendo-se da cama.

Apesar da noite escura, sem Lua, uma fraca luminosidade invadia o quarto e seus olhos de imediato focalizaram a janela aberta, tendo o jovem Snape sentado sobre o parapeito, sobraçado aos joelhos. Como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos, o rapaz olhava insistentemente para fora.

Hermione enrolou-se no lençol branco para proteger-se do frio e caminhou apenas alguns passos até a janela, encontrando o Severus como que em transe, pois o rapaz sequer desviou seu olhar das ruas para receber a menina. Procurando não se deixar abater pela indiferença dele, Hermione levou a mão ao rosto do rapaz, retirando delicadamente algumas mechas de cabelo que caiam pela testa e face. Deixou que sua mão fina deslizasse do rosto ao pescoço dele, deixando-a ali descansar. Só depois de sentir o calor em sua pele que o rapaz resolveu sair de seu devaneio e encarar a moça que lhe dirigia um olhar triste.

—Você está tão gelado.. pode acabar doente pegando esse vento frio, nem camisa você está usando. – A moça falou num tom doce, mas no fundo estava temerosa de que Severus estivesse remoendo algum arrependimento.

—Isso não vai acontecer. Sou uma criatura das Trevas, estou acostumado a isso.

A garota estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo, mas não queria deixar transparecer conclusões precipitadas. —Achei que tinha ouvido você dizer que não existe volta para deserção das Trevas...

—Eu sou um bruxo das Trevas, mas isso nada tem a ver com o servilismo ao Lorde. O que digo que sou é o que está em meu sangue. Isso é um fato imutável tanto quanto você descender de trouxas.

Severus desceu do parapeito, mas manteve-se encostado na janela. Compadeceu-se ao ver aflição nos olhos de Hermione... eles tinham muito o que se entender ainda, eles eram, na verdade, opostos.

O rapaz envolveu o rosto da moça com suas mãos. Ele estava muito preocupado com o futuro de ambos, principalmente com o futuro dela. Mesmo que ela conhecesse algo de seu futuro, o próprio futuro de Hermione, agora, era uma incógnita. O que poderia vir a acontecer a ela caso o Lorde queira vingar-se da traição daquele que fora o seu mais leal servo? Até quando eles poderiam viver em paz, sem sobressaltos e alardes? Provavelmente não por muito tempo.

—Não quero que pense que me arrependi do que houve entre nós. Não quero que pense que me arrependo de sair do círculo do Lorde das Trevas. Mas eu tenho medo, sim.. tenho medo de que você sofra com isso, que você tenha uma vida atribulada por minha causa.

Hermione fechou seus olhos, aliviada com as palavras de Severus e entregando-se aos carinhos em seu rosto e cabelos. A garota leva suas mãos ao tórax do rapaz, aproximando-se mais um pouco dele.

—Tudo dará certo, eu sinto isso.. nós ficaremos juntos e enfrentaremos os problemas que surgirem. Buscaremos auxílio de Dumbledore e tudo se acertará...

Deitou a cabeça no peito de Severus. O lençol suspenso sobre seus ombros como um manto deixava toda a frente de seu corpo descoberta. Sentir sua pele em contato direto com a pele fria do rapaz só despertou novamente o desejo em ambos.

—Vamos resolver tudo isso logo.. vamos até Hogwarts buscar a proteção de Dumbledore. Mas antes vamos passar no Beco Diagonal, encontrar minha varinha. Posso não ser uma grande duelista, mas serei mais útil tendo-a comigo.

—Tudo que quiser...

A frase de Severus dita num sussurro foi abafada por seus lábios contra o pescoço de Hermione, abraçando-a ainda mais firme contra si. Beijava-lhe o pescoço e ombro, fazendo com que o lençol deslizasse parcialmente pelo corpo da garota, mantendo-se preso pelos braços do rapaz que envolvia Hermione por sobre o tecido.

Hermione enlaçou-se ao pescoço do rapaz, tateando a olhos fechados em busca dos lábios de Severus, ao qual encontrou em beijos intensos. As mãos dele deslizavam ávidas pelas costas da garota, porém tomando o cuidado de não descobri-la completamente.

A cama estava distante apenas em alguns passos, mas a intensidade do momento fazia-a distante em milhas. Ainda entregues ao beijo, delicadamente Severus conduziu Hermione até deitá-la no chão forrado por um grande tapete felpudo e sedoso, por sobre o lençol branco.

Só então Hermione abriu seus olhos, encontrando os olhos negros de Severus que a fitavam intensamente com doçura, porém ainda era possível encontrar ali um fio de preocupação. Mas este não era o momento para preocupações com o futuro e tudo que era relevante era o Presente, aquele exato instante.

* * *

O dia estava apenas nas suas primeiras horas quando Snape encontrou-se com a medibruxa Clara, no Hospital St Mungus. Apesar do semblante pálido, abatido e olheiras fortemente pronunciadas, o Mestre de Poções estava com um ar de alegria, algo tão estranho a si. Clara apenas franziu o sobrecenho, estranhando a feição otimista do homem, mas poupou-se de qualquer comentário a respeito.

—Vim apenas me despedir e lhe pedir um favor, Clara..

A medibruxa arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda e mirou Snape por alguns instantes antes de lhe responder qualquer coisa.

—Despedir-se? Como assim? Quer dizer que perdeu completamente as esperanças na recuperação de Hermione?

—Não, muito pelo contrario... acredito que a partir de hoje ela não precisará mais de nossos cuidados.

—Você.. tem certeza do que está dizendo, Snape? Está dizendo que Hermione...

—...voltará.. é isso que estou dizendo...

—Mas.. você tem mesmo certeza disso? Quer dizer que o senhor Cherry Blossom conseguiu contactá-la? – A medibruxa esboçava um sorriso pela expectativa de ver esse caso de Hermione finalmente resolvido.

—Certeza?.. não, não tenho certeza.. apenas acredito que isso acontecerá hoje.. e desejo muito que seja.. – Falou Snape num tom que demonstrou todo o seu cansaço físico e mental, fazendo desaparecer sua tênue áurea de alegria.

A medibruxa tornou-se séria e apenas ficou observando o rosto cansado de Snape, que, mesmo abatido, ainda fitava de queixo erguido a mulher, como se esperasse por alguma reação ou resposta dela. Mas, o tempo estava passando e não queria estar ali quando Hermione despertasse, não queria impor-lhe a sua presença, afinal a garota iria precisar de algum tempo para poder assimilar toda essa experiência.

—Quando Hermione acordar e já estiver sã e bem consciente, não quero que ela saiba que eu estive todo o tempo aqui com ela, não de imediato, ao menos...

—Não entendo.. por que isso, Snape? Você passou dias e noites inteiras velando-a em seu leito, buscando alternativas para solucionar esse problema.. e não quer que ela saiba?

—Por ora, não. Eu creio que ela estará muito confusa quando despertar e minha presença pode complicar alguma coisa. Ela precisará de tempo... tempo para entender o que aconteceu.

Snape não esperou qualquer resposta ou reação de Clara, ao findar sua frase apenas deu-lhe um sorrisinho mal esboçado e virou-lhe as costas, tomando o rumo do corredor que daria para a saída do hospital. A medibruxa apenas ficou observando o bruxo pelo instantes que ele levou até desaparecer na esquina do corredor, com sua veste negra e sedosa esvoaçando as suas costas com seus passos rápidos e decididos... esperava ele não ter mais que retornar aquele hospital... esperava, acima de todas as coisas do mundo, reencontrar Hermione em um outro lugar qualquer que não fosse ali, viva, saudável e espirituosa, assim como ela sempre fora.

* * *

Hermione já estava sentada à mesa posta com o desjejum, apenas aguardando que o jovem Snape acordasse. O Sol de raios tímidos e quase frios mal despontava no horizonte; sua luz de amarelo pálido invadia a pequena sala em que a garota estava e observava muito centrada a poeira que parecia brincar dentro dos raios, enquanto bebia em goles mínimos o chá preto que havia preparado.

Mas Hermione estava absorta em pensamentos, remoendo o sonho insistente que estava tendo nos últimos dias, inclusive nas poucas horas de sono que teve essa noite.

O mesmo sonho, sempre: Encontrava-se com o Severus Snape de seu próprio tempo na loja do Beco Diagonal onde havia acordado nesta época... mas não era um sonho ruim. A expressão que via no rosto e olhos de Snape era idêntica à deste Severus que ela tanto ama... uma expressão que, na verdade, jamais viu e jamais pensou que o homem fosse capaz de ter... ele lhe estendia a mão e pedia-a para voltar, dizia-a de forma terna que retornasse ao Beco Diagonal, àquela loja exatamente. Esses sonhos a estavam incomodando muito e acreditava que isso era fruto de sua confusão mental com todos os fatos que ocorreram de forma tão intensa nas últimas – quase – duas semanas, desde que tudo isso começou, desde que ela atravessou vinte e um anos no passado.

E acreditava que só havia um jeito de livrar-se dessa neurose que lhe atacava durante o sono: ir ao Beco Diagonal, ir à loja onde despertou nesta época... obviamente que seu subconsciente estava lhe transmitindo suas preocupações dessa forma meio confusa, em que misturava Severus com aquele que foi seu professor em Hogwarts... e ela estava, sim, muito preocupada; preocupada ainda com o que será o seu futuro a partir daquele instante; preocupada em como as coisas estão andando em seu próprio tempo; preocupada com Severus, este e do 'futuro'... e preocupada, mesmo que parecesse ridículo, com a sua varinha mágica, que muito provavelmente estava perdida naquela loja e torcia para que ainda estivesse por lá.

Estremeceu ligeiramente com o susto ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado por um sonolento Severus que estava parado em frente à porta do quarto. Baixou a xícara no pires sobre a mesa, quase derramando o chá, e só então atendeu ao chamado, encontrando o rapaz que esboçava um sorriso, já se aproximando dela.

—Os papéis foram invertidos e ninguém me avisou nada? – Severus dizia com um sorriso, levando a mão à cabeça de Hermione, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, enquanto depositava-lhe um beijo em sua testa.

Hermione retribuiu ao sorriso e ao beijo, levando suas mãos ao rosto do rapaz e deixando em seus lábios um beijo longo e terno.

Mesmo a contra gosto, ambos cessaram o beijo e Severus sentou-se na cadeira lateral, servindo-se com o chá que depositava do bule de porcelana à xícara de mesmo material e padrão. Hermione ficou observando o rapaz ainda por um tempo, com certa expectativa... tudo o que ela pensava naquele momento era em seu sonho.

—Você parece preocupada com algo, Hermione... quer falar sobre isso? – Perguntava Severus, sério, levando em seguida a xícara à boca, bebericando do chá preto.

—Bem.. sim, não é grandes coisas, mas... preciso ir ao Beco Diagonal.. preciso recuperar minha varinha ou, na pior das hipóteses, conseguir uma nova.

—Não precisa ficar preocupada, faremos isso hoje mesmo. Iremos até a Citadelle e de lá usaremos pó de flu para irmos ao Beco Diagonal... só seria possível aparatarmos diretamente na Inglaterra se usássemos magia negra, o que não seria nada bom pra você.

—Citadelle?

—É, já estivemos lá, é o bairro bruxo em que tivemos aquele.. famigerado jantar.

* * *

Através do pó de flu, Severus e Hermione tiveram uma enjoada viagem até o bar Caldeirão Furado, que servia de porta de entrada para o 'mundo bruxo'. Pela distância entre França e Inglaterra, a viagem demorou alguns minutos a mais.

A garota saiu da lareira como se tivesse saído de um barco que enfrentou tempestade: sua pele estava pálida e levemente esverdeada além de sua expressão ser algo de dar dó. Ambos estavam sujos pela fuligem da lareira do bar que não devia ser limpa há séculos. Severus não conseguiu disfarçar a risada, que fez Hermione dispensar-lhe um olhar ferino. O rapaz consertou-se tentando disfarçar o sorriso maroto e com um leve aceno de sua varinha, ambos estavam novamente limpos e apresentáveis como quando saíram de casa.

Naquela hora da manhã o Caldeirão Furado estava praticamente vazio, apenas um ou outro cliente estava pelas mesas ou no balcão. Severus, sério e cauteloso, olhou atentamente todo o lugar, certificando-se que não havia ninguém por ali que pudesse abordá-los além do próprio dono do bar que, por ossos do ofício, jamais se metia em qualquer assunto que fosse ou com quem fosse.

Severus depositou silenciosamente um galeão sobre o balcão pelo uso do transporte e o homem, que sempre tinha cara de poucos amigos, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. O rapaz pegou Hermione pelos ombros e a conduziu o mais rápido possível para fora do bar, indo misturar-se à multidão que se aglomerava pelas ruas estreitas do Beco Diagonal.

Hermione não saberia dizer ao certo onde ficava a tal loja, mas cogitou que, se ela atravessou o tempo, ela atravessou exatamente dentro do mesmo espaço e reconstituído o dia fatídico em que tudo aconteceu, ela refez o mesmo caminho que tomou naquele dia, saindo da livraria Floreio e Borrões.

A garota preocupava-se em refazer o mesmo caminho sem erros, enquanto Severus a seguia olhando atentamente para tudo e todos, temendo encontrar algum ex-companheiro das Trevas. Por ele não haveria, ainda, nenhum problema.. o problema seria se percebessem que ele estava acompanhado de Hermione. O pior mesmo seria se encontra-se ali Lucius Malfoy, que estava presente no dia em que encontrou a moça ali mesmo no bairro bruxo.

As ruas tornaram-se menos tumultuadas a medida em que avançavam pela via principal, até que Hermione passa pelos diversos becos e se atem a um deles, em específico.

O beco era estreito e escuro devido às construções altas e muito próximas uma das outras. No entanto, além disso, em nada ele se parecia com o beco onde encontrou o pequeno Antiquário, e quando ela despertou depois do ataque não tinha a mínima condição de avaliar o lugar em que se encontrava, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção para ali.

Como se estivesse entorpecida, Hermione seguiu a passos lentos para dentro do beco, sendo atraída por algo invisível que chamava sua atenção, como fosse um imã. Severus de imediato percebeu a mudança súbita na fisionomia e comportamento da moça e tentou impedi-la, segurando-a pelo braço.

—Hermione! O que está fazendo? Este beco está abandonado, não há nada ali.

Hermione, sem desviar o olhar que instigava para dentro do beco, falou numa voz calma, porém sem nenhuma emoção, desvencilhando da mão de Severus.

—É aqui.

A garota retornou seu caminho e não restou a Severus outra alternativa além de segui-la. Por precaução, o rapaz empunhou sua varinha e aguçou seus sentidos a fim de certificar-se de que não havia perigo os espreitando.

Pararam em frente a uma loja de aspecto abandonado. A vidraça estava embaçada; a porta de madeira apodrecida parecia se desmanchar; as paredes em tijolo aparente estavam encardidas e havia alguns cartazes colados uns sobre os outros, com partes rasgadas; todo o chão do beco acumulava-se lixo como restos de papel, vidro, madeira.

Mas Hermione não se ateve a esses detalhes.. pelo seu estado quase catatônico ela sequer percebeu qualquer um desses detalhes. Num ímpeto, segurou com determinação a maçaneta da porta e a girava quando o jovem Snape a deteve, pondo sua mão sobre a dela, impedindo-a de abrir a porta.

—Isso é muito esquisito, Hermione! Você está estranha! Deixe que eu entro primeiro aí.

Hermione virou-se para o rapaz que se sobressaltou com os olhos da moça, cujas pupilas estavam completamente dilatadas, deixando os olhos naturalmente cor-de-mel quase negros.

—Não há o que temer... foi aqui que tudo começou.

Algo não estava bem. Tudo havia se tornado estranho. E por mais que isso o assustasse, ele não poderia fraquejar ou retroceder. O que estivesse atrás daquela porta deveria ser enfrentado. E se havia algo a ser enfrentado, tal embate aconteceria cedo ou tarde.

Severus apertou a mão de Hermione conduzindo-a para um pouco atrás de si, deixando que ele próprio abrisse a porta. Ele o fez com cautela e sempre com sua varinha em punho.

Ao abrir a porta se depararam com um ambiente sobral e um forte cheiro de poeira e mofo. Aparentemente não havia nada ali além de móveis velhos e quebrados cobertos com grossa camada de poeira. O silêncio do lugar era tanto que a respiração de Severus e Hermione era ruidosa.

Hermione soltou-se da mão de Severus e deu dois passos adiante, decidida. O rapaz apenas se alardeou, segurando-a novamente pelo pulso, afinal algo muito estranho estava naquele lugar e não poderia baixar a guarda.

—Não há o que temer, Severus.. está tudo bem. Foi aqui que tudo isso começou. – Hermione falou numa voz doce e calma, virando-se com o esboço de um sorriso para o rapaz. A menina parecia ter saído do estado de torpor a que se encontrava até poucos instantes.

—Não há o que temer? Você ficou estranha.. acha que não deveria me preocupar?

Hermione nada respondeu e apenas fitou o rosto de Severus, como se estivesse fazendo isso pela última vez em sua vida, porém seu semblante era de uma alegria serena. Um ruído foi ouvido e ambos voltaram sua atenção para a direção do som. O jovem Snape apertou com força sua varinha em sua mão, cerrando sua expressão e preparando-se para o pior.

...

—Eu estava esperando por você, bela menina. Que bom que esteja bem, Srta Hermione... – Falou uma voz calma e passos mansos foram ouvidos, até que uma forma surgisse da penumbra do fim da sala.

De cabeça baixa, olhando por sobre o óculo de leitura, Cherry Blossom surgia ao lado de um velho e sujo balcão de vitrine, com seu típico sorriso em seu rosto marcado por sulcos esculpidos pelo tempo.

—Bela menina, você precisa voltar para o seu próprio tempo.. esta época não a pertence... só está aqui por um acidente no rasgo do tempo.

Hermione ficou estática, com a boca entreaberta, lembrando-se vagamente da figura que ali estava e lhe falava mansamente. Severus, exaustado, dá dois passos adiante de Hermione, apontando a varinha para Cherry Blossom, que se mantém completamente calmo e com seu sorriso de sempre.

—Quem é você e o que quer?! Foi você quem atraiu Hermione para cá! Que magia negra é essa afinal?!

—Ho ho ho.. perdão jovem Severus, pela minha indelicadeza. Sou Cherry Blossom, simplesmente. E não usei nenhum tipo de magia, afinal não sou um bruxo.

Severus ainda mantém a varinha apontada para Blossom quando Hermione segura-lhe a mão fazendo-o abaixar a guarda. O rapaz a olha confuso, principalmente por não pressentir nenhum perigo real naquele momento.

—Hermione, o que voc...

—O senhor estava naquele Antiquário onde fui atacada... a parede de relógios, a sua energia é a mesma daqueles relógios... – Falava Hermione, interrompendo Severus que a olhava com confusão e expectativa. Porém a garota estava calma, tentando se lembrar dos detalhes daquele dia.

Cherry Blossom sorriu ainda mais largamente.

—Surpreende-me que a senhorita tenha tido tempo de perceber a minha presença. Fico feliz que se lembre de mim, pois eu preciso levá-la de volta.

—Me levar de volta? O senhor quer dizer me trazer de volta para 2001, é isso? Mas.. não! Não posso, não quero! Eu.. eu quero ficar aqui, quero ficar com Severus!

—Eu lamento muito, minha querida, mas esta época não a pertence.. ficar aqui a condenará a morte prematura e possivelmente à morte eterna. Venha criança, precisamos retornar o quanto antes.

Cherry Blossom com um sorriso triste estende sua mão a Hermione, que nega e se afasta, voltando-se para Severus que respirava com aflição. Com os olhos rasos d'água, Hermione tenta dizer qualquer coisa ao rapaz, mas sua voz ficou presa em sua garganta, juntamente com o pranto.

Hermione jogou-se aos braços de Severus, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço com toda a sua força, temendo ser lavada embora, ser levada para tão longe de seu grande amor que, de certa forma, jamais voltaria a rever. O jovem Snape retribui de imediato ao abraço, apertando-a com força contra si.

Ela poderia dizer mil coisas, implorar para ficar, mas sentia que isso não seria possível. Intimamente sentia que deveria obedecer sem relutar e retornar para o seu próprio tempo... então nada do que planejaram juntos se concretizou, ela estava mesmo perdida naquele tempo e tudo não passaria, no fim das contas, de mera ilusão.

Ela não queria, mas as lágrimas escorreram por sua face. Ela e Severus jamais poderiam ficar juntos, afinal... mas ela conseguiu com que ele se voltasse para a Luz e talvez tenha sido apenas para isso que todo esse acaso ocorreu.

Desenlaçou-se de Severus e deslizou suas mãos até o rosto do rapaz, cujos olhos negros transmitiam grande tristeza e desolação, olhos estes que estavam marejados e, assim como Hermione, o rapaz não conseguia pronunciar qualquer palavra, apesar de poder e querer dizer tantas coisas, e impedir o que estava para acontecer.

Hermione pôs-se nas pontas dos pés e beijou Severus num beijo terno e longo, porém amargo como as lágrimas de ambos que se misturavam. O tempo poderia parar naquele instante, mas o tempo não pára para nada, não pára para ninguém... o beijo foi findado.

—Eu amo você, muito... Não se entregue, nunca! Nada é tão nobre que valha a sua vida! Viva, Severus! Viva!

A garota abraçou-se novamente a um atordoado Severus Snape, escondendo seu rosto e abafando seu soluço no peito do rapaz, que retribuía ao abraço na mesma intensidade.

—Eu realmente sinto muito, crianças... – Cherry Blossom estendeu sua mão onde pendia em uma corrente de ouro um velho relógio de bolso, que se abriu deixando a mostra seus ponteiros que começavam a girar numa velocidade gradativa e que aumentava a cada circunferência completada.

Sons graves de badaladas de sinos foram ouvidos e o ambiente foi preenchido por uma pressão de ar. Hermione sentiu como se um fio puxasse seu cérebro para fora do crânio e tentou agarrar-se ainda mais forte a Severus, que também a abraçava com toda a sua força.... até que toda a sua consciência foi sugada e ela mergulhou num vazio de completa treva, onde não mais ouvia, escutava ou sentia.

* * *

O vazio das trevas deu lugar a uma tênue luz que se formava diante de si como um pequeno ponto suspenso acima de sua cabeça. Lentamente começou a ouvir ruídos e o ponto de luz tornava-se maior e maior até que preenchesse todo o espaço de sua visão. Sentiu o ar entrando em suas narinas e um gosto amargo e seco em sua boca que se entreabriu na vontade de pronunciar um nome, mas nada saiu além de um ar que se arrastou em sua garganta.

Com muita dificuldade movimentou seus dedos e quando sua vista tornou-se clara, virou sua cabeça para o lado de onde ouvia um ruído de respiração. Estava tão pesada e cansada que pensou em voltar a dormir novamente, mas a curiosidade de saber o que aconteceu e onde estava era muito maior que sua fadiga.

—Mione... - Uma voz embargada pronunciou o seu nome e a pessoa aproximou-se de onde ela estava, tocando-lhe o rosto com dedos frios e trêmulos.

—Mione.. Mione... você acordou? Deus! Você está de volta?!

Antes que Hermione conseguisse conjeturar qualquer coisa, o rapaz abraçou-lhe com fervor, suspendendo-a da cama onde estava deitada. Percebeu que o rapaz chorava quando sentiu as lágrimas quentes caírem em seu rosto e pescoço.

—Por Deus, Mione! Pensei que nunca mais você acordaria! Deus, obrigado, obrigado!

Mesmo muito fraca, Hermione tentou se desvencilhar do abraço que já a estava sufocando, quando a medibruxa Clara adentra o pequeno quarto onde a garota dormia em sono profundo desde o incidente no Beco Diagonal.

—Sr Potter! O que pensa que está fazendo?

Harry vira-se para a mulher e entre lágrima sorri com seu mais belo sorriso, mantendo Hermione aninhada em seus braços.

—Mione, Dra Clara! Ela está de volta!

* * *

Caído de joelhos, prostrado ao chão, Severus tentava entender por que aquilo tinha acontecido... por que a sua Luz teve que ser tirada de si. Suas lágrimas formavam pequenas manchas no chão poeirento. O rapaz estava cabisbaixo e seus dedos arranhavam nervosos o tecido grosso da calça negra que trajava.

—Por que.. por que Hermione teve que ir? Por que tudo isso aconteceu, afinal?

Cherry Blossom aproximou-se de Severus que agora parecia o que ele realmente era: um garoto desamparado, sozinho.

—Eu sinto muito, mesmo.. mas se a bela menina ficasse, morreria dentro de pouco tempo. Mas vocês terão uma segunda chance, pois viverão a mesma época.

Severus levantou sua cabeça com raiva, o sobrecenho franzido, mas ao encontrar os olhos de azuis claríssimos e que demonstravam tanta bondade, não conseguiu sentir ódio por aquele homem que havia tirado a sua Hermione. Tudo que conseguiu foi perguntar-lhe numa voz embargada, num palpável tom de indignação.

—Quando isso acontecerá? Como eu viverei sem ela até que isso aconteça? Mesmo que tenha sido tudo muito rápido, foi tudo muito intenso.. como poderei viver com isso sem tê-la por perto?

—Filho, o Futuro só a Deus pertence... mas vocês terão essa segunda chance, uma vez que compartilharão da mesma época...

Blossom estende sua mão ao rapaz, deixando a mostra o pequeno frasco delgado que continha a poção perolada e leitosa que Snape havia lhe passado. O jovem Severus olha confuso da mão do Regente para seus olhos claros, tentando buscar ali as respostas que tanto queria.

—Isso é um presente de seu amanhã, Severus... se há alguém em que você possa confiar plenamente, é em si próprio.. isso o ajudará a suportar a separação e as coisas serão mais fáceis de encarar.

* * *

A paisagem campestre passava em alta velocidade pela janela e apenas imagens desfocadas eram vistas como fossem borrões de tinta que escorriam com a chuva forte que batia contra o vidro impiedosamente.

Naquele gabinete apenas uma pessoa ocupava seu interior. Seus olhos negros se perdiam distantes ao nada que enxergava através da grande janela. Sua cabeça descansava contra o vidro. O silêncio do lugar era quebrado apenas pelo som contínuo e ritmado do correr do trem.

Suspirou profundamente, cerrando seus olhos que voltavam a arder. Recostou sua cabeça contra o encosto da poltrona e permaneceu por vários instantes dessa forma.

Levou sua mão ao bolso de sua camisa, retirando de lá o pequeno frasco com o líquido denso e perolado. Segurou-o à altura de seus olhos, entre seus dedos indicador e polegar.

—Se há alguém em que posso confiar plenamente é em mim mesmo...

Severus retirou a rolha que vedava o frasco, levando-o até próximo ao nariz para sentir o aroma que lembrava algo como leite gelado. Afastou-o e manteve envolto de suas mãos por vários minutos, observando o conteúdo, decidindo-se pelo que deveria ou não fazer.

—Passar a vida sem ela.. esperar vinte anos para que, ao menos, conversemos civilizadamente... eu conseguirei suportar isso? Conseguirei suportar vê-la como uma criança, vê-la como uma aluna e não poder sequer me aproximar?

O rapaz leva o frasco até a altura da boca, vacilando e parando milímetros antes, com seu coração descompassado e suas mãos trêmulas... e se tudo aquilo ainda fizesse parte de uma grande farsa, uma armadilha para destruí-lo? Se tudo por que ele passou fosse um teste feito pelas Trevas, teste este que ele fracassou?

—Não importa... qualquer coisa será melhor do que viver sem Hermione.. qualquer coisa, até a morte!

E num rompante, vira de uma só vez o conteúdo do frasco em sua boca, sentindo um gosto parecido com creme de leite e o líquido grosso descendo vagarosamente por sua garganta, logo um torpor tomou conta de seu corpo, relaxando todos seus músculos. Sua mão desabou em seu colo, derrubando o frasco que caiu no chão acarpetado do gabinete e rolou com o movimento do trem para um canto escondido entre o banco da frente e a parede da janela. A cabeça do rapaz pendeu-se para o lado, batendo com força na vidraça, mas não sentiu qualquer dor ou impacto, pois caiu instantaneamente em sono profundo com a poção.

Severus acordou apenas três horas depois, quando o trem finalmente chegou ao seu destino final: a estação de Hogsmeade.

O rapaz, sentindo a cabeça leve como se estivesse oca, acorda mal-humorado, levando as mãos às temporãs para massageá-las e tentar aliviar aquela enjoada enxaqueca. Mesmo com o corpo mole como se estivesse embriagado, levanta-se da poltrona e anda vagarosamente escorando-se pelas paredes. Mesmo detestando aquilo, teria que ir ao bar Três Vassouras, tentar se recompor com um café forte ou algo que o valha... ele não poderia se apresentar a Alvo Dumbledore daquela forma. Se já era péssimo um Comensal da Morte, um Comensal da Morte parecendo idiota e embriagado era extremamente pior.

Somente quando já era noite que Severus finalmente encontrou capacidade física e mental para ir até Hogwarts, sua antiga escola de bruxaria, e encarar Dumbledore. Pedia a Merlin que o poderoso mago o recebesse... e rezava a Deus que ele o acreditasse.

E desde quando ele acreditava em Deus? Talvez desde sempre, talvez apenas agora. Mas tudo que pensava era expor a Dumbledore a sua definitiva e irrefutável deserção do Círculo das Trevas de Voldemort...

Deserção esta causada pela Luz de uma menina trouxa que por pouco não padeceu por suas mãos... uma menina que sequer sabia o nome e, se sabia, não conseguia se lembrar; uma menina que agora mal se lembrava da fisionomia, por mais que tentasse... mas por quê? Eles haviam se despedido hoje mesmo em King Cross e não conseguia lembrar do rosto dela? Provavelmente isso era devido ao seu cansaço e apreensão, afinal ele não sabia como Dumbledore reagiria a sua presença, como reagiria a sua história...

Não lembrava seu nome, não lembrava seu rosto, sua voz, seu jeito. O que lembrava era ofuscado, menos o que sentia por ela, isso jamais poderia esquecer...

* * *

—... vejo sinceridade no que me diz, Sr Snape, mas entenda que lutar contra as Trevas não é tão simples assim, não é apenas opor-se.. lutar contras as Trevas é envolver-se com ela também... o senhor estaria mesmo disposto a isso, jovem? Arriscar a sua vida para tentar derrubar o crescente domínio de Voldemort?

—Sim, Prof Dumbledore... eu realmente pensei muito nisso e sei que é muito pouco apenas me virar contra aquilo que fui, isso é pequeno demais diante das barbaridades que cometi em nome das Trevas... pelas vidas que tirei eu dou a minha própria em sacrifício. É ainda muito pouco, mas é tudo que posso fazer.

Dumbledore recostou-se em sua cadeira, observando o jovem Snape por sob os óculos de meia-lua, com suas mãos entrecruzadas à altura de seu peito. Severus ainda encarava o velho mago a sua frente, mas era como se não o enxergasse. Em sua mente iam apenas as lembranças que ocasionaram este momento agora. Em sua mente ia apenas o rosto ofuscado daquela moça maravilhosa que salvou-lhe a alma e suas últimas palavras: "Não se entregue, nunca! Nada é tão nobre que valha a sua vida! Viva, Severus! Viva!"

E era isso que ele faria: não se entregaria, nunca! Ele viveria, como ela lhe ordenou. Mas era necessário expiar seus crimes...

* * *

Três dias se passaram. Os dias quentes de Verão se abrandavam com a proximidade do fim de Setembro. As chuvas torrenciais tornavam-se menos constantes, mas não neste momento.

Hermione observava a chuva da varanda que ficava nos fundos da Mansão Black. Desde que despertara, tentava a todo o custo evitar aglomerações, preferia estar sempre sozinha e distante, chegou a recusar até mesmo uma festa que seus amigos Harry, Rony e Molly Weasley quiseram preparar para ela, para comemorar sua 'volta'... mas que volta, afinal? Estivera todo esse tempo em coma profundo, ela não foi a lugar algum, jamais esteve em qualquer lugar que não tenha sido no leito de St Mungus... tudo não passou de um sonho.. apenas um sonho...

Levou suas mãos ao rosto, tentado conter seu pranto. Ela era mesmo uma grande tola, chorar por causa de um sonho, chorar por algo que não era real, chorar por não ser real aquilo que viveu tão intensamente com o jovem Snape... mas que diabos foi isso afinal?! Que raios de peça foi essa que seu subconsciente a pregou?? Por que ela sonharia com Snape?? Pior: por que ela sonharia que a versão jovem de Snape e ela viveram um romance?!

Talvez Rony estivesse realmente certo: seu cérebro estava derretendo! Por que tudo parecia tão real? Por que ela tinha que sofrer por causa de um sonho?! Talvez ela realmente amasse Severus Snape, mas que não havia se dado conta disso até que entrasse em sono profundo e seu subconsciente pudesse ver-se livre para brincar o quanto quisesse com seus desejos mais profundos... se ao menos Snape não a menosprezasse, se ao menos...

Hermione enxugou suas lágrimas com raiva e levantou-se da cadeira de vime num súbito, indo até a murada de madeira da varanda, sobraçando a pilastra. A chuva forte abafava qualquer som e somente suas gotas pesadas eram ouvidas quando se chocavam contra o chão, o telhado, as árvores, as plantas. O vento que soprava espalhava gotículas mínimas para todos os lados, de modo que a varanda estava parcialmente molhada, principalmente ali na beirada onde se encontrava... mas isso não era importante. Aquele vento frio, ainda mais frio com a chuva, a lembrava de Severus, o Severus Snape de seu sonho quase real, do sonho em que foi possível sentir emoções, gostos, cheiros... mas que nada era real fora do seu mundo interior.

A moça estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos, tão centrada na chuva que caía e na paisagem esbranquiçada e desfocada, que não percebeu que alguém se aproximava dela, até que estivesse perto o suficiente para que ouvisse o baque de seus passos causados pelo atrito dos sapatos com o chão de tábua corrida da varanda.

Pensando que se tratava de Harry ou Rony ou mesmo Molly que vinha ali ver se ela estava bem – como estava sendo a cada dez minutos desde que ela saíra de ST Mungus – fingiu não ter ouvido ou percebido a presença de ninguém. Ela estava sendo horrivelmente egoísta e ingrata, sabia disso, mas gostaria muito de ficar sozinha por um longo tempo, toda aquela atenção e preocupação demasiadas a estavam incomodando... como ela estava proibida de ficar sozinha em seu apartamento, ela tinha que ficar na Mansão Black, suportando todos aqueles cuidados excessivos...

Ela só queria ficar a sós com seus pensamentos, ficar quieta em seu canto para remoer suas idéias... era muito difícil para eles entenderem isso? Era só por um tempo, apenas uma questão de tempo até que essa crise psicótica passasse.

—Ainda não corrigiu a data desse relógio, Hermione?

Hermione estremeceu e suas pupilas se contraíram pela surpresa. Virou-se bruscamente para o homem que lhe falava num tom macio e letal que lhe era tão característico... por pouco não pronunciou aquele nome em alto e bom som e a palavra saiu apenas como um sibilar por entre os dentes, morrendo antes de completar a segunda sílaba.

Encontrar aqueles mesmo olhos negros diante de si, que lhe dispensaram, em seus sonhos, tanta ternura, fez com que seu coração descompassasse e parasse por breves instantes. Temendo perde seu equilíbrio, Hermione prensou a mão com força no parapeito da murada da varanda... ela não podia se enganar, não podia confundir a realidade com o sonho do qual gostaria de jamais ter despertado.

—S-sr Snape...? – A formalidade com que saiu aquele nome de sua boca lhe doeu tanto quanto ver que tudo não passou de mero ilusão.

—A senhorita não vai atualizar a data do seu relógio? – Perguntou novamente Snape, com o esboço de um sorriso, o mesmo sorriso tímido e sem jeito do jovem Severus, que só fazia machucar ainda mais a garota.

—Data? Do meu relógio? Do que o senhor está falando? – Hermione levantou seu pulso direito a fim de conferir o que Snape lhe dizia. Seus olhos se arregalaram pela surpresa enquanto sentia o chão sumindo sob os seus pés. Afinal, aquilo não poderia ser uma brincadeira, poderia?

—A data de seu relógio está muito desatualizada, Hermione... afinal, estamos em Setembro de 2001 e não em Dezembro de 1980...

Snape pegou a mão de Hermione, voltando toda a sua atenção ao relógio de pulso que a moça usava. Seu datador marcava o dia 2 de Dezembro de 1980. Calmamente Snape foi ajustando a data, enquanto falava à moça no mesmo tom com que usava em seus momentos íntimos, há vinte e um anos atrás...

—Eu peço perdão pela indiferença com que a tratei todos esses anos... as memórias de tudo que passei com você foram alteradas.. eu sabia que tinha vivido uma história com uma moça que sempre foi muito especial para mim, mas não conseguia me lembrar seu nome, seu rosto.. não conseguia lembrar sequer a intensidade com que vivi ao lado dela... mas, a sua essência, jamais esqueci...

Os números dos anos passavam, eram os últimos a serem ajustados no relógio de pulso... 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001...

Snape levantou sua visão, mergulhando-a dentro de um par de olhos cor-de-mel marejados por lágrimas que tomavam um brilho ainda mais intenso. A saudade bateu com toda a sua força naquele momento. Fôra uma eternidade a última vez em que viu aqueles olhos, aquele rosto que tanto amava... e agora havia chegado finalmente a época em que ambos viveriam dentro da mesma unidade de tempo.

—Eu te amo, Hermione... esperei vinte anos para lhe dizer isso... mesmo sem saber se a encontraria, esperei pelo tempo em que poderíamos viver juntos e em paz...

Hermione não conseguiu esboçar uma palavra sequer, por mais que quisesse falar, por mais dúvidas e incertezas que gostaria de sanar. Tudo que viveu com Snape foi mesmo real, não importa o que digam. Tudo foi muito intenso, muito detalhado para ser simples sonho... e mesmo que fosse, uma nova realidade se desenhava agora a sua frente. E as lembranças se reavivavam com mais força que nunca... "se há o encontro, há a despedida"... e neste caso único, a despedida deu lugar a um reencontro.

Hermione jogou-se aos braços de Snape, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço com toda a sua força, mas desta vez não havia nada a temer.. o tempo para que eles ficassem juntos finalmente havia chegado. O maduro Severus retribuiu de imediato ao abraço, apertando-a com força contra si, sentindo-se mergulhar nas águas profundas da nostalgia. Foram, para si, vinte e um anos sem aquele abraço, sem aquele perfume de lírios, sem Hermione... e ele não teria suportado isso, ter suportado essa imensa falta por tantos anos não fosse por ficar desprovido também de suas lembranças...

Lembranças que foram muito bem guardadas... guarda essa que salvou suas vidas.

Muito poderia ser dito, mas nada era necessário ser expresso por palavras. Nunca houveram duas realidades... sempre existiu apenas uma e era exatamente essa, mesmo que a barreira do tempo tenha tentado impedir sua progressão.

—Então não foi tudo um sonho apenas? Eu estive mesmo com você há vinte anos atrás? Nós vivemos juntos mesmo? – Perguntava Hermione, afastando um pouco de Snape para poder olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

Snape sorri e envolve o rosto da moça em suas mãos.

—Eu posso contar exatamente o que aconteceu de fato, se a senhorita me prometer aceitar a realidade de agora...

—É claro que aceito.

Hermione pôs-se nas pontas dos pés e beijou Snape num beijo terno e longo. O tempo poderia parar naquele instante, mas ele não pára para nada, não pára para ninguém... porém desta vez a realidade teria sua continuação, pois a barreira do tempo não mais existia.

Duas vidas, a mesma e única realidade, agora e para sempre.

* * *

—Há há hah! Bati! Aprenda meu caro Friedmann, você não pode contra a experiência de alguém que tem a idade do Universo! – Cherry Blossom joga suas cartas sobre a mesa, mostrando os trunfos que o fizeram ganhar a partida de pôquer. O sorriso de sempre ainda mais largo pela gostosa gargalhada.

O jovem homem a sua frente apenas soltou um muxoxo de descontentamento e largou suas cartas sobre a mesa.

—Oras, Hubble! Tenho praticamente a mesma idade que a sua, não me venha com essa história de experiência, falo? Você é um velho safado, isso sim!

—Mas vejam só... o mesmo mau perdedor de sempre.. o lapso de milionésimos de segundos que originaram a sua existência é demasiadamente longo em se tratando do tempo cósmico. Ademais, a cada dia você se torna mais jovem e isso deve estar afetando o seu intelecto também. – Blossom dava uma piscadela para Friedmann enquanto catava para si as sementes que foram disputadas no jogo.

—Vós vos comportais sempre desta maneira quando estais juntos... serás que não cansastes? – Uma voz fina de criança é ouvida no ambiente, que faz com que Blossom e Friedmann permaneçam em silêncio até que o Mestre de ambos se fizesse presente.

Uma criança pequena, mirrada e de feições andróginas se materializa sobre o balcão lustroso do Antiquário de Cherry Blossom. Seus cachos branco-azulados caem sobre seu rostinho pálido quase transparente, porém com um belo sorriso infantil e matreiro, enquanto seus olhos brancos de pupila e áurea azuis mostravam um brilho de quem conseguiu o que queria.

—Mestre Jehovah.. vejo que estais muito feliz... era mesmo este final que planejou para esse Teatro de Marionetes?

Jehovah, chamado por seus iguais também de Puppet Master, apenas responde com uma risadinha alegre e salta do balcão e desliza até a mesa redonda onde os dois homens jogavam pôquer.

—Não diria que é o final, pois há muito o que essas duas marionetes viverem... mas foi divertido, não foi caro Regente Hubble?

—Eu diria, meu Senhor, que foi uma forma muito inusitada de fazer duas almas gêmeas se reencontrarem...

A criança andrógina riu mais abertamente, uma risada infantil e feliz. Cherry Blossom apenas sorriu acenando negativamente com a cabeça quando pôs-se a embaralhar as cartas para uma nova partida de pôquer.

* * *

** ÷Fim÷**  
By **Snake Eye's** – 2004

* * *

N/A:

Referências: "Citadelle" é a obra máxima de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry (autor de "O Pequeno Príncipe"). Saint-Exupéry é Francês natural de Lyon e eu queria deixar uma referência a este que foi um grande escritor e filósofo, falecido em missão na 2ª Guerra Mundial, em 1944. Como a fic se passa, na sua maior parte, em Lyon... :) Só gostaria de ter usado essa referência muito antes, quando ainda havia bastante espaço para embromação. No Brasil o livro foi lançado com o título "Cidadela", publicado pela editora carioca Nova Fronteira (e publicado originalmente na França em 1948 pela Editions Gallimard, quatro anos após a morte de Saint-Exupéry).

÷

"se há o encontro, há a despedida" – frase usada por Shido em um dos capítulos de Night Walker.

÷

O nome "Puppet Master" foi emprestado do anime Ghost In The Shell; o nome em questão pertencia ao "vilão" cibernético da trama, uma inteligência artificial que levou às últimas conseqüência o provérbio "penso, logo existo".

÷

Como estamos falando em 'Tempo', que é praticamente o protagonista de Duas Realidades, resolvi, nestes últimos parágrafos, inserir um último personagem: Friedmann. Este nome vem do termo de Cosmologia "Tempo de Friedmann", que, segundo o Aurélio, significa: "Lapso de tempo decorrido desde o bigue-bangue. O tempo de Friedmann deve ser corrigido do parâmetro de desaceleração, ao contrário do tempo de Hubble, que considera apenas a constante de Hubble." Esse "Tempo de Friedmann" parte da teoria de que o Universo está em constante desaceleração após a explosão do chamado bigue-bangue (que, teoricamente, todo o Universo estava contido dentro de um minúsculo átomo que explodiu pela pressão), com a tal explosão, toda a matéria presente foi impulsionada e logo está em constante desaceleração até chegar o momento em que tudo parará - e o Universo acabará ou morrerá.

÷

E para quem não se lembra, Hubble (na fic o nome real de Cherry Blossom), vem também do termo de Cosmologia "Tempo de Hubble", que significa, novamente segundo o Aurélio, a "Idade estimada do Universo com base no bigue-bangue. Para um valor da constante de Hubble H0 55km por segundo por megaparsec, o tempo de Hubble é de H0-1 17,7 x 109 anos."

÷

Jehovah é um nome em hebraico que é a designação de Deus no Antigo Testamento; Javé ou Jeová. Como curiosidade: a trasliteração de Jehovah seria IHVH, JHVH, JHWH, YHVH ou YHWH, as letras que costumam aparecer em crucifixos e dizem terem sido escritas na cruz de Jesus.

÷

Todos os personagens descritos nesta fanfiction pertencem ao livro 'Harry Potter', de autoria de Joanne K Rowling, à exceção dos personagens: **Cherry Blossom, Clara, Jehovah/Puppet Master e Friedmann que são criações de Snake Eyes/Isaac Salai** e também à exceção do personagem John Michaelsen, que é uma criação de Sarah Snape.

* * *

A todos que leram e acompanharam esta fanfic **Duas Realidades**, meu muito obrigado!

E a todos que leram, acompanharam e participaram com comentários, meu muito muitíssimo obrigado :)

Um abraços bem apertado e até a próxima fanfiction :)

** Snake Eyes - 25 de Novembro de 2004.**

* * *

♥**Agradecendo Aos Reviews!**♥

* * *

Apesar do meu capítulo 19 não ter recebido os 50 reviews que exigi para postar o capítulo 20 e último, aqui está o famigerado... e isso é apenas em consideração a estas grandes almas que dispuseram de seu precioso tempo para ler e COMENTAR o cap (e a fic, claro), então meus agradecimentos especiais vão a elas (sempre) (por ordem de chegada do review:)

* * *

♥Anita McGonagall - não apenas leitora fiel e assídua, mas também fã de carteirinha, mesmo ;) Fez até duas fanarts para fic, que estão expostas lá no Snake Pit. Valeu por sua constante participação! Bjus!

* * *

♥Lilian Teixeira - Espero que vc tenha amado este cap tb :) Tá acabando para dar lugar para outros novos (nas mãos de um escrivinhador um pouco mais experiente XD) Então não fique triste - fique por perto ;) Bjus!

* * *

♥Bella Riddle - Não consegui os 50 review que queria pelo cap (e não para a fic toda), mas fazer o que, né? Mas seria injustiça se eu ficasse mesmo esperando pelos tais 50, mas cá aqui estou, com o último cap... eis menos uma fic que ficaria sem fim u.u Bjus!

* * *

♥Luna BR - Aqui está o último cap e espero que vc tenha gostado tanto ou mais que o anterior! Bjus!

* * *

♥Thaisinha - Longas tardes de MSN ;) Bom, pra falar a verdade, não acho uma pena que a fic tenha terminado... acho um grande alívio, hehe... mas eu tenho o meu lado canastrão - e até piegas - bastante forte e sou um dos adéptos de "happy end's"... sácumé, né? De final infeliz já tem a vida real ó.ò Quero mais comentários seus! Pra esse cap e pra outras fics tb XD Bjus!

* * *

♥Konphyzck - Meus Snapes são melhores que o do livro, não? Hehehe... XD Fã de carteirinha (mesmo!) e leitora de todas as minhas fics e vc me fez essa maldade de não ter se pronunciado antes?? Nossa, quantas coisas deixei de ouvir de vc.. mas, bem, antes tarde que nunca :) E aí, que achou dos Sevvies do último cap? Não pense que por ser o último que os reviews podem ser dispensados.. mas NÃO mesmo!! Bjus!

* * *

♥Sheyla Snape - Heheh, mais óbvia, impossível u.u afinal, foi vc mesma quem disse isso XD (vê lá review do cap 18 - ou 17). Quer um consolo? As fics que mais adoro nunca mais foram atualizadas e tudo ao que parece é que foram abandonadas msm! Viu, torturo, mas não mato XD Espero que tenha gostado do final que dei aos personagens - e que bom que meus argumentos do porque de Snape ter-se esquecido de Hermione, tenham convencido, heheh. E de forma alguma vc é chata (só quando deixa de comentar BD) Bjus!

* * *

♥Jenny Jordão - Sempre que vejo seu nome me lembro de uma música antiga, mas lembro tão mal que não lembro nem nome nem a banda ¬¬... bem, deixa pra lá. É verdade, eu que sou um maldoso de mente poluída... então cuidado com essa de "Cobrão", "ponta de calda"... heheh - brincadeira XD Já li algumas fics de SS/HG com viagem no tempo e que Snape sempre se lembra de Hermione, aí fica uma situação esquisita. Gosto do shipper, mas não gosto da idéia de um quarentão com uma garotinha, tipo a Lolita de Nabukov, então achei que a melhor e mais emocionante saída fora a de Snape não ter lembranças dela. Quanto a sua ansiedade que agora já foi sanada, o que achou do último cap? Bjus!

* * *

♥Lilian e Lavinia Black - ) (um emoticon sorrindo! - não sei se no fanfiction o smile vai aparecer). Bjus!

* * *

♥Estrela Vespertina - Quanto a pornografias e vulgarisses, tb tô fora. Prefiro a sugestão: quem sabe do que estou dizendo, vai saber o que vai rolar; quem não sabe, não vai ser comigo que vai aprender errado. E aí, te ganhei como fã de SS/HG? Bjus!

* * *

♥Mki - Agora vc tem a fic inteirinha para matar as saudades do início ao fim :) E fazia mto tempo msm que não aparecia por aqui, moça! Agora que vc lembrou o caminho, apareça sempre! Bjus!

* * *

♥Krlinha-Malfoy - Os mais de 50 reviews são pela fic toda e não apenas pelo cap 19... mas não podia deixá-las ainda mais tempo sem o cap final, né? Afinal, sou um torturador de bom coração. E legal que vc seja leitora nova! Espero que goste da coisa e leia as outras fics tb (as minhas, claro XD). O negócio das fics parecidas umas com as outras é pq muitos autores não ousam, não abusam da criatividade, não transferem elementos de outros livros e outras mídias para dentro da fic, aí isso fica limitado msm. Fico imaginando como deve ser nas fics em inglês, que só de HP são mais de 100 mil! Volte sempre e comente sempre tb! Bjus!

* * *

♥Sakura-chan - E agora como tá a sua curiosidade? Agradou, decepcionou, já esperava por isso? Agora vc pode ler mais uma vez e desta vez completinha XD Bjus!

* * *

♥Sheyla Snape - Valeu pelo trabalho de ter postado um segundo review pro último cap. Mas as minhas exigências não foram atendidas, pois a chantagem era de 50 reviews pelo cap 19. Mas não sou tão mau como aparento e eis aqui o derradeiro cap :D Nossa! E quem dera fosse só sentar na frente do pc e digitar! Pra esse cap 20 foram usadas várias noites, feito às prestações msm! Teve dias que chegava tão cansado do trampo que ficava 2 horas na frente da máquina e não saia um parágrafo sequer (acho que nunca apaguei tantos parágrafos de uma fic como apaguei neste cap 20). Mas eis que consegui finalmente.. e espero que tenha agradado - e muito! Pois pras minhas amadas leitoras, nada menos que o melhor (dentro do meu possível, claro). Bjus!

* * *

♥Youko Julia Yagami - Provavelmente vc leu ou no extinto 3 Vassouras ou no Potterish... realmente nesse dois sites não tinha como dar continuidade nas postagens... mas agora vc já sabe: o site oficial é o FFnet. As fics - as minhas, pelo menos - entram aqui primeiro e só depois vão para outros sites, como o meu Snake Pit, o SnapeMione da Sarah Snape e o SnapeFics da Meg. Pelo seu nick, vc deve ser fã de mangá, então acho que vc vai gostar de Animago ;) As férias estão chegando e vamos ter tempo pra muita coisa, não se desespere! E vc, pelo menos, não precisou esperar tanto pelo último cap, né? Bjus!

* * *

E pra finalizar, agradecimentos especiais também às leitoras(es) que curtiam a fic e sempre deixavam comentários, mas que por algum motivo não apareceram mais por aqui: Avoada, Shadow Maid, Noctivague, Sarah Snape, Bruno Horta, Alininha, Tutuzinha, Kirina-Li, Lilibeth McKeena, Elisa Gergull, Lunna, Sakura Scatenna, Mélany Madrid, Mione Lupin, Kiki-chan, Suu-chan, Bella Malfoy, Sakura14, Debora Dumbledore, Clio3, Ta-Mies.

* * *

E vocês não pensem que por ser o último capítulo que estarão dispensadas dos reviews, não! Nem em sonho! Quero review sim e deixe que depois me viro para postar resposta... quem sabe não vem um cap 21 por aí como uma espécie de bônus-capter?? Então quero o review de vocês sim, sim, sim! Quero a despedida de vocês pra Duas Realidades! Estou esperando!

Um grande e apertado abraços a todos!! E um chocalhar de guizos também XD

Beijões e continuem (ou comecem) a acompanhar minhas outras fics!

Snake Eyes BR - www.iespana.es/snake-eyes - (MSN).

* * *


End file.
